Blood ties
by Naya Snake
Summary: COMPLETE Severitus with a twist. Harry's a vampire, Lily was a Dark witch, James was a bastard and Lucius breaks into Voldemort's office... And Snape doesn't want to reveal the truth!
1. Comeback and visions

DISCLAIMER: Even if I told you I possessed HP, you wouldn't believe me – and you'd be right

PLZ read: this is labeled Snape & Harry but Draco will play an important role, too. Severus – Lily friendship will be important. I plan quite a lot serious talks, forming relationships etc. but also action and lots of angst. So: strange things start happening to Harry and Snape is the only one who can guess what's going on. He saved Lily and Harry once and… Will Harry forgive him that? Will he accept who he really is? (not quite what you're thinking!) Will he and his new "family" learn to live with their new abilities? The problem is that sometimes enemies turn friends but also friends enemies. What will Ron and Hermione say? Will they accept a "new" Harry? Not to mention MOM's morons….

COMEBACK AND VISIONS

Words in # # are telepathy.

In this chap POVs of 3 people will appear. I hope you guess who's who ;-)

Privet Drive 2nd July, 1995, morning

Good my beloved family has left me alone for a while. They'll be back soon but still a bit of freedom is better than nothing. They've left a MOUNTAIN of clothes to iron, though – but at least nobody is looking at me as if they expected me to blow the house up at least. Suddenly, somebody knocks the window. It's a bird with a parcel but it isn't an owl – it's a giant, black eagle! Who on Earth uses such beasts to deliver post?! I open the window and let it in. The bird drops the its load and flies away. It's magnificent, really. Impressive. I lift the parcel – it's very heavy so no wonder the sender used such a bird – an owl would be too weak. Still, why not two owls? I climb upstairs to my room and open the package. To my great surprise, it contains bottles with potions, carefully wrapped in cloth so they wouldn't break and an envelope. I recognize one of the potions – it's a Dreamless Sleep Potion but I don't know the others. I open the letter –oh, yes, this familiar, neat script I know so well. What does he want of me?!

_Mr. Potter,_

_According to Professor's Dumbledore orders I'm sending you potions that may be helpful for you. The green one is Dreamless Sleep Potion; you should be aware how it works. DO NOT overdose it – doubling a dose doesn't increase the potion's effects. The colorless one is a tranquilizer. The last one is Heavy Duty Pain Potion; it is able to block Cruciatus curse and to wipe its aftereffects off. _

So he knows about my nightmares. Strange he doesn't seem happy because of that.

_Do not overdose any of them. If you run short of them, send me an owl. If any doesn't work properly, inform me at once; I'll send you another one. Your connection with the Lord is a very rare bond; very little is known about such magic, so some potions may malfunction. These potions do not cause any side effects normally so if you notice any strange symptoms, let me know at once. _

_Destroy this letter._

_Tonight I'm coming back to the Lord, so I advise you to take Dreamless Sleep and double dose of Heavy Duty Pain Potions as I expect his loyalty test._

_If you had any problems with your Muggle relatives, inform Professor Dumbledore or me. You're in the age when strong negative emotions may cause uncontrolled magic outburst. _

_S. S._

_PS. I'm sending you a Crystal of Hope that belonged to your mother. It is a great help in dark times.  _

So, this eagle belongs to Snape! Fits him, by the way; he himself looks like a great predator. I hide the potions under the loose floorboard; Dursleys wouldn't be glad, seeing "freak" medicines. I look at the crystal he sent: it's a transparent, colorless stone on an ordinary leather string. I squeeze it in my hand and literally feel warmth radiating out of it. Snape wrote it belonged to my Mum… Did he know her then? Sure, he was at school with her but he was in Slytherin and she in Gryffindor and friendship between these Houses is a rarity. On the other hand, if he had something that belonged to her, they must have been close. He and my Mum, friends? I can't believe it. Maybe he helped her as Dumbledore's spy and she gave him a present? I find it strange, though. I decide to send a letter to Sirius, asking him whether he knows something about their possible relationship. I want to know whether she could like him. 

****************************************************************

Dark Manor 2nd July, 1995; 10 30 pm

I Apparate near to the infamous Dark Manor. My heart is thumping but my face remains completely emotionless. I sniff the cool, wet air – the night is beautiful… It won't be anymore soon. I possess my sharp senses again and it's a wonderful feeling. Years ago a spell was put on me, blunting them to a "normal" level; I had to prove I'm harmless. Harmless! You don't have to possess sharp senses to be a monster! Still, I could understand the council – after all, I was a Death Eater. Moreover, I was a Dark Prince and an Alpha. They had their reasons not to trust me. Now, when the spell has worn out finally, the world is colorful and beautiful again, even here. Flowers, leaves and grass have their pleasant scent again; the world of sounds is full of thudding footsteps, flapping wings and hushed voices of trees again; the night reveals its secrets to me like it did before the spell. Still, this night won't be beautiful. This summer will bring only pain, hate and lies. Let it be. It was my choice, after all. What will come will come. I notice the dark silhouette before the Lord notices me. If I knew how to kill him… My hands clench and unclench. No, I mustn't show any emotions. Hush, stupid voices in my head! No escape. I will face his wrath. I'm not afraid of pain; I'm used to it. It isn't my first time, or the last, probably. I've always been a punch bag for somebody. For my aunt, for the Lord and for the Aurors. I'll survive; it's bloody hard to beat life out of an Alpha. The thing I'm terrified of is his loyalty test. I've never joined killing sprees; I told him I had studied Dark Arts too long to waste my curses on defenseless, stupid Muggles. I said I wanted a more difficult preys. I don't know why he tolerated such an insolent answer but he only laughed and sent me to hunt Aurors. Brunhilde, the Dark Princess, did the same, by the way. No, we weren't noble. We used torturing curses and we killed without mercy. We were just too proud to do easy things. We wanted challenge. 

So, he'll force me to use curses against a Muggle, probably. A Muggle child, maybe… The very thought makes me nauseous. OK, I used many heinous curses but I never enjoyed that like many others did. I used them only when he ordered me to and I never laughed. I never killed unless under his order, too. And they say I'm a monster! Maybe I've seen too much death since childhood and I was cursed and beaten too many times to enjoy watching this slaughter. Or maybe there's not enough human in me and too much "beast" to enjoy such cruelty. They called me "an animal" sometimes and I was angry then but maybe it was a compliment: animals kill to live, they don't live to kill – unlike a HUMAN I am to face. Here he is. His scarlet eyes stare at me with hatred. I sink to my knees…

***************************************************************

The vision

What is this man doing? He's really come back to Voldemort! No, I'm going to watch this again… Why? What have I done? God, this arrogant Snape, kneeling in front of this madman, his long, black hair brushing Voldemort's boots… Death Eaters are proud and arrogant – why do they agree to be treated like slaves? Why did Snape, years ago? What did Voldemort promise him to give? 

"Snake" – hisses the Lord. "Back at last." I expected him to curse his servant but he didn't even draw his wand. "My slippery Dark Prince." His voice is quiet and soft but there's something in it that makes your marrow freeze. I have to watch this but I know I'm not there; it's only a vision, he can't hurt me but I don't know how Snape manages to be so emotionless. "Well, well, well" – continues Voldemort – "You've always been the greatest Slytherin of them all, Snake. Double agent… Serving me but selling some information to Dumbledore, just in case. My slippery beast, my Snake. And what happened? Dumb Dumbledore vouched for you indeed; gave you the job; trusts you. My Dark Prince managed to lie himself out of trouble; more – my enemy trusts him… And that's the ONLY" – he stresses this word – "reason he's still alive." Snape is still on his knees and he doesn't dare to look into the scarlet eyes. I just can see that his hands are clenched tight. "So, Snake" – Voldemort approaches him – "if you prove your loyalty, I may forget" – he smiles nastily – "your audacity. You'll be my spy at the school; you'll also give Dumbledore tales I'll prepare for him. And, of course, potions. Is that clear, my Snake?"

"Yes, Master." Snape's voice is quiet and lacks any emotions. 

"But this time I won't tolerate your tricks."

"Yes, Master."

"What a pity I won't be able to send you for raids… You're my Dark Prince, my dog of war, so what a pity…" WHAT is he raving about?! What does this mean? "It'd be too risky. Dumbledore would notice and I want him to trust you. Still, when we'll get rid of him, I'll unleash you, my beast." So Snape was his killer? I must warn Dumbledore. I don't trust Snape. Maybe he worked for Dumbledore only to ensure his own safety if Voldemort falls? The latter seems to think like that.

***************************************************************

We descend to the infamous dungeons. Well, it seems he's already prepared a victim for me. His accursed loyalty test. If you're ready… If you're prepared… No, I am not. I know a spy is worth a hundred of fighters; I realize that's better than doing nothing – still, my every nerve is screaming in protest. I've never cursed anyone unless ordered and I've always hated his bloody shows. I just wonder who… Hell. Not a child. Not a Muggle. Igor. Igor Karkaroff. This time you won't lie yourself of trouble, man. 

****************************************************************

So, that's how "loyalty test" looks like. Karkaroff is yelling like an animal and begging mercy; Snape has already cast a dozen of different curses or so; I had no idea there are so many of them, I knew only Cruciatus… 

I wake up suddenly. It was only a vision. Luckily, I obeyed Snape's advice and took the potions in the evening. At least I didn't feel anything. Still, this vision was terrible; good I have this tranquilizer of his. I take a deep draught. It's bitter and burns my throat but it does help. I feel calm and peace creeping in my veins, enhanced by Crystal of Hope. It's shining in the darkness and its gentle light is so warm. I take another draught of a tranquilizer, blessing the art of potions brewing. "I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory…" The overgrown bat wasn't raving. Oh, my… Is he really a spy? If so, I do pity him. He has to obey this monster, Voldemort. On the other hand, he's a Dark Prince. What does it mean? It seems he was high in the Death Eater organization. So maybe he's lying to Dumbledore? He was casting all these curses so easily – but, unlike Voldemort, he wasn't laughing… 

My pajamas are drenched with my sweat. I get up to change them. Strange uncle Vernon hasn't burst in yet – that means I wasn't screaming. I bless these potions once more – he'd have smacked me for waking them up. As if I wanted that.

*************************************************************

"Avada Kedavra" The end, at least. Igor was a bastard, but still… Come on, he did such things to the others and enjoyed that – why should I pity him?! Impaled upon his own sword, stupid git.

The sun has already risen; I must have spent a few hours in that dungeons. I thought it was the whole eternity. I know a few dozens of curses and I had to use them all several times. I'm coming to Hogwarts now and drink a glass of vodka. No, the whole bottle. As much as I'll manage, to unconsciousness. Enough, Dark Madman? No, I can see it in your scarlet eyes. I know what happens next; I know why are you summoning all of us. Luc has told me you were punishing all of us, one by one. No wonder, by the way – these cowards didn't even try to help him when he was in trouble and now he's releasing his wrath on them. I am in trouble, like seven hells; Madam Pomfrey will be busy with me. This bastard knows that I'm an Alpha and he's always been more brutal to me than to the others. I'm a half-animal, after all. OK, we heal quicker than humans and we can survive more severe injures than they do. Still, I can feel the pain like other Death Eaters! He thinks I can keep my mouth shut during Cruciatus or a Tormenter because I'm an Alpha. Rubbish. There's no difference between us and humans in that. I've just had a lot of experience…

They're Apparating. Nott, Avery with his wife, a few guys I don't know, probably the new ones. Pettigrew! So, this story with a rat was true indeed! The Malfoys, three of them. THREE?! NO!!! 

****************************************************************

He's summoned us again. Luc and Narcissa are nervous – why in the middle of the night? It's five o'clock! I have to come with them whether I like it or not. Professor Snape has been warning me it would look like that – listening to orders, cruel punishments, pain… Oh, no. Another show. The next "slippery" Death Eater to be punished. It makes me nauseous, you know, especially since the day my senses sharpened suddenly. I simply woke up a week or so ago and they were different. I hate noise; I can't stand these yells… The smell of blood is so strong that it strangles me. Who's that, hell, that the Lord summons all of us on this unusual hour? He must have been guilty indeed. Here he is. I can see his face. No. It must be a nightmare. Not him. Not Snape. Not our El Diablo. We, Slytherins, call him like that, you know. I knew he was a Death Eater; I should have realized his turn would come. I've already seen some punishments and people were terrified while he is peaceful. He steps into the middle of the dark ring and halts there, with his arms folded on his chest. He is looking at us and his eyes are blank. No fear, no anger, nothing, as if you were looking into the Hogwarts lake at night – you can't see what's hidden under the surface. The Lord announces the number of curses and the hushed murmur runs through our ring but El Diablo doesn't even wink. The Lord will lead the show himself. No. It must be a nightmare. Snape looks at me. I can't endure these emotionless gaze of his.

****************************************************************

Pain. 

Triple Tormenter.

He's mental. He'll drive me insane. I'm an Alpha… My nerves are like human ones! He wouldn't treat a human Death Eater like that. 

But I'm an animal. 

Animals feel pain, too, you know.

I wish I were a human – I'd faint faster, probably.

It hurts… I don't even try not to scream. 

Oh, my, a short break. Many new recruits. I recognize some of them; I'll let the Aurors know. The old crew, too… He was stupid to lead the show during the day; my sensitive eyes recognize many of my fellows; after all, even in complete darkness I'd distinguish timbres of their voices. Another three to cast a curse together. Is he really mental?! 

DRACO. No. Not my Dragon. I've promised Athene when she was dying to protect him and I failed. Athene knew I betrayed Voldemort and thought I did the right thing and I allowed this boy to join this madman. Draco's hands are trembling slightly. You brainless brat, cast this bloody Cruciatus!!! Do you want to join me, fool?! He shouts the word out.

Pain.

Pain. 

Pain.

Purple fog wrapped around me. Fire devouring my flesh. Let it end.

Animal.

Beast.

Even for him, who's a real monster.

Draco, don't cry, you idiot! Good you have your mask on so maybe they won't notice. Don't cry. Another turn, another triple curse. Infamous Bone Cracker, crushing your bones and then regrowing them. 

I can't breathe. 

I'm falling. 

I hate the Lord, I hate the Death Eaters. I hate the Mark burnt into my flesh. I hate my parents for selling me to him. All right, they had their reasons. They served powerful Dark Wizards all their lives and they knew they could orphan me in any moment. They were dogs of war and their death is usually sudden and unexpected so they found me a powerful wizard I could cooperate with. They did their best; it's just my fault I turned traitor. I was the Dark Prince so a VIP among Death Eaters; it was my bloody decision to betray Voldemort. My parents couldn't have known that. Still I hate them. I hate myself. I hate the whole world!

A break again. Calm down, Sev. You've had enough martial arts lessons to know how to deal with pain. Easy, he doesn't want to kill you, after all. Calm down, if you don't want to show your real, Alpha face to all the Death Eaters. It's wiser to keep such things secret. We posses three forms – human-like one, real, Alpha one and an animal one – so we are all Animagi. Voldemort would be rather angry if I showed what kind of Animagus I am. The first time I transformed I nearly killed two Aurors and Professor Dumbledore had to obliviate them. If I killed half of the Death Eaters by my transformation, Voldemort would finish me off. He's nearly immortal so none of my forms would be able to harm him, unluckily. Ups, he beckons another one… McNair. It won't be a curse, I daresay.

**************************************************************

Is he going to kill Snape?! I can't look at it. Tears are running down my face uncontrollably. Good I have this mask. I hate him. I hate Voldemort. He's hurting the only human who likes me, who loves me. No Slytherin likes me; they all love my money. If I grew poor, no one would pay attention to me anymore, I'm aware of that. The teachers are usually prejudiced against my House; many think we're all evil. I've even heard Flitwick talking that all kids sorted to Slytherin should be expelled at once. Rubbish. There are many Slytherins who aren't Dark. There were Dark ones among holy Gryffindors, like that Pettigrew, who sold his closest friends. I wouldn't sell El Diablo, even for a Mount Everest of gold. He's always cared about me; at first, I thought he favors me because I'm Malfoy but later I realized he cares about every Slytherin, rich or poor. He's always had time for us; I've spent countless hours in his lab, talking about everything. He was silent most of the time, allowing me to speak. I've been observing him during his work and that's why I decided to study Potions. He agreed to give me extra lessons and taught me many things I had no idea about. I was stupid to tell Luc I want to be a Potions' Master. This bastard went mad and beat me black and blue. No, he isn't abusive usually – only sometimes he has attacks of fury. It's better to avoid him then. He wants a better career for me than that. Better. A murderer, probably. I hate him. I hate Luc, this bastard who's laughing now. I've always hated him. OK, he gives me money and I've always had everything gold could buy but he's never loved me. He's cold like an iceberg. I thought he cared about me at least even if he didn't love but now I'm not blind anymore. He's a heartless scum who loves only himself. I hate his laughter. I hate Voldemort's mad cackle. I hate Narcissa. I hate them all. I hate the Mark on my arm. I hate myself. El Diablo won't forgive me. I've tortured him. This McNair and his knife… Cuts Snape's arm to the bone and rips the wound with his hands. I can't look at it. I can't! I want to escape. The smell of blood drives me crazy. Snape's yells are still ringing in my head. Death Eaters' jeers deafen me. El Diablo looks into my eyes suddenly, commanding me to stay calm. He's right, I can't help him. His blood is gushing, staining McNair's sleeves. No. McNair's touch is staining Snape's skin. Another cut. He doesn't even wink. How can he endure it like that?! McNair rips his flesh but he only gasps. I can't look at all this blood. I'd kill McNair if I could.

#He's already dead.# These words weren't spoken. I've heard them in my head but I know who said them. El Diablo. I don't get it. #Remember what I learnt you during our private lesson? Alphas' blood is a strong poison. He won't see the sunset.# He is an Alpha? Hell, so we've chosen a proper nickname! Why is he telling this to me, by the way? An Alpha. Gosh. Does he really look like these in the books when he transforms?

#I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't want…# I try to contact him but to no avail. I can't look at this anymore but Voldemort doesn't seem to stop. He's raving about disloyalty… He's insane! I hate him. I hate the Dark Mark. I hate myself.

#I'm a real traitor. I hate him. You see who he really is. He isn't as great as many think; he's just a bloodthirsty monster. All he wants is more death, more destruction and more evil. I hate him. He calls all this slaughter "Dark Arts". What arts?! He's just a great butcher…# Another connection that hits me like a sledgehammer. He's a traitor. He dared to oppose Voldemort and he's enduring this hell to cheat him… 

**************************************************************

Another curses and blows. Crabbe, you brainless git, your hands are red with my blood, idiot. Vengeance is sweet… 

Pain.

Sing to yourself. Do not concentrate on pain.

Luck, Ruler of the world

Changing like a moon

Waxing, waning

Turning life upside-down…

Does he really believe I'm made of steel?

More pain.

He's insane. I'll transform soon; I can't control myself anymore. Damn.

Purple fog. 

Waves of scarlet sea. 

Inferno. The ninth ring of hell. 

Sing!

We are the flow

We are the ebb

We are the weavers

We are the web

We are the cliffs

We are the waves

We are the masters

We are the slaves

We are the day

We are the night

We are the battle

We are the flight

Yes, sometimes your fate is in your hands, sometimes just the opposite. Good I'm an Invoker and it helps me a bit. Old Guapeza would be proud of me. She's the greatest Invoker of the world. 

Suddenly music bursts out in my head. Carmen de la Esperanza, the famous Song of Hope, sung in Spanish - an Invoker must have made a connection with me. Who? How? I can see the girl singing – she's but a teenager but her song fills my brain, not allowing the pain in. Who's she? Joanne? No, she wasn't an Invoker but the girl resembles her. I must be seeing things. 

Joanne's face.

Joanne's dark skin. 

Jo, my love. I don't know who I loved more – Nemi or her. Doesn't matter, they're both dead. 

Dead. All my friends are dead.

Joanne, murdered by Voldemort. She sacrificed her life for her family, who hated her.

Rowen. He was in the wrong place in the wrong time. Ro, the best of our five.

Lily who died to protect the child of a man who would have rejected her if he knew about her past. Who was so jealous and dared to insult her. 

Nemesis. Devil alone knows what happened to my Seer. I haven't seen harfor ages.

Eyes of a singer, blue, like Joanne's father's ones. 

Another curse.

Blue eyes, blue and fathomless like Hogwarts lake on a sunny day. Her black robes, billowing in the wind. 

Another kick.

Her black hair, straight and waist long. No, Jo's hair was curly. I see things.

I see things.

I see things.

Pain, but dulled with her song. I can hear the Song of Hope, sung by somebody who resembles Jo. She didn't have a sister. It must be a coincidence. A delusion. Still, she's singing and the pain has lessened. I'd believe Guapeza made a connection but a teenager?! Why? Who am I for her?

Another curse. Will Voldemort never end?! Draco, you brat, don't try anything stupid!

Warmth. Warmth radiating through my body. What? First an Invoker and now a Healer?! It's a very rare gift. There was only one in England – Athene Malfoy but she's dead! I have hallucinations. No, it's really the Healer's help. Who's that?! I know Athene could present her gift to another person if she wanted and I asked her whether she had done that. She said she did indeed – to somebody who'd use it well. She seems to be right. Most real Seers are out of our kin; I'm not one but I do possess an intuition that helps me a lot. I have visions sometimes, too. Maybe Athene saw something… Somebody who'll use it well. 

Who?

A Healer.

An Invoker. 

Song of Hope. 

Warmth.

At last it's over. My, am I to Disapparate now? My fellows are, one by one. I catch the glimpse of Draco's pale face before he's gone. Poor boy. I hate Luc. Children shouldn't turn Death Eaters, for hell's sake! Come on, Severus, the Headmaster must be really worried. How many hours have I spent here? At least twelve. I need some rest but finally I manage to Disapparate. 

(the end of all POVs in this chap)

Ecuador, 3rd July 6 am. English time (so 2nd July 10 pm Ecuador time)

"CARMEN! CARMENCITA!" Guapeza tries to wake up the screaming girl. "Carmen, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Carmen is a strange girl – she's just seventeen but she's already a great Invoker. Guapeza is said to be the best one in the world but her granddaughter will beat her soon. Well, Carmen Esperanza isn't her real granddaughter – she's a child of Guapeza's distant relative. The woman brought her baby to Guapeza and asked her to look after the girl. Guapeza agreed to bring up Carmen till the end of the war but her mother never came back. Guapeza knows the reason – Voldemort… She'd have informed Carmen's father but she hadn't asked who he was and the guy never came. Maybe he was murdered by this madman, too. So, Guapeza has brought Carmen up, sent her to the best South American school of magic – and discovered the girl is the best Invoker she's ever met. 

The girl stares at her with her eyes full of incredible terror and shock.

"They're hurting him." – she whispers – "They're hurting him."

"Whom? Carmen!" The girl has jumped put of her bed and is running down the stairs (honestly speaking she jumped off them and landed on the ground floor.) She wraps her cloak around her shoulders and bolts into the jungle. "Carmen!" Guapeza follows her but the girl is much too fast. She's running across the dark, thick forest, making no noise at all. It hits the old Invoker suddenly – the jungle is gloomy even during the day and it's night right now! How can Carmen run without stumbling? Guapeza calls her dog but the animal can't find the track. Strange… Suddenly pieces of the jigsaw start to fit. The Head of Carmen's House has written to Guapeza that the girl tended to leave her dorm at night and swooped in the Forbidden Jungle; Carmen has always been very fast and agile – she is a Quidditch Captain… And many other details. Why hasn't Guapeza guessed that before? 

She walks across the jungle, swearing under her breath. Carmen has probably run to the best place an Invoker can use for incantations; there she is indeed, on the top of a steep rock, singing Song of Hope. It's obvious for Guapeza that her granddaughter has made a connection with somebody and is now supporting this person. Who can it be? Who managed to call for help from a long distance? 

The moon appears from behind the clouds and casts its pale light on the girl. She looks strange – her mother was a mulatto and her father must have been white. She's inherited her blue eyes from his grandfather; they are big and full of uncanny beauty – they're fathomless and can pierce you like two daggers. Her hair is so dark that it shines navy-blue, like raven feathers but it isn't wavy, like her mother's, but straight and sleek. Her pure voice goes higher, echoing in the forest. Heavens, this girl is a genius. If she were a Muggle, La Scala and Metropolitan would be her realm. Guapeza stares at her silhouette, wondering who called for her help. Such things happen usually among friends or relatives. Suddenly it hits her. She taught a man years ago and then his son. The former was good; the latter more than that. All fits together. He could be. He must be. But it means… Guapeza decides to send him a parrot at once before Carmen causes a real trouble. Good it didn't happen earlier.

Surrey, Arabella's Figg house 3rd July 7 am.

Arabella Figg forces some potion into Harry's mouth. The boy had a fit but luckily Severus had sent her proper potions. 

"Harry" – she whispers. "What happened?" The boy stares at him with his eyes filled with horror.

"Snape" – he whispers. "Voldemort." He's still shaking.

"What?" Harry's told her about the nightmare he had last night and that he took the potions that allowed him to fall asleep again. It seems their effect has worn out and the boy made a connection with You-Know-Who once more. Mrs. Figg gives him another dose. Good the potions are able to stop the vision. Good the Dursleyes has left very early this morning and they didn't witness this. "He's expected that." – says the old witch, helping Harry to stand up.

"How can Voldemort be so cruel to his own servants? He's called Professor Snape a beast and who's he himself?! I've had some nightmares before but he never treated any Death Eater like that! Triple curses and everything…" Arabella nods. She knows the reason. "Why did he call him a Dark Prince? A dog of war?"

"Severus' parents were so called dogs of war, Harry. It's a name wizarding fighters use for themselves, you know, I mean these who serve anybody who pays for their curses."

"They were mercenaries?"

"Yes, and so were his father's parents."

"I didn't know wizards have professional soldiers. And the Dark Prince?" Arabella sighs.

"I'll tell you but don't share this with anyone, please. Before his first war, You-Know–Who had chosen four kids, two boys and two girls and branded them with the Dark Mark when they were small. These children have been taught the Dark Arts since a very early age. Five is a very powerful magical number, you can find it in every Arithmancy book. He and his four best servants, his Riders of Apocalypse."

"And Professor Snape is one of them?"

"Indeed. He was branded when he was five."

"Excuse me?"

"Strange, isn't it? The others weren't much older. They were all really brilliant and talented wizards; he made a good choice indeed and they were powerful and dangerous. Imagine that – your own parents agree that you'll be branded and they allow such a man to teach you the Dark Arts."

"I thought I'm unlucky because my parents are dead but now I'm glad I didn't have SUCH ones. They sold their child to Voldemort!"

"They did their best in their opinion, probably." – sighs Mrs. Figg. "They were Dark wizards; they wanted their son to be a powerful one, too."

^^^^^^^^^

So, it's now YOUR turn to review!

Guapeza – a Spanish word, that means "a beauty" but also "courage" or even "insolence"

Carmen Esperanza – indeed "song" and "hope"


	2. The Healer

DISCLAIMER: Ok, you know what should be here…

Enahma: In GoF Dumbledore mentions Mrs. Figg is a witch. This chap isn't so dark, I suppose.

Dshael: thanks

Diana Lucille Snape: I hope this chap explains something – and makes even more mess in your head. I try to leave hints before any important event but still people are saying my stories are full of surprises. Well, who'd read a story where everything is obvious? !!! NOT all Snape's friends were Alphas…

B Jean: You were paying attention indeed. An Animagus: read this chap carefully, I left a hint. Good old Voldie would be impressed, wouldn't he? Carmen: yes. James: as you probably noticed, Sev and Lily were friends. James didn't like that. He was an Auror from an Auror family and found a friendship between his wife and a Slytherin DE from a "dog of war" family at least improper. He also supposed that Lily and Sev were lovers – and of course, he wasn't glad because of that. Their marriage went so wrong that Lily left him for a few months – and it was Sev, not James, who was present during Harry's birth what only increased James anger. I can't tell you more… I don't tell you whether James suspicions towards a subject "Is Harry really MY son" were true… Still, Sev knew much more about Lily than James. The Riders: no, at least not all of them (unless I change my mind – haven't decided yet.). Side changing: remember who killed Jo? Remember who wanted to kill Lily? Also because of a vision Sev had.

THE HEALER

Snape's POV

I Apparate in the Forbidden Forest. At last I'm home. I lean against a tree and let my body slide down the trunk. I close my eyes; the day is really bright. I sniff beautiful scents of this wood: sweet smell of warm resin; bitter one of countless herbs – I can name every kind of a plant only by its scent; I also catch a strong smell of Unicorn's sweat – it must have passed here not more than few minutes  ago. I wouldn't hurt a Unicorn to save my life but the very thought of an animal reminds me that I haven't eaten anything since fifty hours or so. It would be stupid to eat before such a night. I would give all I possess for a big, juicy steak… Forget it, Sev. First you must be scanned for internal injures. I listen to the sounds of a forest, so different from yells, jeers and cruel laughter. Yeah, bumblebees, funny, fluffy bumblebees. A soft whisper of a stream – my, water. I'm thirsty like seven hells. Where is Albus? He said he'd be waiting for me. 

"Severus!" I can hear hurried footsteps. No, it isn't Dumbledore. Why has he sent this werewolf?! I know, he had other duties and couldn't wait here for me for so long but why Lupin?! I must admit the man is trustworthy – I've seen Pettigrew, after all. If I forgot about that, a few big bruises his steel-toed combat boots left would remind me that this scum is back but I hate the werewolf. Of course, it's nothing compared to my hatred towards Voldemort but still… I hate that he sees me like that when I'm a wreck of a wizard. I hate when somebody witnesses my weakness. I don't want to give him satisfaction! "Severus" – his voice is soft and quiet, so different form the harsh, cruel voices I had to hear last night. He kneels beside me. I open my eyes and to my great surprise I can't see any signs of satisfaction in his blue eyes. They are filled with shock, fear and compassion. Damn. Do I look the way I feel? I hate when my enemy pities me. 

"Don't touch me!" I wanted it to sound like my best growl but all I managed was a weak croak. 

"I have gloves on." So he knows. Of course, he's educated in magical creatures enough to realize. "Are you an Alpha or a Beta?" I don't answer. "It's important. I could use a charm to help you and I don't want to injure you." Sure, Alphas and Betas differ really a lot; it's strange humans consider us one species; so we react different on spells.

"Alpha." Will you run away, Lupin? He surprises me once more; he doesn't even wince but pulls his wand and aims it at my chest. I hate it; I hate when somebody does that when I can't defend myself. He knows how to kill an Alpha, probably, his knowledge about magical beasts and beings is really impressive. I'm deadly sure he knows a few nasty hexes and curses as well. Vengeance is sweet and I'm fully aware how I was hurting him the year before last. I close my eyes again – I've seen too many curses last night to watch another one.

"Anestathe" Scored, Lupin. This wouldn't work if I were a Beta. The charm stops pain at once. I didn't expect that; I've seen too much human evil to believe in human kindness. I nearly forgot how it feels when you aren't hurt. His touch makes me wince; I hate being touched when I don't expect that. The only man who can touch me without my protest is Dumbledore. "Easy" - whispers Lupin, wiping my face with a wet cloth. He's very gentle; I look at him and see only compassion and care in his eyes; I'd sooner expect the Lord not to punish me. This man must hate me! OK, I'd help him, too, if Albus asked me to but I wouldn't be so kind! He conjures a glass of water and gives it to me. 

"Don't play a saint." – I murmur.

"Don't be a fool, Severus." – he replies calmly. I don't understand him. He should take his advantage! "Drink." He forces some water into my mouth. It's so cold and fresh… I was in hell last night; now I must be in paradise. 

Lily. 

I remember when she did the same after our first fight with the Death Eaters. She had known I was an Alpha and that night she learnt I was a Dark Prince but she didn't reject me. She wasn't afraid of me and she never hated me, though she knew the whole truth. She didn't blame for anything. She wasn't even angry about the thing I did the night her son was born, though many would. I allow Lupin to levitate me to the castle without further protests. Why did I hate this man so much, by the way?

End of Snape's POV

Draco's POV

We're home at last. Home! No, my real home is far away, in the potions' lab but I won't be allowed there anymore. El Diablo must hate me. He must hate all of us. Still, I must see him; I must tell him I didn't want to… And I want to tell him what happened last night; it was so uncanny. Something strange has been happening to me lately. I must see him but Luc and Narcissa can't learn about it. I'm standing under the shower, rubbing my skin with a brush but I still feel dirty. No water can clean me. Fucking Mark! I'd cut it out with a knife but I know it's impossible; it'll be here forever. That's what my own parents made of me – a murderer at the age of fifteen; a servant of a psychopath. I feel how Professor Snape must have felt when he decided to turn traitor. .I've never supposed you could feel so dirty. Even if I stood under the shower for a whole century, I wouldn't feel better. Finally, I stop the water. I look into the mirror to comb my hair. Nothing. I blink. There's no reflection. Impossible. I touch the surface of the mirror but still no picture appears. No. I look at the floor and notice I cast no shadow. My heart sinks. I am not… I can't be. I can't!!! Still, the reflection is absent and the shadow is gone. I must talk to Professor Snape, even if he curses me out of the room! Still, Luc and Narcissa can't learn about it. Luckily, the next day they're going to the MOM and leave me alone. At last! 

4th July

I Apparate at the school gates. One good thing in being a Death Eaters' kid is that they teach you some useful magic. I don't know where El Diablo spends summer; I just FEEL he must be here. I'm running along the empty corridors; he must be in the Hospital Wing. I speed up; I've never run like this. I must see him; I must know whether he'll be all right. I don't notice Dumbledore and we nearly crash. He grasps my arm.

"He's waiting for you." – he says calmly. He leads me to the Hospital Wing.

"Is Professor Snape all right?" – I splutter. A stupid question.

"He will be." I see that Dumbledore knows the truth. El Diablo recognized me so he has told the Headmaster, probably. Oh, no. The old wizard doesn't speak a word but I'm sure he knows. We approach the door of the Hospital Wing and my heart sinks. How will I face my Professor? What will I tell him? It'd would be the best if he cursed me straight away. 

Dumbledore opens the door and beckons me in. I enter and hear him shutting the door behind me. We're alone – Snape and me. He's sitting on the bed, wearing his usual black and is reading a book peacefully, as if nothing happened. When I enter he looks up and our eyes meet. I can't endure his emotionless gaze.

"Professor" – I croak – "I didn't want… They forced me…" I yield; I can't hide my emotions anymore. The next second I'm kneeling on the floor, crying like mental. He gets up and approaches me slowly. They must have put a lot of charms on him; still his footsteps are much slower than usually. He kneels beside me and embraces me. It must be painful for him but he doesn't let go. It breaks me completely; I grasp his robes and burst into tears. 

I don't know how long I've been yelling like crazy. Ages. Eons. The whole eternity, probably, but finally I calm down. Professor Snape lets me go.

"Hell and heaven" – I hear him whisper. He's looking at his own hands, bewildered, and then stares at me. It's a rarity to see him flabbergasted like that. He rolls up his sleeve and unwraps the bandage. The sight of his wound makes me sick; from such a close distance it looks even worse, though Madam Pomfrey must have used some magic to heal it already. He wipes my cheek with his palm and runs his wet hand over the wound. I gasp, seeing the cut disappearing. "A Healer" – he whispers. "So it was you, Draco." I don't understand his words. He draws his wand and murmurs something; his spell makes me transform. Maybe Transfiguration isn't my forte but I know one has to work hard to turn into an animal but I did it without any effort. He transforms me into a human again. 

"Professor, what?.."

"You're a Healer, Draco. It's a great gift."

"Me? A Healer? How? Why?"

"You. You helped me that night, right? Thank you, boy."

"How? I just wanted to stop that and…"

"And you did it, to some point. You're a Healer, you can cure physical injures, even remotely."

"It never happened before." – I whisper. He gets up and beckons me a chair. He sits down on another one; I can see deep concern in his eyes.

"You knew Athene Malfoy?"

"This old looner who was an owl Animagus?"

"She wasn't a looner." – he says sternly. "She was a great Healer and helped me many times. She was your great-grandfather sister, by the way."

"I didn't know that."

"Sure. Your family has always pretended to be respectable citizens" – he sneers sarcastically – "so they didn't want anything in common with a woman who was breaking half of the laws openly; she even spent some time in Azkaban. This ability has been in your family since centuries, passed form generation to generation, by the way. Do you know why the Malfoys never boasted about that?"

"No."

"Have you looked into the mirror lately, Draco?" It hits me now.

"I have no reflection, Professor, and no shadow."

"Anything else?"

"My senses sharpened."

"So?" No. It's impossible. My parents weren't vampires; I have never been bitten; if I had been I'd have had a specific scar. I've always been interested in these enigmatic beings and read more about them than Granger and I know I can't be one.

"Am I a vampire?" – I ask. He nods.

"Another reason" – he says quietly – "your family didn't want to have anything in common with Athene was that her gift of healing was connected with vampirism. She could present her gift to somebody else from her family and she, doing that, turned you into a vampire."

"But she didn't bite me!"

"Of course not." – he continues calmly. "Some are born vampires; some turn ones, after a bite; and some – that is the most rare way – are turned into vampires because they're presented a magical gift, connected with vampirism."

"So I am a vampire." – I whisper.

"An Alpha vampire."

"Will I look like these in the books?"

"Unless you found a very rare Dark book, you've read only about Beta vampires. Alphas are much more rare and humans don't usually know the real difference between Betas and us. We differ a lot, Draco. The first difference is that they transform usually into bats while we into different animals, often magical ones like dragons, unicorns, winged horses and so on. You know what you can turn into, so you are one of us. You must be because Athene was one. It seems to me that I have to explain you what being an Alpha really means. In books they usually write that Alphas are vampire gentry, simply – it isn't like that. It has nothing to do with the length of your genealogy tree, Draco. Well, the truth is that…"

End of Draco's POV

Snape's POV

Damn. He's an Alpha. Good, old Athene was right – she chose the only Malfoy who still has a heart. I don't know what to do now – to encourage him to be another spy or to hide him somewhere right now? The MOM will insist on the former. I hate this brainless, heartless clerks – do they realize what it means? Why don't they see how risky it is? Sure, A Death Eater, especially an Alpha vampire is a beast without heart or feelings for them. Let the boy lie, kill, suffer and one day die, after hours of unbearable pain. 

"We can't use Fidelius Charm on Draco, Severus." – sighs Dumbledore, closing a book about advanced charms.

"Why?"

"He has the Mark. Voldemort would track him down anyhow." Sure, the same happened to Karkaroff. 

"So you have two spies, Albus, I daresay."

"Will he take the risk?"

"If we can't hide Draco and he doesn't want to serve him anymore, what else can he do? The MOM will force him to, anyhow."

"I have to inform them, Severus, for Draco's own good. If we have the proof he's a traitor, our chances to save him from Azkaban will grow significantly."

"And his chances that he'll end in the Dark Manor dungeons will also grow VERY significantly."

"He can't escape Voldemort, anyhow, so he has no other way out."

"So the game must go on." He nods. He's as worried and anxious as I am but what can we do? 

"Another problem is his vampire transformation. It seems our vampire rooms will be useful again. You'll help him, won't you?"

"Sure." – I answer. I'm the only Alpha in England so I'm the only person who can explain to the boy what's happening to him. Teenage vampires, both Alphas and Betas, are dangerous when they transformation comes; I have teach him to control his powers. "I was more lucky, Albus. There were three of our blood at school in my times. We could support each other and share experiences."

"Rowen Vogel knew the truth, too, I suppose, though he was a human."

"And Lily Evans. I've never told you about it, Albus, but she visited me often during my worst times. She was great at charms, you know, and sneaked out of Gryffindor dorm at night, using spells so nobody, even Filch, noticed that."

"She visited you? It was more than risky."

"She could tame me, you know. All three of us, by the way." He is pretty shocked.

"Tame you?" I nod.

"I remember the night when my attack was so terrible that you chained me, Albus. You had to use magical bonds, because I could break steel handcuffs, I daresay. You didn't even allow the other Alphas to accompany me. You left me alone in my cage with my pain" – I often use the expression "cage" to describe a vampire room – "and I was yelling and fighting my chains and" – I don't know what forces me to say that – "I was so alone and so afraid. I thought I was going to die." 

"I didn't know I caused you pain, Severus." – he says quietly. "Why haven't you told me?"

"Would it change anything? You had to ensure the safety of the students. Not every Headmaster would allow an animal to school, by the way."

"In Durmstrang they have always done this."

"But isolated us much more than you did, not to mention they were much more brutal to us. Honestly speaking, they admitted us only because of the Romanoffs. They didn't want to risk a conflict with such a powerful family. So, that night, Lily came to me again and so did the others. She calmed me down."

"How?"

"No idea. She could do that, maybe because she really loved me."

"You were in love?" Ups, watch your words, Sev.

"I didn't mean romance but friendship. She was an Animagus. A Unicorn. There are some creatures an Alpha won't harm, for example a Unicorn or a Phoenix so it helped her to tame me, I suppose. She must have used some charms, too." I can hear him gasp. Animagi are a rarity; Unicorn Animagi are said to be impossible, at least for human wizards and Lily was a human, after all.

"It must have been a very advanced magic, Severus."

"And Dark, if you mean her charms." – I laugh. Ups, my ribs still ache. "Illegal, not evil, of course. She could do that somehow. You know some charms work better when your attitude towards the other person is positive."

"I have never disliked you but I couldn't do that."

"But you certainly didn't love me. Albus, that night we, I mean our five, sneaked to the Forbidden Forest. Rowen and Lily went hunting with us." 

"Excuse me?"

"They did. Lily as an Animagus and Rowen on his winged horse. He had a Thestral, Albus. He kept it in the Forest."

"You seem to have a lot of secrets." I have never told you about our greatest one, the one only Lily and me shared. You'd be furious, I daresay, if I revealed the truth. I hope I'll never have to. The boy is fifteen… Maybe it won't happen. It shouldn't happen. Still, I can't be sure until he turns twenty. How would I tell the boy who hates me like hell the truth? I made him hate me what would make the situation even more difficult. No, it won't happen. It's impossible.

"You'd have expelled all of us for that. Later, we often hunted together and sometimes we simply rampaged across the forest. We loved races and Lily and me usually won."

"You were riding a Unicorn?"

"Indeed. Many wizards would give all they posses for one ride and we could do that whenever we wanted. Funny, isn't it? Rowen preferred his Thestral, Guerra, though. Nemi used her Animagus form most of the time. She was invincible on short distances." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"And I thought the Marauders were the greatest troublemakers, Severus." Suddenly, comprehension sparkles in his eyes. 

_The first Five_

_Children of the Dark Arts_

_Four Riders_

_Serving the Dark Lord_

_Hatred and greed_

_Pride and prejudice_

_The Basilisk grows among them_

_False, forked tongue_

_Death of the others_

_The second Five_

_Children of Knockturn_

_Five friends_

_Serving no one_

_Friendship that is impossible_

_Love that should never happen_

_Living in Darkness_

_Light growing in their hearts_

_Loyalty beyond death_

_The third Five_

_Children of the Night_

_Five brave hearts_

_Serving the Castle_

_Love out of hatred_

_Trust out of enmity_

_One blood, one dream, one aim_

_Living to see the daylight _

_When the night is gone_

He recites these words to me. I know them by heart, too – it was one of the prophecies Nemi made. She is – she was – a great Seer. Unlike Trelawney she was a real one. "I understand it now, Severus. You were the second five, I suppose."

"Maybe. The first are, I think, Voldemort and Dark Princes and Princesses. Basilisk is in my coat of arms, you see."

"And not only there. I wonder who'll be the third five. Living to see the daylight when the night is gone… Do you think it can refer to the end of Voldemort."

"_When the Dark Prince saves the Unicorn again_

_When two predators meet in the moonlight_

_When the Sleipnir and the Phoenix fly together_

_The Son of the Snake will fight the Basilisk_

_The Unicorn will slash his flesh_

_The Mngva will rip his throat_

_The Phoenix will blind him_

_The Sleipnir will crush his skull_

_And the night will be over_

_The new day will come."_

I whisper these lines and observe his reaction.

"Was it another prediction of Nemesis?" I nod. "Son of the Snake" – he says slowly. "Son of the Snake… Severus, how did it happen? Why do you have a Basilisk in your coat of arms? I thought it was symbol of the Romanoffs."

"We use a modified Spanish system, Albus. We have double family names, from both of our parents but mother's name goes first. My grandmother was Morrigan Romanoff Sangre so her mother was Romanoff and her father - Sangre. Maybe you remember Morrigan, she was in Ravenclaw. Her family disinherited her because, well, she happened to break some rules and spent some time in Azkaban. They even accused her of worshipping Seth but she wormed herself out of trouble. She married a human – Wolfie Malfoy."

"I remember Wolfgang. He was a Potions' Master, wasn't he?" I nod.

"His own brother framed him in a murder and he had to escape England. Morrigan and he turned dogs of war, Albus. What else could they do – broke and with the brand of ex-prisoners and dangerous criminals? They had a son – my father Salazar, half-Alpha, half-human. Salazar Romanoff Malfoy. He married a Muggle-born Vipera Snape, who was an Alpha. As there were nobody with the right to the coat of arms, no living people with Romanoff mothers, I also inherited the coat of arms of my father. It's allowed when there are no real heirs. So, according to our laws, I am Severus Serpens Snape Romanoff."

"Vipera was Muggleborn? So how did Voldemort allowed you to join the Death Eaters?"

"She was a Muggleborn human. Her parents kicked her out when she received a letter from Hogwarts. She was bitten by a teenage Alpha shortly after that and his parents adopted her and gave her a new name. Voldemort didn't know she had been adopted and thought she was pureblooded then. Well, we consider the bond of blood to be as strong as the bond of flesh."

^^^^^^^^^^^^

So?

Rowen from Rowena – Ravenclaw's first name

Vogel in German means "a bird" So Rowen was in Ravenclaw, of course.

Therstrals are described in "Magical Beasts…."

Romanoffs were Russian tsars. I think the name fist an ancient, powerful Russian family then.

No wonder Morrigan was in Ravenclaw! "Morrigan" is a name of a Celtic goddess of war and she could turn into a raven. 

Seth (or Set) was one of the gods of ancient Egypt. His cult was forbidden, because he was the god of evil and darkness. No wonder Morrigan got in trouble then.

Sangre – no, I'm not original here. "Sangre" (Spanish) means "blood".

You'll see later what Mngva and Sleipnir are.

Serpens means "a serpent", Vipera means "a viper", of course… 

Athene (should be Athena) – a Greek goddess of wisdom but also of war. Her symbol was an owl.


	3. Letters, parcels and surprises

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable things aren't mine. Is that clear?

KC: What is Harry? Well, what do you exactly mean? He is – well, that's the problem! That's the plot! And that's Snape's problem, too… Not quite what people think.

Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog: Sorry for the POVs! It was Sev, Draco & Harry. My Spanish: well my Spanish is abysmal (just started learning) so I trusted my colleague with the names. Seems I have to look for somebody else to help me. On the other hand, there are words that have different meanings in different countries or even regions, so maybe you're both right? My cousin has just lost his two teeth just because he used a word (quite innocent in his town) 300 km south from home. It took me the whole evening to explain to him that he insulted his opponent ;-) "Dogs of war" are the expression borrowed from my Lord and Master W. Shakespeare. I'm glad you like it!

Noratav: Your first question: yes. I have never read a FF where he is one– and his family name was so tempting to make him such an Animagus! Yeah, the prediction is made to be confusing but Voldie is Son of the Snake – as the Heir of Slytherin. The third five: your right! The fifth member will appear soon – the Mngva. Sleipnir and Phoenix: Draco is a Healer so… No, Harry won't be a Sleipnir. If you knew what Sleipnirs are… Well, they have something from the snakes, so the Sleipnir will be a Slytherin. My other fic: tell me whether you liked it, plz. You'll see I like making Animagi you'd NEVER expect. Snape's gift for Harry – it will make a lot of mess… 

Samson: thanks

Diana Lucille Snape: I hope you received my email. 

Enahma: A lot of Harry

Yadda… My ravings again. I hope it isn't boring.

LETTERS, PARCELS AND SURPRISES

20th July

Harry's sitting in his room on his bed. It's three am. and his nightmare has woken him up again. Snape was in trouble but this time he was "rewarded" only by a single Cruciatus curse. He didn't even moan what made Voldemort call him "my wild beast". Harry sighs, taking a deep draught of a tranquilizer. He didn't take any potion in the evening so he was screaming and Vernon "taught this ungrateful freak a lesson". Good Snape's Heavy Duty Pain Potion is at hand, hidden safely under the loose floorboard. The potions help Harry a lot and Snape informs him in advance about every meeting or raid he knows about. This time he didn't know, probably. Harry smiles wryly – isn't it ironical that his most disliked teacher is the one who saves him so much pain? Suddenly, a bird knocks the window. It's Snape's overgrown bird of prey again. 

"Tanathos" – smiles Harry, touching the black plumage. The bird squeals, demanding more caress. Tanathos is really enormous, two times bigger than the greatest eagle Harry saw in the zoo four years ago. She (Tanathos is a female) would kill a human easily if she wanted; it's enough to look at her hooked beak and menacing claws to comprehend why Snape gave her this name. Harry takes her parcel (potions again). Tanathos flaps her wings, ready to fly away. "Wait, please." Snape's sent Harry another parcel and has been informing him all month about Voldemort but Harry has never thanked him for that. It's a bit unfair.

_Professor Snape;_

_I'm very grateful for your potions and notes about the meetings; they're a great help for me. I'd like to thank you for your courtesy. _

_Harry Potter_

He chews his pen for a while before adding another sentence. He starts believing Snape spies for Dumbledore; on the other hand… Finally, he scrapes a few extra words.

_PS. Be careful, please._

Tanathos takes the letter and flies away. Harry watches her, till she disappears in darkness. She resembles her master a bit – dangerous and menacing but… Well, helpful and reliable in times of trouble. 

Before Harry has the time to close the window, two birds appear: one is a common barn owl (with a letter), another an impressive eagle with a parcel again, similar to Tanathos but his feathers and eyes are scarlet. Good the Dursleys can't see the eagles! They hardly tolerate Hedwig.

Harry opens the letter first; it's from Sirius.

_Dear Harry, _

_Sorry for a late answer; I was quite busy lately. I hope you're doing well. I've heard Sly sends you potions to prevent your nightmares. I wouldn't trust this Death Eater an inch. I'd pour his stuff t out  if I were you._

"Oh, really" – thinks Harry rather sarcastically. "I prefer his stuff than Voldemort's curses."

_He's one of the greatest Potions' Master in the whole Europe but I've heard his forte are poisons; after all he's a Sly and You-Know-Who's man._

"If he had wanted to kill me, he could have done it thousands of times. He prepares medicines for hospital wing, for example." Still, it was true – Snape's taught them a lot about poisons, venoms and toxins – also about undetectable ones and such, which gave no symptoms for a week or two – and then killed unexpectedly like Avada Kedavra curse. Well, if Snape is merciful enough to poison him with something fast and relatively painless it's better than watching murderous Voldemort. But back to Sirius' letter:

_You asked about your mother. Well, honestly speaking she was a bit weird: an enigmatic, silent girl who had no friends and never talked to anyone about her family or her life._

"No wonder, if Petunia hated her like that." 

_Sorry, I was wrong: she had friends but not in our House. We, Marauders, weren't the only group of close friends at school: Lily belonged to another one who called themselves " Animals". I don't know why the chose such a strange name. They kept their friendship in a great secret, by the way; I know about their existence only because Remus told me when we were at school. I was reckless enough to tell Lily that and she beat me (Yeah, she did! She was skilled in martial arts like hell – I think Sly taught her.) and cursed me. She used the Tormenter – a legal, Aurors' curse but the very thought of it still makes me shudder. If Cruciatus is half as bad I understand why it's an Unforgivable. I don't understand, though, how could a 13-years-old witch know it. After that incident, Snape's enmity to Remus started. Remus had belonged to the Animals for a while; they kicked him out for his big mouth and refused to talk to him. Now, knowing that Snape is a Death Eater, I understand his behavior: his parents must have been Dark and would have been furious if they had learnt he befriended a Muggleborn Gryffindor. So: there were five people in that group when Remus had left them: Lily, Snape, a Ravenclaw called Rowen (I don't remember his family name; I can tell you only that he was great with animals. He was a guy a bit like Hagrid – not physically but his love to dangerous beasts was the same and Professor Dumbledore nearly expelled him once or twice for his experiments), Joanne McKinnon, a Slytherin murdered by Voldemort with her whole family and a strange Hufflepuff with scarlet eyes and hair – Nemesis, if I'm not mistaken. She was a real looner, raving all the time. She was said to be a Seer a bit. I remember she said to us (Marauders I mean) that: "One of you will die soon; another will be buried alive; another will sell friendship for power but receive nothing except pain and fear." Fits James' death, my imprisonment and Peter's betrayal, I think, so maybe she was a real one?_

_So, they kept their friendship secret, maybe because of Snape but maybe they had another reasons? Snape, Joanne and Nemesis had separate rooms, for example, they didn't sleep in dorms. I don't know why and when I asked Remus he didn't answer me. Maybe Snape is a vampire or something, wouldn't put it past him, but the other two rather not. They didn't look like ones. _

_Lily and Snape started school when they were only nine: he because his parents insisted and Dumbledore admitted him after a few tests but I don't know why it happened to her: Remus says it sometimes happens with powerful wizards. It happened to Dumbledore and You-Know-Who, according to school documents Remus read. So, Lily passed her NEWTs when she was sixteen and started Charms studies two years later. She said she worked in a wizarding shop during these two years between her graduation and studies but I don't know a lot about it; she wasn't talkative. _

_Now the thing I'm not sure I should tell you about: James and Lily had a great crush on each other at first but their marriage wasn't very happy. It lasted only two years but… Lily worked in a company producing magical things, at least officially, and James was an Auror. He preferred to spend his free time at home but she just the opposite and they had rows because of that all the time. James was jealous, simply. On the other hand, I understand him: Lily could leave early in the morning and come back late at night, sometimes accompanied by people who never entered neither showed their faces. Dumbledore told me lately she was working for him and, for safety reasons, they kept it in a deep secrecy. I believe all her job was but a cover then. In those dark and dangerous times it was better not to trust even your close relatives, as they could have been forced to speak and Lily wanted only James' good I believe. Still, lies aren't a good thing for a marriage – one day, a month or two before your birth they had such a row that Lily left him. I don't know where she lived but she came back to him nine months later. They weren't a happy couple then because there was a lot of mistrust between them. James thought she had a lover; Lily felt insulted by his remarks. Poor girl. It must have been terrible for her to keep her cover. Still, they both loved you with their whole hearts; it was this war that caused all that trouble._

_Sirius_

Harry ponders over the letter for a while, before folding it. No one has ever told him anything about his mother before. She was working for Dumbledore; she was a great friend of Snape… Strange. His parents were having rows because of her missions. By the way, whom was she cooperating with? Her four friends, maybe? Snape? If he were a spy indeed, it could be possible. Still, why didn't she tell her husband "I'm working for Dumbledore, I can't tell you more" but tolerated his suspicions? She even left him for a few months. It was risky; she was pregnant and then with a small baby. Who helped her? Where did she stay? So many questions! Maybe Snape knows something about it but Harry prefers not to ask him. 

He opens the huge parcel. There are a few old books there, some strange things and an envelope. Harry opens it and starts reading:

_My dear child,_

_When I'm writing this you haven't been born yet. It's May 1980; you should come to this world in late August. I know this sounds strange to you: I'm your dead mother who sends you a letter. I know we'll have no opportunity to talk to each other. My friend Nemesis has prophesied death to me and my friends Joanne and Rowen. They both are dead already; they were killed the way Nemesis foretold so I suppose she was right with me, too. Before she left England a few years ago she had insisted on me to write a letter to you and send you my stuff._

_I have no idea what they told you about me but probably a pack of lies. Only my four friends knew the whole truth and Professor Dumbledore knows some of it. Maybe they've told me I was a flawless hero who died for you. It seems it'll turn true, according to Nemesis' words but I'm not an innocent wife of an Auror. I fell in love with James and loved him with my whole heart but I have never told him the truth. His family are all Aurors and he'd reject me if they knew who I really am. _

_I'm a Cracker._

_Crackers are people who break through magical defense systems (we say we crack them.) We can also look for hidden passages and doors, decipher secret messages, deceive magical objects and forge documents. I am one of them and though I'm only 21 I'm one of the best. I've finished Charms Studies but I've never worked in any company or a shop as they may have told you. Since three years I'm working as a Cracker for Professor Dumbledore, fighting Voldemort but before that I was a Dark Cracker._

_Maybe I shock you by this, because you're probably brought up by Light Wizards but that's true. No, I've never supported any Dark Lord free willingly but I was a criminal. I used my knowledge for theft and forgery. You can blame me for that if you like; I don't try to justify for my mistakes but read it first before condemning me: _

_I came to Hogwarts when I was nine so two years earlier than most kids do. When I was in my fourth year (so I was 12) my parents were killed in a car accident. My older sister Petunia was my only living relative; she and her husband Vernon kicked me out of my parents' house. As a witch I was but a "freak" for them. I was left alone, just with my wand, school things and my owl. I had no home, no money, nothing. I was just an 12-year old girl who was hungry, cold and terrified. I came to the Diagonal Alley and, unintentionally, went to Knockturn. A gang of wizards attacked me but a boy called Severus Snape and his fellows saved me. Since then we've been great friends. We lived for 7 years together at Knockturn. There were five of us: me, then Severus, son of dogs of war; his parents were killed and his aunt "looked after" him for a few months but this heartless scum was abusive and he escaped her. Then, there was Joanne McKinnon, the oldest of us, who was kicked out of her house because she had been bitten by a vampire. Then, Rowen Vogel, who left home because his father was drinking heavily and his mother wasn't interested in bringing up children. The last one was Nemesis Redeye. She was half and half – her mother was a Muggle, her father a vampire Dark wizard. Her father was in Azkaban for murder; her mother found another man, a Muggle, and he didn't want a half-vampire at home. So we had nobody to look after us and we had to work. We lived on Knockturn so as you may suspect, we weren't angels. We worked for Dark Wizards. Sev, due to his parents' connections knew a lot of people there and helped me to find an "affair" as we called that. My boss was a great Cracker; she taught me my profession._

_Now this chapter of my life is over. I'm not a criminal anymore; neither is Sev. He was a Death Eater but turned spy against Voldemort. I married an Auror but our marriage went wrong and I left him. Now I'm staying at Knockturn in Sev's new flat (if these few square yards of dirty floor with no furniture, even a bed  can be called a flat) but we're moving to Basilisk's Lair soon, I think. I must hide; Voldemort is after me because I've destroyed the defenses of his best hiding; we saved a lot of people then but he saw me and…_

Here there was a break, as if Lily stopped writing abruptly_._ Then she continued with another ink and her script was more uneven, as if she were tired or nervous. There were also a few brown flecks on the paper; she must have touched something dirty and then the sheet. 

_Sev has just come back from his mission; I had to help him because this madman released his wrath on him. I hope you'll never have to strip a man off blood-drenched robes. This curse is terrible; Sev will wear deep scars till the end of his life. I drugged him and now he's asleep. I'm sitting beside him on the floor and writing this to you. When he wakes up we'll move, I think. He managed to tell me before he fainted that Voldemort had told them about a prediction that "Flesh of the Unicorn and blood of the Basilisk will be Dark Lord's end." Voldemort thinks it refers to you, my child. There was an Auror who had a nickname "Basilisk" and he was captured by Voledmort. He took a poison but Voldemort managed to make him speak for these few minutes before he died. Voldemort has his nasty spells and poor Basie told him I used the nickname "Unicorn". He also said we were close – he meant were cooperated a lot but the Dark Lord seems to think you're Basilisk's child. I know that when you'll be reading my letter this madman will be on the loose so be careful, please._

_I hope I explained everything, my love. According to Nemesis' advice I'm sending you my Cracker's stuff. The books will tell you everything about my profession; there's also an Eavesdropper, a key that opens (nearly) every door and some other things I used. LEARN MY PROFESSION PLEASE! Nemesis said it'd save your life one day. I know you'll be a bright wizard or a witch and you'll manage. It's up to you how you'll use this knowledge – just learn._

_Lily_

_PS. If you are in trouble, you can always count on Severus or Nemesis. We've vowed eternal loyalty and our oath was solemn. Our friendship has been tested many times and I KNOW they'll help you, just ask them._

Harry stares at the letter, trying to comprehend all that. His mother was a Dark witch but then helped Dumbledore; she wrote Snape did the same. Petunia kicked her own sister out. Lily was telling lies to James because she was afraid that he would reject her. Heavens. She lived on Knockturn with Snape and the other people Sirius wrote about. No wonder they stuck together and didn't want to share their secrets. 

His mother was Dark. Harry feels his head spinning. He's never known a lot about her but he'd never expected anything like that! Finally, he pulls out the things she sent. Indeed, there are a few books and some strange objects. An Eavesdropper… Interesting. Mum wanted him to learn and maybe he should listen to her? This Nemesis seems to be a real Seer – if Lily could use her knowledge against Voldemort, maybe he could do the same. He reads the letter once more; so that's why the Dark Lord wanted to kill him. A prophecy. It'd also explain why he didn't want to kill Lily at first – he could have wanted her to work for him. Maybe if she didn't fight he'd have compelled her to break Hogwarts defenses… 

Arrival of another messenger interrupts Harry's musings. It's another giant eagle, this time an albino one and also with a letter. My, a storm of eagles!

_Flesh of the Unicorn,_

_Blood of the Basilisk,_

_The Boy Who Lived,_

_The time of war is coming, do what your mother asks you to. Don't break even if everything seems to be lost. The Dark Lord doesn't know everything about the Dark Arts and he will never understand the real power of Mind. He's been looking for the Temple of Seth in vain but there's a man who's found it and will make the sacrifice._

_The time of the truth is coming. I know it'll be hard to you but we'll will lend you a hand. Do not reject us. It isn't our fault that we are who we are. There were mistakes in our lives but we keep trying._

_The time of change is coming. Don't be afraid. We are all coming to help you. We'll see each other soon. Remember I'll always be your friend._

_Nemesis Redeye_

Nemesis the Seer… So she's alive? She's repeated the words of the prophecy – "Flesh of the Unicorn, Blood of the Basilisk". Was Voldemort right then? Harry's mother used the nickname "Unicorn" but why the Basilisk? Does it mean Parselmouth, simply? Or… No. Lily has written she loved James very much. If he were a son of that unlucky Auror she'd have written that, would she? Strange. The whole letter is one big riddle. Temple of Seth? Power of Mind? Change? What change? We'll lend you a hand. There were mistakes in our lives but we keep trying. Who? Redeye and Snape? Could be as they were both criminals. 

The same time Severus Snape is also reading letters…

_Professor Snape;_

_I'm very grateful for your potions and notes about the meetings; they're a great help for me. I'd like to thank you for your courtesy. _

_Harry Potter_

_PS. Be careful, please._

Snape smiles slightly – he didn't expect any "thank you" from Potter. Well, he's Lily's son after all. 

"James' son" – hisses an evil voice in his head. "James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Alastor Moody, Mary Wood… Have you forgotten? Have you forgotten them? Potter was so jealous that he and his pal Frank questioned you with Veritaserum. He suspected you to be Lily's lover, remember? Have you forgotten the curses they used, Sev, when you kept saying "No, I am not"? They were thinking you were cheating, that you made Veritaserum malfunction. Have you forgotten your uncontrolled Animagus transformation that nearly killed them?"

"Would do Frank good." – says Snape aloud. "Faster death, better death."

"Who are you talking about?" – a female voice interrupts him.

"My past, Tanathos."

"Past is hard to endure sometimes, right?" The bird stares at him with her onyx eyes. 

"Right. What about the boy?"

"Had a big bruise on his face. He's pale and scrawny, Severus. Seems they don't let him out." Snape's fists clench abruptly. Tanathos is wondering which piece of furniture won't survive this time. Well, this night they are all lucky, just the table receives a deep scratch with his claws. A loud, deafening cry of a furious Alpha shakes the walls of the castle, making all the animals in two miles distance wake up and run for it madly. Guerra, Snape's Sleipnir shakes her enormous head and thuds her hooves against the stone floor.

"Sorry." – says Snape quietly. All his animals didn't panic, of course – they're used to his behavior and know he'd never hurt them. Snape sits down and starts reading another letter. He's already read it thousands of times but he can't believe it. It was delivered by a parrot a few days ago and is written in Spanish.

_Severus Serpens,_

_My distant relative, Joanne McKinnon had a daughter. The girl, Carmen Esperanza is 17 now. She's a genius Invoker and made a contact with somebody lately. According to her it was a black-haired and black-eyed white man. He was tortured by a scarlet-eyed wizard – I think you know the bastard. That would mean she made a connection across the whole Atlantic spontaneously and it happens only in case of relatives or close friends. I knew a father and a son once who were both good Invokers and would fit her description. Moreover, Carmen Esperanza can walk soundlessly and tends to swoop around in the jungle at night, chasing animals. Her senses sharpened lately; it's incredible._

_If you still can't guess what I mean: after singing Song of Hope she transformed into a Sleipnir. You know what these symptoms mean, I daresay. I suppose you can count, too, and remember what you were doing 18 years ago or so. _

_Even if you're a bloody coward and bastard and won't dare to tell Carmen the truth I think you should come and help her with her new powers. I've told her already what's happening to her but I can't teach her how to live with that._

_Guapeza_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well? Shocked? Angry? Confused? Review, all of you! 

Snape is a bit weird when naming his animals: 

Tanathos was a Greek god of death.

Guerra means "war".


	4. The beginning

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't earn...

B Jean: Sirius: Oh, I don't like the moron… Alphas: yes! 

Enahma: I hope you enjoy this one, too.

Diana Lucille Snape: Thanks for your Spanish advice.

Mikee: Severus is a vampire, a kind called Alpha (there is another one, Beta). His relation to Harry – sorry, that's the plot! Harry will soon realize that something's going on, Snape won't admit some things, Dumbledore will be angry and… 

Noratav: Thanks. Well, Lily received her letter 2 years earlier than most kids, simply. Sometimes it happens. Yes, she was rather a loner before her friendship with my Knockturn four. OK, she liked her classmates and so one but it wasn't any deep friendship. She was a bit ashamed she's a freak for her own sister and so on. "Blood of the Basilisk": That's the plot! I can't explain everything now, sorry. Soon Harry will notice something, Dumbledore will ask Snape inconvenient questions, Sirius will jump to conclusions – and one day Snape will have to explain what really happened. 

THE BEGINNING

"Enter." Dumbledore opens the door. "What's the matter, Albus?"

"You screamed."

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." Snape opens a chest and pulls out a black leather harness. "Guerra, come." The giant animal paces towards him. Dumbledore marvels Snape's mare – she's really impressive. Sleipnirs have been Dark wizards' steeds since millennia. It is said that one of them crossed a Pegasus with a dragon and Dumbledore considers it possible. Sleipnirs are winged horses, similar to Thestrals – that is, they're also black and can turn invisible with their rider at will. Still, they're faster than Thestrals and much bigger: Guerra is 7'2'' in her withers. Here the similarities between them and Pegasi end. Their wings aren't eagle-like but similar to dragon or bat ones. Sleipnirs' eyes are scarlet and their pupils are narrow and vertical and their fangs indicate they don't feed on grass. Snape tightens the girth and checks the length of stirrups. 

"Are you leaving, Severus?" Just a nod. "Where are you going?"

"Ecuador."

"On Guerra?" 

"Yes."

"Across the Atlantic?"

"Do you happen to know another way from England to South America, Albus?"

"Can she fly across the ocean?"

"Do not insult her. Her ancestors were the best warhorses in the world. Sure she can!"

"But why? It'll take you some time!" Snape fastens his traveling cloak carefully.

"Because" – he explains, hiding a curved dagger inside his robes – "There's no Floo network there. It was destroyed in the war. Moreover, Apparating malfunctions as well."

"You could travel by Floo to Florida and then…"

"Floo network is controlled by the MOM, Albus. I don't want them to know where and when I'm going. Not to mention that there can be Lord's spies sniffing around."

"What if Voldemort summons you?"

"Don't worry. I have my ways and means." – he answers curtly.

"But what for?" Snape wordlessly hands him Guapeza's letter.

"Severus" – whispers Dumbledore flabbergasted – "Do you really think this girl is your daughter?"

"200% sure."

"Why?"

"Look" – Snape shows him photos Guapeza sent. Dumbledore looks at them with interest. Carmen is a very tall, strong-built, brown-skinned girl with waist long, straight hair, hair so ebony like Severus' one. Her eyes are big, fathomless and blue. "A new chip off an old block." – says Snape. "My distinct cheekbones, my uneven eyebrows… And so similar to Joanne. She is mine. She made contact with me, after all and possesses Jo's Animagus form."

"What can she turn into?"

"A Sleipnir."

"You didn't know about her existence, did you?"

"I wouldn't have left her if I had known. She's my flesh." You could blame the Romanoffs of many things but they've always cared about their family and were ready to protect their kids like Cerberus protects the gates of hell. 

"But why didn't Joanne tell you? I thought she loved you."

"She did. I suppose I know why" – smiles Snape wryly – "She loved me but one day simply dropped me. Just left without a word of explanation. I believe she learnt I was a Death Eater. She fought Voldemort, Albus, since the very beginning of the war, though she was Dark all her life. She didn't want to frame me in; on the other hand she didn't want to continue a relationship based on lies. When our daughter was born he asked Guapeza to look after the baby and came back to England and" – he's voice is very low now – "died protecting these bloody McKinnons who had kicked her out."

"And her death made you change sides."

"That was the one of the reasons."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Tell Carmen the truth. Bring her here, if she agrees."

"She must be 17, right?" Snape nods. "So the 7th year. She was in Gattacca, I suppose."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because" – Snape points at another photo, where Carmen is a few years younger – "She is wearing the badge of Artanigra, not Gattacca. The latter school, Albus, though teaching LIGHT magic" – a sarcastic sneer twists his face – "would never admit her. First, because they don't want Muggleborns – and Carmen had no father so she couldn't have proved she was a Pureblood; second – you can see she isn't white. Racial prejudices aren't just Dark Lord's specialty so Carmen went to Artanigra. It's a very good school, though teaches many spells considered Dark in Europe. Moreover" – he adds – "I think Carmen lost a year or two because of that war they ended a few months ago."

"Do you think she fought?..."

"As you know many Artanigra witches and wizards took part in it, usually fighting AGAINST" – he stresses this word – "the Dark Lady."

"But your daughter is just 17!"

"She's old enough. Look" – she points at the first photo – "See her cheek?" Dumbledore wipes his glasses – indeed, there are a few long, parallel scars running across her cheek. 

"You think she got that in a fight?"

"You don't get so regular scars in a battle. I'd blame a dungeon."

"You mean tortures?"

"And what do you think? I have the same scars on my shoulder. This curse was Dark Lady's favorite, you know. One of my potions' colleagues from Mexico told me."

"Do you think she was in her hands?" Snape just shrugs.

"That's possible."

"And what if she worked FOR the Dark Lady?"

"I worked for the Dark Lord once. Albus, I don't know anything – whom Carmen supported, whether she changed sides like quite a few did… We'll see. Still, she's my daughter and I have to help her. Jo and me were Alphas so she must be one, too. She needs somebody who knows what's happening with her."

"Are you leaving right now?"

"Yes, I am. So" – he checks his luggage once more – "Draco is moving in early in the morning. Narcissa was in Ravenclaw, she has great brains, and realized what's happening to the boy. The Malfoys have already sent me 1000 Galleons asking me to "deal with the problem" as they have written. I just obliged them to keep their mouths shut. They will, no doubt, they don't want a vampire in the family."

"What if Voldemort summons him when you're away?"

"He has to go. You know spells that make a vampire controllable for 12 hours or so, Albus, just don't overdose them, as their aftereffects are highly unpleasant. And look after Draco, please" – he looks straight into Dumbledore's eyes – "it's too much for him. He has so many problems to cope with – don't let him do anything stupid."

"All right, Severus."

"Don't let anyone ask him stupid questions and so on. Oh" – he adds – "And Potter must leave his relatives. Now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask Tanathos for details. You must do something. Bring him here, or to the Weasleys or to the Grangers… If you could have put defenses around that house, you can put around another one."

"They're his family, Severus…"

"SO WHAT?!" – bellows Snape. "Do you prefer to wait till they kick him out?! No one will abuse Lily's child as long as I'm alive!"

"You have always been harsh to him yourself."

"I admit that but I'd never touch him, Albus, let alone beat him, even if he were my prisoner. And I wouldn't keep him hungry. He's James' cub so I dislike him but I know the limits." He turns on his heel, beckoning Guerra to follow him.

"Don't you bridle her?" Snape halts in the doorway.

"I learnt to ride before I learnt to walk. I need neither a bit nor a stirrup. I've saddled her just for convenience as the journey will last quite long."

1st August

Harry smiles, seeing the Burrow. Finally, Dumbledore allowed him to visit his friends. The atmosphere here differs so much from this on Privet Drive. 

"Good to see you" – smiles Ron. "Haven't that Muggles starved you to death?"

"Nearly." – smiles Harry wryly.

The next few days were very pleasant. They have been spending hours playing Quidditch, swimming (Charlie teaches Harry to swim) but Harry is also learning. Crackers' books are full of interesting but difficult stuff – spells, charms, incantations and also potions' formulas. He keeps his studies in secret, though – this stuff could lead to tricky questions and Harry would like to avoid them. Who knows how the Weasleys would react, learning that Lily was a Dark witch once. 

"You're incredible" – Ron shakes his head. "It's quite dark already and you managed to catch the Snitch! How have you done that?"

"It isn't dark." – answers Harry.

"It is." Hermione, who's also come to the Burrow because her parents are abroad, stares at him suspiciously but says nothing. Harry sighs – it's still quite bright! 

"By the way, Harry" – she says – "Where are your glasses?"

"Er…" It's hard to explain. He just woke up early in the morning a few days ago and put them on but the world remained blurred. When he pulled them off, it came back to focus. "I've seen some Muggle doctors this summer and they helped me with my eyes. I don't need glasses anymore." A downright lie, of course but what else should he say? 

"All of you! Supper!" – shouts out Mrs. Weasley. The food in the Burrow has always been delicious but this time Harry can hardly swallow anything. The supper seems to be much too salty and spicy. Moreover, it's so noisy in the kitchen! He's always enjoyed the warm atmosphere in the Burrow but now he can't endure the noise so many chatting people are making. He's also never noticed before that Mr. Weasley's eau de Cologne has such a strong scent. He forces some more not to be rude but Hermione notices that. 

"What's wrong with you, Harry?"

"No… nothing." – he splutters. "Just my stomach aches a bit, you know. Maybe I should go to bed. I'm sorry" – he runs out of the kitchen, unable to tolerate the smells and the sounds anymore. He locks himself up in the toilet, still trying to stop the attack of nausea but his stomach is protesting like crazy. 

When he finally goes out, he nearly bumps into Hermione, who's looking at him, both worried and suspicious.

"The food didn't do you good." – she says slowly. "You were throwing up."

"So what?" – he replies angrily. "Maybe that's because of Snape's potions."

"These potions do not cause such side effects. I've read about them; they're completely safe for the user."

"Maybe he cartwheeled too many times on this broomstick today." – Mr. Weasley interrupts her. "Go to bed, Harry. Tomorrow you'll be all right."

Harry falls on his bed, squeezing the Crystal of Hope in his hand. Suddenly, it starts shining, its light fills the whole room slowly and, unexpectedly, Harry finds himself in the familiar castle.

The vision

He's in the Gryffindor Tower, in the girls' dorm. It must be late at night, as all the students are asleep. Suddenly, one of them, very cautiously and slowly, pulls the wand from below her pillow and whispers "Duerme". Then she gets up and pulls her shoes on. Harry blinks – the girl seems not to notice his presence, though he's standing really close to her. Suddenly he comprehends what's going on – he must be in somebody's memory again. She sneaks out of the Tower and heads for Ravenclaw dorm. Somebody's already waiting for her – it's a boy one-two years older than she.

"Finally" – he whispers. "I thought Filch caught you."

"I have my ways and means to avoid him." – she replies. They are descending to the dungeons, walking slowly and silently. They pass Snape's lab, Potion's class and keep descending. Harry's never been in this part of the castle before. The girl lights the candles with a spell and Harry notices there are another two people waiting for them. One is the mulatto girl, wearing Slytherin robes, the other one is a Hufflepuff with strange, scarlet eyes and crimson hair. 

"At last" – whispers the Slytherin. "Dumbledore didn't allow us in. He's changed the password; you must break it."

"Sure." – answers the Gryffindor and pulls a few things out of her pocket. Harry gasps, recognizing Cracker's stuff. He steps towards the girl and his heart jolts, as he notices her emerald eyes. 

The Gryffindor kneels down at the wall and starts examining it carefully, inch by inch. After a few minutes she smiles triumphantly, touches it with her wand and murmurs a spell. Harry recognizes it as one of cracking spells he's already learnt. The wall slides aside wordlessly, letting them in and shuts behind them.

"Will we be able to come back?" – asks the Ravenclaw boy.

"Sure." – replies the Gryffindor. "We did it a few times before." Suddenly, a high-pitched, loud cry shakes the walls. It lasts and lasts, growing higher and louder. Harry presses his hands against his ears but the sound keeps boring into his brain, driving him crazy but it goes quieter gradually and finally stops.

"That's why Dumbledore put him into this room, not his usual one. That attack was terrible."

"Just because this snake-eyed bastard took him for Christmas. They were training a lot and he's a brutal guy." – growls the Hufflepuff. "Must have cursed him too much during dueling or something."

"I doubt his connection with him will do him good."

"It'll give him pain and shame; victory and glory" – says the Hufflepuff in a deep, unnatural voice.

"Could you stop predicting for a moment?" – grins the Ravenclaw. "Still telling me I won't see my 17th birthday?"

"Death from Auror's hand." – growls the scarlet-eyed Hufflepuff. "Leave England or you're dead."

"Oh, come on" – the Ravenclaw waves his hand impatiently. Another cry shakes the walls. 

"Transform" – commands the Gryffindor. To Harry's great surprise, two of them change shape. He's so flabbergasted he doesn't know whom to look at. The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff kept their form a bit similar to human one – but the difference makes Harry wince. He wouldn't care meeting SOMETHING like that. They aren't werewolves because they're quite human-like but their claws and fangs make him shudder. It looks as if somebody merged a predator with a human… Terrible, but neither the Ravenclaw nor the Gryffindor even wink. They all run towards another door, huge and made of steel and the Gryffindor pulls out the key – Harry sees it's similar to the one his Mum sent him – and it takes her less than 15 seconds to deal with the lock. The door opens with a loud creak and the same yell echoes against the walls. 

"Nox!" – shouts the Slytherin, putting the candles out. 

"GO AWAY!!!" – shrieks somebody. "GO!!!" – his voice turns into an unbearable yell, full of pain and fury but the four don't escape. They wait till he goes quiet a bit and then the two non-humans (???) approach him slowly, muttering spells under their breath. Harry can see the one they came to visit – and the very sight makes him shudder. He's even more animal-like than the other two. It's a boy, chained to the wall with the same chains Harry saw in the Pensieve when witnessing the trials – but double ones. His hands are clenching and unclenching and he's drawing and hiding his claws, scratching the stones. His snout – Harry wouldn't call it a face – is twisted with pain; foam and blood are dripping from his lips and his curved fangs try to grasp an invisible enemy. Still, the other two show neither fear nor disgust and after a few minutes their spells – and their presence itself – calms him down. He stops yelling and struggling. He's just hanging on his chains, panting. 

"Are you all right?" – whispers the Slytherin girl gently.

"He didn't put the candles out." – whispers the chained boy with pain in his voice. "He didn't let you in."

"We don't need the Headmaster's permission to come in." – murmurs the Hufflepuff angrily. "Uni, come." The Gryffindor, who was standing near to the door approaches the - Harry isn't sure how to call this strange three – the beasts. The Gryffindor's auburn hair are elongating and turning snow-white; her fists clench and transform into hooves; hide starts covering her hands and legs – she's a Unicorn! The chained one shudders and snaps but the Unicorn shows no fear and the white muzzle gently touches his chest. Just now Harry notices there are deep scars on his skin, as if somebody cut him with a sword or something. He moans quietly as the Unicorn's muzzle touches his cheek. She's just standing like that for a while, touching him and his claws disappear; his snout starts turning into a normal face but Harry can't see who he is.

"He didn't put the candles out." – the boy repeats quietly.

"But we did." – smiles the Slytherin girl. The Unicorn takes a step back and transforms into a human again. The boy yelps, transforming, and his claws scratch the stones again but she doesn't wince. She approaches him slowly, talking to him in a low voice all the time. Her tiny hand touches his clawed palm and his fingers clench on hers, doing her no harm. 

"Easy" – whispers the Gryffindor, wiping the boy's long black hair off his snout, as if she weren't afraid of the fangs. She steps even closer, hugging the boy and kissing him in the cheek. Harry shudders, watching this; he wouldn't touch the creature to save his life, let alone kiss him. The girl sets the boy free.

"You're mental." – says the latter, rubbing his wrists. "Professor Dumbledore would expel you, if he knew…"

"But he doesn't." – smiles the Ravenclaw.

"Lets go hunting." – grins the Slytherin girl.

"Could we go with you?" – asks the Gryffindor.

"You aren't fast enough."

"Indeed?" – she laughs, transforming.

"Oh, right. And you, Ro?" – he stares at the Ravenclaw.

"I have a Thestral, remember?" They sneak out of the castle, carefully avoiding Filch and head towards the Forbidden Forest…

End of vision

Harry wakes up with a start, still squeezing the Crystal in his hand. Was his dream the truth or but a raving of his tormented mind? Was this girl his mother? Was the predicting Hufflepuff Nemesis? Oh, my… The snake-eyed bastard – was it Voldemort? If so, this chained guy was… No. Impossible. It must have been but a dream. His brain mixed his Cracker knowledge with Sirius' revelations about the Animals and turned it into a wild nightmare. Such creatures do not exist. They weren't werewolves (Harry saw Professor Lupin a year ago) and he remembers from his essay about vampires that they are different, too – they just have fangs and claws but, except of that, they look like humans. It was just a strange nightmare. He's sitting on his bed, staring through the window. Though the lights are off, he can see many details. His senses are very sharp. Strange. Even Ron and Hermione noticed that. What's going on? Maybe that's another effect of his connection with Voldemort? Or maybe some wizards simply are like that? Snape, for example. He's always noticed many things the others haven't, has been able to recognize many plants and potions only by their smell and seemed to be able to read minds. "Power of Mind…" The words of Nemesis the Seer echo in his head. Maybe… That's this power? He isn't able to fall asleep this night.

He descends to the kitchen very early in the morning - he's really hungry. Moreover, the smell of meat is literally tormenting him. No, he isn't hungry – he's starving!

"Oh, that's you, Harry" – smiles Mrs. Weasley, beckoning him a chair. "I haven't heard you entering. You must be hungry, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Oh, yes."

"So, help yourself. It's half an hour to breakfast but if you didn't have a supper yesterday… What would you like? Jam? Honey?"

"I could smell the sausages…"

"I'm frying them. You must wait till they're ready. By the way, could you take care of them for a moment? I'd go to the garden and pick some flowers."

"Of course." He's looking at the sausages and their smell is driving him crazy. 

The smell.

Meat.

Now.

They are half-raw.

Meat. Now.

Ok, just one sausage…

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley drops her flowers to the floor. My, what a fool he is – standing by the oven with the last (LAST!!!) sausage in his hand…

"I'm so sorry." – he blushes. "I… I just… I was so hungry and… I don't know how it happened." – he stutters.

"No problem, Harry" – Mrs. Weasley hugs him reassuringly. "You didn't have supper last night. Don't worry, I'll fry new ones."

Two hours later, Quidditch match

"You're crazy!" – shouts Charlie out. "I could play for England but you – you're simply incredible! How do you manage to swerve SO FAST? I didn't even notice you! You're like an arrow!"

"I have the Firebolt."

"You're better than Krum. You're like Joanne McKinnon." – says Mr. Weasley who has been watching the match. Harry hardly keeps his balance. Sirius mentioned her in his letter! She was murdered by Voldemort…

"Who was she?"

"The greatest Seeker I've ever seen, Harry." – explains Mr. Weasley. "Played for Harpies and never lost. I wasn't working in the MOM in that time but as a helper in their team – you know I kept the pitch in order and so on. She was more than incredible. She was fast like a lighting and everything. Some people said she used the Dark Arts or something – and wouldn't put it past her. She died protecting her family from You-Know-Who – and killed many Death Eaters in the fight. I happened to read the Aurors' report – she must have used really advanced and difficult curses before he got her. Poor girl. I remember her as a player – she always trained most. She was strong like an animal and agile like a cat. She could do tricks many considered impossible, you know. I remember once her broomstick gave – they weren't as reliable as today – and she fell from fifty feet or so – but I'd bet my life she slowed down in the air – and landed safely. Of course she denied everything but I witnessed that! I also remember she could jump fifteen feet up in the air with a somersault to mount her broomstick. She never did it in the public only when she was training alone – but I saw it once. She was – well – like a big cat, you know."

20th August, Diagonal Alley

Harry and his friends go shopping, accompanied by Sirius in his Animagus form. First, they buy the books and then the robes because Harry needs new ones – he's grown a lot this summer.

"Look!" – Ron whispers to him. "Malfoy!" Indeed Draco's going with a girl and a boy they don't know. The girl is tall and strong, with her raven black hair flying loose in the wind. Her cheek is covered with a few long scars. The boy has shoulder-long crimson hair and scarlet eyes.

"What a weirdo!" – murmurs Hermione but Harry feels a sudden urge to leave the shop and join them, even Malfoy. No need; they're heading to the shop.

"Potter" – hisses Draco malevolently – "Again with these fans of yours, scarhead?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." – growls Ron.

"Oh, want to spit slugs out again?" – sneers Draco and turns to the shopkeeper. "School robes for my friends." Harry, Ron and Hermione wordlessly watch as they're measuring their stuff. Finally, Hermione breaks the silence. 

"You are going to Hogwarts aren't you?" The boy nods.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley."

"And FAMOUS Harry Potter." – sneers Draco. "If you don't want to get in trouble don't talk to them. They're riff-raff."

"I suppose we could introduce ourselves, Draco" – replies the boy calmly – "as we're going to be sorted and they'll hear our names anyhow. Redeye. Salazar Redeye."

"Carmen McKinnon." – says the scarred girl, staring at Harry with her fathomless blue eyes. "Are you one of us?.." Malfoy kicks her in the ankle. "This is Potter." – he whispers. "All right" – he turns to the shopkeeper again – "How much?" He pays and they leave without a word. 

"What a bighead." – murmurs Ron angrily. "Riff-raff!"

"Come on, he's Malfoy" – replies Hermione. "Have you noticed he as the only one had a shirt with long sleeves?"

"Do you think he's already a…" – Ron doesn't finish the sentence.

"Wouldn't put it past him." – murmurs Harry. "He was carrying a dagger, by the way."

"A dagger?"

"Haven't you seen? With the hilt shaped like a Phoenix with ruby eyes. His old man must have given a pretty fortune for it."

"Sometimes I wish I were Malfoy." – sighs Ron, staring at his second-hand books. 

31st August

"Packed your things already?" – says Hermione.

"Yeah." – answers Harry, lifting his luggage. Suddenly he lets go with a scream and grasps his left shoulder. 

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" – Sirius leaps to his feet. Luckily, the Weasleys know he's innocent and he may stay with Harry for a few days.

"Nothing." A downright lie. A few days ago he was woken up by pain. It wasn't very strong but even Snape's Pain Potion wasn't able to stop it. He discovered he has a wound on his shoulder – or rather four of them – just tiny, red spots but they ache and sometimes hurt like crazy. Harry has no idea how he got them but they don't want to heal, just the opposite.

"Show me." – commands Sirius and Harry reluctantly obeys him. "What happened?"

"I don't remember." – replies Harry. It'd be rather stupid to admit he doesn't know, wouldn't it? Hermione looks at the wounds and turns pale as chalk.

"What happened?" – Harry raises his eyebrows.

"Don't touch me!" – she screams hysterically and bolts out of the room. 

"What's wrong with her?" – asks Harry.

"I don't know." – answers Sirius – "but I'll go and ask her." Harry waits till his footsteps die in the corridor and then follows him, trying to be as silent as possible. It's quite easy, to be honest. Good he has the Eavesdropper, too - it allows him to hear their talk from a long distance.

"Hermione" – his voice is shaking – "You must be right. It was Snape! You say you've never seen another one?"

"Only Snape. It could be him. Can't you see that Harry's senses sharpened? He even is moving like Snape! Still, he's a bastard but he wouldn't do that, I suppose. Why should he risk Professor Dumbledore's ire? He isn't stupid! He could have found another victim! I don't know whether he's trustworthy but even if he serves You-Know-Who he wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah" – replies Sirius – "It would make Harry immortal!"

"It's a myth." – replies Hermione. "They stop ageing after reaching maturity and some curses don't harm them, for example Avada Kedavra, but they do die."

"Still if he's a loyal Death Eater, he wouldn't increase Harry's endurance." – sighs Sirius.

"And if he's loyal to Professor Dumbledore he wouldn't harm Harry." Sirius is silent for a moment.

"Lily" – he whispers. "She trusted him! He must have put her under Imperius curse or something… Oh, I'll teach him…" – he turns on his heel, transforms and bolts out of sight.

"SIRIUS!!!" – shouts Hermione out but he isn't listening.

Harry's has been standing in the darkness for at least thirty minutes after she was gone. What did they mean? OK, his wound is strange but why was Hermione afraid of him? What did they mean about Snape? That he made this wound? Rubbish, he'd remember that… Unless Snape obliviated him afterwards. He comes back to his room and examines the swollen wound carefully. It looks like a bite…

A bite.

Is Snape a vampire? Sometimes Fred and George suggested that but only as a joke. A nonsense. Would Professor Dumbledore hire him then? Well, he hired a werewolf and a half-giant and trusts Snape in spite of his Death Eater past. Wouldn't put it past him – but as Hermione concluded, whatever side Snape supports, he wouldn't bite him. Rubbish. Hermione and Sirius just jumped to conclusions. It must have been some nasty insects or maybe a spider that bit Harry in his sleep. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The schools:

"Duerme" – "sleep". Spanish native speakers, don't kill me!

Gattacca – no wonder they are racists! GATTACCA is a title of a movie about a future society in which people aren't born normally – but a perfect society with perfect genes is selected. If you have wrong genes – you're but a scum… The word GATTACCA itself has no meaning – but it's a piece of DNA code, simply.

Artanigra – OK, pseudolatin: "art" + „nigra" (dark, black). The name explains everything, I suppose.


	5. The school year begins

DISCLAIMER: Anything recognizable is NOT mine. 

Noratav: Sirius: you're absolutely right. I read it again and it really sounded OOC so I've rewritten their talk. Now it should be more IC. Salazar: why not? It's a name like any other wizarding name. Slytherins give it to their children most often for obvious reasons but I think not only them. Nemesis was a Dark witch, by the way – so why not? OK, I've been thinking about a name for him for a long time and decided for Salazar just because he'll be in Gryffindor. If Peter ("a rock") can be the greatest traitor, scum and coward, why can't a Gryffindor be named Sal?

Jliles: Thanks

Diana Lucille Snape: As you like it… Some hunt! READ!

Enahma: Draco as a git… What else would you expect of a "loyal" DE? Ok, he helps Snape but it doesn't mean he has to like Harry – after all Snape himself doesn't. And you have to keep your cover ;-)

THE SCHOOL YEAR BEGINS

22nd July, Ecuador

Finally, Snape notices the Invoker's house and commands Guerra to land. Enormous hooves hit the ground with a hollow thud. Then Snape and his mount turn visible again.

"At last!" – shouts Guapeza out. "What do you think?.."

"As you know Voldemort is back." – he replies. "I couldn't come to him and ask him for a few days free to visit my daughter whose mother he murdered himself."

"You're late. Seventeen years late."

"Joanne didn't tell me. She knew I was a Death Eater."

"According to Carmen's words your Lord has taught you a bloody lesson."

""Bloody" is the correct word indeed. Good he trusted me at last."

"Fool."

"Thanks."

"Not you. Him."

"Who's told you?"

"If you were loyal to a man who murdered Carmen's mother, she wouldn't have contacted you. I thought at first you abandoned Carmen to keep her safe from your Lord."

"Jo never told me about Carmen. Where is she?"

"Went hunting with Sal."

"Whom?"

"Salazar Redeye. He's her school friend and a half Alpha. I sent him a letter and he came to help me with Carmen. Hunting" – smiles the old Invoker – "I bet they aren't chasing any animals but each other. Young blood!"

"Salazar Redeye? A Seer, maybe? With scarlet eyes or hair?"

"Every second word of his is a prediction indeed." – replies Guapeza – "but since when you?.."

"I think I knew his mother, Nemesis. Did you know her?" Guapeza shakes her head.

"Never met her but her name was Nemesis indeed. She was killed in the battle with the Jaguars. You know who they were?" Snape wordlessly touches his left forearm. "Indeed, servants of Princesa de la Oscuridad. Oh" – she adds after a while of silence – "don't be surprised seeing the sign of the Jaguars on your daughter's left hand."

"Did Carmen serve her?"

"In the beginning, like many did. You know, at first her ideas sounded reasonable and many young people followed her. Your daughter betrayed her…"

"Seems to be a family tradition."

"To save Sal. Paid dearly for that – that bitch caught her one day – as you know being a spy isn't an easy job – and when her friends pulled her out of the dungeon three days later – well, I suppose it's enough to tell you that she needed a Healer." Snape's jaws clench abruptly. "Just don't tell her I told you. It should be her decision to tell you – or to keep it secret but I think you should know." Snape nods. A loud yell pierces the air. "I can't imagine why beings with such sensitive ears enjoy making so much noise." Two Alphas burst out of the jungle and halt abruptly, noticing Snape and his mount. The black-haired girl approaches him slowly, eyeing him cautiously with her fathomless blue eyes. 

"You seem to choose the wrong company." – she says slowly, touching her left forearm.

"According to your scars yours wasn't an inch better." Carmen pulls up her sleeve, showing him the scarlet Jaguar. 

"We seem to have chosen the same way."

"I don't regret it. Even that night I didn't."

"Neither did I." – she answers curtly. "Now I know why you never came. You didn't want him to find me."

"No. Your mother never told me to save you from me."

"You can't hide such things from an Invoker." After a moment of awkward silence, she says: "So we're on the same side." She offers him her hand and they shake hands.

"Daughter."

"You bloody bastard who allowed that madman to beat you to pulp!!!" - she yells suddenly. "The second I learnt I have a father I had to watch him…" – her voice breaks.

"I'm sorry." – Snape touches her shoulder gently.

"Not your fault." – she regains control quickly, as only a spy can. Guapeza sighs with relief – she expected a much more violent scene. "Let me introduce my friend, Salazar Redeye." Another handshake.

"Just one stone missing." – says the boy. "The diamond, Light of Understanding. It'll come if you dare to take the mind of the boy."

"He's the Seer." – explains Carmen quickly. "Keeps prophesying all day long."

"And you're singing all day long." – laughs Salazar. Snape eyes him cautiously. Even Nemesis has never seen his Star of Seth – it's visible and detectable for the owner and people he allows to see it. It's the silver five-pointed star, a pentagram, made by Seth – she called her the Star of Five Elements. Every point of it should be adorned with a jewel: onyx (Metal), diamond (Light), ruby (Fire), emerald (Water) and sapphire (Air). When he took the Star form the Temple, it was empty. When he hung it on his neck, an emerald appeared on it – no wonder as his Natural Element is of course Water. The day he saved a group of wizards from Voldemort for the first time (using Deletrio Anima curse, really advanced Mind-reading), an onyx joined the emerald. Then, the night Potter was born, a sapphire shone in the Star. The fourth jewel, a ruby, came after his comeback to Voldemort. He can't help a little smile – ruby, Fire of Trial… You test gold in fire and pearls on the anvil, don't you? Now, he's waiting for the diamond. When it comes he'll be ready… He'll be prepared… IF it comes. Most Mind Readers have never reached the highest level – even four stones are a great achievement.

"Your mother was a great friend of mine, Salazar." The boy nods.

"I knew you'd come, Mind Reader."

"You know too much, Salazar."

"I don't have to be afraid of you, if you're the same man my mother were telling me about. You won't hurt her son." Talk to a Seer… "What now?"

"You, a Seer, asking that?" – smiles Carmen. Well, they've been talking for a few hours, before making final decisions. Both Carmen and Salazar have decided to move to England. They need help of an experienced Alpha – and Snape would really appreciate their help and company. 

10th August, 2 am.

Dumbledore walks down to the Hospital Wings, trying to keep up with Salazar.

"What happened exactly?" – he asks. Severus hasn't been summoned tonight but left the castle without giving them any explanations. They enter and Dumbledore understands at once why Salazar nearly broke his door down, trying to wake him up. Severus is sitting on the chair, with his face hidden in his hands. Dumbledore notices vampire sword on his lap. The blade is stained with blood – and if an Alpha forgets to keep his steel clean that means something must be really wrong with him. Draco is bustling around two another beds, murmuring spells. He's been learning medicine all summer but that's the first time he must cope with the problem completely alone, without Madam Pomfrey's advice. Professor McGonagall, pale as chalk is staring at the Healer with fear and anxiety. Dumbledore goes towards the beds and can't help a gasp – he would never expect this. 

"Blaise Zabini and Mordred McNair." – says Draco quietly. "My 5th year fellows. Professor Snape has just brought them here."

"What happened to them?" – asks Dumbledore but Draco doesn't answer. Instead, he turns to Snape "They'll live." Snape just moans weakly. "They will, I promise."

"And what will I tell them?" – whispers Snape hoarsely. "How will I explain?.."

"Normally." – says Draco curtly. "I endured the truth so they can, too."

"What happened, Severus?" – Dumbledore touches his shoulder gently but Snape flinches. "Sorry." Never touch a spy when he doesn't expect that.

"Never mind, Albus. Take out your wand and kill me."

"Severus…" – Professor McGonagall leaps to her feet. 

"What?" – he looks up at her and Dumbledore notices that his jet black eyes are glistening strangely. "Just don't tell me all that rubbish about duty and choice. I hate it, don't you understand it? Kill and lie, kill and lie… Shake hands with somebody and stab him before you let the grasp go. Attack from behind. Go to their funeral and console their families with a mask of false grief on your face. Look into the eyes of their kids and pretend you don't know what happened. This is what you call my courage."

"You had no choice."

"And that's what I hate most. No alternative."

"Severus" – Dumbledore interrupts him. "But could you tell me what happened? Why have you left like that?" Snape shows him a ring on his finger.

"Blaise is Muggleborn" – he explains – "She lives in a Muggle orphanage. I took her for the summer holidays usually but this year, under these circumstances I couldn't. Being a Muggleborn Slytherin put her in danger for obvious reasons so I gave her such a ring – it kept her in touch with me. If she were in danger she could inform me."

"Death Eaters." – guesses Dumbledore. Snape nods.

"Bastards." It wasn't Snape – it was McGonagall.

"They took Mordred with them." – continues Snape. "His father was a Death Eater and his aunt as well. He tried to defend Blaise, you know. As for a fifth year he fought like seven hells. I burst in and…"

"I suppose that these Death Eaters won't harm anyone anymore." – says Professor McGonagall quietly. Snape nods.

"How many?" – asks Dumbledore.

"Five. Mordred had finished another two off before I attacked. Never teach anyone to kill, one day they may use their knowledge against you." – he adds sarcastically. "I couldn't leave any witnesses." – he adds, avoiding Dumbledore's eyes. 

"I know. But what happened to your students?"

"This French guy – I've been telling you about him – managed to curse them before I got him. Entropos curse." Professor McGonagall eyes widen with fear. "As you both know, this curse kills in few minutes and once somebody is hit, there's no hope to save them. No hope, unless" – he draws his wand, aims it at himself and whispers "Entropos". The curse makes him shudder. "Unless you're an Alpha, a Beta, a werewolf, a dragon, a Unicorn, a Phoenix or a Basilisk. For these species the curse is harmless, it just causes some pain." Dumbledore's eyes narrow, as he's trying to comprehend Severus' words.

"You've bitten them." Snape nods.

"An old trick of Seth, Albus."

"What?!" Professor McGonagall's eyes are big as plates. "Just don't tell me, Severus, that you're one of these terrible necromancers, these Seth worshippers who sacrificed humans…"

"We never did." Snape's voice is stern. "I am so called worshipper of Seth, Minerva, but we are neither necromancers nor butchers. Let me explain" – he sighs – "Seth Slytherin, a cousin of Salazar Slytherin, by the way, was my ancestor. She was very powerful and Dark but she was neither a cruel, heartless criminal nor a bighead craving for a glory of a goddess. She created a building many called a temple but no divine power has ever been worshipped there. So-called Temple of Seth is just a place built to enable the users to make some difficult magic. We've never called ourselves "worshippers" but simply "Mind Readers" as our kind of magic enables us to enter somebody's mind, for example to feel the emotions of another person. No, I never used it to read minds of students" – he smiles, seeing suspicion in her eyes – "It's neither easy nor safe, Minerva. I wouldn't use magic, which could harm the kids just to learn why they haven't done their homework. For school use some intelligence and knowledge about human way of thinking is enough. No, Mind-reading is a very dangerous magic and I use it only when I really have no alternative."

"But it is said Seth brought her dead husband back to life!"

"She used the same trick I did, probably. It isn't necromancy, Minerva, I didn't bring them back to life. They didn't die; I just gave them Alpha abilities, what had stopped the curse before it killed them."

"But I've heard You-Know-Who has been looking for the Temple."

"He believes he'd learn there how to achieve immortality but I think he'd be disappointed even if he found it. He'd never dare to enter, by the way. After all, even if Seth really brought her husband back to life he remained mortal. She just gave him a few years more, not the whole eternity." They are silent for a few minutes before Dumbledore speaks up again.

"So they'll turn Alphas."

"They will." – whispers Snape. "I hope they'll forgive me."

1st September

This day started terrible. All the Weasleys have been avoiding Harry during the breakfast. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were looking at him with mixed fear and disgust, as if he did something terrible. Mrs. Weasley prepared a big plate of meat for him but gave it to him avoiding his eyes. Did they turn mental? Just because of this small wound?

Platform 9 ¾ is full of people. Harry notices Malfoy and his new pals. Strange indeed he dropped the company of Crabbe and Goyle. To Harry's great surprise the new girl, Carmen, is carrying two trunks and so does Salazar – one must belongs to them and the second – Harry's jaw drops – to Malfoy! There are his initials on them.

"Malfoy, you bought new slaves, I see." – Harry hears Ron sneering. Carmen's answer is fast and brutal – without dropping her burden she kicks Ron behind the knees, making him fall. 

"I am not a slave of anybody." – she hisses and her eyes shine malevolently from behind the curtain of raven black hair. "Is that clear or should I give you another lesson of politeness?"

"Easy, Carmencita." – interrupts Salazar. "Let's go or we'll be late." Harry stares at the three of them, flabbergasted. Is Draco limping a bit or is it an illusion? Harry catches a glimpse of his pale, scrawny face and – though maybe it's just the play of the sunrays – it is covered with make-up. Intrigued, he decides to take a compartment next to theirs. He's sitting there alone, as Hermione, Ron and Ginny keep avoiding him. Time for the Eavesdropper…

"How's your leg?" – it must be Salazar.

"Fucking Aurors." – murmurs Malfoy. "Thanks you carried my stuff for me, all my body hurts."

"Never mind." – Carmen - "I know how it feels."

"Have you noticed" – Malfoy once more – "that Granger and the Weasleys have been avoiding Potter? They've always stuck together."

"Don't you understand?" – Carmen – "They must be afraid of the Dark Lord. They know he's the first on the hit list of his so they don't want to be too close to him. Many have been killed already so it's wiser to avoid him."

"You went to help me into the lion's den itself. You weren't afraid." – Salazar interrupts her.

"Has anybody promised that life would be easy?" – she answers. "Gentlemen, I suppose we have some work to be done." Harry hears her opening her trunk and they all fall silent. 

The crowd slowly fills the Great Hall. Harry takes a look around and notices Carmen and Salazar standing among the first-years. It looks funny a bit – they must be older than him – but, of course, they must be sorted. Professor McGonagall enters the Hall, accompanied by Snape. The latter stares at Harry for a while but his expression is hard to read. It must have been a difficult summer for him but he doesn't show any signs of weariness, just the opposite – he looks impressive in his best robes. His new haircut – he's wearing a ponytail now – suits him better than his previous arm-long hair. The Sorting is about to start, Professor McGonagall has unrolled her scroll…

When the Hat finished dealing with the first-years she announces aloud:

"This year two new students have come to our school. Both will attend the fifth year. They're new here, so, please, show them our courtesy… CARMEN MCKINNON". The black-haired girl sits down and the Hat is put on her head. It barely touches her hair and shouts "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy clasps aloud but Ron stares at her with hatred, remembering her kick. "SALAZAR REDEYE" The Hat keeps thinking for a moment before announcing "GRYFFINDOR".

"Oh, no" – moans Ron – "Malfoy's servant in our dorm!"

"Let me introduce new teachers" – Dumbledore smiles at them. "The position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts has been taken again by Professor Remus Lupin." The whole Hall bursts out in applause, only a few Slytherins (though not many) protest aloud. Malfoy is yelling something out angrily. Harry stares at him – did this blonde bastard looked at Snape, as if asking him for an approval? An illusion. Let this terrible noise end! Harry's never noticed before that they are making so much terrible noise during Sorting. Well, if one jeering House hurt his ears, the whole school was nothing short of torture. Dumbledore waits patiently till they go quiet. "As Professor Trelawney left for Africa this summer to clear her Inner Eye" (wild jeer again) – "You'll have another Divination teacher this year. The situation is quite rare, as this time he's also a student. Professor Redeye, could you join us?" Salazar stands up and joins the staff table. "In spite of his young age Professor Salazar Redeye is a great Seer. I'd advise you to take his words seriously."

"What?" – Ron's eyes are big as plates. "Him? A Professor? This weirdo? Oh, my…" He's not only one flabbergasted person at the Gryffindor table. Just Hermione is looking at the crimson-haired boy with a pensive look. 

Finally the feast has ended (Harry wasn't able to eat anything again) and they're coming to their Tower. 

"I wonder where he's going to sleep." – murmurs Ron. "Will he have his own room or in our dorm?"

"Sometimes here, sometimes there." – answers a calm voice. All the Gryffindors turn on their heels – they didn't hear Salazar entering the Common Room.

"Er…" – Hermione looks at him – "How should we address you, by the way?"

"Salazar, Sal or Redeye. I also don't mind "Could you stop predicting for a moment?" " Some people laugh. 

"Do you really can make predictions so easily?" – Hermione gets curious. He nods. 

"So what will happen to me, Redeye?" – says Ron. Scarlet eyes look at him and Sal approaches him slowly.

"You see just the flesh of the Unicorn. Soon you'll see the Blood of the Basilisk. Don't forget the heart remains the same." They all stare at him, flabbergasted, especially Harry. Redeye has just repeated the name Nemesis used…

"Salazar" – he asks him later. "Do you happen to know Nemesis Redeye?"

"She was my mother." Of course… "Why?"

"Nothing. I just heard she was a Seer so I was interested whether she was your relative. Could you tell me what all these animals mean?"

"I don't know." Was it an honest answer? "Harry… Has anything strange happened to you lately?"

"No, nothing. Why?" A downright lie.

"Just my curiosity. The times are strange, they'll unveil a lot of secrets. Sometimes you look and can't see, sometimes you don't want to admit the truth even when it's obvious." Talk to a Seer! But it isn't the last strange thing. Harry has a weird dream again…

The vision

Harry is standing deep in the Forbidden Forest. The moon is shining bright, glittering on the snow. Suddenly he can hear hushed voices. 

"Look, deer tracks. It must have been here no more than few minutes ago. Let's follow it."

"Change clothes first." Five silhouettes emerge as if out of nowhere. Harry's jaw drops – it's the same five he saw last time. They transfigure their clothes with spells, turning school robes into hide trousers and shirts without sleeves. Harry, knowing they won't be able to notice them, comes closer. Every of them has a tattoo on the right shoulder: the crimson Hufflepuff – a strange, tiger-like creature, the Ravenclaw – a Phoenix, the Gryffindor – an Unicorn (and Harry understands why), the Slytherin girl – a strange winged horse and the black-haired boy – a black serpent with bared fangs. A Basilisk, maybe? The whole five discuss the plan for a moment before parting. The Ravenclaw leaves them and disappears in the forest, the Gryffindor turns into her Animagus form and paces peacefully across the clearing and the last three, in their half-human forms hide in the shadows. They're moving so silently that Harry can't notice where they are. After a moment a sound of thudding hooves makes him jump. A small deer-like creature bolts out of the bushes, running for it, followed by something – a black winged horse. Its rider is the Ravenclaw. Suddenly, the boy with the basilisk on his arm emerges out of nowhere, attacking the deer, but the animal swerves and he misses by inches. The deer notices the path out of the clearing and heads for it but a big, white steed whooshes across the clearing, blocking it the way. The animal halts abruptly, seeing a rearing Unicorn. A fatal mistake. The Slytherin girl doesn't miss; she tackles the deer down easily. 

"So quickly?" The Ravenclaw jumps off his mount.

"Yeah." – answers the Slytherin girl. "Thanks, you were both great." – she smiles at the Unicorn and the Ravenclaw. 

"Faster or the blood will coagulate." – the Hufflepuff joins them. "You killed so it's your turn to begin."

"Going to drink blood?" – asks the Gryffindor, who's already turned back into a human. 

"And what do you think?"

"May I try, too?"

"You're a human."

"So what?" – says the Gryffindor angrily. "Every hunter has the right…"

"That's true." – says the black-haired boy. "Of course you can but not much, your stomach isn't used to that." The Slytherin girl rips the deer's throat with her claws and waits till the blood fills her hands and then she drinks it. They all repeat the same ritual in silence.

"But" – she wipes her mouth with her hand – "if both of you throw up tomorrow, you'll have to find excuses yourselves."

"Pomfrey is right after her studies." – answers the Gryffindor. "No experience at all. I'll put a charm on her if something happens, she won't notice anything." The all laugh.

"You're incredible."

"They say I'll be the best Cracker on Knockturn soon."

"You'll dare to deceive the man people will be afraid to name. You'll break down the gates of his hell." – says a Hufflepuff with a Seer's tone Harry has already started recognizing. "He'll be furious and he'll come to take your life. He will think he vanquished you but he'll be wrong. He'll win the battle you'll win the war."

"Nemi" – smiles wryly the black-haired boy. "And what about me?" The Seer stares at him.

"Pain and shame for years, victory and glory in the end. You'll be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams if you dare to take the mind of the boy."

"Who will he be?"

"The moment you'll brew Inferno Potion for him, you'll know."

"Yuk." – whispers the boy. "I've tried it once and it's worth its name." They're silent for a moment but then the Hufflepuff leaps to her feet.

"Hurry up. We must roast the meat. Let's go to our cave so Hagrid won't find us."

End of vision

Harry's sitting on his bed, gasping. The same creatures came to him in his dreams again. Hunting, drinking blood… Yuk.

"Are you all right?" Salazar peeps through the curtains.

"Yeah… Just had a nightmare."

"Will you tell me?" – he sits down on Harry's bed.

"Can you explain dreams?" – Harry lights his wand and looks at him.

"Sometimes you can have visions that show future, or past or what's happening right now." Harry hesitates but finally he says

"No, thank you. It was just a stupid nightmare, you know."

"As you like it." He gets up and Harry catches a glimpse of a tattoo on his shoulder.

"What's that?"

"That? My Mngva. Such a big cat, you know. Looks like a tiger but is as big as a pony. Go to sleep, tomorrow" – Seer's tone again – "will be a very hard day for you. Hatred makes blind."


	6. The Cracker and the Dark Prince in actio...

DISCLAIMER: OK. You know what should be here. It's but an FF, not an original story.

Noratav: Explanations coming soon in FF.

Narcissa: You'll see. About his friendships: well, that'll be a problem. You've already seen what Voldemort thinks of Alphas and how Harry reacted seeing them in his dream.

Jedi Knight Hunter: Severitus or not Severitus? Well, question of parentage is pretty complicated among vampires. They distinguish 3 types of relationships: by flesh (so "normal" one), by blood (so by bite) or by gift (Draco's cause). They treat all 3 kinds equal, so Severus considers Blaise and Mordred now to be as close to him as Carmen. OK – he'll be bound to Harry by one of these bonds but not by flesh. Decide yourself whether it is Severitus or not. 

Thanks to all who reviewed, you keep us, authors, alive – and the more reviews I get the faster I write! Now, some explanations about jewels and all that. I hope not too boring.

THE CRACKER AND THE DARK PRINCE IN ACTION

28 August

Snape is coming back to his rooms; it's already six in the morning and he's dog-tired and anxious. Voldemort informed him about a recruit meeting last night – but, to Snape's surprise, when they were alone. For an experienced spy it meant just one thing – a test of loyalty, so he went to one of his fellows, Barret, who, after a few glasses of wine betrayed him the address he was told. Now, Dumbledore will send Aurors to Barret's address and Voldemort will have his traitor. The very thought of Barret's fate makes Snape shudder but, on the other hand, he must keep his cover. Voldemort already suspects him so per fas et nefas (the end justifies the means)… If he is caught no Death Eater would show him any mercy and Barret is a bastard like seven hells. Let him feel what he was doing to the others. Still, Snape feels dirty, doing that, but spying has always been a job of lies and dishonest tricks. Oh, my, why does it have to be so complicated? Why does he have to carry the burden of responsibility? OK, Barret is a cruel, ruthless beast but blood remains blood… 

He opens the door and notices Blaise, reading a scroll of parchment. Snape counts the candles the girl has lit – too few for a human so the transformation has already begun. Also her nocturnal lifestyle shows that. 

"Ave, Sanguispater" – she welcomes him and continues in fluent Latin: "I haven't heard you entering. You can move silently like a ghost."

"Soon you'll be able to do the same." – he answers, changing to ancient Greek. Blaise spent all her summer holidays in his house (except of these) and he's been teaching her many things: dueling, martial arts and fencing, languages (there are spells that make you memorize grammar and words faster but still it's a lot of work). After three years Blaise masters Latin, ancient Greek and Sanskrit (very useful for more advanced magical studies); also a few types of runes; out of contemporary languages German, Spanish and Russian. Now she's slaving away over Egyptian hieroglyphs. Snape admires her cold blood. Many people older than she had serious problems accepting their change but she neither got hysteria nor blamed him. There were neither tears nor protests he expected. She simply accepted the fact. Blaise smiles at him; this cold, bitter man is the only person who cares about her. OK, he'd rather die than admit that but she knows he does. She's never had anyone who loved her and anyone she could love until she met him. Neither her parents, who neglected and abused her, nor anyone in the Muggle orphanage. Other kids were afraid of her, simply – as a witch she was abnormal for them. She didn't want to come back there and Snape learnt about that and took her to the Basilisk's Lair. He started tutoring her – he was strict, demanding and sometimes brutal but he was a great teacher. He looks at her parchment. "You forgot a bar here." – he points at the hieroglyph. "Well, well" – he reads the whole text – "you haven't been wasting time, I see."

"I've read all you gave me."

"Give me the proof." Her eyes shine with joy – he's challenging her again and she'll show him. 

"What should I write?"

"About the Five Elements, for example." This requires a lot of hieroglyphs. She concentrates and starts:

_Out of several kinds if Wandless Magic Five Elements' Magic is one of the most ancient and powerful. It is used mainly by Mind Readers (sometimes called Worshippers of Seth)_

"By morons who don't know what they're raving about." – adds Snape.

_but also by sword makers and Masters of Potions. Magic of Five Elements is also related with No Name Magic. It is based on the properties of five Elements of matter:_

_-Fire (symbolized by ruby and silver) Animals symbolizing that Element are dragons and Phoenixes_

_-Water (emerald and mercury) Animals: all water-living creatures and snakes_

_-Metal (onyx and steel) Most predators except Sleipnirs_

_-Air (sapphire and platinum) Animals: birds (except Phoenixes); also Pegasi and Sleipnirs_

_Light (diamond and gold) – Unicorns_

_Every wizard and witch has a Natural Element, according to their traits of character:_

_Fire means strong emotions, passion and desire. It is also a symbol of courage, chivalry and sacrifice – therefore it is called the Element of Trial. Fire people are brave and generous but often allow emotions to control them; therefore their actions are fast but often not well planned. _

_Metal means reliability, responsibility and loyalty; also endurance, stamina and patience. It is called the Element of Loyalty. Metal people are strict and demanding but reliable and loyal, ready to take the consequences of their decisions._

_Air means new ideas, intelligence and creativity; also talent and knowledge. It is called the Element of Hope. Air people learn easily and are able to find nonstandard solutions but sometimes they underestimate the seriousness of the situation and are a bit reckless. _

_Water means shrewdness and cunning; also ruthlessness and slyness. This is the Element of Spies. Water people adjust to new conditions easily and a clear head in danger; they're artful and cunning but also ruthless and capable of lies._

_Light means wisdom and choices; also compassion and understanding of emotions of the others. On the other hand it means idealism and daydreaming. This is the Element of Understanding. Light people are very rare; their ability to comprehend the others is great; therefore they forgive and win friends easily. Their idealism and naivety can cause trouble, however._

"Good" – says Snape. "Now, Blaise" – he sits down and looks into her eyes – "I have a really serious question. I've taught you a lot of martial arts, many spells, and also some wandless magic. You know how to Apparate. Why didn't you escape that night? They would have killed you."

"I'm aware of that."

"So why?"

"I was in my orphanage."

"So what?" Suddenly it hits him. That place was full of kids but no one was captured but Blaise. Isn't the power simply radiating out of the girl? Dark power - Dark – dangerous, lethal and hard to control but certainly not evil. "Mind-reading."

"Dark Fog." One of the most powerful deluding curses a Mind Reader can make. 

"You shielded them with it?" He shakes his head in disbelief. "Wait" – his eyes widen suddenly – "It's the highest level! The Sacrifice, for hell's sake."

"Yes, it was." – she stares at him with overt pride. 

"Bloody hell." That's all what he can say. "Bloody hell." It takes him a moment to regain control. "Keep it secret. You know MOM's attitude to the Sacrifice. They consider it the Darkest magic ever."

"To the Dementors straight away."

"Exactly. I don't know why they're so obsessed with that – I've seen much more heinous magic - but they'll never understand. Blaise" – he looks into her eyes. "You're incredible. I'm really proud of you. You're a great witch." She smiles and shows him her Star of Seth. Except of an onyx (Metal is her Natural Element), there are a ruby and a diamond there. This time Snape, Master of Sarcastic Remarks, Prince of Liars and Lord of Machiavellian Intrigues is left speechless. Three jewels for a fifteen years old witch are more than a rarity. Blaise is the second person, after Lily Evans, he's been teaching Mind reading and No Name – and in both causes he's chosen really right.

3rd September, late evening

Harry can't sleep again. He's swooping around the castle, using his Invisibility Cloak. Ron and Hermione keep avoiding him so the night seems to be his only friend. He's never noticed before how safe one feels surrounded by darkness and shadows. It seems they're offering him hiding and shelter, protecting him from hostility and loneliness. Suddenly he freezes, hearing somebody running. He darts into one of the smaller corridors, pressing against the wall. It's Snape, running at full speed; his cloak swishes as he turns on his heel abruptly and plunges into another corridor. Why is he in such a hurry? Harry follows him silently, having realized Snape is heading to the Headmaster's office. Of course he can't enter but what's the Eavesdropper for?

"Excuse me, Severus?" – asks Dumbledore, flabbergasted.

"This mongrel attacked me in the street!" – bellows Snape furiously.

"In his human form?"

"Yes."

"Is he dead?"

"No. Headmaster, I've always known Black was an idiot but to show himself in the street…" Harry's heart sink. Sirius!

"So you saved him?"

"Only because of you, Albus. Hadn't you made me swear…"

"I'm really grateful, Severus."

"Next time he'll happen to forget how to keep his cover I won't bat my eyelid to help him." – hisses Snape malevolently. "What an idiot…"

"But why, Severus? Was he under Imperius, maybe?"

"Ask him yourself. I've tethered him in the Forbidden Forest; maybe sitting in the cold rain will cool him down a bit. I think all these years in Azkaban have unhinged him or something. Was raving about me hurting Lily… Something about vampirism. Lily was a human! He's mental! For hell's sake, Headmaster, you shouldn't have trusted him, he's mad!"

"Are you absolutely sure, Severus? She wasn't bitten?"

"Lily, you mean? She'd have told me."

"One of my Aurors told me she saw Lily being hit by Avada Kedavra – and the curse didn't hurt her."

"Human eyes are abysmal at night. It must have been an illusion." – answers Snape in a completely emotionless voice.

"Severus, you don't have to lie to me." Silence. "I remember Lily's senses were very sharp." Silence again. "I know you were using a lot of illegal magic but for decent purposes. I would never…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT OF ME?!" – Harry can hear something as if books falling on the floor. "Leave her in peace! She died only because you told her to come back to this filthy Auror! He changed the Secret Keeper! And I have to look at HIS brat while…" – he stops talking abruptly.

"While?" – asks Dumbledore.

"I'm tired, Headmaster." – Snape changes the topic. "I shouldn't have shouted like that… It's simply unjust that some sacrifice everything and the others, like Fudge, pretend that nothing's happening. I had to watch Barret's show last night and I simply want to take a lot of Dreamless Sleep Potion and forget it for a while." Harry can hear his footsteps so he hides in the corner. He'd like to follow Dumbledore to the Forest and learn more but he knows the Headmaster can see through the Invisibility Cloaks so he comes back to his dorm, deep in thought. It seems Snape is a vampire indeed – and Sirius accused him of biting Lily. Why? If his mother was a vampire, is he as well? Snape said she wasn't and after all, they were friends, so he wouldn't have hurt her, would he? Or maybe this small wound on his shoulder made Sirius think Snape bit him? Rubbish – all vampires have black eyes and sallow skin and they don't tolerate sunlight – he's read about it when writing this essay for Lupin. Harry's lying in his dorm, staring at the ceiling. Sirius has always acted very fast – sometimes too fast – and his hatred towards Snape made him jump to conclusions, simply. And this Auror Dumbledore mentioned must have seen things – it was Avada Kedavra that killed Lily, so she wasn't a vampire – they're immortal, aren't they? On the other hand if a vampire bite were a way to achieve immortality, why didn't Voldemort try this? If it were so easy he'd have done that years ago – but he didn't. Strange. Harry keeps pondering but finally he falls asleep. He has another very weird dream.

The vision

Two people in Death Eaters' masks Apparate in the forest. "How far?" – whispers the woman.

"Ten miles."

"Bloody hell."

"There are wards around the castle; we couldn't Apparate nearer."

"I know but the time is running. I'll transform."

"Good idea." – whispers the man. His partner, to Harry's great surprise, turns into a Unicorn with emerald eyes. The Death Eater grasps the white mane and jumps on the Animagus' back – and the steed whooshes across the darkness like an arrow. It's good that in the memory Harry can follow them – the Unicorn is really fast. It's a strange view – a snow-white Unicorn, galloping silently like a ghost with a Death Eater rider, clothed in black – and even his eyes shine like two jets. The contrast is striking, simply. The paths are narrow and winding, they fork and join but the rider seems to know very well where to go and soon they reach the clearing with a pile of debris in the middle. "Here" – he explains – is this secret entrance. No one knows about it, I've discovered the map showing it by pure accident." He leads his fellow (she changed into a human again) and they reach the narrow entrance. "Be careful." They enter the dungeon and descend but don't use light, though it's very dark. Only when they reach the wall, she lights her wand. The wall is built of white stone and there is a Basilisk mosaic, made of black obsidian on it.

"Great" – says the woman sarcastically after examining it– "it'll open only if a Parselmouth tells it to. Why haven't we checked it earlier?"

"Because we had no time."

"Shit! Do you have your explosives?"

"Sure but they won't be necessary."

"Are you a Parselmouth?!"

"No but I'm Romanoff."

"Right." – she nods in understanding. "Transform."

"Move back." The man starts transforming… No, it's impossible… Harry clasps his hands against his eyes, then he hears the man commanding in Parseltongue: "I, the descendant of Vipera Slytherin, one of the Nine Founders, tell you to open."

"You're fantastic." Harry dares to look and sees the woman kissing the blunt, enormous head of the Animagus. Yuk… He transforms back into a human. "Right." – answers the woman. "Wards against Animagi are a rarity but here… Who knows. Don't transform unless in great need, right?" – she commands the man – "We don't know what spells protect this place but, according to the plans Roger gave me, there can be alarms that'll alert him if somebody uses a curse, so don't use magic, unless you really have to." The man nods wordlessly and they enter the hidden corridor. After an hour or two of climbing, crawling and even diving once (as they had to cross the flooded passage), they, dirty, dead-tired and soaked, reach another wall. "My private chambers." – explains the man. He says the password ("Vipera Slytherin") and they enter. The woman starts scanning the room carefully. "No bugging." – she says finally. Then, they wash and change clothes but they don't light the candles so Harry can't see their faces. "Remember" – she looks at her fellow – "no magic in the dungeons."

"Yes, my lady." – he smirks. "And no mercy." She nods.

"Good I used this deluding charm. Let's go." 

"Are you sure it'll work?" She pulls up her sleeve, showing him the Dark Mark. "Dumbledore tested it. Should work like a real one."

"And if it doesn't? If the Dementors notice it's a fake?"

"Shut up. And what about you?"

"Roger used Polyjuice with my hair. No one will suspect me." They leave his chambers and descend the wide, coiled stairs. They pass a group of Death Eaters without saying a word, then another one…Finally they reach the dungeons. There are two Dementors guarding the gate, made of thick, iron bars. The man and the woman pull up their sleeves, showing them the Dark Marks. Dementors are blind but they must sense the Mark because they move aside, admitting them in. The two keep going but more slowly now. Suddenly the man halts the woman with his hand. Harry realizes soon why – three Death Eaters are approaching them.

"What are you doing here?" – asks one of them. "Snape, you are…" So he recognized him. A fatal mistake. Before Harry has the time to blink, a sword materializes in Snape's hand and the woman plunges her left hand towards the Death Eater– and to Harry's shock she's holding a gun. Without batting her eyelid she fires. Snape with two extremely fast movements slashes the other two enemies. No magic and no mercy indeed… They keep moving, silently like ghosts – or rather angels of death. Another door, this time guarded by four Death Eaters. Four more sent to hell in less then five seconds.

"This Muggle toy is great." – murmurs Snape.

"Yeah." – the woman starts examining the door. Now it hits Harry – she must be a Cracker so she can be… His Mum? Breaking into Voldemort's fortress, probably. Snape is standing guard, with a sword in his left hand and the gun in the right while she's fighting the locks. Finally the door opens slowly and soundlessly. She beckons Snape to stay and sneaks inside. Now Harry realizes why they are risking their lives – they've come to save the prisoners. There are two of them – a woman in her fifties, and a man – maybe thirty. There's also a Death Eater inside, smiling malevolently. 

"One more curse?" – he hisses, pointing at the woman prisoner.

"Go to hell." – Lily presses the gun against his temple. He probably didn't even notice who attacked him.

"Good Lord" – whispers the woman, staring at the newcomer in Death Eater robes, who's just killed their tormenter.

"Professor McGonagall, Mr. Fletcher, let's go." – says Lily curtly. "We don't have much time."

"It isn't so easy." – murmurs Fletcher and Lily hands him a phial with a potion.

"It'll make you stronger. Hurry."

"How did you?..."

"Hurry." They leave the chamber and join Snape (who's dealt with a giant wolf in the meantime) and, to Harry's surprise, don't go back to Snape's chambers but choose another corridor and descend even deeper. Soon they reach another door.

"The only Apparating Point in this fortress, for Lord's use exclusively. Death Eaters aren't even supposed to know about it." – explains Snape, while Lily starts fighting the locks. 

"Damn" – she whispers after a while – "we don't have the password. Let's think. Ad victoriam?" Nothing. "Pureblood?" Still nothing. After a few minutes they can hear angry voices and hurried footsteps in the corridor.

"They're coming." – hisses Snape, stepping forwards. Then, without using his wand, he casts a spell. "It should stop them." Lily keeps trying but the door doesn't seem to react; the time is running; Harry can hear curses Death Eaters are shouting to break down the shield Snape made… Will the four succeed to escape? Harry knows they didn't die here, so they must have guessed the password finally but his heart is thumping in his chest as he's watching them… Finally, the shield breaks with a loud crack and Voldemort enters. Snape, with wild fire in his eyes, cast another wandless shield, then another one but Harry can see he's getting more and more tired… Voldemort steps closer; triumphant smile twists his ugly face. "ARTIS NIGRAE INCANTATIO!!!" – yells Snape as loud as he can. Something dark shoots out of his palms, forming a solid wall, protecting them form the Lord. Harry can hear Voldemort's furious yell and then the spells he's casting but the black, glittering shield doesn't give. The force of the spell threw Snape against the wall and his palms are bleeding.

"Good Lord, what was that?" – whispers Fletcher in awe and the comprehension dawns in his face. "No Name… You're the Dark Prince." Snape is staring at him wordlessly and his eyes are blank; Harry notices he's struggling hard not to loose consciousness; two pools of blood have already formed on the floor.

"Shut up, Mr. Fletcher" – snaps Lily angrily. "What words could he use? "Avada Kedavra"? "Imperio"? " To no avail again. Lily start whispering passwords in different languages monotonously…

"He may break this shield finally." – says Snape in a very low voice. "If he does, kill me. You've promised."

"I don't break my promises." She keeps murmuring different passwords… Voldemort keeps casting spells… "Open, you fucking door!" – she shouts out desperately, kicking it. The door opens ajar. "Bloody hell. Don't' tell me it was the password." They enter quickly (well, Snape is hauled inside by Lily) and find the Apparating Point. The whole four Apparates in the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh, my" – whispers Fletcher – "I thought I'd never see the sky again."

"And the snow." – adds McGonagall. Lily isn't paying attention to them – she's examining bleeding Snape carefully. 

"He needs a doctor, I daresay." – says Fletcher. "Good Lord, a Dark Prince fighting You-Know-Who… Was he under Imperius?"

"No." – barks Lily angrily. "Do not insult him or I'll curse you. It was his own free choice. When will you narrow-minded, brainless Aurors understand that it isn't the power itself that is good or evil? It isn't any curse or potion that makes you a hero or a bastard! It isn't your knowledge or abilities but your decisions! You could know all the Dark books by heart and it wouldn't make you evil by itself!" – she shouts at the flabbergasted Fletcher.

"What?.." – Snape has regained consciousness.

"Come on, we must get to the castle." – Lily helps him to stand up.

"You could levitate him." – advises Professor McGonagall.

"No magic…" – moans Snape quietly.

"I can't." – explains Lily to Fletcher and McGonagall. "More magic could harm him." 

The next scene Harry watches takes place in the Hospital Wing the same night. Snape and Lily have already pulled their masks off; his black hair are covering his face and she's playing with her thick, long, red braid nervously. A woman with platinum blond hair is examining Snape's palms carefully. Lily and Dumbledore are looking at her with anxiety.

"So what, Athene?" – whispers Snape. "Will my hands ever heal?"

"You should be glad you're alive." – snaps the blonde back. "You're mental."

"What would you do if the Dark Lord were after you?"

"Don't you think he'll guess who was able to use this spell? Few mastered No Name. Very few. I bet he taught only four of you how to conjure such things."

"He's taught us only a few simpler tricks; he doesn't want us to grow in power too much."

"And it is wise."

"But I've studied a lot of No Name in secret." – continues Snape quietly – "You can find some interesting books if you know where to look for. I bet he doesn't even know this shield."

"And I don't know how to help you." – murmurs the blonde. "Professor Dumbledore, have you tried Phoenix tears already?"

"Yes, we have." – he replies – "but to no avail. This power is too great."

"So all I can advise" – sighs the witch – "is to wait. This friend of yours, Roger, must be staging you for a while and we'll see. It seems to me that the blood flow has already diminished so maybe it'll stop finally. Sorry, I don't know how to help you – I'll look up in my books but I can't promise anything."

"Thanks, Athene" – smiles Snape weakly – "you've diminished my pain at least. It hurt like seven hells and now it's just aching." 

The scene changes again but Harry knows it's still the same night. This time Lily is Apparating in the garden – and she's alone. She looks at her watch.

"Five." – she murmurs to herself. "Bloody hell." She walks towards a house very silently and opens a window with a spell. Then she quickly climbs inside.

"Where have you been, you?" – Harry can hear a man yelling angrily. Somebody lights the candles in the room and Harry recognizes his father.

"Easy, James." – yawns Lily. "I told you I was at the birthday party of Claire. She was in Hufflepuff, you must remember her."

"It's five in the morning!" – James keeps shouting. "Pregnant women shouldn't…"

"Shut up, I haven't drunk a drop of alcohol." – she starts losing her temper. "OK, maybe I'm a bit late…" – she adds calmly.

"And climbing thorough the window!"

"Didn't want to wake you up. Sorry, James."

"And you weren't at the party, you liar!"

"Ask Claire or Paul or…"

"And ask Sirius! He was observing you…"

"You were spying me?!" – her fists clench abruptly. "So this bloody overgrown mongrel was him? Had I known…"

"And he said you were at the party indeed" – hisses James angrily – "but at midnight you said goodbye to everybody as you were tired" – he smiles sarcastically – "but instead of Apparating home you left Claire's house and swooped around Muggle London alone – and there was a guy on the motorbike waiting for you! If I knew who he was…"

"Your dear Sirius is a poor spy indeed" – spits Lily – "seeing things…"

"He wasn't seeing things!" – shouts James. "I just wonder who your lover is! I thought he was this Death Eater Snape but we questioned him yesterday and he kept saying he wasn't! Or maybe this Sly used some of his Dark tricks to make Veritaserum malfunction…" Harry's never suspected somebody can turn so pale – it seems to him that Lily's face turned whiter than snow.

"You questioned him? With Veritaserum? Asked him whether?..." – she splutters. "James, how could you?!" – she shouts our desperately.

"He's a Death Eater."

"You fucking, bloody, accursed Auror." – she hisses. "They've been telling me you are all the same – blind, selfish and cruel but I was too stupid to believe! Do you know how it feels when that liquid Imperius – Veritaserum forces you to speak?! Have you ever been cursed? Ever been in Azkaban?"

"And what do you know about it?"

"I know how you question in MOM's dungeons. I was in prison. I know the pain of curses and beating."

"What are you raving about, woman?"

"I grew up on Knockturn; I was a Dark Cracker – and now I'm working for Dumbledore – and YES, I'm working with Snape and other people you, in your bloody idiocy, consider scum, though they risk their life fighting Voldemort as much as you do! I was in the Dark Fortress tonight!"

"Liar."

"Cruel bastard."

"One can't break there."

"An idiot like you certainly can't but I'm a Cracker."

"I won't tolerate your lies anymore! Go to your Snape with your bastard kid, you bitch!"

"With pleasure." – she hisses. "But before I leave your filthy house" – her eyes are flashing malevolently – "a little forget-me-not. TORMENTIO!" The curse hits James with full force. Lily peacefully watches him writhing and shouting. "Your favorite." – she says quietly when she's stopped the curse. A cruel grin twists her lips. "Light. Forgivable. Perfect to question Knockturn teenagers. Just to pay you for Sev." James is staring at her with overt shock and fear. "Get up!" – she barks. "And that's" – she approaches him when he managed to get to his feet – "another Aurors' favorite. Also for Sev." She hits him with her elbow in the face with such a force that he falls; blood is running from his nose. "Keep that in mind before you question another person. And try to touch any of my friends and you'll see what else I can do." – she says peacefully, opening the door. Then she leaves, slamming the door shut.

End of vision

Harry wakes up with a start. He's breathing heavily and his heart is thumping madly. It was a nightmare, it couldn't be the truth! Is he turning crazy? 

"Another stupid dream?" Salazar peeps through the curtains.

"Mind your own business." – snaps Harry angrily.

"You're talking to your Proff, remember." – smiles Salazar. "Listen" – he adds gently – "You've been here since three days and you've already had two nightmares. It may have sense, Harry. I can feel your dreams aren't normal – I mean they aren't just imaginations of your mind. You witness the truth. I don't know what you've seen but I assure you it was real. I understand you don't trust me – why should you – we've met just few days ago – but you should talk to somebody about it. I'm a Seer; I could help you to interpret your dreams but if you don't want to share them with me, go to Professor Dumbledore. One doesn't have visions for no reason, Harry, especially if they repeat so often."

^^^^^^^^^^

Artis Nigrae Incantatio – "Spell of the Dark Arts" Do I have to add it was more than illegal?


	7. Wandless Magic

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable belongs to J. K. Rowling

Noratav: Well, Snape did something with Harry – but to Harry? He didn't do that to harm the boy. No, it had nothing to James parentage. And indeed Dumbledore doesn't know – he doesn't know many things, by the way.

Thanks for your reviews, everyone!

OK, as some people wanted to know more about different kind of magic – a chap that (I hope) explains something – and I hope it isn't too boring.

WANDLESS MAGIC

Fudge and Mundungus Fletcher, Ministry Auror, enter the school. They're unaware that, from the shadows, two Alphas are observing them with anxiety.

"Do I really have to?.." – asks the younger one.

"Draco, you know you do. If we don't gather the proof you've betrayed Voldemort, you'll end up in Azkaban." Draco sighs. "I know it's terrible but I can't help it."

"I don't want to tell them…"

"They'll use Veritaserum so you'll be forced anyhow. Let's go, Draco. The faster it begins, the faster it'll end."

"Will they do go through all that procedure, Professor, you've been telling me about? With chains and everything?" Snape can hear fear in Draco's voice.

"You're an Alpha, Draco." – he answers quietly.

"You mean they will. They consider us monsters."

"When a prisoner is asked a question he can't answer, he may turn aggressive. They're afraid you could rip them to pieces – which would be a favor for the wizarding England, by the way."

"A question you can't answer?" – Draco raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Sometimes it's hard to decide what you should say. Problems may occur also if they are prying too much into your personal affairs, if they try to make you speak about your deepest secrets, Draco." They enter the room and Snape welcomes the Minister and the Auror but none answers his greeting.

"He shouldn't be allowed to assist." – barks Fudge angrily, looking at Snape.

"But that's an Alpha, Minister. A dangerous animal." – protests Mundungus Fletcher, eyeing Draco with mixed fear and disgust. He's put double magical bounds on the boy but still… He's an Alpha! Fletcher knows Alphas are more dangerous than Betas and wouldn't care facing rampaging vampire. Fudge looks at Draco with overt fear.

"Albus, you allow another monster…"

"Minister, the longer you linger the higher the probability of an attack is." – barks Snape angrily. "I am his guardian and I insist on staying here unless you know how to deal with him in the case of an attack and I don't think so."

"All right, all right" – says Fudge nervously. "Fletcher, give him that potion and let's start." Snape gapes at the chains on Draco's arms, thinking of his own past. The chains are much too tight – as usual in the case of Alphas. Who cares about the pain of an animal, for hell's sake? About a Death Eater's suffering? Nothing has changed since his time; another generation learns the sweet taste of liquid Imperius, bitter taste of prejudice and intolerance – and loathing taste of hatred. Draco swallows Veritaserum obediently; Snape observes how his eyed turn blank, indicating the potion's influence.

"Name?" – asks Fletcher.

"Draco Aquilla Malfoy." As usual a few obvious questions in the beginning.

"Parents?"

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Her maiden name is Lestrange."

"Are you a Death Eater?" So it begins. Draco's face contorts with pain; Fletcher, flabbergasted, takes a step back. If Snape could, he'd kill both the Auror and the Minister on the spot. A Ministry Auror should, for hell's sake, know how to use Veritaserum!!! Snape remembers his own reaction on the same question – and this pain is incredible. This is the question Draco can't answer – what should he say? He is, as the Dark Mark has been burnt into his flesh and he is not – as he's betrayed the Lord. A question without an answer, that makes molten steel run inside your veins, that rips you flesh…

"Are you a loyal Death Eater?" –says Snape aloud. This is a question he should be able to answer. Snape sees as Draco's muscles relax.

"No, I am not. I am loyal to you, Professor Snape, not to him." Snape sighs with relief. 

"You are not allowed to interrupt, Snape." – snaps Fudge.

"So your Auror should be more careful with his questions." – says Snape to himself but doesn't verbalize it. For Draco's and his own good he shouldn't talk back too much. Fletcher proceeds:

"When did you join You-Know-Who, Malfoy?"

"My initiation took place on 1st July."

"Have you broken the law because of your Death Eater activity?"

"Yes." Snape's eyes narrow as he expects the attack if Fletcher keeps asking.

"Unforgivables?"

"Yes." Draco's voice lacks emotions completely but Snape knows it's but an illusion Veritaserum causes – emotions are boiling under this cold surface of indifference.

"Imperius?"

"Once, during initiation." 

"Death Eater initiation requires the use of every Unforgivable, Mr. Fletcher." – interrupts Snape. Auror's eyes widen with shock.

"For fifteen years old kids, too?" – he whispers.

"No exceptions." – answer Draco and Snape in unison. Snape notices with some satisfaction, that Fudge is pale as chalk.

"All right" – Fletcher has regained control – "so to another curses. Have you used them except your initiation, Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Cruciatus?"

"Yes." Snape's palms clench and unclench. It'll end with a vampire attack for sure.

"How many times?"

"I didn't count. Several times. Last two times against Professor Snape. I do regret that, Professor, believe me…"

"I do, Draco." – says Snape calmly – and he isn't lying.

"Why?" – continues Fletcher.

"Under Voldemort's orders or when I was under Imperius." 

"Avada Kedavra?"

"Yes, for the same reasons."

"Who put you under Imperius?"

"My mother. Three times." Fletcher's eyes are as big as plates. He hoped dark times are gone – but it seems to him they have come back. He's met several such cases in his career – young people, compelled by their own families to join the Dark Side.

"Why?"

"First time before my initiation. I wanted to join at first but when she told me how it'd look like I" – Snape takes a step closer, noticing change in Draco's eyes – "I wasn't sure anymore so she did that to make me join. Later she did that so I behaved like I should."

"You mean that she forced you to use the Unforgivables?"

"Yes." This word is barely audible. Snape notices Draco's pupils to turn into thin, vertical slits – and his ears have already changed shape slightly.

"Leave him alone." Snape steps between Malfoy and Fletcher. "You've learnt all you wanted; one more question and he'll transform. Can't you see your questions are causing him pain?"

"Since when are Death Eaters so sensitive?" – snaps Fletcher. "He's but an Alpha…" A loud, high-pitched yell interrupts him. It's a miracle that Fudge didn't faint. 

"All out! Now!" – shouts Snape. "Human presence increases his attack!" He doesn't have to repeat… Fletcher is afraid; Fudge – more than terrified; Snape notices some anxiety even in Dumbledore's eyes. It hurts – even the Headmaster flinches, seeing the maddened Alpha, as if they were guilty of that. When they left, he can calm poor Draco down. "Libero" – he whispers, making chains disappear. 

"A monster, a pure monster." – whispers Fletcher, walking along the corridor. "First Snape, then him! Death Eaters and Alphas in one. Good Lord!"

"Who's a greater monster, Mr. Fletcher?" – a soft, quiet voice interrupts him. He halts abruptly – he haven't noticed a young man with scarlet eyes and long, crimson hair. "Who?" – repeats the teenager. "The one with fangs or the one who puts her own child under Imperius, forcing him to kill? The one with claws or the one who insults him because of that, as if it was his fault he's an Alpha? BUT an Alpha, right?" Scarlet eyes pierce him like a pair of vampire daggers.

"Who are you?" – splutters Fletcher. "How have you learnt what I told him?"

"Salazar Redeye. I haven't been eavesdropping, Mr. Fletcher - I'm a Seer. I took part in the final battle with Princesa de la Oscuridad, if you're interested – though I AM BUT AN ALPHA, too." – he hisses dangerously. Fletcher blinks and reaches for his wand. "I'm not going to attack you." – continues Salazar peacefully. "I'm just asking questions… Who's a greater monster – the one who's yelling in pain of transformation now, or these who send fifteen-years-old kid to spy against a wizard whose name they themselves don't dare to pronounce?" Fletcher is staring at the young Seer, unable to say a word. "Think about it, Mr. Fletcher as more of us are coming and none will serve the Dark Lord." – smiles Salazar and turns on his heel. After a few steps he halts abruptly. "By the way, Mr. Fletcher" – his eyes are blank and his voice sounds strange – Fletcher recognizes the Seer's tone – "Do you remember which Dark spell harms the hands of the wizard who casts it?" Fletcher takes a step back; this boy is more than uncanny. Does he know?.. "Real Seers know not only the future but also the past." – explains Salazar. "You've seen this, haven't you? You have seen No Name."

"So what?" – barks Fletcher. This strange boy is really annoying him.

"There's somebody in this castle who must use Masking Charm on his scars till the end of his life because of it. I took him several painful nights to heal, you know. Very long and very painful, I assure you – and you consider him a monster. Strange how human mind can work, really strange. You accuse the Dark Lord of racial prejudices and cruelty and what you're doing yourselves, holy Aurors? We, Alphas, feel pain exactly the same way humans do – not an inch less. Strange that you who wouldn't kick a dog, can torture Alphas, considering them animals, by the way. Maybe I'm stupid but I don't get it. Well" – Seer's tone again – "Do you remember the day you saw No Name? He does, as every anniversary of it he spends yelling with pain the scars cause him – and it's hard to make him scream. No single curse can. Every year he passes through that ordeal again and again and so he will till the end of his life, you know."

"What?.." But Salazar has already disappeared behind the door, leaving the shocked Auror alone. Fletcher is standing in the empty corridor, deep in thought. He's never learnt who saved him from the Dark Fortress; for safety reasons Dumbledore preferred to keep it secret but now it hits him with the force of a sledgehammer. Who else in this castle can be as educated in the Dark Arts as… Who else could be the Dark Prince, if not Snape?! Snape, always insulted because of his Death Eater past – and because of his Alphian origin. Snape, this uncanny loner with fathomless eyes – the man no one loved and very few trusted. Even Dumbledore They cooperated and fought together – and Snape's always been ready to fulfill any of the Headmaster's orders – but there was no friendship between them.

Albus Dumbledore regrets that. He has trusted Severus Snape for years – well, nearly always trusted – sometimes his belief wavered. The night Snape came back to Voldemort and wasn't coming back for so many hours, the Headmaster started suspecting him again – until he had to help Madam Pomfrey with her patient. Dumbledore has seen a lot in his life – but the damage shocked him deeply. Even Madam Pomfrey was terrified, though she was an experienced doctor. "He wouldn't have treated a human Death Eater like that." – said Snape quietly, noticing their amazement and fear. Dumbledore cursed himself mentally for his suspicions – and this unpleasant feeling of guilt has been haunting him since then. He's never bothered to befriend his Potions' Master – and the latter accepted his loneliness and exclusion the same way he endured his brutal, terrible missions. Well, Metal – endurance, responsibility, reliability and patience is his Second Element, after all. 

Snape has always been ready to answer his questions about Voldemort or the Dark Arts – sometimes he even revealed some details form his past without being asked – but Dumbledore has never known much about his colleague's private life and his past (except of the Death Eater activity). Dumbledore knows Snape still keeps in touch with many people of Knockturn – or at least with Knockturn past – but he doesn't know any details. He didn't know about the Animals and their hunts until Snape told him that this summer – and because of that he understand Snape terrible despair after Lily's death now. Snape was in Azkaban when Lily was killed – and Dumbledore can't forget the yells of a broken, despairing Alpha, echoing against the prison walls. He was told once that grieving Alpha can turn all his pain into his cry – and it was true. Dumbledore has never heard anything like that. Maybe he should have consoled Snape that time but he didn't dare to approach him. He couldn't do that without casting powerful charms on Snape – and he didn't want to add physical pain they caused to Snape's mental sufferings. He's heard about humans who could approach raving Alphas and even calm them down – Wolfgang Malfoy, Severus' grandfather, for example – but he's always considered it a tale – until he heard Lily could. How did they do it? Did they have to be Alpha's lovers? No, Lily was too young… Severus was talking something about love, trust and understanding – but Dumbledore couldn't imagine trusting 160 pounds of maddened muscles, sinews and bones of a predator. Not to mention his wolfish jaws and tiger claws. Dumbledore has never been a coward but he'd never approach a raving Alpha without his wand – and this small Evans girl did – and no Alphas has ever even scratched her.

Alphas. Children of the Dark Arts. Really half-animals, half-vampires. Alphas, the most mysterious beings in the world no one ever managed to enslave. Alphas, the ideal army (in plans that never came true) that turned against its leaders, tearing five most powerful wizards of the 8th century to pieces. Alphas, many tried to exterminate but in vain. Alphas – the species that should never see the world – but they did and they have kept living, escaping Slayers and Aurors. Alphas which educated their children even in the times when they couldn't send them to schools. Alphas, ready to come on Sleipnirs, Mngvas and Wargs to defend their friends. Dumbledore knows their true origin; Snape has told him about the Nine Founders and their rebellion and about Basilisk's Lair – though he never showed him the castle. Dumbledore knows some differences between Alphas and Betas but he's sure Snape keeps some facts secret. He's refused to tell him anything about Lapis Animae, for example. What else is he hiding, either compelled by an oath or by his own choice? Dumbledore understands why Alphas don't trust humans – because of Vampire Hunts that lasted for three centuries and reduced the number of both Alphas and Betas significantly before they come to an end in the 18th century, not to mention other trials of extermination of the Species That Should Not Exists, as Alphas were sometimes called in the Middle Ages. No wonder every Alpha swears an oath to keep some Alphian affairs secret and may betray them only to another Alpha. Very few humans have ever seen Basilisk's Lair – a castle built by Nine Founders, few were allowed to join the hunt – and these who knew the truth about Lapis Animae were a real rarity and they kept their mouths shut, too. Therefore, many myths have arisen about Stone of the Soul (and Alphas themselves) and even Dumbledore has been seeking information about it in vain.

"Well, Draco" – says Snape. "Fifty push-ups, timed. What?! You call that a push up?! Once again…" Finally Draco, dog-tired and angry manages that. "You must be fit, Draco" – explains Snape peacefully. "You must learn to fight."

"I have my wand."

"Accio wand" – says Snape calmly and catches Malfoy's wand in the mid-air. "Not anymore. It's very easy to make a wizard defenseless, you see. That's why I'm going to teach you Wandless Magic. You're a Death Eater and an Alpha; you must know how to defend yourself."

"There's no magic without a wand."

"Oh, really?"

"Well… Sal doesn't need a wand to prophesy."

"Correct. What else?"

"Parseltongue. You don't speak it due to a spell, it's a gift."

"Exactly."

"And I don't need a wand to heal – though I use potions and spells for many things the power inside me is enough."

"Right. You see, wands were invented about three thousand years or so ago but magic is much, much older – at least two times. That means?"

"That before wand were invented wizards had to make spells without them."

"Indeed – and this magic was much more powerful than you imagine. There have always been Healers, Seers and Parselmouths – but these abilities are gifts you're born with or not – you can't learn them, so most wizards had to use something else. The oldest kind of Wandless Magic are Potions."

"Potions are Wandless Magic?"

"It seems to me I've been wasting my time teaching you. Do you use wands in my class?"

"Very rarely."

"So Potions are kind of Wandless. There are a few groups of Potions, by the way… Though I think distinguishing doesn't make a sense some treat Corpus et Sanguis Magia as completely separate branch of knowledge."

"Magic of Flesh and Blood?" – Draco raises his eyebrows. "Bloody hell…"

"Language, Draco. Indeed, you translated the name correct."

"It was the magic the Lord used to come back, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It's very difficult but extremely powerful – and has always been used in extreme situations, to save the dying, for example. No wonder he used it to rebuild his body. I use it sometimes to powerful antidotes and medicines. Oh, yes, Sanguis can heal and help when nothing else can. But back to Wandless Magic: well, Potions have always been used for medicines, poisons and so on but you can't rather duel with them – so, the oldest defense magic were martial arts and fencing. You may say they aren't a real magic as Muggles can learn them as well but I'll teach you them. Moreover, with magical swords and some Alphian tricks they turn into a deadly weapon indeed. However, that's not all. There are also three other ancient kinds of magic: art of Invocation, Mind Reading and No Name."

"Carmen is an Invoker, right?"

"And a very good one. Invocation is a kind of Wandless most similar to Wand magic as it uses the same power. What?"

"Well… Words, Professor."

"Yes, power of words. Invokers sing – and can do many things with their songs. They can call demons, communicate with ghosts and contact the animals, for example. Their another ability is telepathy – Carmen contacted me across the whole Atlantic, remember, and some telekinesis."

"Excuse me?"

"Something like Summoning and Banishing charm, Draco. There are also songs that work like Alohomora – and like a few other spells. There's also a song that can kill but this magic is quite slow – instead of a few words you must use the whole song – so Invocations are mostly replaced my Wand Magic nowadays. Still, it's useful to know them as they require no wand. There's also one thing Invocations are still the best at – an Invoker can influence your emotions. They can pour courage and hope into your soul – or fear and despair, if they want. They can feel their friend or a relative is in trouble and help, even across the ocean, like Carmen did. Moreover, they can tranquilize your pain and even give you some life energy. As you see they can do a lot – but still, they're slow. Mind Reading and No Name are faster. Mind Reading requires no wand but the Star of Five Elements and can be used not only for reading of somebody's mind – but also for transferring power from one person into another, switching of minds…"

"I don't understand, sir."

"If we switched minds, your mind would be transferred into my body and vice versa."

"Wow… It's a real power."

"Indeed, but it's neither easy, nor safe. You can do it for few hours, no more – it sucks a lot of energy out of you. It can harm both people physically and mentally, Draco. You mustn't do that unless in great need. Oh, I'd forget – it works much better if it's consensual – otherwise the mind of another person will fight you and it can be fatal for both of you. You can also rip the soul out of somebody and destroy it – it works like a Dementor's kiss, but of course, no one will allow you for that without a fight – and such duels are terrible. On the other hand you can use it when you want to kill only one person in the crowd and don't want to harm the others. So, Mind Reading deals mainly with such things – your feelings, emotions, telepathy and so on. Also Lapis Animae is created by it. I suppose you remember we aren't allowed to talk about it to the Outsiders."

"An Outsider so anyone who doesn't possess Lapis." – says Draco, squeezing his own in his hand. He has an emerald, like Snape. Emerald, so Water, Element of Spies… Lapis Animae is always very well chosen.

"Many of our powers we possess due to Stone of the Soul" – continues Snape – "It's invisible and undetectable for the Outsiders. It shines when you're happy, goes dull when you're sad, feels you emotions – and stops shining when…"

"When you die. So you're carrying Lapis Animae of a dead person except of your own, Professor."

"I do." – smiles Snape wryly. Indeed, except of his emerald he has a big diamond – but the sunrays don't glitter in it anymore. "She's dead."

"So her Natural Element was Light." – guesses Draco. "I've read it happens very rarely."

"That's right." Snape touches the diamond gently. 

"And what is No Name? Why is it called like that?"

"Because most wizards are too afraid of it to give it its proper name. This magic can be used as Wand one – it's fast and you use spells – there are spells suitable nearly for everything – but you cast them with your bare hands. This is a problem because usually your wand gathers and controls the power you need to perform a spell and here you must do it without a help of any magical object. Therefore, you must be really fit to use No Name. It's an exhausting job and may harm you physically, if you try some really powerful curses or charmsa. Still, it's great when you have no wand – and some spells, usually shields are impressive. You can duel with it as well, as it's very fast."


	8. Quidditch

DISCLAIMER: Right, I don't own, don't earn – and still enjoy my writing!!!

Noratav: About Lapis Animae: yes, the diamond belonged to Lily once. A non-Alpha can have one – but it happens very rarely. 

QUIDDITCH

A few next days pass without anything extraordinary – no strange visions, anything like that. Harry's already got used to his better senses and his liking of meat – and accepted that fact without much thinking. The only problem is Hermione's and Ron's attitude. Surviving the first Potions without their help will be pretty difficult. Snape's VERY foul mood isn't going to make things better. Snape is in a terrible mood indeed. The reason: last night…

Flashback

Snape concentrates hard, trying to open the blasted lock. If Lily could be here, she'd have dealt with it ten times already. She taught him some cracking but he lacks her experience and mastery of the subject.

"What are you doing here?…" Gosh, he was so concentrated he hasn't heard Lestrange entering! Azkaban has been broken open indeed – and the most fanatic of the Death Eaters is on the loose again.

"Avada Kedavra" It isn't Mary Lestrange. It's Draco Malfoy. „Sorry, Professor" – he gasps – " Three of them came and I had some problem with them. I'm sorry I shouldn't have allowed her to get so far."

"Don't apologize, friend." For the first time he uses this word, speaking to Draco. "Friend" was Lily, or Rowen, or Jo, or Nemi. Maybe also a few people of Knockturn like Roger - somebody you could trust and rely on, somebody who would protect you with their own body, if necessary. Finally he deals with the lock, takes the documents out and replaces them with fake ones (it's good to have fellows on Knockturn who know how to forge papers…) and locks the drawer again. Dumbledore will get the documents he needs – and the Ministry Aurors three corpses of Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban. Snape and Malfoy Apparate back in the Forbidden Forest and go back to the castle. Snape sees Draco's dog-tired – no wonder – he was wounded just few days ago, yesterday had a serious vampire attack and tonight this bloody mission. He puts his hand on his fellow's shoulder reassuringly. Draco looks at him and smiles wryly.

They have one more duty to fulfill tonight – reporting to Dumbledore. Draco goes first while Snape waits patiently in the corridor. After some time it's his turn – and he notices Dumbledore is livid.

"Your boy has killed three people tonight."

"I happen to know that. Three fanatics less." – he replies emotionlessly.

"And he reported that to me…"

"It's his duty, isn't it?" – Snape is too tired to waste his time for niceties. He wants to have some rest at last.

"In July he would have cried all night because of that and now he spoke to me about that as if he was talking about the weather."

"So what?!" – barks Snape angrily.

"What have you done to him, Severus? I tolerate that you're teaching another Alphas the Dark Arts – it may be life-saving under these circumstances - but…"

"It isn't knowledge that makes you able to kill and go to sleep an hour later. You know it well, Headmaster."

"So what is it?"

"Self-defense of your mind. You either adjust or go mad. It is you who sends people to war, Headmaster. Look" – Snape's hands clench on the back of a chair – "at the Aurors. They do the same. Lily and me did the same, don't you remember?" Dumbledore sighs.

"I know, Severus, but…"

"But what? Do you also believe in that rubbish that Alphas have no feelings? Thank you." – he turns on his heel and storms out of the office. He doesn't even know how he finds himself in his dungeons. He can hear a silent voice – it's Carmen, consoling sobbing Draco.

"You had to do that, you saved my dad, Draco…" 

"I know." – is the silent answer. "But where are we all going?"

"To hell." – says Snape to himself, pressing his forehead against the cold stonewall. "Draco, forgive me, friend."

End of flashback

That's why he's livid. Sometimes even the Headmaster doesn't understand! Sometimes even he's a bit prejudiced against Alphas. What will Voldemort do, when he learns his three people died in rather enigmatic way is another matter. Snape sighs, beckoning his class to the dungeon. He observes them as they take their seats and then writes the ingredients of the potion on the blackboard. To his surprise, Granger and Weasley seem to avoid Potter – and the latter doesn't look happy about that.

After a quarter or so, Longbottom's cauldron melts AGAIN ("Twenty points from Gryffindor!") Snape takes out his wand to clear up the mess when the familiar smell hits his sensitive nostrils. His eyes sweep across the classroom to detect the source of it. Granger has poured some potion on Potter's hand ("Sorry, Harry, it was an accident, I'm really sorry.") but it shocks Snape. Granger is a very cunning and talented witch – and he realizes she knows more about potions than the rest of the class (except of Draco) so the thing she did makes him anxious. He spends the rest of the lesson, observing her and Potter, pondering. Granger was very cunning but she couldn't know everything. The potion she used is the infamous Vampire Potion, used to distinguish vampires from humans. You had to pour a few drops on the skin of the suspect – if he's a vampire, it'll turn from colorless to purple. Of course, it hasn't happened in Potter's case. He's a human! 

WAIT.

Granger can't know the potion is useless against Alphas; it betrays Betas exclusively. She can't also know that an Alpha can catch its smell like he did. Rubbish, Potter can't be an Alpha! Or can he?.. Rubbish. Snape curses himself mentally. It's bloody impossible. Lily Evans was one of the Illuminati but it means nothing. Nothing. She was the only Illuminata he's ever met… But it means nothing.

By the way, Granger must have done it on purpose. Why? Black was raving something… Does she believe that nonsense, too? It would explain Weasley's and her attitude to Potter. Are they all mental? Potter, a vampire!? If he really is, he must be an Alpha because the potion didn't work. A nonsense. Children of Illuminati are normal humans. Unless… Snape's heart jolts. Unless this Corpus et Sanguis Magia Lily and he did the night the brat was born caused something… Flesh of the Unicorn, blood of the Basilisk… Such potions are a great rarity for obvious reasons so no one knows their side effects. Rubbish. That's impossible! But Potter doesn't wear his glasses anymore… Snape heard him explaining to someone he had a Muggle operation. Of course, Severus, you idiot. An operation. You have paranoia, as usual. It's IMPOSSIBLE!!! Snape comes back to observing potions brewing and commenting that sarcastically. Carmen shakes her head, trying to hide her smile.

"Bloody, greasy git!" – snaps Ron angrily when they left the class. To Harry's surprise, Hermione and he don't avoid him anymore.

"Don't call him like that." – Carmen interrupts him.

"Why not?" – barks Ron. "Keep your mouth shut, Sly!" A quick but powerful punch makes him kneel on the floor in pain. Carmen is not only very fast but also strong like a bull. Snape, who's just appeared from behind the corner, notices that.

"McKinnon" – he says coldly – "come here. Now." Carmen reluctantly enters the classroom.

"He called me a Sly."

"Shut up." – he hisses. "Be careful, for hell's sake. It isn't guerilla anymore!"

"No one will insult me." – she barks furiously.

"You could break his rib or something. Remember you're stronger now."

"No one will insult me, not anymore." – she leaves, slamming the door shut. Snape sits down with a sigh. He's been alone for so many years and now he has to look after five teenagers! It isn't easy: Draco, the Death-Eater-Turned-Traitor. Orphaned Blaise, insulted because of her Muggle origin (and when an Alpha is angry, she may transform…). Mordred who must keep living with blood on his hands. Salazar with his visions. Carmen with her nightmares. They've never discussed them but even without Guapeza's explanation Snape would have guessed already. He knows such nights himself – with nightmares full of pain, violence and terror. Good Sal can help her. Snape has never been a hypocrite nor pretended to care about rules so he doesn't care Sal and her share the room but poor Minerva turned scarlet when she learnt about it. Snape smiles slightly – even if he forbid them to share the room, it wouldn't change anything. 

The next lesson is Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid is replaced by Professor Ruddy-Plank again. She's brought a beautiful, deer-like creature and allows everyone to touch it. One of the Slytherins, Blaise, steps towards it but Malfoy grasps her brutally by the shoulder not allowing her to touch the animal. Harry notices that his eyes are shining angrily and that a few other people seem to be angry with Blaise, too: Carmen McKinnon, for example. What the hell? Harry knows Blaise is Muggleborn and Malfoy has never even looked at her before. Hermione is patting the animal and Harry decides to join. He hasn't even touched it when the animal's eyes widened in overt shock and it tried to break the rope in panic. Harry steps back, flabbergasted. He's been approaching the deer slowly – why did he frighten it so much? 

"It probably didn't like your smell." – explains Professor Ruddy-Plank. "All because of the potions you had earlier, I daresay. You use some stuff with strong smell animals may not like. Professor Snape also caused my deer to panic." Many people laugh aloud; only Salazar keeps eyeing Harry cautiously and Malfoy, of course, makes some sarcastic remarks. However, he himself doesn't approach the deer.

Soon Harry finds himself busy with another thing: Quidditch. The match with Slytherin is approaching and Gryffindor team lacks the Keeper. As Harry has been chosen captain it's his duty to find a new member of the team so he invites all candidates for a test. Here they are: Ron, of course, a few others from other classes – and Salazar. Ron eyes his classmate suspiciously – he can't forgive him being "Malfoy's slave" but Sal ignores all his remarks peacefully. The Keeper must be not only a good flier – he or she should also have eyes in the back of the head so Harry must choose somebody with best reflexes. To his great surprise this peaceful, gentle Sal beats all the other candidates easily – he's agile and fast like a cat. 

"How can you do that, man?" Fred Weasley shakes his head in disbelief. "You could fly in the professional team!"

"Maybe I will one day." – he answers, smiling. Only Ron is furious and leaves the pitch, muttering rude words under his breath.

"Sorry" – apologizes Harry. "He just wanted to join the team so much…"

"I'm used to insults." – answer Salazar curtly. "We start training straight away, don't we?" The whole team mounts their broomsticks and fly high into the air.

"You were incredible, Harry" – Katie Bell smiles at him. "Malfoy can't even dream about beating you!"

The time is running fast and the day of the match has finally come.

"You know" – Angelina bursts into the Gryffindor common room – "Slytherins have a completely new team."

"No wonder as their four players have already finished school." – replies Katie. Gryffindor team heads towards the pitch. Harry pats his Firebolt with joy and pride – even Slytherin's Nimbuses 2001 can't beat it! The Slytherin team is already warming up – and the changes in their team are great indeed. To everybody's shock Malfoy isn't a Seeker anymore – Carmen McKinnon has taken his place. 

"I wonder why this bighead agreed for that." – murmurs Ron. Salazar looks at the opposite team and shakes his head.

"We can't win." – he murmurs quietly.

"What?" – asks Harry. "Salazar, don't be so pessimistic!"

"They have a great team." – answers Sal. Harry turns his attention back to the Slytherins. They have new Beaters – one is Millicent Bullstrode – no wonder, this girl has always been strong like a bull and very aggressive so Harry makes a mental note to avoid her. To his great surprise another one is Blaise Zabini – a short, skinny girl. She's always been a loner as one of the very few Muggleborns in Slytherin. She isn't pretty: she has auburn, short hair irregular, sharp features. She looks at Harry with her big, gray eyes and suddenly it hits him – he's never noticed before how fathomless they are. He blinks – but it must have been an illusion – a Muggleborn can't be related with Snape, can she? The new Keeper is a fifth-year Slytherin, too – a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Harry doesn't even remember his name.

"Mordred McNair." – explains Ron. "His uncle was a Death Eater and somebody finished him off last summer, you know."

"Come on" – says George – "half of their team has no experience."

"They have two old Chasers – and Malfoy as the third one." – says Angelina. "They have great broomsticks, remember." Carmen performs an impressive dive even Harry wouldn't dare. Ok, he has the Firebolt but the other members of his team mount much worse broomsticks.

"Old Malfoy tries to buy Quidditch cup again." – murmurs George angrily, squeezing his battered Cleansweep in his hand. "I hope he won't get it."

"Ready to start?" – Carmen smiles at Harry. He notices her broomstick differs from the others – and his jaw drops. It's the hand-made broomstick - a great rarity any player would give all money for! They're made on individual request and therefore very expensive – but they're the best ones possible. "So you're their Seeker." – she eyes him cautiously. "Bet I'll win, Harry?"

"Don't bet or you'll loose." – interrupts Fred.

"I bet I'll get the Snitch." – she replies, staring straight into his eyes. "Ten Galleons?"

"Right." – Alice Spinnet interrupts her. "Ten Galleons that Harry will catch the Snitch and another ten that we'll win."

"OK." – Carmen shakes her hand. "Prepare to loose this money, Alice."

"She's impossible." – murmurs Fred. "Harry, beat this arrogant Slytherin, please!"

"I'll do my best." –grins Harry, imagining Carmen counting twenty Galleons and handing it to Alice. Madam Hootch whistles and both teams fly. The teacher throws the Quaffle high into the air and Alice heads to get it… Malfoy is faster. Salazar does his best to save but Malfoy swerves easily, makes an impressive loop - Salazar blocks him again – but the other Slytherin Chasers are waiting – Malfoy throws the Quaffle to one of them – Nimbuses 2001 are faster then Salazar's broomstick – and Slytherin scores. The Quaffle goes back to Gryffindor and three girls attack the loops but McNair is already there, flying like crazy. Harry gapes at him with amazement. 

"Good lord" – whispers George. "Do they use some magic or what?" Alice Spinnet makes a feint to cheat Mordred but this second Blaise hits the Bludger towards her. Alice escapes by inches and the ball, flying nearly vertically, hits the ground with a loud thud. "Is she a girl or a bull?" – murmurs George but Harry isn't listening to him anymore. He must find the Snitch as Slytherins are increasing their advantage. 

Slytherin-Gryffindor 40-0

50-0

100-0

The score has never been so bad before! Professor McGonagall is pale as chalk. Snape keeps observing his Alphas cautiously – he allowed them to play but what if one of them transforms?! Strong emotions only increase the probability if an attack.

120-0 and Snitch is nowhere to be seen. The Bludger Blaise hit brushes Harry's arm. Good he managed to swerve so it hasn't hit him with full force but still the impact is much stronger than he expected. Come on, Blaise is a small, thin girl and she's strong like an animal!

130-0 

Malfoy is flying like a bird, really… And Salazar's words "We can't win." fit Mordred's fierce defense of Slytherin loops. Come on, where is the Snitch?! Harry tries to concentrate…. THERE! He dives, following the golden ball – and the Bludger hits him, his broomstick starts to cartwheel… He manages to keep balance – but he'll have a giant bruise for sure. Bloody Blaise! Mordred blocks Katie again. Gryffindor Chasers are doing their best but the boy has a much better broomstick – and flies incredibly. Harry catches the glimpse of the Snitch again but he's not the only one. Carmen has noticed it also and is flying towards it with full speed. They're both speeding from opposite directions, Harry sees only her blue, fathomless eyes and black, loose hair billowing in the wind; he pleads his Firebolt to go faster – but Snitch swerves and Carmen's hand grasps the thin air. The Slytherin makes her broom go up so fast that it Harry blinks in amazement. Hand made broomstick of hers is really incredible – but there's no time for gaping at it. He notices the Snitch again and speeds towards it, with Carmen at his heels. He goes faster but she's overtaking him slowly – the Firebolt does its best but her black broomstick is faster, Harry hears Carmen coming nearer and nearer –he ducks to escape the Bludger – 140-0; bloody Slytherin Chasers – faster – Snitch changes the direction and Carmen nearly tramples Harry, following it. Come on, Firebolt, come on! They're going neck and neck, Harry stretches his hand to grasp the golden ball, Carmen pushes him aside, but the Snitch swerves again. Carmen goes into a mad dive to catch it, Harry follows her – Snitch flies up – they swerve. All the Gryffindors and Slytherins are on their feet, observing the wild chase. Snitch is so near – Carmen leaps off her broom and catches it in the mid-air. Harry stares at her with fear in his eyes – she's falling from twenty feet or so – did she slow down before hitting the ground?! Harry shakes his head, not believing his eyes. An illusion. All the public moans but she leaps to her feet, seemingly unscathed and plunges her hand high up, showing everyone the Snitch. She looks boldly into Harry's eyes. Slytherins wild jeer makes Harry clasp his hands against his ears in pain; he nearly falls off his broom. The Slytherins run on the pitch towards Carmen but her eyes widen in fear and she pulls out her wand and aims it at them. They halt, not understanding her behavior. It lasts maybe a second and then Snape bursts in.

"Leave her alone!" – he barks. "She may have broken ribs or something– you'd only hurt her more." Slytherins nod in understanding and Snape leads Carmen to the Hospital Wing- or rather everybody thinks so. He brings her to the dungeons, expecting the attack but it doesn't come.

"How did you guess I don't like being touched?" – she whispers, wiping sweat off her forehead with her palm.

"Because I hate it, too – I mean from most people. Only my friends can touch me."

"I see."

"I suppose your and my reasons are the same, Carmen." She looks at him for a long while and finally she nods, touching the scars on her cheek.

"Thanks you didn't let them. Thanks you aren't prying… Dad." For the first time she addresses him like that. He just stares at her in silence but he can't help a gentle smile. "I mean if Sal or some of my guerilla friends touched me, it'd be OK but they… So many people and so noisy! Why can't I endure them, Dad?"

"You were a spy, weren't you? The fear remains forever."

"But their voices deafened me!"

"You're an Alpha, Carmen. Your senses are sharp as vampire sword now. I hate all that noisy Great Hall, too – bright light, blabbing and jeering kids – and this over spiced food."

"I felt like a surrounded animal. I wanted to fight."

"I know." – sighs Snape, thinking of the first time Dumbledore made such a mistake – touched him, when he was after a really hard night (Voldemort…). Snape will never forget the blue eyes of Dumbledore, widened in shock, as he attacked him. Minerva told him later he just turned on his heel, fast like an animal and pointed his wand at Dumbledore's chest – not to mention he transformed. He understands Carmen's attitude – he also considers every trial of physical contact an aggression. Friends, of course, are an exception – but neither Severus nor Carmen has ever had many friends. They have always been too different from the others to be popular. "Do you want to stay here, Carmencita?"

"They're waiting for me."

"You don't have to go now."

"I know but sooner or later I will. You can function normally, being an Alpha and with all your" – she's seeking the right word – "memories. You know what I mean, so I think I'll manage."

"Be careful, please."

"You tell a spy to be careful, Dad?" – she smiles wryly. "You tell a Jaguar traitor to look out?" Snape smiles wryly. You can't erase your past, it'll always be with you. He watches Carmen climbing the stairs – and her feline grace makes him think of Joanne. You can't distinguish an Alpha from a human or Beta normally – all that stories "All vampires are black eyed and dark-haired" aren't true – but there are two things you can notice: something predator-like in their movements and something in the eyes – they can have different colors but they're always so fathomless. He knew only one human with such eyes and graceful movement – but she was an Illuminata, after all.

The Slytherins are jeering but the mood in the Gryffindor Common Room is terrible.

"I don't get it" – George is pacing to and fro, waving his hands. "It's impossible! Harry has never lost the match before!"

"But look at her broomstick, George." – says Alice – "Have you ever seen ANYTHING like that?! It isn't a broom, it's a lighting! It's faster than the Firebolt! I wonder where on earth she bought that!?"

"You can't buy such a broomstick." – says Salazar quietly. "It was a gift. She saved a son of a witch who makes broomstick – and she gave her best one she's ever made, you see."

"But" – Alice interrupts him – "Haven't you seen Malfoy, Zabini and McNair? What was it? Dark Arts?"

"Yes… and no." – Salazar smiles mysteriously. "Every real power turns Dark."

"What do you mean?" – asks Ron.

"Every powerful magic gets banned sooner or later. Just because it's so powerful, not because it's evil, you see. Sometimes it's very hard to distinguish, after all."

"You mean there's no good and no evil, only power and these who are too weak to seek it?" – hisses Hermione venomously.

"No. There's good and there's evil and I know it well. I just wanted to say sometimes it's hard to judge which is which – and every gift turns a curse sometimes and the opposite. Something you hate in yourself may save you – and not only you."

Meanwhile Harry is sitting under the shower, trying to ease the pain. The others must think he can't face them after losing the match but the truth is different – the noise has hurt him, simply. The pain keeps growing, though he tries to stop it with cold water – it feels as if molten steel were running in his veins, his palms are shaking uncontrollably and their bones hurt but finally his tormented body calms down. After an hour or so he leaves the bathroom and drags his feet towards the Astronomy Tower, seeking some peace.

"Harry" It's Salazar. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

"Harry…"

"Leave me alone, please."

"You won't escape." – Seer's tone. Harry blinks, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." – whispers Salazar. "And I don't want to frighten you with my suspicions." – he says to himself. The Seer descends to the dungeons to talk with the only person who may know the truth – Severus Snape.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
"Illuminati" so "Enlightened ones". Singular for a man is Illuminatus and for a woman Illuminata – (OK, I trusted my friend with Latin, curse him if it's wrong!)


	9. Prophecies and quarrels

DISCLAIMER: OK. Don't own, don't earn...

Noratav: Illuminati – the Enlightened - are non-Alphas who possess Stones of Hope. Corpus et Sanguis so "flesh and blood." Flesh of a Unicorn, blood of a basilisk, for example.

Zaira-Draco: Harry, going to Snape? Good Lord! Snape tries not to see so hard he won't see until he'll have to face the transformation. Er… Friends with an Alpha? That's rather rare. Transforming in the Great Hall? THANKS for a great idea! I always have several scenarios but this is tempting indeed. Harry's parentage: Lily & James – and Snape just meddled something with a very special potion – and he doesn't want to admit that. No, Remus will always be OK. 

Xikum: There's no place in this story showing the bite. The explanation will be given later. Why did Hermione freak? Read the story paying attention to what wizards are saying about Alphas and you'll understand. Beasts. Animals. Monsters. Most wizards are afraid of them, simply. Draco: he IS a git for 2 reasons: first he MUST stage "a faithful DE", second: he still dislikes Harry, though they're on the same side now. Snape reaction coming - don't fall off your chair!

So, updated at last!

PROPHECIES AND QUARRELS

„Severus!"

„What, Salazar?" The Seer closes the door carefully and then approaches Snape. 

„There's a problem."

„What?"

„Not what but who."

„So who?"

„Harry Potter."

„Him?" – scowls Snape. „What? Crying his eyes out because he lost the match?"

"Severus, I'm serious." – says the Seer sternly.

"So?"

"I just wonder whether he has the right name."

"Right, Harry Bighead would fit him better."

"Or maybe Harry Evans Snape?"

"WHAT?!" Snape leaps to his feet. "What are you raving about? First Black, then Dumbledore, then Granger…"

"So I'm not the only one who notices something."

"You see things."

"Listen, Severus." Salazar's tone is stern. "I am NOT accusing you of anything. I just want you to listen. First, Hermione Granger used this potion to check him. I don't know her well but she's very clever and she wouldn't have done it without a reason, I daresay. Second, have you seen what he eats?"

"I'm not prying into Gryffindors' diets." – snaps Snape.

"Meat. Loads of meat and he chooses the least spicy."

"Teenagers grow fast; they need a lot of proteins."

"Severus, the truth won't change just because you pretend not to see it and you know it well. So, I've already learnt he used to wear glasses – and what now?"

"He had a Muggle operation in summer."

"And you believed that? You, with your spying experience? I asked Hagrid about his family – and I suppose you know well they wouldn't pay for it. And even if it was true – why is his hearing so sharp? He nearly fell off his broom when the Slytherins jeered."

"No wonder, they nearly broke the castle down with their shouting."

"But only Alphas reacted like that! Blaise, Mordred…"

"You're jumping to conclusions." – Snape's eyes are flashing dangerously.

"Indeed? When he approached a deer during Magical Creature lesson the animal went crazy."

"Indeed." – sneers Snape.

"I am not joking. It went mad. You yourself told me no herbivorous animal can endure an Alpha. That's why we can't ride Pegasi or horses only Sleipnirs or Griffins."

"Or Mngvas or Wargs – or Black Steeds of Hengst, the only non-carnivores which don't panic, smelling us. Also Unicorns show no fear."

"You're changing subject."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Sal."

"Your rage won't change anything. After a match he hid himself."

"Poor, pathetic looser."

"I suppose he had the first stage of transformation. Severus, you must inform him before it happens."

"STOP RAVING! HIS MOTHER WAS A HUMAN!!!"

"And his father?" Snape draws his wand but controls himself.

"His father was James Potter." – he hisses malevolently.

"Severus" – continues Salazar calmly – "My mother told me a lot about her friends. I remember her writing a letter to Harry – and she called him "Flesh of the Unicorn, blood of the Basilisk". I know Lily's Animagus form – my mum told me - and I know what's in your coat of arms, Severus Snape ROMANOFF, descendant of Vipera Slytherin." Snape eyes him suspiciously for a moment.

"Blood means a bite and you know it well" – he says slowly. "And I haven't bitten either her or her brat."

"So why is he a Parselmouth?"

"Because of Voldemort."

"Or maybe because of another descendant of Vipera Slytherin."

"Shut up. He is NOT my kid."

"My mother said to me that Lily and you would have kids." Salazar would never expect such a reaction - Snape has turned from his usual sallow to ashen. 

"You know too much, Seer." – he croaks. "Much too much."

"I know her death hurt you but you can't deny…"

"Are you deaf or pretend not to hear?! HE IS NOT MINE!!!"

"But my mother said…"

"I CAN COUNT UP TO NINE!!!" – Snape breaks a chair in rage. Salazar takes a step back.

"So it is true…" – he whispers.

"Listen, Sal." – Snape's fists clench tight on Seer's robes. "I will tell you the truth and leave me alone, right?" He lets the Salazar go and starts in a low voice. "We were lovers, Sal, but Potter isn't mine. He can't be – when she left that Auror and came to me she had already been pregnant. I have no idea whether the boy is really Potter's but she said the boy was his and I see no reason why she should have lied to me. But Nemesis was right" – his voice is barely audible now – "she was pregnant with my child later."

"But she died…"

"We went to an action, you know. We were in Death Eaters' robes and a group of Aurors attacked us." – whispers Snape. "I can't really blame them – they couldn't have known that we were on their side. There was James Potter with them… cursed her with Tormenter. You know what it can cause to a pregnant woman?"

"She lost her child." Snape's hands are clenched tight on the back of a chair. 

"It was a terrible night" – he says after a while. "It wasn't the only curse… We hardly escaped. She nearly died, too. I had no medical help, nothing – just a tranquilizer and my wand… We had to hide. I was seriously wounded myself. Voldemort was after us. It was hell. Athene Malfoy said later it was a miracle she didn't get an infection or something…" He goes silent again.

"I'm sorry, Severus." – whispers Salazar. "I was so stupid."

"Just keep it secret, right? I don't want Dumbledore to know…"

"I will. I'm sorry once more but something's happening to the boy nonetheless. Maybe not because of you but you're not the only Alpha on Earth."

"Get lost with you hallucinations." Salazar sighs and leaves the chamber but he remains suspicious. 

"Mum said you WOULD have kids with Lily, Severus. Future tense. I do believe your story but you must have omitted something – or you don't know something. Seth Slytherin was your ancestor, Severus. Hasn't she brought her husband back to life? Aren't you a Master of Potions? Blood of the Basilisk…" – he says slowly to himself.

Three days later, late at night

Snape drags his feet to the dungeon slowly. He's bleeding and Cruciatus aftereffects still make his muscles tremble. He leans against the cold stonewall, resting, calming down his galloping heart. Flapping of wings makes him open his eyes.

"Draco" – he whispers with relief, seeing the transforming Healer. 

"Sorry I wasn't waiting for you in the Forest, Professor. Blaise and Mordred had an attack, Carmen was singing for you…"

"I suppose there are other people in this castle." – snaps Snape angrily. Not that he wants any pity or something but he doesn't fancy the thought they don't care even so much.

"Sal has been raving all night long. I think he's going to see something great tonight, you know." – explains Draco, stripping Snape off his shirt. "Blades and Cruciatus" – his lips twist with hatred. "Why?" Snape shrugs.

"I can't tell you to save my life." – he whispers. Suddenly his muscles madden in a spasm but the Healer calms them down easily. Snape sighs, feeling the power spreading through his tormented body. "Good you haven't been summoned, Draco. The git was livid." He gasps slightly as the Healer makes one of the biggest cuts close, leaving only a thin, fresh scar.

"I know. Carmen fainted."

"I told her not to sing for me."

"But she sang nonetheless. If we don't hang together, Professor…"

"We shall all hang separately." – finishes Snape. 

"So you don't know why?"

"Just to teach us a lesson, I daresay" – Snape summons a glass of water and takes a deep draught. "An animal is the best one for that…" Draco's fists clench in helpless fury.

"Can't Dumbledore finish him off or something?"

"No." – Snape knows the Headmaster isn't allowed to kill but prefers to keep it secret. "Many tried in vain."

"But someone will manage, won't they?"

"The sooner the better." – murmurs Snape. "Thanks, friend. Go to bed, it's three in the morning."

He himself, unable to sleep, keeps swooping around the castle. He'd go hunting with pleasure but he isn't strong enough. He keeps wondering also, why Voldemort has chosen him again. Well, the answer is obvious – he's an ANIMAL, for hell's sake!!! He hits the windowsill with fury. Is it his fault?! Alphas, the Species That Should Not Exists… Children of the Dark Arts, Accursed Beasts… Yet the animal blood gives them the strength and cunning to survive. Most people believe now Alphas are simply a vampire aristocracy – more powerful and dangerous than Betas. Very few know now WHY they're called animals – even Voldemort doesn't. The truth would shock even him, probably. Snape looks out of the window, staring at the dark sky. The truth… He, being born in an Alphian family, was told the truth about their origin as a small kid and he remembers his own shock.

An Alpha.

A wolf.

A lynx.

An eagle.

A viper.

A human.

All blended together into one. 

He thinks of those who learnt about their Alphian nature unexpectedly – how great their panic, fear and confusion must be, if even he, prepared for that, knowing all about Alphas, rebelled in his teens sometimes, wanting to be "normal". How difficult it must have been for the first Alphas, who didn't know what was happening to them and no one could help them. He whispers the names of the Nine Founders, nine first Alphas:

"Vipera Slytherin, called the Powerful, the leader.

Saevus Snape - not an Alpha actually but an Illuminatus and the best Potion's Master of his times. 

Charlotta Magne, called the Brave or the Warrior.

Athene Feuervogel, the Healer.

Draco Sangre, the Seer.

Aguilla Hengst, who bred Sleipnirs, Wargs and giant eagles.

Salazar Fuchs, called the Artful, who specialized in strategy and defense systems.

Viviane McNair, the rune-reader, called the Wise. By the way, Mordred's ancestors were Alphas till the 17th century.

Morrigan Ferre, the sword-maker, called the Tough."

"Isn't it a bit ironical you're a family?" Snape turns on his heel abruptly, noticing Salazar.

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. WHOM I mean."

"Sal…"

"You KNOW that and you're afraid of it. What would happen if HE learnt?"

"Would be happy like seven hells, I daresay." – sneers Snape. "Would be happy to know many other things."

"He'd be flabbergasted learning Harry is an Alpha, too."

"Again the same, Salazar? HE IS NOT!"

_"The first Five_

_Children of the Dark Arts_

_Four Riders_

_Serving the Dark Lord_

_Hatred and greed_

_Pride and prejudice_

_The Basilisk grows among them_

_False, forked tongue_

_Death of the others_

_The second Five_

_Children of Knockturn_

_Five friends_

_Serving no one_

_Friendship that is impossible_

_Love that should never happen_

_Living in Darkness_

_Light growing in their hearts_

_Loyalty beyond death_

_The third Five_

_Children of the Night_

_Five brave hearts_

_Serving the Castle_

_Love out of hatred_

_Trust out of enmity_

_One blood, one dream, one aim_

_Living to see the daylight _

_When the night is gone_

Snape stares at the prophesying Seer, shocked. He repeated the words of his mother again.

"Sal, what do you mean?"

"You know, Severus. Who were the first Five?"

"I think Brunhilde Crow, Persephone de Ville, Godric Angriff – and me."

"And Voldemort. Second Five?"

"Nemesis Redeye, Rowen Vogel, Joanne McKinnon, Lily Evans and Severus Snape, I daresay."

"The third Five?"

"Come on, you are the Seer, NOT me!"

"What makes you so blind? What are you afraid of? You, who's always taken the responsibility…"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Snape is livid.

"What are you afraid of? Dumbledore's ire?"

"He wouldn't be happy. He's a great man but you must have seen, Salazar, that he trust a werewolf more than an Alpha."

"Jealous, Severus?"

"You don't know everything. It was the Dark Arts that saved Potter. If your suspicions are true… Imagine, what would MOM do? Accuse me of making him another Dark Lord, maybe with Voldemort's consent. And what would Voldemort say? He would think the brat is MY son!" – says Snape to himself but doesn't verbalize it.

"Severus…

_When the Dark Prince saves the Unicorn again_

_When two predators meet in the moonlight_

_When the Sleipnir and the Phoenix fly together_

The Son of the Snake will fight the Basilisk 

_The Unicorn will slash his flesh_

_The Mngva will rip his throat_

_The Phoenix will blind him_

_The Sleipnir will crush his skull_

_And the night will be over_

_The new day will come"_

Snape leans against the wall. Another words Nemesis used years ago hit him like a sledgehammer. "Can't you see, Severus? Only one animal is missing – and I suppose you're intelligent enough to guess who it will be."

"Stop tormenting me." – whispers Snape hoarsely. "Please." Salazar takes a step back, flabbergasted. Snape, pleading?! Snape is leaning against the wall, with his eyes shut. "The Unicorn is dead." – he says in a very low voice. 

"There can be another one."

"No one will replace her." They are silent for a moment before Salazar speaks up again.

"Severus… I have seen the war, too. I know what you feel."

"So what?"

"She died, fighting Son of the Snake. Don't you think you should help her child because of that?"

"She killed Son of the Snake years ago! Your prophecy is rubbish!"

"But he's back!"

"Son of the Snake is DEAD AND GONE. Gladius!" A blade materializes in Snape's hand. "See? She killed him with this sword." Salazar blinks. What is Snape raving about?

"Severus, you know Voldemort is back!"

"Heir of Slytherin is alive; Son of the Snake is not."

"Aren't they the same person?"

"Many people think so but no. I've been thinking about my past a lot lately and I tell you the prophecy is wrong. Lily Evans killed the bastard with my sword years ago. Your prophesy is a lie, Salazar, sorry. Stop blabbing this nonsense. It would be better if you could tell me how this war will end." Salazar concentrates hard and after a moment he starts speaking. Snape freezes, hearing the same tone Nemesis used only for greatest prophecies.

Diamond cuts diamond 

_And steel shatters steel_

_Fang breaks against a fang_

_Darkness will kill the Darkness._

_The Heir has bred his greatest enemy himself_

_And will bring another one back_

_They'll join again_

_And ride across the forest once more._

"What are you raving about, Salazar?"

Courage of the Gryffindor 

_Cunning of the Slytherin_

_White and Black_

_Man and Woman_

_Wizard and Witch_

_Flesh and Blood_

_Emerald and Diamond…_

"Stop it!" – yells Snape desperately. "Don't!" He slaps Salazar so strong that blood starts running from the Seer's nose. Snape turns on his heel and bolts out of the corridor, as fast as he can. He's an experienced Alpha but this time it's too much even for him. He halts deep in the Forbidden Forest on a hill and cries out. Salazar, standing by the window, listens to his cry.

"What happened?" Dumbledore has appeared out of the secret passage. "You're bleeding."

"That's nothing." He listens to Severus voice distinguishing a howl of a wolf, an eagle cry, a feline yell and a snake hiss in it but the human despair and longing is overwhelming in this nonhuman sound.

"Severus?" – asks Dumbledore.

"Yes."

"What does he mean by this?"

"They say we can put all our pain into our cry. It's a requiem."

Two days later

"Salazar…"

"Yes, Severus?"

"I'm sorry for that night. I shouldn't have hit you."

"Never mind. What's the problem? You look dead."

"I had a dream – a vision I mean and can't understand it."

"Show me."

"Can you see that?"

"Every real Seer can. I can look at it, if you allow me."

"All right." Salazar opens his cabinet and pulls the big, roughly hewn, transparent crystal out. 

"Put your hand on it, Severus, and think about your vision."

Snape's vision

The clearing in a forest is empty except for a wizard in Death Eater's robes. He seems to be waiting for somebody or something. Soon, another one in the same attire Apparates.

"Welcome, Son of the Snake." – says the newcomer.

"Welcome, Fallen Angel. I think Princesa de la Oscuridad and Queen of Hell will join us soon."

"It's impossible!"

"Not for the Lord, you traitor." – hisses the one called Son of the Snake. "You've come for the boy, you. I wonder what you'll do without your bitch!" Fallen Angel's face is hidden behind the mask but Salazar sees his eyes flash with fury.

"We'll fight again." – hisses Angel. "And this time I will win."

The scene changes suddenly. Snape is sprawled on the stone floor. The door opens with a creak and somebody enters. Salazar has never seen Voldemort but he knows it must be him.

"Well, well, well" – sneers the Lord, looking at bruised, wounded Snape – "You were impressive last night, I must admit that, and silent, as usual. Do you have anything to say NOW, my beast, before I loose patience completely?"

"Just two words, my Lord, if you allow me."

"I see my traitor remembers some etiquette at last. What do you want to say?" 

"ANIMA DELETRIO!!!"

The scene changes once more. It isn't a dungeon anymore but a vast, tall hall with enormous pillars shooting up to the sky. It resembles a gothic cathedral but is completely empty. Suddenly, Salazar hears thudding hooves and gasps, seeing Severus on a steed. If Snape in the previous scene was a tortured prisoner, now he resembles a demigod: leather riding boots, black, silk shirt, shining in candlelight, and a long cloak, black on the outer side, scarlet on the inner. He's holding a sword in his hand – the same one he showed Salazar lately – a long, thin, lethal blade, adorned with emeralds and onyxes. There's a Basilisk, made of steel and with jewel eyes, protecting his palm. The mount is even more impressive than the rider: it's a snow-white unicorn with green, fathomless eyes. Salazar has seen many steeds in his life but this one is really magnificent. Severus isn't using either a bridle, or a saddle, of course. They turn and halt abruptly and then, without a warning, the unicorn plunges forwards like a giant arrow. Snape bows over the steed's neck, raising a sword. They're charging somebody with full speed.

End of the vision

"So?" – asks Snape.

"So that's the reason you don't believe that Son of the Snake is Voldemort. It is that Death Eater."

"Yes, that's right."

"You told me he's dead."

"And so are these two women mentioned by him."

"But who's the Fallen Angel?"

"Me." It takes a few minutes before the Seer speaks up again.

"The second scene is clearer to me."

"Still, I don't like it." – murmurs Snape.

"You curse him with No Name. What does this spell do?"

"Last time somebody dared to use it, Voldemort disappeared for thirteen years."

"So Lily Evans wasn't killed by Avada Kedavra."

"Ever tried to kill an Illuminata by Avada? Lapis Animae protected her, Sal."

"How does exactly work, Severus, by the way? I know it protects Alphas and Illuminati from some killing curses and Dementor's Kiss, but how?" – ask the Seer, squeezing his onyx in his hand.

"A part of your soul resides there." – explains Snape. "That's why the curses that rip your soul out of you can't harm Alphas and Illuminati."

"So she tried to destroy his soul and the effort killed her…"

"It seems to me one wizard or witch isn't enough to do that."

"And two?"

"Find me another madman who knows this curse and dares to try and we'll see." – answers Snape curtly. "But I came here for the explanation."

"The third scene, Severus… Do you know that place?"

"It was the Temple of Seth."

"And since when you're riding the Unicorn?"

"She was an Animagus." – replies Snape.

"Lily Evans?" Snape nods. "Are you sure?" He nods again.

"Have you seen this scar on her shoulder?" – he says. "She had such a one."

"As if somebody ripped a piece of muscle out of her arm."

"Indeed." – agrees Snape.

"Who?"

"Me." The Seer shakes his head in disbelief.

"And what did Lily say about it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Oh, she had a leather belt between her teeth not to shout so what could she say?"

"And then? What did she say then?"

"Thanks you did it so fast, Sev or something like that."

"Don't tell me it was consensual."

"Of course it was!" – Snape leaps to his feet. "Do you think I hurt her for fun?! She was my friend!"

"Calm down, Severus, please. I just wonder what were you two up to, then."

"Dark Arts, and what do you think? And now I am asking you, Sal – what do I see? It isn't the past. Is it but a dream?" The Seer watches the scenes in the jewel again and again, analyzing them carefully.

"I think it is real, Severus. I'd bet my life that you see your future."

"With resurrected Son of the Snake, Sal?"

"Are you absolutely sure he's dead?"

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose Seth Slytherin brought her husband back to life, right?"

"He was a human. I bet she just bit him."

"But you don't know what really happened. I've heard stories about Vipera Slytherin and Saevus Snape, too. What if they aren't rubbish, Severus? What if?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Black Steed of Hengst – a parody of "Black Steeds of Mordor", of course. Thanks, J. R. R. Tolkien!

My, so many names:

Brunhilde Crow – the first name borrowed from Wagner's opera, the family name – because she was in Ravenclaw.

Persephone de Ville – Persephone, the queen of hell in Greek myths – so the family name fits, I suppose.

Godric Angriff – a Gryffindor, of course. There's "griff" so "griffin" in his name, but in German "Angriff" means "an assault".

The Founders:

Saevus ("ruthless")

Charlotta Magne from Charlemagne…

Feuervogel – ("Firebird")

Sangre – ("blood")

Aguilla ("eagle") Hengst ("stallion")

Fuchs ("fox")

Ferre, ("iron")


	10. Realizing

DISCLAIMER: My, J. K. Rowling owns all the recognizable

Thranx: Thanks! If you get mess, alert me, I'll explain!

Jedi Knight Hunter: Lily was killed by Voldemort – but not by Avada and it'll be explained how and why.

Moonlight: yes, more Harry and Co. soon. I just can't pack everything in one chap! I'm not German, I'm Polish but I study German – you can write in German to me if you want.

Starr: I update as fast as I can but it's exams time! Well, the kids have already transformed – and sometimes they have to be locked up! It's not only one time when they have to be isolated – but Snape manages to keep it secret. Beta is a "normal" vampire; Alpha is a mixture of several species.

Yllen: Moi Illuminati to co innego… Ja, brutalna dla Seva? No fakt, ale Sevvie sobie poradzi. OK., przegie³am z pierwsza scena.

To all who ask me to tell them whether Harry is an Alpha or not: don't waste your time thinking about it: just read!

To all that reviewed: THANKS!!!

Not betaed, I give you  fair warning!

REALIZING

Harry's sitting in the bathroom again, trying to calm his pain down. It's all because Malfoy insulted him – and he just felt this molten steel in his veins again. It still hurts. Harry has already learnt that silence and darkness help him a lot; all he must do is to avoid bright light, much noise and strong smells. He stands up and looks into the mirror; he can't come back in such a mess. He blinks, seeing nothing. He touches the mirror but the reflection doesn't appear. What the?.. 

A wolf.

A lynx.

An eagle.

A viper.

A human.

All blending into one. The pictures flash through his head, mixing and blurring. The pain brings him to his knees again. 

Molten steel.

Huger.

Where is he?

What is he doing in here?

The air is full of human scent.

Hide.

Escape.

No.

A scent of birds.

They

Are 

Preys.

Blood.

Preys.

Meat.

Hungry.

GO!!!

No.

Preys.

Meat.

NOW!!!

He doesn't know himself how he gets to the kitchens.

"Dobby!" – he bellows. "Dobby!"

"Sir?" House elves look at him with overt fear. Why are they gaping at him like that?

"Meat, quick!" – orders one of them and the others bring him a big plate of beef as quickly as they can. He doesn't even bother with a knife or a fork. The meat isn't baked long enough but he doesn't care. He's so hungry, he must eat!

"You is good, Master Harry." – says the elf, smiling. "When Lord Snape came here, he could sling a house-elf against the wall if we was not fast enough or give we a kick and he is strong like bull. You is good. Oh, bad Blacky" – she moans suddenly, hitting her head against a wall. "Said an evil thing of Lord Snape. Bad Blacky! Bad Blacky!"

"Wait!" – Harry's mind isn't so blurred anymore – "Does he come here like I did? Why?"

"There is many like you in the castle." – answers the elf. "Many."

"Like me? What do you mean?" Is he sick and there are the others with the same symptoms? He must look like an idiot, devouring half-raw meat like that. The house elves don't answer, just stare at him with overt fear in their big eyes. What's going on? He comes back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron stares at him, looking as frightened as the house-elves.

"What's the problem, Ron?" The red-haired boy is paler than Snape.

"Harry…" – he splutters – "You have blood on your hands and face." Oh, my, the meat was half-raw; he should have washed himself. Washing isn't so easy when you can't see yourself in the mirror but what can he do?

Hermione is eyeing him suspiciously again – Ron must have told her about that idiocy he's done. Harry sighs, rolling on his bed. No, he won't fall asleep tonight. Good Salazar isn't here so no one will notice him leaving. Harry sneaks out of his bed and goes for a stroll. He keeps swooping all night; now he can avoid Filch easily – he can hear him approaching – and even if the caretaker encounters him it's enough to hide in the shadows and he doesn't notice anything. Strange indeed, the night seems to be much brighter and friendly for Harry now – but he must be half-invisible for the others or something. It's already getting bright when he hears slow footsteps. It's Dumbledore. Harry hides into the darkest corner. To his great surprise, the old wizard doesn't notice him. Is he really turning invisible?

The next day

"What's wrong with you, Harry?" – asks Professor Lupin gently. "You look… exhausted. Do you have your Voldemort visions?"

"I do." – sighs Harry, taking a sip of tea. "But Professor's Snape potions help me."

"Oh, yes, his stuff makes miracles." – agrees Lupin.

"But he himself makes your life hell." – murmurs Harry.

"He isn't so evil, Harry, as he looks like. You just don't know everything about him."

"I know he's a spy."

"I just wonder if only a spy. He's a powerful wizard and has many secrets. I bet we don't know one tenth of his real activity. But" – Lupin wants to change the topic – "I think it's neither wise nor safe to pry into his affairs, Harry. By the way, I brought a new creature to the castle – would you like to see one?"

"Sure." – smiles Harry. Lupin lights extra candles and pulls a glass jar out of the trunk. 

"This is…" – he stops speaking and stares at Harry, flabbergasted. "Oh, my God…"

"What's wrong, Professor?"

"Nothing. I just thought my animal escaped. So this is called…" And he keeps speaking but this one thought is ringing in his mind: Harry casts no shadow. Was this stuff about Severus – Lily romance true then? So why does Snape hate the boy so much? Doesn't he know? Was he obliviated, maybe?

Evening

"So, mate, have a sit." – smiles Hagrid. "I had a terrible day" – he sighs. "Snape broke the neck of my best deer…"

"What?!" 

"This big mouth of mine. Needed the animal for the potion, of course."

"But you said he broke its neck!"

"Just an expression." – murmurs Hagrid uneasily. "Leave Snape and his pals alone, right? Well, Harry" – he adds hastily – "I caught a Pegasus for the next lesson. Want to see it?"

"Sure!" A palomino winged horse is tethered to the tree. Harry looks at it and a sudden urge makes all his body tremble.

Meat.

Prey.

Kill.

Prey. 

Now.

NO! It's Hagrid's!

NOW!!!

He approaches the animal and it goes mad. Harry barely escapes its hooves.

"Whoa, mate!" – Hagrid tries to calm the horse down but it keeps neighing and fighting the ropes. "What the hell?"

"I frightened Professor's Rubby-Plank deer, too. What have I done wrong, Hagrid?"

"Dunno." – murmurs the half-giant but keeps staring at Harry suspiciously. "Anything strange lately, Harry?"

"No, of course not." How could he tell Hagrid he wanted to kill the animal with his bare hands? It isn't the first time, by the way.

He drags his feet to the castle slowly, wondering what's going on. Maybe that's because of Snape's potions? But he wrote they didn't cause such side effects! He's tired but must prepare an essay for Lupin. He sits down in the library with a pile of books and one of them falls to the floor. He picks it up and catches a glimpse:

_No reflection_

Intrigued, he starts reading the whole passage:

_Vampire transformation takes place in the teens of these who are vampires by birth – between fourteen and twenty – and in few weeks after an attack in the case of the victims of a vampire bite. The symptoms are as follows:_

_Sudden sharpening of senses; vampires need no glasses or hearing aids. Their senses are as sharp as canine ones._

_Lack of shadow and mirror reflection _

_Sensitivity to bright light (vampires are nocturnal), noises and strong smells_

_Sudden attacks of violence, usually caused by pain, anger or fear_

_Vampire transformation causes severe pain, described by vampires as "molten steel running in veins", "excruciating pain, seeming to burst the bones into pieces"_

Harry gapes at the letters and his head is spinning.

_Attacks of hunger, which can be satisfied by meat exclusively._

He keeps staring at the book, trying to comprehend what he's just read.

"So you've finally realized, Harry." 

"Hermione?"

"Don't worry, Harry, I've read you can be tamed…"

"Do you think I am a…"

"You have all the symptoms. Well, nearly. You didn't react to Vampire Potion."

"To what?"

"I poured some on you hand, remember? It changes color in contact with vampire skin. Maybe you're a half-one or something." Harry comprehends something now.

"So that's why you escaped that night in the Burrow."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I got afraid – but I've been reading a lot about that lately and I know you can be tamed, controlled… At first I believed you may attack at any moment but now I know it was rubbish. I've read in "Magical medicine: problems of nonhumans" that if treated properly you aren't a danger for us…"

"I'm not a wild animal to be tamed! I would never hurt you!"

"Sorry, Harry, but it's in your nature! It is not your fault! Look, Snape is one and he is controllable!" Harry freezes.

"What have you said?"

"Isn't it obvious? I realized it after writing this essay for Professor Lupin! Can't you see he looks like one? He must have been born a vampire, I daresay. This sallow skin of his, his black hair. Can't you see he wears black exclusively? I've read some ancient vampire families wear only that color!" Harry hides his face in his hands. 

"Hermione, why?" – he whispers. "Why?"

"I don't know." – she sighs. "By bite, I daresay, I've read that…"

"I have never been bitten!"

"You had such a wound!"

"I don't remember being bitten! But" – he stares in space for a while. "All fits together. Hermione – if it's true" – he hesitates – "will you still be my friend?"

"You know I will. Sorry I got afraid that night, really. I was so stupid I believed that rubbish but in "Life with vampires" it is clearly stated you can live normally, just with some precautions. After all, if McKinnon and Salazar can, you can, too."

"Are they vampires, like Snape?"

"I'm not sure but wouldn't put it past them. Don't worry, everything will be all right. Look, Professor Lupin can work and everything, Snape can as well – it'll be fine."

"I hope so. What now, Hermione?"

"We must go to Dumbledore, Harry."

The Headmaster stares at Harry cautiously.

"Professor Lupin has been telling me that – and so has Professor Redeye." – he says slowly. "Miss Granger, could you leave us alone?" When Hermione has left, he throws a handful of a glittering powder into the fireplace and shouts: "Severus! I need you!" But instead if Snape Carmen appears. She eyes Harry suspiciously.

"He hasn't come back yet, Headmaster."

"Tell him to come to me immediately when he returns." Carmen nods and disappears.

"Was he summoned by Voldemort, Professor?"

"No." – Dumbledore shakes his head. "But he has many duties to fulfill." They're both silent for a moment. "You seem to have all the symptoms" – says Dumbledore quietly – "but only Professor Snape can tell if your suspicions are true. He must also say whether you're an Alpha or a Beta."

"Are they two kinds of vampires?"

"Exactly, Harry. It'd be better if you were a Beta – they're easier to control but who knows… Who knows." – repeats the old wizard quietly. "The only thing that intrigues me is why Professor Snape has never suspected you if the others did. He's always been a very perceptive man, he must have noticed. Professor Redeye must have told him, I daresay."

"So Salazar is also a vampire?"

"One-fourth Alpha, Harry."

"What now, Professor?" – whispers Harry hoarsely. "How will I live?"

"It isn't the end of the world, Harry. The others will help you."

"Are there any others, then? Except of Snape and Salazar, I mean?"

"Professor Snape, Harry. Yes, there are a few. They'll help you. Professor Snape will lend you a hand, too."

"He hates me!"

"Dislikes."

"HATES! Why haven't you told me my father tortured him?! All that school pranks were rubbish!" Dumbledore turns pale.

"Who has told you?"

"I received a letter form my Mum! She wrote me who she was! I had visions with her and Snape! I saw my parents quarreling! My Mum dropped my Dad! Why haven't you told me my Mum was a Cracker?! Why?! What else don't I know?! Why did you let them grow up on Knockturn?!" Pain makes him sink to his knees again.

"Carmen!" – Dumbledore calls her again. She looks at Harry and swears in Spanish. She helps him to get to his feet and forces some potion into his mouth. "I'll prepare more." – she says. "He isn't dangerous, Headmaster. Not yet. I'll be back in an half an hour or so." – she says and leaves.

"Why?" – asks Harry weakly. "Why didn't you want me to know?"

"There are many things in this story I don't know, too. I didn't know Lily dropped James, for example. They had their secrets, their ways and means – people of Knockturn I mean – and they didn't betray them. I've heard many rumors, often contradicting one another." – continues the Headmaster quietly. "But that's true – your father was an Auror – and like many did – he wasn't gentle towards the Death Eaters. The times were cruel and" – the Headmaster sighs again – "many people made mistakes. Also Aurors."

"Neville's father was an Auror, too."

"That's true, Harry."

"Now I understand Sn… Professor's Snape attitude to us. I don't think it'll change just because I'm…" – he hesitates – "a vampire. Why? Was I bitten?"

"I don't know, Harry. You'll have to ask Professor Snape this question." They're silent for a few minutes before Harry speaks up:

"Why did my Mum dropped the Dark Side, Professor? I want the truth."

"She was in Azkaban and I needed a good Cracker. I offered her freedom for her help. At first, I had to control her but later she helped me free willingly. Many people of Knockturn turned against Voldemort, Harry. Maybe it's hard to believe but many did. They could be thieves and smugglers but they realized Voldemort is a monster. There were many who considered themselves Dark but fought against him."

"Why was she in Azkaban?"

"Unforgivables."

"What?.." But Carmen interrupts them. She gives Harry the potion.

"He may come to the dormitory, sir. He isn't dangerous, not yet. I'd stay with you, Harry, but I have my duties."

 When he reaches the Gryffindor Tower he pulls out his Cracker book because he can't sleep and starts reading but he can't concentrate. 

He is a vampire. Oh, my, why?

Maybe it's just another nightmare.

Maybe that's because Snape bit his mum.

Maybe…

He slams the book shut and sneaks out of the Common Room and walks without any special aim. Soon he finds himself in the dungeons. They are gloomy and cold but strangely attractive. Oh, no, Mrs. Norris! One, well chosen spell from Cracker book makes the cat blind to his presence. When she's gone, Harry looks around. He sees the paintings on the walls he's never noticed before. 

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing in here?" It's Snape… Hasn't Carmen told him yet? It seems so.

"Er… Admiring the paintings, sir." To his great surprise, Snape doesn't take points from Gryffindor straight away; just his black eyes narrow, as if he was pondering something.

"Severus!!!" Both Snape and Harry turn on their heels abruptly and notice a silhouette in light gray, Auror's robes. The stranger snaps his fingers.

"I'm coming." – says Snape quietly. The Auror and he literally run out of sight, leaving Harry alone. Who's that man, for heaven's sake, that Snape obeys him without a word? Why are they in such a hurry? Harry starts watching the paintings again. There's a woman knight on a black war horse. The steed has bat wings and scarlet eyes. The witch is holding a sword in her hand; her long, blonde hair is billowing in the wind. Something in her eyes tells Harry you shouldn't make her angry unless you really, really mean to.

"My wife, Fuerza Noira. Beautiful, isn't she?" Harry turns on his heel and faces the Bloody Baron. The ghost, usually menacing, is smiling gently now, staring at the woman. "She's the best fighter I've ever seen." – continues the ghost. "Brave, loyal, intelligent and beautiful, isn't she?"

"Er.. Mr.…"

"Yago Mysterio Sangre."

"Harry Potter."

"I know." – says the ghost. "Severus has been telling me about you. He visits this place very often but you – I've never seen you here before."

"I'm here for the first time in my life."

"It means your change is coming."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you know who you are?" – the ghost sounds flabbergasted. "Only these who belong to us can find this corridor."

"Us? What us?" Does Bloody Baron mean "a vampire"? Was he one himself?

"I suppose it should be obvious to you." – answers Bloody Baron. "I can offer you a walk, if you want. I know a lot about this gallery. You should guess then." Harry hesitates between fear and curiosity but the latter wins, of course. They pace across the corridor. "Vipera Slytherin and her husband, Saeves Snape."

"This Vipera who murdered Merlin?"

"From my point of view it looked quite different." – hisses the witch in the portrait. Her onyx eyes are flashing malevolently. "The bastard broke into my house, wanting to murder my children, my husband and me. Got what he deserved."

"But in books…"

"To hell with books!" – yells Vipera furiously. "Holy Merlin and bloody Slytherin, that's what they all say!" She shakes her head; her black hair falls on her face like a curtain. Harry can't help thinking she looks a lot like Snape. After all her husband is Saevus Snape, isn't he?

"Mr. Sangre" – he asks Bloody Baron – "are these two related to Professor Snape?"

"They're his ancestors."

"But you called her Slytherin."

"That's her family name indeed."

"Does she have something in common with Salazar Slytherin?" – Harry can't help his curiosity.

"He was one of her descendants."

"But you said Professor Snape is one, too!"

"Vipera and Saevus had two daughters. One is the ancestor of Salazar Hogwarts Founder, another one of Severus Fallen Angel."

"Fallen Angel?"

"Oh, my" – murmurs Baron. "I can't stop talking. If Severus learns I told you this, he'll try to kill me, though I'm already dead. Keep it secret, please." They go further, watching next paintings; Bloody Baron keeps explaining family connections and tells anecdotes about witches and wizards in portraits.

"Gosh!" Harry stops dead, seeing another picture: three witches and four wizards, galloping on these strange horses with bat wings. They aren't humans: they are the beings Harry sees in his visions.

"I painted that myself." – explains Bloody Baron. "Fuerza" – he points at the blonde witch – "My dear wife…"

"Why do they look like that?" He must know that!

"They're Alphas."

"What are Alphas?"

"WHO. These are Alphas. Some call us a vampire aristocracy but the truth is a bit more complicated, you see. Beta vampires look quite different; you must have seen them in your books."

"Are you also… one of them?" Harry saw vampires in books indeed but they didn't look like that! They were much more human-like!

"I'm an Illuminatus – that is, I am a human who shared Alphian customs, who lived with them, who could approach them in their vampire attacks. If you asked me who I am I'd say I'm more an Alpha than a human."

"Oh my… Why? Why did you join them?"

"They saved me. I was Muggleborn; I didn't know I was a wizard but strange things always happened around me. It was dangerous in my times. One day my village decided to" – he stares in space for a moment – "to get rid of the weirdo. And they – he points at seven riders – saved me. They fell out of the sky like infernal angels, yelling their war cry – our war cry. If you want to see something beautiful and terrible in one, look at Alphas in their wrath… They explained to me I was a wizard, taught me magic, accepted me as if I were one of their family – they are my REAL family." – he says quietly. Finally, they reach the last portraits. It's Snape, in a scarlet-black cloak with a sword in his hand on a white unicorn.

"Is he one of you?" – whispers Harry. "I mean I know he's a vampire but is he an Alpha? Does he look like these seven?"

"You should have already figure out that only Alphas and Illuminati are here." – snaps Bloody Baron. Harry takes another step. It's undoubtedly his mother, accompanied by Snape. They're both in Death Eaters' robes but without masks. They're holding hands…

NO!!!!

Another portraits.

Carmen, hugging Salazar? Zabini? McNair? 

Draco Malfoy?!

"Are they all?.."

"Your mother was an Illuminata. Severus and she often came here. It was the only place they could have some peace as nobody could enter here." A terrible suspicion starts growing in Harry's mind. His Mum dropped James… She was a great friend of Snape. What if not ONLY a friend?

"Mr. Sangre – you said nobody can enter here, so why am I here? I wasn't bitten."

"Isn't it obvious? Don't you understand?" Harry turns pale as chalk. The prophecy! 

"Mr. Sangre" – he whispers – "if Alphas are an aristocracy, do they – do you – have any symbols, coats of arms or so on? Does Professor Snape have one?"

"Of course." – answers Yago. "Look" – he points at the coat of arms hanging on the wall. It's a black Basilisk with bared fangs. Harry gulps. It's impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!!! Flesh of the Unicorn, blood of the Basilisk… Even his own mother didn't tell him the truth and Snape plays a fool, pretending he doesn't know! They both betrayed him. His own mother. His own bloody… father.

"You're lying!" – he shouts out. "I'm not one of these monsters!!! I know I am a vampire but I'm not such an animal! I have nothing in common with Snape, this Death Eater! I hate him! He hates me beyond reason! I AM NOT HIS SON!!!" Yago Mysterio Sangre watches as Harry bolts out of sight.

"What secrets do you still keep, Severus? Flesh of the unicorn, blood of the basilisk…" – murmurs the ghost of the Master of Potions. "You've done what should have been done, Severus, but you messed up that potion. Oh, yes, you did like seven hells."

Meanwhile, Snape and Draco have much more serious problems than a messed-up potion. Snape has just come back from Knockturn (war affairs), just entered the castle, just saw Potter and…

A silhouette in Auror's light gray appears as if out of nowhere. Few people can Apparate in the castle – only powerful No Name masters. The Auror is one – and when he snaps his fingers Severus knows it means "urgent, drop everything and follow me." He doesn't protest – after all the man is Regulus Magne. There are a few reasons why Severus Snape teaches at school, though he could work at the university or in a big company. Of course, he knows he's safer at Hogwarts, that Dumbledore needs a trustworthy Potions' Master and so on – but there's also another, more important reason.

Order of the Phoenix.

To Severus Snape Order of Phoenix is Regulus Magne.

The Order is an organization fighting people similar to Voldemort but independent of the MOM. The Phoenixers are people who consider their life a mission; the Order possesses its powers just because of this – it's sacrifice and courage and wisdom that makes it work. Snape isn't a Phoenixer, of course, but he cooperates with the Order. He prepares potions for the Phoenixers and works as an expert in the Dark Arts affairs. It is his duty to fulfill Sense Sharpening ritual every Phoenixer passes through; he teaches them No Name as well. Phoenixers don't care about MOM ideas about Light and Dark Arts – for them anything that serves evil is Dark – and anything that serves for decent purposes is Light. It is the Order that pays for Snape's Potions and No Name research– and that's why he teaches at school. Many Phoenixers and their helpers work just to cover their real aims – (Regulus is an Auror at the MOM, for example) and as a teacher he has quite a lot of time he can sacrifice for Order's tasks – and in this castle he can make his experiments in secret, with nobody prying into his affairs. Of course, the Order is a secret organization and Snape doesn't know any Phoenixers except Regulus and a few others. The less you know, the less you betray under Veritaserum.

Regulus real name was Alan White – a Muggleborn Gryffindor and MOM's Auror till 5th December 1978. On that day, Alan White was tortured to death by a Death Eater called Fallen Angel, in the presence of Lord Voldemort. The only problem was that Fallen Angel wouldn't let his friend die like that – and he considered that Gryffindor Auror his friend. So Alan didn't die – and Severus still wonders HOW they managed to cheat Voldemort like that. It was in the top-ten of Snape's audacities, no doubt. Of course, they had to keep it secret, so Regulus Magne was born, with another history, another face, another everything. Regulus is an Illuminatus, by the way.

"What, Reggie?"

"You must brew Vivere Potion for us." Snape just nods – this nearly omnipotent healing potion must be prepared no earlier than an hour before using.

"I'll get my Healer." – he says. "Draco" – he wakes the boy up – "Take your things and hurry."

"Yes, sir." That's how they work – with no questions, with very few words. Three wizards disappear in darkness, silently like ghosts. They know they must hurry – you don't brew Vivere Potion for a scratch!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

SO? Wanting to kill me?

Names:

Yago is a hero (or rather a villain) from "Othello". Shakespeare himself calls him "this demi-devil" but my Bloody Baron is OK.

Fuerza – "force", Noira from "noir" – "black" so his wife's name can be translated as "Dark Force" so "Dark Arts" ;-)

Regulus is a star in Leo, Mange – "great"


	11. Dark Snitch

DISCLAIMER: It's but an FF!

To all who ask "Why don't you update faster?" Guys, it's exams time!

BIG THANKS to all my reviewers!!!

Grey Malwell: Of course, it should be obvious to Snape! He just does everything not to see it. Why? Reason 1: Voldemort's reaction. Reason two: Dumbledore's reaction – Snape hasn't told him about some things… Reason three: He doesn't want to be related with son of James! Reason four: he'd have to tell Harry the truth about his mother, her marriage etc.

Unknowncatstar: Ja, ja, ich studiere Deutsch.

PeachDancer82: Love out of hate: well, it doesn't mean romance here but friendship and it refers to Harry-Sev and Harry-Draco. The messed up potion: well, you know, when you're a vampire, parentage problems turn out to be quite complicated… Should I tell you the truth?

DARK SNITCH

They Apparate in the dungeons. Snape smiles slightly – isn't it ironical that Order of Phoenix uses Dark Fortress now?

"What happened, Reggie?"

"YOU will explain that to us later. Now the potion. Betelgeuse" – Regulus turns to a woman who has been waiting for them. "Please, take Mr. Malfoy to our Hospital Wing. He's a Healer." The witch nods and leaves with Draco.

"Do you really trust him, Sev? You know who he is!"

"You know who I am, Reggie. Why do you trust me, then?"

"All right, Sev. I understand you have your reasons." They enter the potions' lab.

"Vivere?"

"Yes." Snape starts bustling around the cauldron. 

One feather of a Black Phoenix.

Three ounces of powdered unicorn horn.

Nine yew needles. 

One glass of brewer's blood. Snape cuts his wrist and observes his blood filling the glass. The whole glass, not a drop less, that's the crux. Let is simmer for five minutes. Vivere Potion is the strongest healing one on Earth but it is considered extremely Dark. Why? There are two ingredients more.

Flesh of a Unicorn.

Blood of a Basilisk.

Luckily, Snape keeps some flesh frozen - out of the Unicorns Quirrel killed – and how the Order got Basilisk's blood is not his business. Somehow they did. Now, let it cool down for twenty minutes. Snape turns the hourglass and sits down. He conjures a cup of tea for Regulus and himself.

"We must wait, Reggie."

"Are you sure it will work?" – whispers Regulus.

"You have the Healer and Vivere. If they can't make it, nothing can. What happened?"

"We don't know, Sev. We're waiting for your opinion. Somebody – it was just one wizard – attacked four of us. One dead, three seriously wounded. Sev" – Regulus' voice is shaking – "my wife is dying. Please…"

"You know I always do my best, Reggie." – Snape touches his shoulder gently. "Who's she?"

"Atalanta Ferre." Oh, yes, this half-Alpha dog of war! Atalanta, who, at the age of fifteen, DARED to fight Fallen Angel; the only fifteen year old, casting Avada and Imperio with such a natural grace… Well, Draco is as good as she was. They're both naturals. Atalanta, whose fencing skills really impressed Snape – he smiles slightly, thinking of a fight she gave him. "Why didn't you kill her then, Sev?" That's the question. Voldemort would murder anyone who would dare to oppose him like that – but Snape isn't Voldemort – and, like every Knockturn kid, values courage, power and fighting abilities higher than anything.

"She deserved a better fate, Reggie. I'd never kill anyone who would make such a show."

"You cooperated later, I mean, after you switched sides."

"She saved my life, Reggie. Isn't it strange how we change from enemies into friends and vice versa?" They're silent for a moment, just observing the sand running in the hourglass and then the Auror speaks up:

"We've been cooperating for years, Sev, and I've never asked you this: Why did you save ME? It was before your changing of sides."

"DURING. I didn't decide to betray Voldemort in one second, Reggie. There was this massacre in Redriver, Jo's death, Roger's betrayal, assault on Lily… Many things."

"But you came to Dumbledore for the first time with me and Lily."

"Remember his eyes, Reggie, when he saw us together? Fallen Angel, his best Cracker and the Auror who's already been buried? I bet he thought we were after him – that you two were traitors or something."

"You shouldn't have entered in your Fallen Angel attire, Sev. It's… impressive. You're impressive; you look like" – he's seeking the right word – "like a demigod. Still, you didn't answer my question. Why did you use the potion that only makes you look dead but doesn't kill? Why did you risk that? And then, all that tricks with the body, all that transfigurations you had to make? Why?" Snape stares at the hourglass for a moment and then at his cup of tea. He lifts it and takes a sip. 

"Tea, Reggie." – he says slowly. "Yes, that's the reason, I think. Tea. It was Earl Grey, like this one."

Flashback (remember Reggie's old name was Alan White!)

The chains are much too tight and cut in the skin deeply. Severus sighs, trying not to ignore the pain. The Aurors should come soon again. Severus is just after finishing Hogwarts and he isn't accused or even suspected – he's just a witness. Witnesses aren't usually treated like that but he's a vampire! Not to mention that he lives on Knockturn! He knows enough about Aurors already not to expect anything better. He licks his dry, chapped lips, feeling salty taste of blood – of course, Mary Wood's job! Everyone on Knockturn knows her – and everyone would be DELIGHTED to see her dead – or better, under a curse. A few strong curses. Tormentio Mary, oh, yes. He hears approaching footsteps and the door opens with a creak. It's Mundungus Fletcher, accompanied by a man Snape doesn't know.

"Alan" – says Fletcher – "he's a vampire! An Alpha, according to Dumbledore, you know, from their aristocracy" – he adds sarcastically – "And you want to question him ALONE?! He'll rip you to pieces!"

"It seems to me it was you and Mary who hurt him, not vice versa." - says the Auror and wrath flashes in his gray eyes. They look like a vampire blades and Severus realizes you shouldn't make this man angry. The power is simply radiating out of him." Don't worry, I'll survive." –he says, looking straight at Fletcher. His beautiful face is twisted in mockery. Fletcher shrugs and leaves them alone. Snape feels gray eyes of the Auror penetrating him – he can read you like Dumbledore, if not better. "I'm Alan White." – he introduces himself. THIS Alan White? This LEGENDARY Alan White? The man famous for his courage, his cunning, his power, his knowledge… And – even more, at least on Knockturn, famous for the way he treats his prisoners. "Why did they treat you like that, Mr. Snape?" MISTER Snape?! Since when are Aurors so polite to talk to you like that?! Well, White is said to work like that – with no insults, no wanton violence. "Why?"

"Haven't you heard, Mr. White? I'm a vampire." – answers Snape, without looking up. Never look into the eyes of your superior, never. These stories about a kind Auror are too good to be true.

"You aren't even suspected! You're just a witness!" Is this Auror mental? He must know! Alan pulls out his wand and aims it at Snape.

So it begins again. Snape's muscles contract, as he prepares for the curse to come.

"LIBERO!"

The chains disappear. Snape blinks – he's never heard of any Auror who'd dare to question a vampire without chains! He decides to break a rule "Never speak first to your superior."

"Are you one of us, Mr. White?"

"No, I'm not. You should wash your face, Mr. Snape." When Snape has done that, Alan beckons him a chair and conjures two cups of tea and a whole pile of cakes. For thirsty and hungry Snape it looks like a dream. Too good to be true. "So, Mr. Snape, let's start…" Snape takes a deep draught and starts speaking…

End of flashback

It was Earl Grey, like this one." – replies Snape.

"I don't understand." – says Reggie. "You saved me just because I did my job like it should be done? Without all that chains and wanton violence?"

"Ever seen an interrogator who would talk to a vampire like that? A Knockturn vampire? Should I tell you an interesting story about Mary Wood, Frank Longbottom, Alastor Madman Moody or James Holy Gryffindor Potter?"

"Strange indeed I've never had problems with vampires, Sev. My MOM colleagues often bet that my next vampire suspect will rip me to pieces but no one ever tried anything. ANYTHING. Even under Veritaserum."

"Because you know how to ask questions, Reggie." Snape stands up and takes a cauldron. "And you don't give us a reason to attack. Vivere is ready; let's go." They climb to the Hospital Wing. There are three wounded people there, Draco and a Mediwitch. Snape pours Vivere Potion into three goblets. Two of the wounded – a red-haired woman in her thirties and a blonde man are severely hurt but Draco and the Mediwitch have already managed to close their wounds and glue their bones. However, poor Atalanta is turning worse and worse, in spite of Vivere Potion.

"There were no wounds." – sighs the Mediwitch. "No curses, no hexes, no internal injures – but sometimes is killing her. I don't get it!" Regulus sinks to the floor with a moan.

"Sev, she's my wife, PLEASE, do something!"

"Give her another dose of Vivere, Draco." They all observe her with anxiety but Snape sees clearly she is getting worse. He looks at her face, now ashen and covered with sweat. Is it the same girl who fought with wild fire in her eyes? She's undoubtedly dying; she's shaking all over and her lips start turning livid.

"Hypothermia." – murmurs Draco.

"What does it mean?" – whispers Regulus. Draco doesn't answer; tears start rolling down the Auror's cheeks. Snape puts his fingers on Atalanta's neck.

tap-TAP.

Contraction of the atria, contraction of the chambers.

tap-TAP.

tap-TAP.

tap-TAP.

tap… TAP

tap… TAP

tap…

Silence. 

Draco looks up at Snape – he knows, too. The Healer leaps to his feet and plunges his hands into Atalanta's chest. Snape, Regulus and the Mediwitch gape at him, flabbergasted. Snape's seen it before – Athene Malfoy did the same to him to pull a hex out of him but still it's impressive.

"What's he?.."

"Pulling the curse out of her." – whispers Snape. What kind of course is it, if an experienced Mediwitch couldn't even detect it? With one powerful, rapid movement Draco rips it out – it's a glittering ball as big as a Snitch. Snape's eyes narrow as he notices it. Come on, is it?… Infamous Dark Snitch, no doubt. "Don't move." – he whispers. "It follows the heartbeat." This thing is stupid, it's easy to deceive it – but very hard to destroy. "Come to me!" – yells Snape. "COME!" He jumps backwards; it increases his heartbeat and the glittering sphere follows him. As he's the only one who keeps moving and shouting, he's heartbeat is the fastest – and it attracts the Dark Snitch. Snape leads it out of the room and then destroys with a No Name curse. The force of the spell makes him sink to his knees. It takes him a few minutes before he comes back. Atalanta looks much better now; the colors have already come back to her cheeks.

"You saved her, Sev."

"Draco did."

"What was it?"

"We must talk, Reggie. Leave Atalanta alone, she's in good hands. We must talk now." When they have left the chamber Snape speaks up again. "Warn the whole Order, Reggie. I have no idea who cursed your wife but I don't care meeting him or her. It was No Name, Reggie."

"So the ring of suspects narrows significantly."

"Reggie, the only ones who are advanced enough are few wizards from Artanigra, a few Phoenixers – and Voldemort's Dark Princes."

"Or Voldemort himself."

"He doesn't use No Name anymore. It interferes with his immortality stuff, I suppose. Reggie, it wasn't any standard No Name! It's one of the more difficult spells – and even among No Namers it isn't popular because this curse is completely senseless! It serves for nothing but killing and there are much more easier ways to kill! And less heinous."

"Can you conjure that?"

"No, I never wasted my time for such things. I met it during my studies for the Order and learnt how to deal with it – but never how to make it. It's a waste of time to learn such a difficult and dangerous curse, unless you enjoy using such stuff."

"So you think somebody attacked them for fun?"

"Can you see any other reason? A professional hit man would use simpler spells, which are equally effective. It seems to me that wizard was training or simply rampaging. I see no other sense in this assault."

"Sev, my usual question: WHO?"

"The only ones I would suspect of being able to conjure the Dark Snitch are Voldemort, Grindewald or Godric Angriff."

"But they said it wasn't Voldemort. Your words confirm that, too. Grindewald is dead; Angriff – you witnessed his death, didn't you?"

"Lily Evans hacked the bastard to death with my sword in my very eyes."

"So" – sighs the Auror – "We don't know anything. It seems somebody new appeared."

"Don't even say such things, Reggie. One Riddle is enough. I suppose it's one of my Death Eater fellows – but I can't tell you to save my life who. They are mostly just – you know – Avada is all most of them can do. I can't imagine any of them using this but it seems I underestimate someone. I'll send Carmen to Artanigra at once – she should talk to Fuega. Maybe she knows something."

An hour later

"Sev"

"Yes, Reggie?"

"I think it's time to fulfill Sense Sharpening ritual. Everything's ready. The faster we get new Phoenixers, the better."

"How many people?"

"Five." This ritual is necessary for every Phoenixer; it's very difficult and dangerous so the Order leaves it to Snape, the Potions' Master with most experience in Corpus et Sanguis. It's his deep understanding of the subject and his accuracy that makes the whole process relatively safe. Snape sighs – the whole thing takes three days so he'll be back at school on Monday but Regulus is right – he must do it now. There's no time to waste.

"All right, I want to see the candidates, Reggie. It's powerful Corpus et Sanguis so you understand…"

"I've passed through this, too; I know how it hurts. Let's go then."

Meanwhile at school

Harry keeps running; tears are blinding him. Finally he sinks to the floor in the empty chamber, sobbing. He has bad luck as there's no other vampire at school to help him. Carmen has already flown to see Fuega; Mordred and Blaise are packing their things in a hurry (a sudden alert – they must leave Hogwarts at once. It seems somebody - a Muggle - witnessed Snape's assault in the summer. The Phoenixers do their best to obliviate everyone who might have heard the story but still it's better if the kids disappear. Safety again.) Draco is slaving away as a Healer and Salazar… Well, Salazar has just come back to the castle.

"Welcome, Yago." – he greets Bloody Baron.

"There's a problem, Sal." – says the ghost.

"Harry?"

"Indeed. He's just realized who he is – and jumped to a very stupid conclusion, poor boy."

"What conclusion?"

"That Severus is his father." Sal sighs, turns into an animal (it's much more convenient to follow Harry's tracks like that) and bolts out of sight. The smell leads the Mngva to an empty chamber on the fifth floor. 

"Harry" – he says gently, after transforming into a human again.

"Leave me alone."

"I won't."

"Leave me alone!"

"I won't." – repeats the Seer.

"Leave me like everyone did! Ron is afraid of me! Hermione wants to tame me, as if I were a beast! Sirius will never look at me again! Even my mother lied to me! My father hates me!"

"He is not your father." Harry sits up and gapes at Salazar, flabbergasted.

"You know that?"

"I suspected that he is but he said it isn't true."

"He's but a liar! A Death Eater, a murderer…"

"Shut up." – says the Seer sternly. "Who are you to judge him?"

"And who are you?!"

"I've never judged him. I assure you he wasn't lying. Listen, Harry, I know you hate Professor Snape but he isn't an epitome of evil! Look, even if he were your father, even if he loved you with his whole heart, he would have to stage he hates you because of his cover. I know he really dislikes you and I suspect the reason…"

"He hates all Aurors' kids."

"So you know. Harry" – pain glitters in Sal's eyes – "Maybe you blame him for his hatred but you don't realize how it feels like when you're in the dungeons, surrounded by enemies… When they're cursing you…"

"I know that, Salazar."

"So you should understand him." They're both silent for a few minutes before Harry speaks up again. "So why am I?.."

"An Alpha? I don't know. There are three possible ways: by flesh – if at least one of your parents was an Alpha, too; by blood – so due to a bite or by gift. Professor Snape will tell you, I think. I feel he knows the answer."

"Why hasn't he told me the truth?"

"Ask him." Silence falls again and again Harry breaks it.

"What now, Salazar? What should I do now?"

"Live."

"LIVE?!"

"The beginning will be difficult but then you'll adjust."

"I don't want to be a vampire!!!"

"You have no choice, sorry."

"I DON'T WANT!!! I want to be normal!!! Why always me? First Voldemort, now this! Why ME?! Can't I be a normal boy without all that?!"

"There's no answer to this question, Harry, and you know it well."

"I'll jump off the window and end it."

"Alphas don't crash when they fall."

"What?" Suddenly it hits Harry. "So that's why Carmen didn't hurt herself falling…"

"That's right."

"Salazar… How will I live? What will my friends say? They'll reject me."

"If they do you shouldn't waste your friendship for them." Harry gapes at him, shocked. "If they start hating you just because of this, they never loved you. On the other hand, I don't want to delude you – we aren't popular among other species. You've learnt about Vampire Hunts and all that stuff… You'll face lots of prejudices, just like Hagrid or Professor Lupin do. We are Species That Should Not Exist, after all."

"Should not exist? Why?"

"You see, we, Alphas, aren't a natural species. We are… artificial."

"Artificial? You mean… created by somebody?"

"Yes."

"Somebody created such beasts!? Ups, sorry, Salazar…"

"Never mind. It's a common reaction."

"Who? Why?"

"Why? To have a perfect army. Who? Holy Merlin, his saint wife Viviane and a few others." Harry's head starts spinning.

"But this woman… Slytherin, I mean – she killed Merlin."

"Our Lord and creator, holy Merlin" – mocks Salazar – "found his creation imperfect. Uncontrollable, independent – and too powerful. We were _designed_" – Seer's voice is full of hatred and irony – "to have no feelings, to be submissive machines of war. We were imperfect – we loved and hated like humans – so Merlin decided to exterminate his creation. Oh, yes" – Harry's never heard so much bitter sarcasm in somebody's voice – Salazar sounds like ten Snapes now – "he bred us, found it a mistake so came to _correct_" – again pure hatred – "his error. A fatal mistake." Salazar looks terrible now, with his features contorted with loathing.

"Oh, my… That's why Voldemort calls Snape "animal", right?"

"Few non-Alphas know this story. Most humans believe we're but a vampire aristocracy, more powerful than the rest of vampires. I think Voldemort does, too – an he calls Professor Snape like that because it's the common insult – but, as most doesn't know where this word comes from. He doesn't know about Merlin's _experiments._"

"Did Merlin… He mixed some animals with humans? Magical crossbreed, or something?"

"Guessed, Harry. You're only partly a human. There's also a wolf, an eagle, a lynx and a snake in you. Some say there's also a vampire – which is true, I think, and a few other beings. Some believe there's a griffin or a lion – but nobody is sure."

"Oh, my… Salazar, will I look like they did? I mean these in the portraits…"

"Every Alpha possesses a human form, Animagus one – and our, real one." 

"Will I turn Animagus?"

"Sure."

"What kind?"

"You often inherit it after one of your parents but there's no rule."

"Could you show yourself?" Salazar's hands turn into paws, his face changes into a feline head, hide replaces the robes – and a giant, horse-sized tiger with scarlet fur and eyes is standing in front of Harry. "Oh, my. I don't care being your enemy."

"My mum was a Mngva as well." – says Salazar, after transforming again.

"And what about your vampire form? You were right, I saw Alphas in my visions but I've never seen one live."

"As you like it." Salazar's face starts changing… He closes his eyes and when he opens them again, round pupils are replaced by vertical feline slits. His ears change shape and fur starts covering them – they are cocked at Harry now. Animal, wolfish ears. Jaws elongate and impressive fangs replace Salazar's canine teeth; his claws scratch the stone floor.

"Nothing you'd like to be." – says the Seer wryly. "And something you are. Your future, Harry, because of some crazy twist of Fate. Fortuna is a cruel goddess and her sense of humor is rather strange."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Atalanta is a name out of Greek myths – she was a great, brave warrior.

Fuega form "fuego" – "fire"


	12. Regulus' suspicions

DISCLAIMER: Not mine!

Xikum: Well, I'm preparing a nice surprise to you, according Sev – Harry bond. Poor Harry! Quite a shock for him!

And a shock for all of you in this chap!

So, the last chap before book V! I am very AU – but I hope you won't drop me!

REGULUS' SUSPICIONS

"Nothing you'd like to be." – says the Seer wryly. "And something you are. Your future, Harry, because of some crazy twist of Fate. Fortuna is a cruel goddess and her sense of humor is rather strange." Harry gapes at him, too shocked to speak. Salazar looks so… so animal-like. So non-human, so… menacing. Still, he remains the same kind, peaceful Sal! It's just his body that changes, not his soul, isn't it?

"Why has Snape done it to me?"

"TO you?" – there's some bitter irony in Sal's voice. "It isn't anything wrong in being a vampire. You're different, that's all. I suppose you are used to be different."

"It's bloody difficult."

"I know." They just stare out of the window in silence but suddenly Sal jumps to his feet.

"What?"

"Draco." – explains the Seer, transforms into a Mngva and bolts out of sight; Harry follows him as fast as he can. Suddenly, he can hear a yell that shakes the whole castle. Snape in his vision was yelling like that, too… Does it happen to Malfoy now? Will it happen to him? No… The pain runs through Harry's body again. His eyes hurt so much that he presses his hands against them but after a moment everything goes OK again and Harry follows Salazar. Another yell shakes the walls; Harry peeps from behind the corner. A man in Auror's robes is holding Malfoy by his wrists; Malfoy, now looking like Snape in Harry's vision is struggling madly and yelling. Suddenly, with one quick movement, he frees himself but doesn't attack the man. "Draco" – it's Salazar, again in his Alphian form. The Seer and the Auror approach Malfoy form two sides. Harry's heart jolts as he sees the emotions on Malfoy's snout ("My, I'll look like that, too!"). It's something Harry would never expect. Pure, overt fear. No, not pure – mixed with pain. Salazar and the Auror are very close now, talking to Draco all the time. They stretch their hands towards the Alpha but without touching him. It takes them a minute or two more before their fingers brush Malfoy's arms. He shudders but doesn't attack them.

"Let's go hunting, OK?" – says Salazar. Draco nods and they disappear in the darkness. The Auror turns into a giant eagle; Harry, as he doesn't want to be noticed, hides in the shadows but it's too late: the bird re-transforms in the mid-air and the Auror lands on the floor silently like a cat. His dark gray eyes fix on Harry; the Auror wipes his platinum blonde hair off his face.

"Don't be afraid" – he smiles gently, noticing Harry's fear. "I won't hurt you. I just want to know what are you doing in here in the middle of the night."

"Well… I…" – splutters Harry, stepping out of the shadows. Auror's eyes narrow.

"Harry Potter." – he says. "Good Lord, so similar to her. And to him. He was right." Harry eyes him suspiciously. "Magne. Regulus Magne, Ministry Auror." – introduces himself the man. Harry's jaw drops.

"THIS Regulus Magne?" – he asks.

"I suppose so." – laughs the Auror. "Why were you eavesdropping? It's neither polite nor safe, Mr. Potter."

"I wasn't eavesdropping! I was talking to Salazar when he suddenly ran here. I followed him and…"

"I see." – says Mr. Magne slowly. "You should have helped us, then."

"Me? How? With that?.." – he stops talking, realizing that maybe Magne is also an Alpha.

"Finish the sentence." – says the Auror sternly. Harry stares at the floor in silence. Mr. Magne is right – he shouldn't think about Alphas like that. It isn't their fault, after all, that they are what they are. Who they are.

"I'm sorry." – whispers Harry. 

"That's better." The Auror looks straight at Harry the way Dumbledore can. "It's hard to get used to it, isn't it?" – he asks.

"You know what I am, Mr. Magne?"

"Humans don't have cat-like eyes, you know." Harry touches his face. Does he already look like Malfoy did?

"No, no." – smiles the Auror. "The change is visible only in your eyes, Harry. It isn't a complete transformation. Hasn't Professor Snape told you how it would look like?"

"You know about him, too, Mr. Magne?"

"I do. So, hasn't he?"

"Well… I've realized what I am tonight." – whispers Harry. He's angry and ashamed – why should EVERYONE see what's happening to him?! Magne shakes his head. 

"Strange he hasn't told you. He must have seen."

"But he hates me." – murmurs Harry quietly but the Auror grasps the words.

"He does not, I assure you. I bet you haven't seen his hatred – and pray, boy, that you never see it, because you won't survive it. If some consider Voldemort a god, Sev is a demigod at least. A demigod of war." – says Regulus to himself but doesn't verbalize it. "I don't think so." – he says aloud but his brain is working very fast now – why has Sev kept his mouth shut? He must have seen! He stares at Harry carefully. The boy is so similar to Lily – and also resembles James but… Regulus has seen Harry's photos before, taken when Harry was just twelve and he notices the difference. Of course, you change when you grow up but – Regulus keeps making mental notes – boy's hair, arm-long now has turned sleek. It was dark before but now it's raven black like Sev's with the very same navy-blue shine; even the way the boy wipes it off his face is Sev's. The same gestures, the same timbre of voice, even the same shape of palms. Harry has grown a lot – he was described as "short" but he isn't anymore. Good Lord… Strange nobody in school notices it. Oh, right – Regulus explains to himself – nobody knows the truth about Lily and Severus, even Dumbledore knows only some part of it but Sev must have seen! He KNOWS, for heaven's sake! He has always suspected that, at least. Regulus sighs, trying to comprehend his friend's reasons. This cover of his must be one of them, for sure – and his suffering after losing his lover - another one. Still, he is reasonable enough to realize that he should inform Harry – or is he? Sev is artful like Bismarck and Richelieu together and can weight all pros and contras with cool logic. On the other hand, he can lose self-control completely, doing what his emotions tell him, without thinking about the danger. He is a strategic master, making his plans with cunning and fulfilling them with terrible ruthlessness. On the other hand he's the one who attacked a manticore with his bare hands (if his palms, armed with a set of sharp claws can be called "bare hands") – and broke the animals neck with one grip of his jaws. Sev is unpredictable – cruel and noble, logical and mad, filled with love and full of hatred, ready to sacrifice and selfish, arrogant and humble… And that's why he's such a dangerous enemy. Regulus sighs again, trying to guess why Sev keeps his mouth shut this time – but doesn't dare to judge his colleague. He understands Sev's attack of fury, his paranoid suspicions, his mania. He's seen Sev without Masking Charm on – and realizes he's seen the effect of only this violence that leaves life-lasting marks. Bruises disappear, broken bones can't be seen, Cruciatus leaves no marks… Just Lily and him witnessed his attacks of despair, his tears. No wonder he can't keep his cold, emotionless mask on all the time – in Regulus' opinion it's strange Sev isn't in St. Mungo's with the Longbottoms. Regulus has seen people who turned insane after a small part of this what happened to Sev. Well, he grew up on Knockturn and Knockturn guys have always been the last ones to break. "Well, Harry, if he didn't I think I should." – he says finally.

"Are you also an Alpha, Mr. Magne?"

"Regulus. No, I'm not but I'm an Illuminatus so I know a lot about Alpha vampires. By the way, you should ask "Are you one of us?", Harry. It's a tradition, you see. You shouldn't talk about such things aloud."

"Why?"

"Not everybody wants everyone around to know about it."

"Prejudices, right?"

"Unluckily, Harry."

"That's all I need." – murmurs Harry angrily. 

"The most important thing is your own opinion about yourself. I was Muggle-born, you see. My own family considered me a freak" – says the Auror quietly – "and I considered myself something worse, something abnormal, too – until I saw that being a wizard is a great thing."

"What's so good in being a vampire?"

"Sharp senses. You don't crash when you fall. You don't age. Endurance. Animagus transformation. You can't be killed with Avada Kedavra."

"Excuse me?"

"There are a few curses lethal for humans that don't harm Alphas." Harry ponders this for a while.

"Does… Does it mean my Mum didn't have to die protecting me?"

"You get this defense only after you transformation. Alphian kids aren't so strongly protected – though they can endure more than human ones. According to my knowledge you've already survived a few dangerous situations, Harry, and vampire in you helped you a lot. When Professor Snape found you in your first year…"

"It was him? I thought it was Dumbledore!"

"He came as the second one. You see, vampire intuition told Professor Snape to look for you. Without his potion you'd have died. If you had been a pure human you'd have died before he found you. He should have realized then but maybe he was too busy with you to think about it."

"I didn't know that."

"He isn't the one to boast. You know, this cover of his…"

"I do. Mr. Magne… Regulus" – adds Harry after a while. "I remember I read in Divination books that such intuition – I mean this feeling that somebody else is endangered – it happens among friends and in the family. Are we – Professor Snape and me – related then?" Harry doesn't want to betray what he suspects.

"Of course you are! Has no one told you you're the carbon copy of his?" – thinks the Auror but says aloud: "There's about a million of wizards in the world, a few thousands of werewolves, Beta vampires and giants… Like ten thousands of Veelas and goblins. And no more than three hundred of Alphas, together with the Illuminati. A drop in the sea. You understand it's hard to find a spouse among the Outsiders (non-Alphas) so no wonder every Alpha is related to any other Alpha somehow as Alpha-Alpha marriages are so common. Still, I don't know HOW you're related but I'm sure you are somehow. Ask him for details." ("I'll ask him first." – ha says to himself.)

"It's so strange. Everything changes so much."

"Oh, yes, Sev can do that." – says Regulus to himself, thinking about the moment he woke up in Sev's hiding years ago. He puts his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry. You'll cope with that."

"I wish I didn't have to cope with something all the time, you know."

"There were times I wanted to be normal, too. Not a famous Auror, not somebody engaged in the war… Just a normal, ordinary wizard, selling Butterbeer in Hogsmeade or a Ministry clerk. No battles, no risk, no pain… There were times I wanted to drop my lifestyle and start a peaceful life – but I didn't."

"Why?"

"Do you imagine Regulus Magne writing reports about cauldrons?" – laughs the Auror aloud. "You get used to challenge, to risk, "to epinephrine" as Professor Snape would say. I just can't imagine myself working nine to five, stamping documents. On the other hand, Harry" – gray eyes of Regulus stare into Harry's emerald ones – "every society needs soldiers – somebody who protects the rest. It's like the immune system of your body – you'd die without it quickly. Without fighters, beasts like Voldemort would have conquered us millennia ago. That's why I keep living the way I do – because I don't want be a slave of a madman. I know, Harry, that you had no choice – you were chosen by bloody goddess Fortuna to live in the middle of the conflict – but you can't help it so accept it. It's better to fight than to surrender to beasts like Voldemort. Maybe it's your luck you fight instead of just watching. Accept it."

"I don't want to! I want to be normal!"

"You can't change it." – says Regulus wryly, thinking of the times when he had to change his name, his face, his history, his everything. "It's inevitable. Let's go to vampire rooms, Harry. You can't spend all night running the corridors."

"Vampire rooms?"

"You can't sleep in the dorm."

"Am I dangerous to the others?" The Auror sighs.

"You're a predator, Harry. I'm sorry."

Meanwhile in the Dark Fortress

Snape descends to the dungeons – he must examine the animals necessary for the Sense Sharpening ritual. 

"Welcome, Charles" – he greets Charlie Weasley, who became a Phoenixer a year after graduating at Hogwarts. "What have you caught this year?"

"Just look, Severus." Snape looks at the beasts: there's a giant wolf (Snape assumes it has like 160 pounds), a two-years-old Mngva – a three feet tall cat. There's also a wyvern, pacing to and fro nervously. The ball of spikes on the end of its tail hits the bars, as Snape approaches it. "Watch out, once these spikes get into you, you have to spend hours, pulling them out. It's worse than a porcupine." The next cage is occupied by a lynx, the last one – by a young winged bull. "Which one is the most difficult in your opinion?"

"A Mngva, I daresay, though a wyvern is a dangerous opponent, too."

"I had a lionwolf myself and Bill had a young saber-toothed tiger. What a pity such beautiful beings have to die. What do you use to this potion, exactly? Their blood?"

"Well, it's advanced Corpus et Sanguis potion, Charles. First, somebody who wants to fulfill the Sense Sharpening ritual must kill a powerful animal – without magic and all that Muggle toys." – Snape shows him his gun and hides it back into his pocket. "You must kill it with a sword, or a dagger – with a blade, to say it short."

"I know this; I had to fulfill this ritual, Severus!"

"Right, as any other Phoenixer. So, I use the heart and the blood of the animals to make the potion. If you're interested, feel free to use my library. The password is Fallen Angel." Charlie smiles slightly.

"I've been thinking about studying potions, Severus. I can't chase the animals all my life! I think I should have another profession, just in case I get injured, or something."

"A wise decision, I daresay. As I said you may use my whole library. You may always ask me for help if you need it. You were the best of your siblings, you know. At school I mean."

"Percy had better grades."

"Grades don't show everything. What is he doing, by the way?"

"He joined the Aurors' training course."

"He'll be dead before he pulls out his polished wand." – snaps Snape. "Put the wards around the Burrow, Charles."

"I've already done that. You know, Severus" – he adds – "you're so different here. At school you were another person, you know."

"I have many faces, Charles."

"I do believe that. Could you tell me what is such a powerful wizard doing at school, by the way? Why do you teach kids how to brew the Sleeping Draught? Every university would be glad to have you as a Professor! I bet you could turn another Dark Lord, if you wanted. Regulus could as well."

"But we don't want to." – snaps Snape. "The things Voldemort does isn't power, it's just a slaughter. But you asked about my job: there are many reasons. I can do all my experiments for the Order safely – this job is a good cover as nobody pries into my affairs. They all believe I just prowl in the dungeons, thinking about another way of punishing my students; Dumbledore alone knows I work for the Order and he doesn't interfere in my investigations. Only Hogwarts wall ensure such a safety. Another reason is that the school needs a guardian, just in case. Potter would have died two times in his first year without my help. Last but not least it is me who writes the reports to the Order, telling them which kids are interesting for us."

"So it was you who recommended me and Bill?"

"Indeed. I'm glad you both passed the tests and are in."

"Did you recommend Percy as well?"

"No. He follows the orders too eagerly. I doubt he'd agree to join such an illegal organization but I recommended the twins, too. Maybe Virginia as well."

"And Ron? He's so brave!"

"Courage isn't everything, you know. Let's go to the recruits, Charles." – Snape wants to change the subject. There are two wizards and three witches this year: Marcus Flint (his elder sister Hekate is already a Phoenixer), Katie Bell, a former Gryffindor Chaser, the Weasley twins and Diana Nott, one of the best students Hogwarts ever had – and a Slytherin Head Girl. They all gape at Snape, surprised.

"I was telling you it would be him!" – whispers Diana. "Who else could lead Dark Sanguis et Corpus ritual?"

"Well done, Miss Nott." – says Snape. "Let's choose the animals then." Snape has a small sack with the cards with the pictures of the animals on them. Let the Chance decide: they pull out the cards, one by one.

"I have a Mngva!" – says George. "Professor Snape, what are we going…"

"Fight it." – snaps Snape.

"Excuse me?"

"Fight it – with no magic, just with the blade, Mr. Weasley. You haven't been informed in advance how the ritual looks like – it's just another trial. You must learn how to deal with the unexpected situation. Don't worry, you're already skilled enough – otherwise you wouldn't be allowed to fulfill the ritual. Well, if you want to survive the next three days, listen to me now, all of you."

Ten days later, Dark Manor

"Crucio!" Carol Bole writhes on the floor, yelling. Finally the Lord stops the curse. "What?! Malfoys dead?! Rookwoods? All dead?! What are you raving about?"

"They are." – whispers the terrified Death Eater. "All slaughtered, all ripped into pieces! The same way these Muggles were killed yesterday!"

"WHO?!" – Voldemort gives her a kick in the ribs. "HOW?!"

"I don't know, my Lord!!!" – yells the woman desperately. "I didn't look like Aurors! Somebody played with them, as if they were defenseless Muggles! All the wards around their houses are destroyed! The house-elf we got swears it was just one wizard – and he was immune to Avada Kedavra. The elf says he came, disarmed them and then trained some curses on them – without his wand!"

"How did he look like?!"

"About six feet, with short, auburn hair. Had a scarlet snake on his cloak." Voldemort swears. 

"Good." – he says to Carol. "Now, get out of my sight!" When the Death Eater is gone, he sinks to his throne, deep in thought. There are very few wizards immune to Avada Kedavra, either due to their vampire origin, or to advanced Dark Arts defenses. There are also very few able to use No Name. Snape? He could have come under a glamourie, pretending to be somebody else… No, he wouldn't be so stupid. Even if he did it under Dumbledore's orders, he wouldn't do it like that! He would burst in and kill them fast. A few curses for fun, maybe, but not something like that. He'd emerge out of the darkness, silently like a predator, kill and disappear in the darkness again. And he surely wouldn't leave any witness alive! He's too methodical and too cold. He's a child of Knockturn, trained to kill dangerous opponents, that's why he prefers this "strike-and-disappear-before-more-of-them-comes" method. Still, there's another wizard, able to do such things. A wizard that loves doing such things – a wizard who has sworn an eternal loyalty to him!!! A bloody traitor who's rampaging across England, defying his Lord! Voldemort has been looking for the resurrection ritual for years – and finally found it. Voldemort has been gathering all the necessary ingredients patiently – and finally got the most important one – Lapis Animae, the Stone of the Soul – and brought his most powerful Dark Prince back to life. Godric Angriff, Son of the Snake, has sworn his loyalty to him again – but now he's breaking his orders openly, killing the Death Eaters! Voldemort doesn't care an inch about the others he kills – but he needs his Death Eaters! He hits the arm of his throne with his fist. Angriff challenges him! Maybe he wants to claim himself another Dark Lord. It would be a severe danger – the "Light Side" plus Angriff's army would be too much. What should he do?

"Nagini" – he says – "maybe we should get rid of our dear Godric? What do you think? There's another Dark Prince alive – let him deal with that. He knows many people who will follow him for his money; I don't want to sacrifice my servants. He seems to be trustworthy but he's the greatest Slytherin of them all – sometimes I think there must be some Slytherin blood in him. We'll see whether he'll dare to fulfill this order. Let the Fallen Angel get rid of the Son of the Snake for us. We'll see whether he will risk his life for us, Nagini – I don't trust him, you know. I need him but I can't help thinking he's trying to cheat me. He's a cunning man, this Severus Snape, oh, yes, he is. Let him deal with that, then. Devil alone knows whether he serves me, or Dumbledore – if any of us. Sometimes I think he serves only himself. We must kill Angriff at any cost. Just think, Nagini – I brought him back to life myself – and he betrayed me. When I find another Lapis Animae and resurrect another person, I'll keep her under Imperius all the time. Maybe that's the ritual that makes them disobey, who knows? Maybe I did something wrong? Whatever it is, it can't repeat. I'll keep her under Imperius – and the walls of Hogwarts will fall!!!" – he roars wildly. "But first we must kill Angriff, this traitor. Let's summon Snape, then."

"Yesss" – hisses Nagini. "Sssnape… You're wisse, my Lord. He can do that. He's a cunning Ssly… Let'ss summon Ssnape…"


	13. Dark Shield of Lily

DISCLAIMER: Not mine!

Thanks, reviewers! Many your questions answered here!!!

Milee: yeah, many words have double meanings. I chose this because of the computer crackers. Maybe a "sneaker" would be better? It has a "candy" meaning too ;-)

Glory, Glory – we have Book V at last!!! But I hope you find some time to R&R this, too… It seems I guessed a few things – similar to Mind Reading, for example….

In this chap: Truth finally discovered (not the whole truth)! Fasten your seatbelts: nothing is like you expected it to be!

DARK SHIELD OF LILY

Dark Fortress, 2nd day of Sense Sharpening ritual

Snape pours vodka into two glasses. Then, he empties his one with a single draught. Betelgeuse does the same and sinks to a chair. She presses her head against her knees; her long hair brushes the floor.

"I don't have a stomach for this, Severus." – she croaks. "Like in Redriver, remember?"

"I'd like to forget, Bet." – he touches her shoulder gently. They're silent for a few minutes before she speaks up again. "Who? What for? Why should anyone kill ten Muggles like this? Rip them to pieces? What for?"

"No idea, Bet. I think the guy was just practicing curses."

"Severus, you're the best No Name master we have. Could you do that?"

"Some of that, yes. These curses weren't so powerful – they were just cruel."

"So magic for fun?"

"I see no other reason."

"It looked like Redriver, Severus. Like Angriff's job."

"Angriff is dead, Bet."

"Are you sure?"

"Lily beheaded him in my very eyes."

"Did he have any servants? Students? Children, maybe?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he did it with Voldemort's consent?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You know – Godric wanted to be Dark Lord himself. That night when I lost my fight with him, he gave me such an offer – that he spares me if I agree to serve him. Maybe this guy who does that thinks the same way. Maybe we have another raving lunatic."

"And? What about your servitude?"

"Next second Lily hacked him to death as I told you."

"My… You lost a duel with him, then?"

"Bet, I was Voldemort's number three; he was undoubtedly number one. Persephone, Princesa de la Oscuridad was number two."

"I thought you were the best one." Snape laughs out cynically.

"I specialized in potions and so on – they specialized in slaughter." Betelgeuse keeps staring at the floor.

"I just wonder, Severus, why WE have to go there and examine the corpses."

"Because we specialize in the Dark Arts, Bet." Betelgeuse Strongbow smiles wryly.

"I didn't have to turn a Phoenixer." – he murmurs. "I could sell Butterbeer or make broomsticks or…"

"But you're one of the greatest Dark witches in Europe."

"Lily was better than me."

"Oh, yes…" – sighs Snape.

"Still loving her?"

"Could you find another woman like She-fox? That's how Knockturn called her. She-fox. Red Flame of Knockturn. You're brave like she was, Bet, and so is Atalanta – but…"

"We are not her. I know what you feel, Severus – I don't know what I would do without my man." They sit in silence again, Betelgeuse gaping with blank eyes at the floor and Snape sprawled on the sofa.

"Want more?" – he asks finally, lifting a bottle.

"Nothing's left." – she murmurs. "We shouldn't drink more. Let's go, our mourning won't give them a second of life." They leave, shutting the door. Snape drags his feet to the dungeons – he must finish the potion necessary for Sense Sharpening ritual. It's so cold there that ice glitters on the walls; just five big cauldrons simmer slightly.

"Thanks, Charles" – says Snape – "for looking after them when I was away. You may leave."

"I've prepared these ingredients for you, Severus."

"Good." Snape starts bustling around the cauldrons, adding all stuff carefully. He observes thick, dark liquid bubbling. 

"That's how I imagined the Dark Arts when I was small, Severus."

"Because this potion is Dark like my hair." Charlie smiles.

"You're so powerful, Severus – you know so much. I'd like to be like you one day."

"You're the most powerful one among the younger Phoenixers, Charles. One day your dream comes true, I assure you. Choose a specialization and you'll be great."

"I want Potions and duels."

"Let it be; I'll help you as much as I can. Lend me a hand with this and then we'll duel, OK?"

"Just don't kill me, please." – laughs Charlie.

Three hours later, dueling pitch

"Crucio!"

"Anestathe!" The curse and the countercurse crash in the mid-air. Snape smiles and casts another spell:

"Glaciare!" A ice ray springs out of his wand; Charles ducks right in time and shouts:

"Incendo!" 

"Want to make French fries out of me?!" – yells Snape, escaping the fireball. "Pereat." He whispers this and Charlie casts a shield ("Repulsio") but it breaks. "DOWN!" – shouts Snape. "Down, Charles!!!" Weasley obeys and the wave of pressure rolls over him. "Are you OK?" – whispers Snape.

"Yes." – Charlie leaps to his feet. "What was it, Severus?"

"Pereat. Repulsio is to weak to stop it. The best way to avoid it is to duck – Pereat starts working like two feet over the ground. Sorry, Charles, I thought you were taught that."

"I'll never forget your lesson, I assure you. What does it do, by the way?"

"Pereat." – Snape aims at the group of flying crows. 

"Good Lord." – whispers Charlie in awe. "Not a feather left and you just whispered it."

"It is used to kill a lot of enemies with one movement of your wand – as you see it's Wand Magic – or to break down the walls. Only Armageddon is stronger."

"Armageddon?"

"No Name, my own invention, by the way. I think I should teach you Pereat Curse, Charles, if you want - and a countercurse able to block it."

"Sure."

Evening, Snape's chambers in Dark Fortress

"Enter! Oh, that's you, Reggie. What about Mordred and Blaise?"

"Safe and sound in Artanigra. Good that old Fuega Fuchs looks after them."

"It's good she's a Headmistress there." – says Snape. "She's an Alpha herself, she can help them. Still, it's sad – I like that kids, Reggie."

"You don't lose them forever. Well, Sev, I am to talk to you about another kid."

"Who this time?"

"Harry Potter."

"Him? Again? This boy is a disaster of my life."

"He's an Alpha."

"You? You're raving, too? Reggie, it's a bad joke."

"It is not a joke. I saw his eyes, Severus." Snape swears under his breath.

"Raving." – he murmurs. "You see things."

"Am I listening to Severus Snape or Cornelius Fudge?" – asks the Phoenixer. "I'm an Illuminatus, I don't see things!"

"All right, let him be an Merlin himself if you want."

"Sev…"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down. Don't pretend you can't see. Don't pretend you can't see he looks like you."

"You're mental, Reggie."

"I am not. Sev, why do you try not to see? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Sev…"

"WHAT?! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"I won't." Snape glares at Regulus but the latter stares back defiantly. "Sev, I'm not trying to accuse you of anything and you know it well. What happened?" Snape sighs.

"All I need. If Voldemort learns…" – the very thought makes him shudder.

"I know." – says the Phoenixer gently.

"You don't! What do you know!? I remember what he's already done to me! Every next time it's worse! Do you think I'm made of steel? What do you know about his…"

"I spent four nights in this very castle in his dungeons, remember?" Snape's eyes stop shining malevolently; they're filled with deep grief now.

"Will you never forgive me, Reggie?" – he whispers.

"I don't have to, as I never blamed you."

"You're incredible."

"Sev, I realize what you feel; I'm playing the same game with the Ministry. If they learn I'm a Phoenixer you know what happens to me. You said yourself MOM's dungeons are worse than Voldemort's ones."

"I did. It just makes me furious, Reggie! If Draco risks his neck, it's OK! Everyone think just about… Potter." – his lips twist in disgust. "No one cares about my Draco."

"Harry is neither his father – nor his uncle, Sev."

"I know! I know neither Oliver Wood, nor Harry Potter nor this half-squib Longbottom are guilty! I mean my reason says I'm wrong bullying them but my emotions keep whispering, showing me pictures from the past, they wake me up at night… What if Potter learns I killed his uncle? His grandparents? What of he asks why?"

"So why did George Potter die? You never told me there was any special reason – I thought just because he was an Auror."

"Do you remember a girl called Carol Black?"

"She was a sister of Sirius Black." – answers Regulus.

"Indeed. What happened to her?"

"According to my knowledge she was arrested because they suspected her of Dark activity during the war – and she committed suicide in MOM's dungeons." Snape bursts out into laughter, laughter that makes Regulus' marrow freeze. It's the laughter of Voldemort – cold, cynical, harsh and full of mockery. It's how you expect Fallen Angel to laugh. "Sev, what?"

"Do you remember what Mary Lestrange was famous for?"

"Triple Tormenter."

"Do you know why she used it?" Regulus' eyes narrow.

"Don't tell me, Sev, that…"

"She was hit with it in MOM's dungeons. Triple Tormenter wasn't her invention – it was Frank Longbottom's."

"Hell."

"It was hell, I assure you. Frank Longbottom, George Potter and Mary Wood. Holy trinity." – mocks Snape. "Sometimes with Mad Moody and saint James."

"But what does it have on common with Carol?"

"A lot." – hisses Snape malevolently. "I shared a cell with her. There were five of us there: Mary Lestrange, her husband Dorian, her sister Narcissa, poor Carol and me. Don't ask me why they kept us together – I bet just to terrify us more as we had to see our fellows after questionings. So, Potter – James I mean, Longbottom and Wood came and cast Triple on every of us, forcing the others to watch that. Crouch came, too, but he just looked, as usual. Do I have to describe how it looked like?"

"I know how it hurts."

"So, Reggie, finally holy James came – and his filthy brother George got a brilliant idea – to try how four curses at once would work."

"You're joking, Sev!" – Regulus leaps to his feet.

"Test me with Veritaserum, if you don't trust me."

"You know I do but I can't get it! They used four Tormenters against the girl?!"

"She was sixteen, Reggie, only sixteen but they did. Should I continue?"

"It killed her." – whispers the Phoenixer.

"That's why even Voldemort doesn't use four Tormenters at once. Up to three they hurt – four kill."

"And I read Carol was found with her neck broken… It was a lie – Crouch covered his people."

"A conspiracy of silence, Reggie. They got afraid of their own deed – but it was true, she had the broken neck."

"You killed her."

"Dorian did. We couldn't help her and it takes a few hours before it kills you – so he just spared her pain."

"Now I know what killed George and his parents. All mediwizards in St. Mungo's couldn't guess."

"We didn't use any other curse, Reggie. We just cast that and watched. This is also the reason the Longbottoms were treated like that. Mary was clever – she questioned them with Veritaserum first; all that curses were just for fun; she told me that later. And now tell me: what if Harry Potter learns the truth? Even Lily didn't know at first! I didn't want her to know, James was her husband, after all… She was in love and everything. She learnt that later, though – and came and cursed James like a Death Eater. It's a miracle she didn't kill him. You're raving about a bond between Harry Potter and me – and what should I tell him if he learns? If I tell him about my crimes, I'll have to tell him about the Potters as well! He's an orphan – he loves his parents beyond reason and glorifies them! Should I tell him Lily was Dark? That she tortured James to unconsciousness for killing Carol Black? OK, Lily was saint compared to James and George but still…"

"Oh, my." – Regulus rubs his temples. "And James didn't tell Sirius and so on – Sev, we must break that chain of lies!"

"So you tell Dumbledore first you revived the Order of Phoenix!"

"I suppose he realizes we aren't just a top secret Auror group, Sev. I bet he knows and tolerates our cooperation – but I'll tell him the whole truth. I hope you'll do that, too."

"I have nothing to say."

"So why is Harry a vampire?"

"All right, all right! If you want to know the night he had been born Lily and me were attacked by that madman Angriff. We killed him – but he had managed to curse the baby. He – Harry I mean – was dying in our very eyes – and we brewed Vivere Potion for him."

"It doesn't turn you into a vampire, Sev!"

"Normally no but I messed it up."

"How?"

"Flesh of the Unicorn, blood of the Basilisk, Reggie. I didn't have them in that lab; it was a small one. You don't keep such stuff normally in your cabinet. The time was running; both Lily and me were wounded and deadly tired. I had no chances to find this blood and flesh."

"You used your own, Sev?"

"Yes, we were Animagi – I used Lily's flesh – that's why she had this ugly scar – and my blood. Every Potions' Master knows such experiments are dangerous; if you are to use animal stuff, you shouldn't use Animagi – it may work another way. It obviously did. It saved the boy but turned him into an Alpha."

"You knew that."

"Suspected for years – and lately found it in a book about Animagi – such a thing happened before. If you use flesh or blood out of the Animagus, who's a vampire, to brew Vivere Potion, it happens. My blood turned him into a vampire."

"So why did you contradict that?" Snape sighs.

"I'm an idiot, Reggie. I just thought – well, maybe Voldemort kills me before the boy transforms – or Potter gets a bite from an Alpha – there are quite a few at school – and I won't have to explain... I know it was stupid – but I wanted to avoid questions – I didn't want to tell the boy he's related to me… I killed his uncle and grandparents, after all; he hates me though he doesn't know that – he wouldn't be happy knowing we're related – and if he learns I killed his family… Gosh, I'm a bloody moron, I didn't know what to do!" – he shouts out. "I'm a moron…"

"Bloody entangled." – murmurs Regulus. "I suppose I'd do the same if I were you. Hell. Still, Sev, I think we should reveal everything. EVERYTHING. About Vivere, your relationship with Lily, about the Potters – everything. Your spying job, the Order – literally everything. We've been cheating the boy for years – and as the secrets can't be kept anymore we must be honest. If we aren't" – he beckons Snape to let him finish the sentence – "one day Voldemort may inform him. We cheated Harry once – he may not endure if we cheat him twice. It's better if we tell him, not the Lord, or the Malfoys. Do you agree with me?" Snape just nods. "So I think you should explain to him this as well." – Regulus hands Snape a few sheets of paper.

"What's that, Reggie?"

"Pictures of Lily, James, Harry and you." Snape looks at them in silence.

"So what?" – he asks finally.

"You agreed to reveal the truth." – says the Phoenixer – "Look, Harry is a carbon copy of you! Why? The potion made him a vampire – OK, but it shouldn't have altered him physically, if he's really son of James! I'm not ignorant in that matter – he should resemble you in his Alphian form, but in human one he should look like his flesh parents!"

"I'm not his father by flesh." – snaps Snape, looking at the pictures – but suddenly he turns white. "Oh, no…"

"What, Sev?"

"Lily… She knew… She must have known, or at least suspect. You know – James Potter accepted her back just because she altered his memories and he forgot about all that fight they had, all their rows – she altered Black's memories as well. Black wasn't his godfather!"

"No?"

"No! Lily modified his memories! Athene Malfoy was his godmother and Magnus Swenson, this Cracker, was his godfather. The boy isn't Harry James at all – Lily forged his documents!"

"So who he is?"

"She wanted me to give him the second name – I chose Wolfgang, after my grandfather. Lily herself chose the first name – Serpens – and I was so stupid not to notice WHY! Serpens, MY second name – Serpens – "snake"! I'm an idiot, Reggie! The boy isn't a Parselmouth because of Voldemort – but because of ME!"

"Can you talk to snakes, Sev?"

"Look." – Snape draws his genealogy tree with his wand. "The Slytherins. Vipera was a Basilisk Animagus; every her descendant was either a snake Animagus or a Parselmouth. That's why Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes. In his lineage this gift had been lost centuries ago – it came back in Voldemort – but in the line of another Vipera's child it remained. Seth Slytherin was a cobra Animagus. Then, all the Romanoffs possessed this gift – either as Animagi or as Parselmouths; we just kept it secret. My father was a Parselmouth, Reggie. My grandmother, Morrigan, was one as well. I can't talk to snakes but I'm a Basilisk Animagus!"

"I don't get it. So is James his father or not? What did Lily do with her son?"

"Dark Shield of Lily." – murmurs Snape. "She-fox, why didn't you tell me? Safety, probably… Reggie, I'm going to the Dark Library."

"What for?"

"To read her notes. To find the truth, at last." They run into a grim chamber, full of Dark books. Regulus simply feels the power, radiating out of them. Snape strides along long shields and finally pulls out a few big, Muggle notebooks. "She wrote about all her research in them." – he explains to Regulus, putting them on the table. One of the books slips off the desk and a few things fall out. "My, our wedding photos" – whispers Snape. "Who took them?"

"Lily insisted." – says Regulus, looking at the pictures. "Vampire marriage, with full, solemn ceremonies. It was a beautiful night."

"She wanted that." – says Snape, gazing at the photos. "And what's that?" – he unfolds a paper. "Damn."

BIRTH CERTIFICATE

_Sex: M_

_Born: 21 August 1980_

"She forged even his birthday date."

_First names: Serpens Wolfgang_

_Family names: Evans-Snape_

"Good Lord" – whispers Regulus.

Mother: Lily Morgana Evans

_Father:_

"I don't want to read this." – murmurs Snape.

Father: Severus Serpens Snape-Romanoff

Two men gape at each other as if they met for the first time in their life. Finally, Regulus breaks the silence.

"How can you explain this?" Snape opens one of the notebooks.

"Cracker's stuff" – he murmurs, takes another one "Curses, Cracker's stuff again… Dueling… Shields." He starts leafing the book. "Here. Dark Shield of Lily." They start reading: it's a detailed description of a shielding spell.

"Is it her invention?" – asks Regulus, analyzing a complicated diagram.

"Yeah."

"No wonder Voldemort wanted her to work for him." They keep reading in silence for a few minutes before Regulus asks again. "You didn't use it on Harry, did you?"

"Lily insisted. It saved him from Quirrel; it still helps him to survive."

"Do you realize, Sev, what you did?"

"I don't dare to guess." – murmurs Snape, turning a page. "She must have made a mistake" – he shouts out, looking at Lily's calculations. "It's impossible! Wizards have been looking for that since millennia!"

"And she found the solution." – says Regulus, following Lily's script. He conjures a sheet of paper and repeats her calculations. "I see no mistake, Sev." Snape swears under his breath.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"You were a spy. Safety reasons, I suppose. She thought you'd guess."

"She did her best…" – whispers Snape. "She was a very powerful Dark witch herself – and added to her protection the power of the most powerful Dark wizard she could ask for help. I was too stupid to understand; she shielded her son with my power."

"Your son, Sev. Can't you see how the shield works? She fell in love with James but hated him in the end – she learnt about Carol Black, they had these rows, she knew how he questioned you… Don't you understand HOW this shield protects?"

"She gave the boy some of my powers."

"And of her own. She was his mother, so nothing else happened – but you weren't related to Harry so this shield…"

"It's impossible! People have been seeking this for millennia! It can't be Relationship Spell!"

"Finally the solution has been found. She ripped James out of Harry, Sev, replacing him by you. You're his father twice, Sev. Once because of that Vivere Potion – so by gift – and, due to this shield, also by flesh. There will be nothing left of James in Harry soon – he turns yours completely when he fully transforms. Double parentage, Sev – it's a rarity – I've read about two cases of blood-flesh. A mother was 1/8 vampire and a father was a human so their son was a human. Then she bit her son, turning him into a vampire – so they were bound in two ways. Your case is a bit similar: gift and flesh. He is no Potter at all – he's Evans-Snape! He is Serpens Wolfgang Evans-Snape, an Alpha and the son of yours!" Snape hits his head against the desk with a moan…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

If you want to send me a flamer – you can do that… After all, many wanted Severitus – so enjoy!

"Pereat" – "let it perish"

Betelgeuse is a star in Orion, so I gave her an archer's family name, too.


	14. The change

THE CHANGE 

Snape's POV

So, the Ceremony of Branding begins again… Five new members will join the Order tonight. I rub my left forearm; I hate brands, you know, but I understand their importance. Brands and tattoos aren't the Dark Lord's invention – since the beginning of magic many magical societies have used them to enable their members to recognize each other, to enable the leader to summon his helpers, or to give them some special powers. They are our curse and our salvation; every branded wizard and witch hates their mark sometimes but they may be really useful. I am not a Phoenixer and I never will be – there's no place on my left forearm for the Three Phoenixes. We don't dare to put another brand on me – the devil alone knows how the two tattoos would interact. Still, I'm the Potions' Master of the Order so I am to prepare the brands. I look at the living coals, glinting in the darkness; the three brands are heating up.

It's all so similar.

I was branded in this very hall myself. The Dark Mark was heated in the same fire. This castle was built by the Order five hundred years ago; then, in the 18th century, when the Order was made illegal and the Phoenixers perished in the battle, it served one or two families before it fell into HIS hands. Now the Order, the revived Order, possesses the Fortress again. All the Phoenixers have been branded here – and all "old crew" Death Eaters – in this gothic hall with no roof. It collapsed the year the hall was built – there was a battle here – and it has never been rebuilt. Huge pillars are shooting up into the dark sky; all windows are broken; only the main arch is left intact. It's late November; heavy rain is lashing me, huge drops hiss as they evaporate on the living coals but this magical fire can't be put out. It's been burning since the first Branding in this castle and will burn forever.

I was branded as a child but my real initiation took place after my graduation – when I was fifteen. Now the wind is howling, trying to rip my cloak off me – but it was a beautiful summer night when my initiation took place; the stars were shining bright and I still remember the smell of flowers; there were so many of them in the meadows around the fortress. It was a night when a fifteen-year-old boy should go on a date not take part in a Death Eater ceremony. 

The Phoenixers enter, one by one, all in long, black cloaks and black masks, forming two rows along the hall. Death Eaters always did the same; we wore the same robes. After all, this ceremony is centuries old and always looks nearly the same way; only the details differ.

The Lord was standing where I am now. He was here alone – but tonight there are going to be three of us: Regulus, Betelgeuse and me. There was one Dark Mark; there are three Phoenixes. They wanted me to lead the ceremony though I'm not one of them, de facto, but the branding ones must be powerful wizards, so they decided I am the best one to do it. Sanguis et Corpus again, you know - blood of the branding ones is added to the fire; they must be powerful to make the brands work well. Let it be then.

The Lord was wearing black and so am I now. Even my mask is black. Oh, Betelgeuse is coming, wearing purple. She's a powerful witch, really. 

Regulus, in white attire. My, he looks like a king or a god; power is radiating out of him. Is this the same man I beat to unconsciousness? Whose limp, ripped, tormented body I carried to Athene? "You opened your eyes at last." – that was all she said to me before she started her healing magic. "You've been drugging him all these days." – she guessed; she knew at instant. "That's why he survived. I just wonder how you managed to sneak into his cell and give him your potions." I've always been a Master of Lies, after all...

So, we are ready. It's time to bring the recruits in. The Great Gate opens.

The first one. Frederic Weasley, barefooted and blindfolded, wearing only trousers and a shirt with short sleeves – all white.

I looked the same way. Barefooted, blindfolded, in white. Just my brand was different.

Frederic is led by his brother Charles and Anne Bones.

I was led by Lestrange and Rosier. 

They rip the blindfold off his face and lead him between the silent rows of Phoenixers.

I was led exactly the same way, along the same nave. 

They climb these few broad steps like I did. Frederic is slightly trembling and I can't blame him. The wind must be freezing him to the bone; all his clothes are soaked. I have my cloak on but he must be really cold. The wave of rain lashes us; Frederic is looking at me, waiting. Charles and Anne are a step behind him. Regulus starts the ceremony; Frederic must swear an oath.

"I, Frederic Arthur Weasley, swear to serve the Order of the Phoenix till the end of my life…"

"I, Severus Serpens Snape swear to serve the Dark Lord till the end of my life…" Shut up, memories! It's my turn now.

"Come here, friend" – I say – "Give me your left hand." I grasp his palm with my right hand and take the Black Phoenix out of the living coals. "The Black Phoenix symbolizes knowledge and power. You cannot choose the right way without knowledge; you cannot fight without power; therefore swear to seek them all you life."

"I swear." The brand burns into his flesh with a hiss; I smell the stench of burnt flesh. Weasley's hand clenches on mine; he lowers his head but doesn't moan. Well done, boy. Now, Betelgeuse.

"Give me your left hand, friend. The Red Phoenix symbolizes emotions and feelings. Emotions may lead you astray, if you give in to hatred and greed; therefore swear to control them. You cannot fight if they do not tell you what is right and what is wrong; therefore swear not to turn into a emotionless machine."

"I swear." I see he bites his lips and two streams of blood start running down his chin. He sways and Anne takes a step closer to grasp him but he manages to keep on his feet.

Now, Regulus. The same thing repeats. "The White Phoenix symbolizes wisdom. Without it you are not able to choose the path you should go; therefore swear to choose what is right, not what is easy."

"I swear." I see the White Phoenix burning into his forearm, right over the previous two. Every next time is more difficult; I can hear him moan and he shudders but he keeps standing. He may descend now; Anne and Charles are watching his every step. Bloody hell, he manages to leave the hall by himself… A rarity.

The next one is his brother George. He yelps as the White Phoenix touches his skin but doesn't let Regulus' hand go; he's screaming but keeps fighting. I see his fingers loosening; William grasps him in his arms. It happens often; many faint.

Diana Nott. The girl endures everything without a gasp (I feel the Slytherin in me beaming with pride) but she must be carried out of the hall, as she can't make her way down. It's normal.

Marcus Flint. He sways as the Red Phoenix is burning him; his sister Hekate helps him to keep standing. There's no reason to feel ashamed; your physical reaction to the brand has nothing to do with your power or mental or physical strength. It's just your body's reaction.

Katie Bell. I feel her nails piercing my glove; I see tears running down her cheek. However, she makes her way out of the hall by herself, though Marion and Robert are holding her tight – dragging her, to be honest - but she protests against being carried.

We have great people this year. That's good. 

Morning, Snape's private chambers in the Dark Fortress

Morning has broken finally. Time to go to school – my, HOW will we explain all this to Dumbledore? To Potter?

What Potter – to Serpens Wolfgang…

I'm a professional liar; all my life is but a pack of lies. I messed up so many things; what a bastard I am. Bet and Reggie are coming with me. That's good – I can't imagine untangling all that stuff alone. Gosh – I can lie to the Lord; I can fight a nundu – this blasted tiger you need like one hundred wizards to defeat (unless you know how to kill the beast without magic), I can brew any potion on Earth – but I don't know how to handle this. I can't imagine how Potter (SERPENS!!!) deals with that. His fake father was a bastard who murdered his best friend's sister and pretended he didn't know what happened.

His real father is an even greater bastard. A murderer –that's what I am. I killed his fake father's family. Even if he's not his real father, I know he still feels bound to him. I know I should but I don't feel remorse over casting that curse on George Potter. Hell, I know I should but I don't!!! All I can see is Carol writhing on the dungeon floor, yelling her lungs out. I see and smell blood oozing form her mouth, ears and nose, I hear her coughing and choking on it. I see wounds opening on her skin, everywhere. I remember Narcissa's terrified eyes; I remember Dorian's pale face when he decided to break her neck. Many ask why the Lestranges turned such monsters – I know the answer. George got what he deserved but his parents were innocent. They didn't know – I remember Narcissa telling them what their sons did – and I remember the reaction. "You're lying, they wouldn't! Not our sons!" So we conjured a Pensieve – it can't lie – and showed them the truth before we cast the curses on them. I bet we didn't hurt them one tenth as much with that accursed Tormenter as with that memory. I remember Mr. Potter, pale and shaking as we made him watch it – I bet that even if we spared him, he'd have cursed himself with Avada Kedavra. I saw their shock, disbelief and terror. Mrs. Potter, not pale but livid-green, nauseous. 

And Lily, the mother who SWITCHED fathers. Lily, who tortured James – she simply beat him to unconsciousness. I remember she came back with her brass knuckles and boots covered with his blood. I didn't know what happened – I thought she had a fight - in that time it was normal – but she burst into tears and said she had overheard Longbottom and James speaking about it. My poor Red Flame….

And what if the boy asks why she used Relationship Spell? I did more terrible things than both Potters and Longbottom. He may think Lily was biased – and well, she was. She loved me and hated James though we were both covered with innocent blood. What will I say? Suddenly I can hear Regulus speaking. I must have been talking to myself aloud, stupid git…

"You'll say that you saved much more people than you killed – you saved whole families from a fate more terrible than four Tormenters. Many more people, I counted them. Over a hundred of innocent beings, Sev – and I bet I didn't count everybody you saved due to information you were giving Dumbledore and in your actions. You'll tell him how you risked your neck, spying and saving, how you still do. I know how you look without the Masking Charm on – you've paid dearly for your decision."

"I look better than you, Reggie."

"Shut up, Sev. You, at least, never PRETENDED to be holy when you weren't. You made a mistake like many did – but with your Knockturn background it's no wonder. Your parents turned you a Death Eater, a Dark Prince. You made a mistake, you know that – but you didn't pretend nothing happened. You were ready to take responsibility for your deeds."

"I could save the whole world and send the Dark to hell but for the boy I'll still be but a Death Eater."

"You underestimate your own son, Sev. He will understand – though not at once, probably – but he will."

All right, Reggie – you'll see how Pot… Serpens reacts. Shock. Anger. Hatred. I know that. 

Lily, darling, what have you done? Why haven't you told me? I hated the boy only because of James – had I known I'd have taken care of him! And now he hates me! Lily, why? I'd have loved our son!

Love. That's the problem – love. I comprehend your decision now - you wanted me NOT to know. You were cunning and wise, Lily. You knew HE would be back – Nemesis must have told you, I daresay. You wanted me to be a father of your son because you loved me – and because you hated James. No, it wasn't selfish, it was wise – you gave him MY protection, MY power. I'm much more powerful than that Auror, after all. I am a Dark Prince, for hell's sake. You made him stronger due to your Dark Shield as you knew he would need it – but you didn't want me to know. How wise… You knew I'd hate him as son of James but always protect him from any danger, as he is yours. You knew I'd bully and insult him but in need I'd come to help him, to fight for him. You cunning fox, you gave him my protection without endangering me! If I had known I'd have wanted to bring him up or at least visit him, send him owls, I'd have shown him love – a fatal mistake, as I have to keep my cover. You knew I'd go spying again and you wanted to make my job a bit safer. Even if I had known I'd have had to stage I hated my son – and staging hatred when you love is the most difficult task possible. Lily, I love you, though you put me into trouble, girl – you tried to save both Serpens and me and you did it, you She-fox.

You were cruel to both of us only to be kind.

Life is complicated. Sometimes you must harm to save.

You were brave and cunning, my Lily. Maybe Fallen Angel shouldn't sound like a sappy, sentimental brat but I love you, you know. I know you can hear me, She-fox. You invented the Dark Shield – the Relationship Spell they've been looking for since millennia. You beheaded that raving Godric before he became another Dark Lord – madder than Voldemort. You sent the latter bastard to hell for thirteen years with the Anima Deletrio Curse (and these idiots from the MOM said it was Avada Kedavra as if it could kill an Illuminata! I didn't go to Godric's Hollow but Reggie did and he gave me a detailed description – and I know it was Anima Deletrio, mixed with something else – I suppose with Pereat or something equally strong). And they say you were BEGGING him to spare your son… You – begging! You, who killed Godric Angriff! You ripped the soul out of Voldemort and annihilated his body, She-fox! It was Reggie who modified boy's memories later so he couldn't tell what he's seen. Safety again. Soon this safety will drive all of us mad. But now the truth has to be told anyhow – and everything is so entangled, Lily. I can't imagine what Dumbledore will say – I think I'll have to pack my things and leave – but maybe he'll keep me as he needs a spy.

I just wonder what would have happened to Lily and me if Voldemort had never risen. Oh, I do know – she'd be in Azkaban now and I – I probably would have turned a hit man or a robber – or a Dark Potions' Master years ago – I'd still be a criminal, I bet, maybe also entombed in Azkaban. It seems it was Voldemort who caused us to leave all that dirty business. Isn't life ironic? We weren't the only ones who dropped "the road of crime" because of him – because we couldn't stand his cruelty, his madness… It's him who turned so many Aurors into beasts… 

Goddess Fortuna has a very specific sense of humor. I just wonder what else you prepare for us, Lady Fate.

End of Snape's POV

at Hogwarts

"Salazar…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"So now, when Blaise and Mordred are gone there are five of us in the castle."

"You, me, Carmen, Draco and Professor Snape."

"All I need" – murmurs Harry angrily – "Malfoy and Snape!"

"They aren't as bad as you think."

"A pair of angels, indeed."

"Who are you to judge them? They grew up in Dark families! You can't blame them for everything."

"Right" – admits Harry – "but you can't throw all responsibility on your parents."

"I assure you they don't."

"You know something. Tell me."

"I've already said too much." – murmurs the Seer. "Don't you think it's time for breakfast?"

"Can I go into the Great Hall? Am I safe, I mean?"

"Never sure, Harry, but you can't spend all your life hidden here. I'm coming with you, so don't worry. I know what to do." They climb to the Hall. It's so bright and noisy; Harry shudders. Salazar looks anxious – he knows the total transformation is coming and sooner or later it must happen. Not here, please. It's usually pain or fear or anger that triggers it – so the Hall seems to be quite a safe place. Salazar himself transformed during a dueling lesson, after being hit by Cruciatus – but in Artanigra, a Dark Arts School, with an Alpha Headmistress, it wasn't such a problem – and Salazar was prepared for that, after all. His mother was an Alpha, too, so she had told him everything in advance. Can't these Gryffindors be a bit quieter? Sal observes Harry all the time – here he sits, eating, with Neville on his right and Hermione on his left. Ron sits next to her. OK, everything under control. Neville lifts a kettle to pour himself some tea, this clumsy boy stumbles, oh, no!

The kettle topples over and the hot water splashes right over Harry, soaking his robes. Sal jumps to his feet, casting a Cooling Spell but it's too late. Harry's face contorts with pain, his pupils turn into slits…

His yell shakes the walls.

Nails turning into claws, canine teeth into fangs… My, so fast! Carmen jumps over the Slytherin table, swiftly like a cat, not caring an inch that the others are shouting and screaming… Idiots, the more noise they make, the worse it is. .Neville is pale as chalk and too terrified to scream; Hermione just gapes at Harry with her eyes wide open; the others are either petrified with fear, or screaming and running. Harry's mind is turning mad.

A wolf.

A lynx.

An eagle.

A snake.

A vampire – or maybe a human?

Blending, merging, fusing, becoming one.

NO ESCAPE.

THEY ARE EVERYWHERE.

HUMANS. ENEMIES.

Humans mean death to animals.

Harry grasps the table-cloth and pulls it down with one quick movement, making all china fall and crash, people scream even more… Pictures keep flashing through Harry's mind, changing faster and faster. He jumps on the table to have a better view, seeking the way to escape but THEY are everywhere, yelling and screaming, deafening him. Suddenly two shapes emerge out of nowhere, protecting him, shielding from the hostile crowd. Carmen and Salazar jump on the table, too, flanking Harry. The noise goes even higher, as they transform, too. Something white swoops down from the ceiling, a bird or a fire sphere, transforming in the mid-air. Malfoy lands without any noise, silently like a cat. He's in his Alphian form, too. They three are standing around Harry, surrounding him, wands ready. It seems hell has broken out in the Hall.

"SILENTIO!!!" The spell makes everybody go quiet. Professor McGonagall has cast a Silencing Charm. "Calm down, all of you!" – she commands. "Your shouts and running only makes the situation worse. Mr. Malfoy, Miss McKinnon, Mr. Redeye, kindly take care of Harry." Harry feels Sal's hand grasping his.

"It's OK, let's go." – whispers the Seer. They all leave the Hall; hundreds of eyes are gaping at them, filled with terror. Professor McGonagall repairs the table with one spell.

"Calm and sit down." – she says sternly. "You just witnessed a transformation of an Alpha vampire. If you stay calm and don't shout, none of them will harm you."

"I wonder how can I stay calm with four monsters around, ready to break my neck." – says Ron. "They're animals! They should be kept…"

"HUNDRED POINTS FORM GRYFFINDOR, WEASLEY!!!" – no one has ever heard Lupin bellowing at a student. "TWO WEEKS OF DETENTION!!! One more such word and I'll do everything in my power to get you expelled!" The Great Hall has never been so silent before. "And" – adds Lupin quietly; his voice is shaking – "This animal was your friend just yesterday. I am very disappointed in you, really. I give you a fair warning – to all of you– one insult, one stupid word… as if we were responsible for what has happened to us. As if they had a choice." 

Vampire room, a quarter later

"Take off your shirt, Potter."

"Shut up, Malfoy." – snaps Harry. His mind isn't raving anymore but he still dizzy. 

"I just want to use some potion against your burns, you moron." – barks Draco.

"Since when are you a Mediwizard?"

"Madam Pomfrey won't approach you now." – explains Carmen quietly. "She won't dare. Draco is a Healer, he can help you. Draco, thanks for coming."

"Him? A Healer?"

"He is." – says Salazar quietly.

"I heard the Alphian scream." – explains Draco. "I didn't want anyone bitten. I thought it was you or Sal, but Potty… Well, would you ever guess? Him?"

"Shut up. Harry, take off your shirt. Draco, bring the potion." – says Carmen sternly. "You're on the same side now, so you could stop slinging mud at each other."- she adds when Draco has left.

"I'll never be on Malfoy's side."

"It seems you are." – replies Carmen.

"No, I am not."

"You are - he's a spy; he was branded by force – under Imperius." – explains Carmen. Harry's jaw drops.

"He is… He can't be…" – splutters Harry.

"He is a Death Eater because his own mother forced it on him. He's spying with my dad, so you're on the same side, I suppose." Harry's shock can't be deeper.

"Snape, you mean?" – he splutters. "He? Your… father?"

"Yes." – replies Carmen. "So strange? Can't your teacher have a daughter?"

"But him?"

"What's wrong about my dad?!" – roars Carmen. "WHAT?!"

"He was a Death Eater." – snaps Harry. "I know how Voldemort treated him this summer and I believe now he betrayed him but still… " Carmen strides towards him, rolling her left sleeve up.

"There." – she says harshly. "There. The Scarlet Jaguar. I'll wear that brand for the rest of my life; nothing will erase it. Do you think it makes me an epitome of evil? Do you know how many people found the error of their ways? Most of them either were killed for their treason or pretended they were innocent because they didn't DARE to say "I am guilty" and try to correct their mistakes! Do you know how it is when you realize you're sinking? When you have to risk, to…"

"Do not lecture him, Carmen." – Draco has come back. "He's never felt guilty; he's holy Potter, he can't understand. Come on, Potty, you certainly shouldn't sit with Longbottom tomorrow."

"If anyone DARES to sit beside him." – murmurs Sal. "We're in trouble, especially you and Severus. Voldemort may ask you some tricky questions. You shouldn't have come to the Hall."

"What's done is done." – snaps Draco. "And you said yourself that as long as he wears this diamond, the Lord won't learn about the treason." Somebody knocks the door. It's Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall, Lupin and Sirius.

"What has he done to you, Harry?!" – yells Sirius. "Or maybe one of them?" – he points at the Alphas.

"I assure you, Sirius, that Severus would never hurt Lily of his own free will."– says Professor McGonagall icily. "Even in his worst times. I also can't understand how can you have a werewolf for a friend and abuse the vampires." Sirius mumbles something under his breath angrily.

"Professor Dumbledore, did you know?" – he asks.

"No, Sirius. According to my knowledge, Harry wasn't been bitten. We should wait for Severus to explain."

"I'll rip the git to pieces."

"I don't think so." A black door appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the chamber, floating in the air. It opened and Betelgeuse Strongbow jumps to the floor, followed by Snape and Magne. "I don't think so, Mr. Black." – she repeats.

"How on Earth you Apparated here?" – asks Lupin.

"It's a Megaport. Usually it works like Apparating, but for greater distances and may carry more people and luggage at once and can be blocked by Anti-Apparating spells but" – explains Regulus - "Lily Evans and Magnus Swenson improved that useful invention years ago. Now it can be made in seconds and breaks through every ward we know."

"Enough, Reggie." – Snape interrupts him. He looks terrible – filthy, disheveled and deadly tired. "I think they're waiting for another explanation."

"Yes, we are!" – shouts Sirius out. "What have you done to Harry?"

"Better ask what James..." – hisses Snape venomously but Regulus interrupts him.

"Enough, Sev." Snape murmurs something angrily but drops the subject.

"We will explain this and many more things." – says Snape quietly. "Just give me 15 minutes, Headmaster. It was the same type of attack this morning; twenty Muggles… The same way, only with more cruelty. I had to examine all the corpses so I'd be grateful if you gave me some time to change my robes." He strides to the door but halts with his hand on the doorknob. "I know what you're going to ask. Is Potter my son, right?" – he smiles wryly. "Did Lily choose a Death Eater instead of an Auror? Well, the answer is" – he hands Dumbledore wedding photos and birth certificate – "yes. The boy called Harry James Potter is really Serpens Wolfgang Evans-Snape." He shuts the door, leaving the whole room too flabbergasted to speak.

^^^^^^^^^^

Well??


	15. Vivere Potion

VIVERE POTION 

"We will explain this and many more things." – says Snape quietly. "Just give me a quarter or so, Headmaster. It was the same attack this morning; twenty Muggles… The same way, only with more cruelty. I had to examine all the corpses so I'd be grateful if you gave me some time to change my robes." He strides to the door but halts with his hand on the doorknob. "I know what you're going to ask. Is Potter my son, right?" – he smiles wryly. "Did Lily choose a Death Eater instead of an Auror? Well, the answer is" – he hands Dumbledore wedding photos and birth certificate – "yes. The boy called Harry James Potter is really Serpens Wolfgang Evans-Snape." He shuts the door, leaving the whole room too flabbergasted to speak. 

The first sound that breaks the silence is Draco's chuckle.

 Carmencita, you seem to have siblings everywhere. Potty! Who's next? All the Weasels?" 

"It wasn't a joke." – replies Regulus and the smirk fades from Draco's face. 

"No?" – he asks sheepishly, totally flabbergasted. "Hell… Why does he hate him so much, then?" 

"WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO TO LILY?!" – yells Black. "I'LL SHOW HIM…" 

 "I assure you, Mr. Black, that Severus would have never done anything TO her." – says Regulus. His voice is quiet but shakes slightly; his fists are clenched tight and there's something in his gray eyes that makes Sirius stop shouting. Magne can stare at you the way even Snape can't; his eyes resemble two vampire blades now: cold and menacing. "I'd say SHE did something with HIM." Professor McGonagall just shakes her head: 

"I've been telling you that, Albus. It was enough to look at Lily and Severus to guess." 

"Good Lord." – sighs Remus. "Good Lord."

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" – Harry leaps to his feet. "The git turned me into a vampire, hated all these years and now he comes and says he's my father! I don't want to have anything in common with him!" 

"Maybe you'll change your mind" – hisses Regulus venomously, taking a step towards Harry – "after listening to the whole story." 

"Story? What story? That my mum and he had a romance? Or maybe this Death Eater put her under Imperius or…" 

SLAP!!! 

Regulus hits Harry; his gray eyes have darkened and are flashing with wrath; his beautiful face is contorted with uncontrollable rage. He grasps Harry by his robes and pins him against the wall. 

"Regulus!" – shout Professor McGonagall and Betelgeuse in unison but he isn't listening. 

"Listen to me, boy" – he hisses through clenched teeth. "Anyone who dares to insult Severus Snape is my enemy, is that clear? You should be glad you're his, not Potter's. Who are you to judge him, the man who showed more courage than the whole Gryffindor House? Who saved me from the fate much worse than death?! Who pulled me out of Voldemort's claws?! He saved more than a hundred of innocent lives, yes, this Death Eater! He's been risking his neck so you could live!!!" – his voice is rising uncontrollably. "HOW DARE YOU?! You don't know how it is when the curses are breaking you, when you want to die but know they won't let it end so soon! When all hope is gone and this madman is laughing his head off, gloating over you!!! When…" 

"REGULUS!!!" 

"When you're alone, defenseless and vulnerable, with no hope left." – finishes Regulus quietly, letting Harry go. "I spent four days in his dungeons, if you want to know. I survived that and healed only due to your father's help. He's my best friend and I won't tolerate anyone insulting him. And when we're talking about Lily and Imperius - I've never seen anyone able to enslave her with this curse, though many tried." He's staring at Harry and his eyes are still flashing. The whole chamber is silent again, shocked with his behavior – Regulus Magne has always been famous for his self-control and kindness. He seems to be shocked himself by his own outburst. "I'm sorry" – he whispers finally, embarrassed. "Harry, I beg your pardon. I shouldn't have shouted like that… I'm sorry – but when I think about his dungeons…" 

"I didn't know you were captured by You-Know-Who." – whispers Professor McGonagall. "And I was an Auror in those days myself, I would have known." 

"Well" – he takes a look round the chamber – "I think that, because of safety, my story – and Severus' one as well shouldn't be told to so many people." 

"Let's go, Draco." – Carmen leaps to her feet. "I think we have something to do, don't we?" 

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, leave, please." – says Betelgeuse. 

"I want to know!" – bellows Sirius. 

"You'll learn all you should or even more." – snaps Regulus. "Leave, please." 

"Come on, Sirius." – says Lupin quietly. "I believe Professor Dumbledore will explain us everything." There are only Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Harry and two Phoenixers sitting round the table. 

"Well" – says Regulus – "I was in his dungeons, Minerva. Magne is an Alphian name but I'm not an Alpha – though an Illuminatus: I share many Alphian secrets, I follow their customs and so on. Regulus Magne is but a cover - such a man never existed. Maybe 5th December 1978 tells you something?" Professor McGonagall's eyes widen and she clasps her hands against her mouth. 

"Alan?" – she whispers finally in a trembling voice. "Alan White?" The Auror just nods. "So You-Know-Who didn't murder you as Severus said in the court? Your corpse was just a Transfiguration trick?" He nods again. Professor McGonagall flings her arms around his neck and bursts into tears. "Alan" – she sobs – "My best Gryffindor – I've always known you'd be a great wizard… I was so proud of you when you finished Auror's training as the best one… And then" – her voice is shaking – "Missing… your corpse, massacred… Severus, giving witness to the council, describing the curses… Your funeral… Big red titles in the newspapers… Alan!" It takes a few minutes before she calms down and lets him go. She sits down, still sobbing a bit. 

"So that's why you defend him like that, Mr. Magne." – says Harry finally. "No wonder… But why does he hate me so much? I understand he has to keep this cover of his so he couldn't tell me earlier, but why HATE? He'd have killed me, if he could." 

"He's saved you several times." – replies the Auror sternly. "The whole story is rather, well, complicated. I think Severus should explain the whole thing himself – I have to tell only this." – he rolls up his left sleeve. 

"Three Phoenixes." – says Dumbledore slowly. "So you revived the Order indeed. I've suspected that for a long time. Now I understand why Severus keeps working at school. He chooses recruits for you, if I'm not mistaken?" 

"He does, indeed." – replies Regulus. "He's our Potions' and No Name Master as well, not to mention that he knows many people – he hears and sees things we can't." 

"I suppose, Regulus" – says Dumbledore sternly – "that you're fully aware why the first Order was made illegal." 

"A Dark Lady sprang from it." – answers Magne looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes. "But more than five of them sprang from this school as well. We may use the Dark Arts, Professor, but we won't let it happen again. I do seek power, I don't deny that – but I don't think that murdering half of wizarding England and enslaving the other half is power. Power is to know and comprehend, not to destroy and kill. We're against Voldemort and we are ready to lend you a hand, Professor, any time you need it. If you don't want to accept us, that's your choice but I assure you – we're fighting the same enemy. I do apologize for keeping the Order secret – I was afraid you'd react with disbelief, with mistrust – and it seems to me I was right – but we've NEVER supported any mad wizard and we never will." Dumbledore sighs. 

"I do trust you, Regulus, but still… You know I don't like the Dark Arts and I'm not glad you were hiding that from me. However, I'm grateful for your support. I'll act as I see fit and you how you see fit. I'm not going to interfere as long as you don't endanger anyone." 

"We won't." – replies the Auror. "Unless you include endangering Voldemort." Somebody knocks the door. It's a man with waist-long, crimson braid and scarlet eyes, like Salazar's ones. His robes are filthy and torn, there's blood on his face and his eyes are filled with incredible terror. 

"Magnus!" - shouts Betelgeuse. She conjures a glass of water and hands to him. He empties it with one draught and sinks to a chair. His hands are still trembling. 

"Magnus Swenson vel John Smith vel Nikita Orlov vel – I don't remember more. Our Cracker and an extremely valuable source of information, Master of Spies and Lies, comparable only to Severus." – Regulus introduces the newcomer. "Real name…" 

"Magnus Falco Orlov-Sangre. An Alpha." – says the man. "Your godfather, the real one" – he smiles at Harry, wiping dirt and blood off his face with his sleeve. "Mrs. Strongbow, I'd be grateful for another glass…" 

"WHAT?!" – Harry leaps to his feet. "First Snape, then you! Who else? My real godmother? Where have you been all my life?" 

"Your godmother, Athene Malfoy is dead. Well, I've known the truth all the time but your mother forced me to swear to keep my mouth shut. She didn't want you to know before your change came. Severus owled me yesterday so I've come. But we've met before – I brought you her letter, remember? I was the scarlet Aquilla – the giant eagle. She wanted me to do that." 

"VERY WELL!" – shouts Harry sarcastically. "New father, new sister, new godparents! Very nice of you!" 

"Lily made me swear." – repeats Magnus quietly. "And she kept Severus unaware of the effects of her spell." 

"Magnus?" – Snape stops dead in the doorway. "What happened? Who attacked you?" 

"Damn" – whispers the Cracker – "it was hell. (Mrs. Strongbow, thank you for another glass). I should have told you at once. He came… slaughtered a half of the Wolfish Cave" – fear appears in his eyes again – "got me, bastard. Wanted me to work for him, promised mountains of gold the madman." 

"Voldemort?" 

"No." He takes a sheet of paper and a pencil out of his pocket and starts sketching very fast, then he shows them the portrait. 

"Hell" – whispers Snape - "Magnus, are you sure? Were you sober?" 

"You know I don't drink!" – shouts the Cracker. "Severus, I wouldn't forget a guy who turned the whole Wolfish Cave into a slaughterhouse! Blood everywhere! What's so strange about him? Two eyes, one nose – what's so strange?!" 

"This is Godric Angriff, Magnus, and he is dead." – whispers Snape. 

"Was strangely alive for a ghost, then." – replies the Cracker. "I've never seen a ghost killing three people with one curse, you know. Without a wand!" 

"Angriff." – whispers Snape. "It must be him, though I can't comprehend how it's possible." They are just staring at each other for a moment and then Betelgeuse leaps to her feet. 

"I'll inform all the Order then." – she says. "And you, boys" – she turns to Snape, Orlov and Regulus – "should start your lovely story, you Masters of Lies. At last." – she leaves them, slamming the door shut. 

"Right" – says Harry sharply – "I'd like to know what's going on." – he hisses. "Will the rest of my family also appear out of nowhere?" 

"If that psychopath could…" – murmurs Magnus but Snape silences him with a furious glare. 

 "It's a long story" – starts Snape, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable as never before – "I'm not sure where to start. It's quite… well, brutal and everything." 

"I think I should leave." – says Professor McGonagall. "It's your private business." 

"So what are you going to say, Snape?" – hisses Harry, clenching his fists. "What? That you didn't know? That you're sorry, maybe?" 

"Harry!" – Professor Dumbledore looks at him angrily. "I don't know what's going on either – but let them explain." Snape sinks into a chair and stares at the floor for a minute or two, before he starts speaking in a low voice. 

"We should all apologize, indeed, Serpens." 

"Don't call me that name!" 

"You're Serpens Wolfgang Evans-Snape." – repeats Snape – "and I'm glad I don't have to use your Potter name again." 

"I AM A POTTER!"

"No, you're not." – Magnus interrupts him. "Sorry, but it was a lie. Let us explain, alright?" 

"The story we're going to tell was kept secret for years" – continues Snape – "because your own mother, Serpens, wanted that. No wonder, by the way – it's full of violence, betrayal, crime and the Dark Arts. It's entangled, too, I quite don't know where to start." 

"But I do." – says Magnus. "You received her letter, Serpens, right? So you know your mum lived on Knockturn and was a Dark Cracker. You know she and Severus were friends. I am a Cracker as well – and we cooperated a lot. I taught your mum some tricks, you know – I was twenty years older than she – but she soon grew up to be an equal partner for every Cracker. One day I saw a guy with scarlet eyes – not with red iris, like mine, but with red pupils – and I felt trouble was coming. The man, calling himself Lord, was just paying Knockturners for their services at first and we didn't care an inch who he is and why he does that. Discretion is the greatest virtue on Knockturn; you shouldn't pry into other people's affairs, unless you want to learn how it feels when a knife pierces your heart. So, he was a normal client at first, and even your mum worked a few times for him – but he started showing his real colors; his hatred and prejudices, his cruelty." 

"But he's already had an army of Death Eaters then" – says Snape – "I know that for you Death Eaters are epitomes of evil but at first we were mostly young wizards and witches fascinated by his knowledge and power – and some, those from rich families, also wanted some adventure. You know, all that secrets, rituals and so on – they were rich, spoiled brats and it fascinated them. He was cunning, he knew how to make them sink into crime – and though many regretted that in the end it was too late for them to come back. There's no way back after Branding – it's either servitude till the end of your life or death." 

"You seem to be alive." – sneers Harry. "Though Professor Dumbledore believes you're a traitor to Voldemort." 

"I'm a Knockturn child" – answers Snape quietly. "and a Slytherin so I still manage to deceive him but one day he'll catch me, too. The question is not if but when he does." They are all silent for a moment before Magnus speaks up. 

"So the war began and many of us – Knockturners I mean, joined the Lord – but many decided to help Professor Dumbledore like I did. There were many others as well: Loki, who was you mum's boyfriend at that time, Cirque the smuggler, Red Vanessa, Ares, Rose the half-Veela… Many. At one point, your mum was in Azkaban and I asked Professor Dumbledore to lend her a hand, to offer her freedom for her help – and, of course, she agreed." 

"Why was she in prison?" 

"Unforgivables." 

"Why? Why did she use them? Was it the first time she cursed somebody?" 

"If you ask when and why she used them for the first time, they were breaking into the Ministry" – says Snape. "and the Aurors burst in. Your mum and her helpers were to steal something – they didn't even know what it was but it must have been something very valuable and dangerous because it was hidden it the Ministry and guarded like hell. The Aurors weren't ordered to apprehend them but to kill them on the spot. Nobody wants to die at the age of sixteen so all hell broke loose – they were trying to save their necks. It was the first time Lily used Avada Kedavra against humans. However, she was imprisoned for cursing a VIP form the MOM with Cruciatus. The bastard was a druggie, and enjoyed swooping around Knockturn at night. A respectable citizen he was, oh yes" – laughs Snape sarcastically – "but quite aggressive after sniffing some funny stuff. I have no idea what he wanted from Lily - probably just wanting to start a fight like he always did – and got what he deserved. He was stabbed in a Wolfish Cave in the end, by the way." 

"She cursed him for attacking her?" 

"A normal reaction on Knockturn." – replies Snape curtly. "There are two kinds of Knockturners: the fast and the dead. But back to the story… The war began. I betrayed the Dark Lord and Lily and me started cooperating again." 

"I had  a vision – with you saving Professor McGonagall from Voldemort's castle. You hurt your hands, Professor. A Healer came to help you but she couldn't stop the blood." 

"Artis Nigrae Incantatio." – explains Snape. "The Healer you saw was Athene Malfoy, your real godmother." 

"Malfoy? My godmother?" 

"She's always been against the Dark Lord." – says Snape. "She saw too much wounded, tortured and dead to support him, I daresay. So we were cooperating – but we didn't know much about each others private life – safety first, you understand. I learnt she had married James Potter three months after the wedding when she told me she was pregnant. Well, there were reasons why she shouldn't have married that man – but it was too late so I decided to keep my mouth shut." 

"What reasons?" – asks Harry angrily. "He wasn't a Death Eater, was he?!"

"The world can't be split into decent people and the Death Eaters." – says Regulus quietly. "We can show you why later." 

"Don't ask me why she chose that Auror." – continues Snape. "No idea. Crush, fascination I think. He was different, he wasn't like the Knockturners… Could offer her stability and so on – and she was tired. Still, as a Knockturn witch she couldn't adjust to his lifestyle. She was too independent, I think, her way of thinking was completely different… Any Knockturn guy would accept her like that but James was from another world, to put it bluntly. She didn't behave like he expected; he didn't behave like guys she was used to, so after a short period of peace, they started fighting. She had her duties as Professor Dumbledore's helper – and James became jealous. She, a Knockturner, wasn't used to tell anyone what she does, who she meets and so on – we have always been discreet even towards our partners (SAFETY again) so she felt controlled and mistrusted. No wonder she reacted like a Knockturner – with lies and aggression – and it led to further suspicions, further lies, further violence – and one day she left him." 

"I had a vision." – says Harry. "I know why. He wanted you to tell him whether you're her lover but you contradicted that. How did you make Veritaserum malfunction?" 

"I didn't." 

"So you aren't my father, unless she was pregnant with another child. Carmen?" 

"Carmen's mother was Joanne McKinnon." 

"This Seeker? Murdered by Voldemort?" 

"The very same." – whispers Snape hoarsely. 

"So that's why you betrayed him." 

"There were many reasons, Serpens… If you could spare me telling you about them… There are many other grim secrets to reveal today." 

"Come on, Sev" – Regulus interrupts him. "Harry… Serpens wants to know why he's a vampire, tell him that." 

"All right." – sighs Snape. "Headmaster, could you lend us your Pensieve, please?" 

"Here you are." – Dumbledore conjures it with one swish of his wand. Snape puts three memories into it. 

"Let me show you, Serpens why you are who you are." Snape, Harry, Regulus, Magnus and Dumbledore enter the Pensieve. 

Memory one. An underground parking, 21 August 1980, late at night 

"Incendo!" 

"Protego!" The curse and the shield clash in the mid-air. Snape and Lily are fighting an auburn-haired wizard. 

"Avada Kedavra!" The green light hits Lily but she simply laughs out sarcastically. 

"Pereat!" – she yells out but the wizard escapes the deadly wave, which destroys a few cars behind him. 

"Inflamare!" The curse misses, setting a Volkswagen on fire. 

"Entropos!" 

"Glaciare!" Snape rolls over the hood of a red Mercedes, escaping the ice ray. It rips the car door in half. 

"Shuriken!" A bunch of steel starlets swishes towards Lily; one slashes her arm. 

"Clavus!" Long, iron darts nearly pin their enemy to a blue van; he barely escapes. 

"Deleo!" 

"Repulsio!" – Lily reflects the curse. 

"Arachnidae!" – a giant, sticky gossamer shoots out of their opponent's wand but Snape sets it aflame and it turns into ashes in the mid-air. 

"Multiplo!" – shouts Lily and their enemy gapes at THREE Lilies all doing the same thing – but only one is real, the rest are just illusions. He attacks the fake one while Snape rips his arm with a curse. 

"Unguis!" 

"Spiegel!" The countercurse reflects the spell and it breaks the window of a nearby Ford. They keep fighting, casting spells and reflecting them. The fight keeps going on and finally the wizards manages to stun Lily; she collapses with a soft gasp. Snape speeds up but he's already tired and wounded. His opponent disarms him. 

"Aquila nigra!" – bellows Snape; a black, bird – shaped shadow burst out of his bare hands and swoops down at his enemy but he overcomes it. 

"Good job, Angel!" – he shouts out. "Stupefy!" Snape ducks, avoiding the spell and creates a big, black cat which attacks his opponent fiercely. They keep casting curses and avoiding them but suddenly Snape slips on a pool of oil. "Clavus!" An iron arrow pierces his right forearm, pinning him to a blue van. Another one comes through his left palm. Snape lunges forward to free himself; blood gushes out of his ripped flesh; now he's wandless and can't use No Name properly as his palm is injured and finally his opponent manages to slam him against the wall; Snape's body slides slowly down. His enemy conjures a sword and lifts Snape's chin with its point, making him to look into his eyes. "Good job" – he says quietly. "Well done – I didn't think you two could do so much. I thought you just brewed poisons and she was just a thief. I was wrong, very wrong. Well, Angel" – he continues – "you were stupid enough to oppose me – but I'm merciful enough to give you a second chance." Snape is silent, but Harry notices a sparkle that flickers in his eyes but dies at instant. "If you both swear loyalty to me, I'll spare you." 

"What are you raving about, Godric?" – whispers Snape. "What loyalty?" 

"I've already gathered an army of servants and beasts." – he replies and an insane fire ignites in his blue eyes – "We'll conquer whole England, we'll rule…" 

"You seem to forget about the Dark Lord you've sworn to obey." – says Snape quietly. 

"I'll defeat him and take his place…" – he doesn't finish as he has to parry Lily's blow. "Not enough, Mudblood?" – he shouts furiously. "Right, then! Blade against blade, you idiot!" The swords meet with a clash; he's taller and stronger but doesn't manage to disarm her, she attacks swiftly like a cat, he parries the blow again… They fence so fast that the swords blur; sparkles emerge every time steel hits against steel. They keep fighting, demolishing the cars; Lily rolls over the hood of a Ford and his sword hits the vehicle and gets stuck for a moment. He pulls it out and follows her but she's already gone. "Show yourself, you coward!" – he yells. Lily's crawling under the bus, making no noise at all; he doesn't notice her. "Show yourself or I'll curse your friend to death!" She doesn't even wink but keeps prowling. Godric smiles nastily, pulls out his wand and approaches Snape slowly. "Well, woman?" She's crouching behind the white Mercedes with a sword in her hand. "She doesn't seem to care about you very much." – sneers Godric, turning to Snape. "You're both nothing, a Mudblood and an animal. Hey, you red-haired scum, will you dare to show yourself?" – he yells out again. "Or this fellow of yours will be in trouble. All right, as you like it" – he sneers as she doesn't react. He turns towards Snape "Crucio!" Snape yells out, his scream echoes against the walls; Godric bursts into a mad laughter. Lily emerges from behind the car, jumps over its hood, rolls over another one… Godric can't hear her as Snape is yelling his lungs out – and, after all, he's too busy gloating to notice a woman, moving silently like a shadow, fast like a snake, with a vampire blade in her hand. The last thing he notices is a glimpse of steel… Harry closes his eyes not wanting to watch. 

"Sev, are you OK?" – she kneels beside him. "Anestathe!" 

"Thanks." – he murmurs. She stops the blood with another spell and bandages his wounds. 

"You're mental." – she snaps. "Absolutely crazy." She helps him to get to his feet. "Let's go to Athene. I don't know how to unhex Serp." They pass the whole parking – her child is hidden in one of the cars. They Disapparate and land in a narrow, dark street. They try to be as silent and fast as possible, though Lily's limping and Snape bleeding in spite of her charm. They open a gate and approach an old, ruined house. They open the door and descend to the cellar. Lily lights the candles with a spell. The cellar is wet and dirty; pools of stinking water splash under their feet. Snape sinks to a bed covered with shabby, stained sheets. Lily puts her baby on the bed beside Snape, sets the fire in the fireplace and calls: "Athene! Athene, quick!" 

"What?" A red-haired man appears in the fire. "She's gone. There was a fight with the Death Eaters, there are many wounded." Lily swears under her breath. "Sev, what now?" – she asks with anxiety in her voice. "Serp will die!" Snape's hugging the baby; his eyes are filled with concern and anxiety.

"I don't know, Lily" – he croaks. "I have no idea how to unhex him." 

"Can't you brew something?" 

"But what… Vivere!" Snape stands up and opens another door; there's a small lab hidden behind it. "Bring Serp here. Shit, what a pigsty" – he murmurs, setting the fire. "Scrub the cauldron" – he hands her one – "what a pigsty. If it were my lab…" – he repeats, trying to open the cabinet. 

"If it were yours, one could eat straight from the floor." – she says. "Yuk, a pigsty indeed." – she kicks some old newspapers aside. Snape fights the cabinet door; it doesn't give, he pulls it harder and hisses with pain. "Feather of a Black Phoenix - here" – he whispers to himself – "no yew needles…" 

"There are some trees nearby, I'll fetch them." 

"Clean the cauldron first." When she finishes he starts working. 

A feather 

Needles 

Blood of the brewer – so hard to measure exactly as he's wounded and his hands don't want to obey his will but he has to… He bites his lip and watches his own blood filling the glass. He has to be exact to succeed. 

"What now?" – asks Lily. 

"Flesh of the Unicorn." 

"Right." – she transforms. 

"But Lily… I have no tranquilizer – and I can't use any spell." She turns into a human again. 

"Stop blabbing!" – she snaps. "I'm not a sensitive, pampered girl! I suppose you know how to use a dagger, don't you?!" 

"But we aren't real animals, just Animagi! The potion may malfunction, it may turn your son into an Alpha or something!" She hesitates for a moment. 

"We have to try." – she says finally and transforms. Snape pulls out his belt and hands it to her; she clenches her teeth on it. He kneels by the lying Unicorn and pulls out his dagger. 

"Close your eyes." 

Harry closes his eyes as the dagger cuts into her muscle; he hears her letting the air out of her lungs with a hiss. When he opens his eyes, she's in her human form again; her arm is bleeding heavily but she stops the hemorrhage with a spell. Snape keeps bustling around his cauldron. 

"Anything else?" 

"Blood of a Basilisk." 

"Will you fit into this room?" 

"I hope so." 

This time Harry forces himself to watch in spite of his fear. After all, he can't get hurt by a memory. It's the most incredible transformation he's ever seen. Black, glittering scales growing on Snape's skin, his black eyes turning into snake's motion- and emotionless eyes… A giant, 100 feet long beast coils up in the cellar. Lily approaches the enormous serpent with no fear; she stabs him behind one of the scales and watches his blood filling the goblet. When it's full, Snape transforms back and takes the vessel. There's a new cut on his arm. He stoops over his cauldron again; Harry can see how tired he is. His face is ashen and he must be hurt worse than he seems to be. 

"It's ready." – he says after a few minutes, collapsing to the chair. "There are some phials on the shelf; clean one and fill with Vivere. It's enough for a baby." 

End of a memory 

"This turned you into a vampire, Serpens." – explains Snape when they left the Pensieve. "We used Animagi stuff instead of real animal; as I said it could have some side effects. It did."


	16. Snape's worst memory

SNAPE'S WORST MEMORY  

"So that potion turned me into a vampire!?" – shouts Harry out. "Couldn't you brew anything simpler?"

"We had less than an hour and just a small lab; you saw it." – replies Snape quietly. "Had we known what curse Godric cast, we could have used something else, probably…"

"But you knew and didn't warn me!"

"Just suspected…"

"YOU KNEW!!!"

"Suspected – and hoped I was wrong." They are all silent for a while and then Magnus speaks up.

"Don't you think, gentlemen, that it'd be more comfortable for these two if we left them alone? They can tell us the details later." When they have left, Snape beckons Harry to the Pensieve again. 

"I'd like to show you another night… The night that turned you into my son."

"I am the son of James Potter!!!"

"Lily wanted it another way. Do you want to see?" As usual, curiosity wins.

Memory two: Relationship spell. A dungeon, January 1981

"Are you sure it's safe?" – Snape's holding Serpens in his arms, wrapped with his own cloak to protect him from cold.

"Absolutely, Sev. 200% sure." – replies Lily, lighting the candles with a spell. The whole chamber floor and walls are covered with runes, written in black, glittering paint, looking unpleasantly blood-like.

"So you used my potion for this." – murmurs Snape. "A thousand Galleons."

"Not your problem. The check was forged; let the goblins worry now."

"But it killed my House-elf and nearly killed us both."

"Screw the house-elf." – she snaps, lighting the candles on a big, round table, also covered with runes and magical symbols. "You can get a new, younger one. I must protect Serp at any cost, I won't let anyone harm him, even Voldemort himself."

"Just think" – Snape rocks the baby in his arms – "A whole army of skilled assassins to kill such a small, defenseless being because of a stupid prophecy. I wouldn't bet a Galleon it was legitimate, by the way. That Seer never sobers up; devil alone knows whether he's prophesying or just raving. It'd be good to have Nemi here."

"Yeah" – she puts transparent crystals round the table, forming three circles with nine stones in every circle. "Put Serpie here." Snape obeys her and puts the baby on the table, as gentle as he can. He doesn't want Serp to wake up. "Are you sure?"

"He won't survive without the Shield; you know that. Trust me."

"I do but I don't want to hurt him."

"Do you think I want to? He's my son! I just want him to live.

"Can't we hide him somewhere?"

"If the prophecy is real, he'll have to face Voldemort anyhow – and even if it's not, Voldemort will seek him – and you know he'll find him sooner or later."

"Right" – Snape looks at his watch – "the conjunction starts in a minute." Lily starts reciting something monotonously in a language Harry doesn't understand.

"Quite nice." – murmurs Harry ironically, observing his own past. Suddenly the candles go dim. Lily shouts something out; rays of light burst out of the first circle of jewels, reflecting on another ones. The light divides. Three narrow, intense streams of white light: one hits Snape, another one, Lily and the last one, the little baby. Something dark and glittering, half-transparent like a wisp of smoke, emerges out of her – it's a Unicorn. It jumps on the table and turns into a cloud again, surrounding the baby and then it disappears; next second another beast appears – it rips itself out of Snape's chest. It's a black, glittering, slithering serpent, much more solid than the unicorn. It coils itself around the baby and also turns into a shapeless cloud and finally disappears. The candles start burning bright again. Snape sinks to his knees with a moan.

End of memory

"Why did you show me that? What was it?"

 "That, Serpens, is how you became my son."

"That spell? You're raving, Snape!"

"I assure you, I am not. That was a very advanced Dark Charm, Serpens. Unfortunately, Lily didn't tell me exactly how it worked. How do I explain it… You know a sacrifice has a great magical power – "if a wizard saves another wizard" and so on."

"How can you think I wouldn't know? Don't you know how my mum died, Snape?!"

"She wasn't killed by Avada Kedavra if you're interested. She was an Illuminata and therefore immune to that curse."

"But I saw her pleading with him…"

"She?! Pleading?!" – Snape leaps to his feet. "She-fox, pleading?! She fought him, Serpens, fought like a lioness – and nearly succeeded. She sacrificed all her power to defeat him; it killed her. Your memory was modified later so you couldn't remember all that Dark Arts."

"All you ever do is lie!" Snape sighs. 

"It is our fault, I admit that. We wanted to protect you, to spare you the cruelty we witnessed – but now it seems we just hurt you with all that lies. Neither Lily nor I wanted to do you any harm – but we had too much trust in our artfulness. Truth is generally preferable to lies, as Professor Dumbledore says – and he's right again. We did what we considered right – but we were wrong."

"So" – asks Harry after a moment of silence – "what did that spell do to me?"

"Lily called it the Dark Shield, simply. It took some of our power and gave it to you. It protects you, Serpens."

"Could you stop calling me that name?"

"Lily chose it for you. I could use Wolfie, if you prefer."

"I AM HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Haven't seen your birth certificate? Serpens Wolfgang Evans-Snape, sorry."

"But HOW?!"

"I've been trying to explain but you keep interrupting. The Dark Shield is based on a sacrifice – the donors give some of their magical power – you saw it in the shape of the animals. It seems to be nothing, compared to the life sacrifice or even that even stuff we did to brew Vivere – but magic inside you is something… special. It's like giving somebody a part of your soul and mind. It's a very powerful magic – and your mum was aware of that. She invented that spell herself and therefore knew another thing I didn't. I should have guessed it the moment the Basilisk emerged from me – I reacted much stronger than Lily. There was a reason for that. There was a reason you were named Serpens – "a snake" which is my second name. There was a reason she asked me for help – the more powerful the donor is, the better but she could have chosen Regulus or Nazgul, or Amstaff, instead of me. Sacrifice binds two wizards with a very specific and strong bond; the Dark Shield is not an exception. As you give your innermost, your most precious thing – your power – the bond must be very tight. It's enough to say that the spell Lily invented has been sought for centuries, for millennia. You can read in books about countless efforts of the most powerful witches and wizards to find it. All in vain – Lily was the first one who succeeded. The spell is usually named not the Dark Shield but the Relationship Spell. The bond between us, Serpens, is so strong that it ripped – yes, ripped, James out of you, replacing him with me. That's why you're my son --it is because of that spell. However, Lily didn't inform me about the side-effect – I found the truth in her notes. I found the truth in her notes recently." Snape's standing with his arms folded on his chest, expecting an outburst of rage but Harry (Serpens, Severus!) is too shocked to react at first.

"Did she… switched fathers, then?" – he asks finally. "Changed them?" Snape nods. Harry gapes at him in disbelief. "And she did that?" – he whispers – "Changed an Auror to a Death Eater? You're telling me" – his voice is rising uncontrollably – "that she preferred a filthy Death Eater, a murderer, a tormenter – I saw what you did to Karkaroff, Snape! That she wanted you, the Dark Prince, with innocent blood on your filthy hands?! How did you make her do it? Were you better in bed or what?!"

"MAYBE I WAS! NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"– bellows Snape furiously. Harry's never seen him so livid. "Listen to me, Serpens" – he hisses through clenched teeth – "I understand you're angry and everything but do not tempt me! Watch your words…"

"Why should I? Will you curse me?" – Harry stares back into Snape's eyes. "Like Karkaroff, maybe? Did you have a lot of fun? Enjoyed that, DEATH EATER?" Harry thought Snape couldn't be paler – and he was obviously wrong.

"Igor was impaled upon his own sword." – hisses Snape venomously. "That little, stinking coward, licking the boots of everyone stronger than him… And it wasn't funny, not at all." – he adds after a moment, gaping at the stone wall. "Though it was rather interesting to see how he reacted to his favorite curses. The greatest tormenters are the greatest cowards, you know. But" – mad fire ignites in his fathomless eyes again – "you may go and ask Dumbledore why he told me to come back. He knew  it would be like that – and we didn't know it would be Igor. It could be a Muggle child, a Hogwarts student, anyone. Go and ask him then" – he starts shouting again – "why he wanted that?! Dumbledore is running the war, Serpens, if you haven't noticed that yet – and he chose – and that decision, that it is better to sacrifice one life, even an innocent one, to save hundreds, cost him many sleepless nights. Dumbledore will feel guilty until the end of his life and so will I! Igor or not, blood is blood! Karkaroff, Barret, the Lestranges, the Browns – five of them, many others, guilty or innocent, all killed so I could keep my cover! Aurors, Death Eaters, Muggles! I am a bastard, I admit that - and there were things I did for fun, YES, THEY WERE" – he's bellowing furiously – "but if I still considered it OK, I wouldn't risk my skin! You may not trust me but you have enough brains to get it, don't you? And I'll tell you one more thing" – he grasps Harry by the shoulders; his jet black eyes bore into Harry's; there is a fanatical fire in them – "It's a filthy job. Terrible, loathing, disgusting, heinous. You'd prefer to blow your brains out rather than continue it… The task that gives you nightmares at night and guilt during the day… Fear of a liar, humiliation of a slave, death of a traitor in the end, that's all it gives! Remember Regulus? Four days! He was massacred, he wouldn't have healed without my help – and I'll face the same doom one day – if not worse. Yes, maybe I am a filthy, pathetic excuse of a man – but I'll tell you one more thing: that it's enough for me to look into the eyes of somebody I saved – to watch children grow instead of lying under a cold slab of stone – and I know that I'd choose the same way again! It's worth doing it, got it? Maybe you can't understand it but it is. What do you think? Would your precious Weasleys be here without my help? They were disloyal purebloods. Call me any name you like – I've heard so many it won't make much difference – but I know why Lily chose me. Not because I was more holy than James because his crimes are much lesser than mine. Not because I could give her more. But" – he's voice is quiet and trembles slightly – "I never pretended to be saint. I committed crimes but I didn't try to pretend it never happened, unlike James. I am what I am and I did what I did – and I was wrong many times and many times guilty. She chose me in spite of that because she trusted me that I would NOT do it again willingly. I've sworn an oath to her that I won't and I've kept my word! Yes, I could kill, I still can" – his voice raises once more – "I can be cruel and ruthless but I won't do it for fun anymore! She trusted me because I never lied to her; unlike James! She knew who I was and what I did and I knew who she was and what she did. We forgave each other and we trusted each other!". Snape, having finished his tirade, goes quiet, putting his mask on indifference on again; only this fire in his eyes keeps glimmering, ready to burst out again. Silence is ringing in Harry's ears.

"Er…" – he says finally. There's one thing he noticed during Snape's speech and it keeps ringing in his head – "Then why did she marry him instead of you? Why did they break up? Why did she modify his memories? What did he do to her that she hated him in the end? You said your crimes are greater than his. Was he a Death Eater, too? Another traitor?" Snape's pondering the answers for a while before he starts speaking, with his eyes fixed on the floor.

It was all lies, Serpens… It's our fault, I can see that clearly, now. Why did she marry him? Only she knows all the reasons. I learnt about her decision after the wedding. Well" – he hesitates – "Lily liked… company of men. Loki, the guy Magnus mentioned, was neither the first nor the only one. Lily always fell for somebody quickly but it never lasted long. That's why I think she had a crush on him – and they got married fast, much too fast. On the other hand, Lily wasn't a naïve girl – "if you want a glass of beer you don't have to buy the whole brewery" as she always said – if you want to have some… fun you don't have to get married."

"SNAPE!!!"

"And what do you think? She was a normal woman, not a flawless icon of sacrifice she was made out to be later! By the way, if you could see what "respectable" citizens can do, you'd say Knockturn was all innocent angels. So" – he looks at Harry – "She must have had crush on him but decision about marriage was another thing. She wanted stability, I think. Safety. Family. Children. James had a clean record, he was rich – he could give her that. Don't blame her – she was simply tired. Cracking is a very difficult and dangerous work; she was in Azkaban and this place ruins you, oh yes, it does" – he's silent for a moment, staring blankly at something Harry can't see but then he shakes his head as if to chase unwanted memories away – "But she made one mistake. She lied to him about her past. That's why I believe she was really in love with him – otherwise she could have found another man, one that could give her stability and accept her with her past. There were a few who WANTED her to marry them, though they knew the truth; Magnus' brother Sven, for example. He could give her everything; he was a celebrity heavy with honors, rolling in gold and a handsome, intelligent, good man. Of course, the Potters would never accept a _criminal_" – he pronounces that word with bitter irony – "under their _respectable _roof – so she lied to him and lies, Serpens, have one nasty property – once you start telling them, you can't stop. Don't ask me how she managed to cheat him and his Auror fellows – no idea, but somehow she did."

"Very nice of her, indeed." – sneers Harry. "She cheated him to get his money."

"I've already told you" – hisses Snape through clenched teeth – "that if she just wanted gold, there were men ready to present it to her, being aware of her past. You asked" – he continues – "why they split up. You see, fascination is not enough to make a marriage work. They were from different worlds. Different expectations, different customs… And all those lies, all the time. She worked for the Headmaster and had to keep it secret. Had she lived with a Knockturner, or a dog of war, the guy would have understood it without words. The war was raging and she had her role to play. Such a man would have never asked any questions, he'd have understood that she kept her mouth shut so as not to endanger him or her helpers. James didn't understand that, he became jealous. He was also angry she didn't behave like he expected his wife to. No wonder, she wasn't created to cook and iron! She wasn't created to sit at home and worship Gryffindor's flawless hero! She reacted like a Knockturner. With more lies and with violence. They had rows… Once he opened her letter and they had a fight – a real fight, I mean. A duel. Their marriage was falling apart more and more – and finally, after another battle, she left him."

"I saw it in my dream. She cursed him."

"They deserved that." – hisses Snape and his eyes flash dangerously. "They should have been glad they survived – they forced me into my Animagi transformation, it happens even to human Animagi sometimes."

"And that's the reason she used that spell? Only revenge? If she hadn't lied, he wouldn't have behaved like that! Why did you mention his crimes? Was he a Death Eater?"

"One doesn't have to be a Death Eater to be cruel." – snaps Snape. "No, he wasn't and neither was his brother, George."

"His brother? Do I have an uncle, then?"

"He wasn't your uncle as James wasn't your father."

"He was at first!"

"ALL RIGHT! But George Potter is dead! The Potter family is all dead and gone!"

"Everyone?"

"Everyone." – it's barely audible. "The Potter family doesn't exist anymore. "Your family will perish" the Maledictors told them – and their curse worked.."

"Everyone was killed?" Snape stares for a long while at the floor before whispering:

"Yes."

"Why did George die?" Snape stands up and starts pacing to and fro, like an animal in the cage.

"That part of the story " – he croaks – "I didn't want to show you but Regulus insisted. There are a few people who know the truth, the Dark Lord for example, and Regulus thinks I should tell you what happened before he does. There" – he points at the Pensieve – "is one more memory waiting. It is the reason why Lily shouldn't have married James – and the reason why she beat him to unconsciousness when she learnt about it – and the reason why she decided to switch fathers, I think. This story is the main reason why I always disliked you, seeing him in you. I can tell you or you can watch it yourself if you prefer but I warn you – it's full of cruelty. It's" – he hesitates for a moment – "heinous. Both Potters were Aurors and worked for Crouch – and I suppose you know that he was a cruel and ruthless man. This is a reason why I told you James lied to Lily and that he was guilty of a crime. Of murder."

"You're lying!" Snape beckons him a Pensieve.

"This thing can't lie. I can tell you this story but if you don't trust me, enter and watch – just don't snivel later, you've been forewarned."

Memory three: MOM's dungeons, a year before Snape's betrayal.

The dungeon is gloomy and quiet, only the sobs of a girl disturb the silence. Harry takes a step towards the source of the noise. There are five prisoners behind the bars: Snape, the Lestranges, a blonde girl (Harry suspects it must be Narcissa Malfoy) and a black-haired girl he doesn't know. She's sobbing into Snape's sleeve.

"Easy, Carol" – he whispers.

"They will come agaaaain!" – she moans.

"We'll be free tomorrow." – snaps Bellatrix. "We have supporters here."

"Silence!" – hisses Snape. "They're coming!" The door opens with a creak and four people enter. The first one must be Crouch senior, another one is so similar to Neville – probably it's his father Frank, a dark-haired woman and – Harry's heart jolts –his father. No, not his father - James Potter…

"Can't you force them to speak?" – snaps Crouch.

"I insisted on Veritaserum." – says the woman Auror.

"They can make it malfunction, Mary." – replies her boss. "but I think our normal means should be enough this time." The girl called Carol starts weeping aloud. Snape clenches his fists. Narcissa and Bellatrix give an impressive show of the rudest vocabulary Harry's ever heard. Rodolphus just stares at the Aurors with mixed disgust and hatred. Harry learns what "normal means" are soon.

Triple Tormenter.

Harry understands now why Snape wanted to TELL him about it, not to SHOW it. Harry saw Snape under these curses in his vision last summer but it wasn't so clear, he wasn't so near. Now he's standing among the Aurors, who jeer the same way the Death Eaters did, with the prisoners writhing no more than a feet away from him and their shrieks are echoing against the dungeon walls. Harry's head starts spinning, he can't endure it anymore… Narcissa's long, fair hair; Snape's fists, clenched so tight that his nails pierce his skin and James, laughing, his high-pitched cackle… Crouch just watching, overtly pleased… Carol, petrified with fear…

"NOOO!!! STOP IT!!!" But you can't affect a memory. The door opens again. It's another Auror, so similar to James that he must be George.

"Having fun?" – he smiles nastily, taking a sip form a bottle.

"George!" – shouts Carol out. "Don't let them! I am not a Death Eater!"

"Shut the hell up, bitch."

"She's Sirius' sister!" – screeches Narcissa. WHAT?! She's Carol Black?

"She's but a filthy Death Eater." – snaps Crouch. "Give her a lesson, right?" Bellatrix starts swearing again. 

"You know, let's try four curses. It should make her speak." They all gape at George, flabbergasted.

"Are you mental?" – whispers Snape. "I'll kill her!"

"Shut up, Death Eater." – hisses Crouch. "Why not?" All the Death Eaters stare at him, too shocked to react.

TORMENTIO!

Harry closes his eyes and clasps his hands against his ears, but Carol's yells keep boring into his brain, the his head is spinning… "I can tell you this story but if you don't trust me, enter and watch – just don't snivel later, you've been forewarned." I committed crimes but I didn't try to pretend it never happened, unlike James." "I never lied to her, unlike James." – Snape's words are ringing in his head, louder and louder; big, burning letters flash across his mind… "I never pretended to be saint when I wasn't." Sirius considers James his best friend, he doesn't know, James kept it secret!

LIAR.

"It is the reason why Lily shouldn't have married James – and the reason why she beat him to unconsciousness when she learnt about it – and the reason why she decided to switch fathers, I think. This story is the main reason why I always disliked you, seeing him in you."

LIAR. 

He lied to his close friend. He never told Sirius.

LIAR

LIAR

LIAR

"He was guilty of murder."

NOOO!!! Harry and Narcissa shout in unison. She lunges forward, tackling Longbottom down and starts beating and kicking him in a frenzy.

"You've killed her, you've killed her!" The hex of a woman Auror slams her against the wall and she bursts into tears. She's sobbing and swearing. Bellatrix is petrified, her husband gapes at Carol with horror; Snape's eyes are filled with insane hatred.

Blood is oozing slowly out of Carol's ears and nose.

"What have we done." – whispers the woman Auror with fear. Longbottom is pale as chalk; James looks nauseous.

"Right" – says Crouch finally. "Don't worry, we'll report it was an accident."

"I CURSE YOU" – Bellatrix' voice is deep and loud.

"WE CURSE YOU" – Narcissa joins her "YOU WILL NOT SEE THE END OF THIS WAR" – they continue in unnatural voices "YOU WILL ALL DIE IN PAIN, YOU WILL FEEL YOU ARE DYING, YOUR FAMILIES WILL PERISH. THE DARK LORD WILL WIPE YOUR NAMES OFF THE BOOK OF THE LIVING. DOOM IS UPON YOU." They go quiet; everyone stare at them, with overt fear in their eyes. "And you, Crouch" – screams Narcissa out – "YOU WILL LOOSE ALL YOU POSSESS, BIT BY BIT! YOU WILL ENVY THE DEAD BUT YOU WILL LIVE, WATCHING YOUR WORLD FALLING APART! YOU WILL SEE ALL YOU ARE BUILDING DESTROYED! AND YOU WILL MEET YOUR DOOM FROM THE HANDS OF THE ONE YOU NEVER LOVED, THOUGH HE DESERVED IT! HE WILL FIND GREATER THAN YOU, HE WILL SWEAR HIS LOYALTY TO HIM AND HIS FAITH WILL NEVER WAVER! HE WILL KILL YOU FOR THE DARK LORD IN THE END!!!"

Pain burst out in Harry's chest; the world goes black…

End of memory

He wakes up on the bed; Snape is sitting beside him.

"What happened?"

"Vampire attack, so strong you may not remember anything." Indeed, the room looks as if a rampaging beast ran through it; a chair is broken, feathers from the slashed pillow are still floating in the air. "It is my fault." – Snape forces some potion into his mouth. "I shouldn't have allowed you to watch that."

"Tell me it was a lie" – whispers Harry – "Please." Snape just shakes his head. "She died, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"And the curse came true?"

"Bella and Narcissa were great Maledictors. You know what happened to Crouch; the Longbottoms were tortured by the Lestranges and are in St. Mungo's now; there's very little chance they'll ever wake up. That woman – Mary Wood – committed suicide a month later. She drank a poison – and chose a very nasty one, a powerful torturing potion. I don't know whether it was her choice or she didn't know how exactly it worked but I assure you, she suffered a lot. All lost their families, too, though maybe not everybody – or maybe not everybody yet. James – he died in pain, too. It wasn't Avada Kedavra that killed him, as your fake memories may tell you, but Entropos, a terrible curse."

"And George?" Snape sinks to the floor, pressing his forehead against his knees. 

"George and his parents" – he croaks. "The… same… way. Four Tormenters."

"Who?" Snape doesn't reply. "WHO?!" Snape leaps to his feet; Harry has never thought he could be so pale.

"Don't you get it?" – he croaks. "Can't you count? There were" – he hesitates – "four letters burnt into the door of their house – the sign of murderers' rage, idiocy – or drunkenness." He takes out his wand and draws them in the air; Harry notices that his hands are shaking.

B

R

N

S

He waves his wand again; he bites his lips so tight, that two streams of blood are running down his chin. The letters split and multiply, forming the whole names.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE

RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE

NARCISSA MALFOY

It hits Harry now; he knows the last name.

"NO!!! Tell me you didn't!"

SEVERUS SNAPE

Names float in the air, scarlet letters are glimmering as if made of fire.

"I did." He's standing with his arms folded on his chest; Harry can't se his face, hidden behind the curtain of black hair but Snape's chin is trembling slightly. 

"GET OUT!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Snape sweeps out of the room, without looking at Harry. He stops in the doorway and whispers:

"Forgive me, Serpens – not what I've done – it can't be forgiven – but forgive me showing you. Maybe it would have been better if you had never learnt." He leaves, shutting the door gently.

In the Headmaster's office, an old wizard is sitting, looking at photos of his ex-students. Regulus told him the whole story – and he stares at his Gryffindors and Slytherins, deep in thought. He should have known before. He should have guessed. He should have not let it happen.

Far away in the Forest, a Cracker is yelling his lungs out, trying to calm down his fury and despair. He was compelled by an oath to be silent – but maybe he should have broken his promise.

High in the deserted room on the top of the tower, an Auror is sitting, with his forehead pressed against his knees, pondering whether revealing the truth after so many years of lies was such a good idea.

Deep in the dungeons, Fallen Angel is attacking his punch bags with fury; blood is running from his fists but he keeps fighting. He can't see his aim, as his tears are blinding him.

In the vampire room, a teenager keeps destroying everything he can reach; he can't see as his tears are blinding him.


	17. Crimson moon

DISCLAIMER: Do I have to repeat that again? Not mine!

Dorothy: The Shield: it gives protection and Snape knew that. He didn't know that it binds two wizards with such a strong bond – sweet Lily didn't tell him that and as Relationship Spell has been looked for in vain for millennia, he didn't suspect that. Lily never told him she invented that: she didn't want him to learn that. She didn't want him to love Serp – for the safety of both. She knew Snape HAS to hate his son so he can be a spy so she decided not to tell him.

Estrella de la Tarde: Girl, yes but for Draco. A nonhuman. A Feline, I think or half-Feline/half Beta. Happy family… A long, long way to that. No one can accept such things quickly.

Zimo: Lily can't be controlled by Imperius but Voldy has no idea about that. Romance? Yes, coming! A wife for Sev, a girl for Draco… Carmen's new friend and so on.

Xikum: Lily didn't MAKE him swear, though she wanted that but she never tried to compel him. He wanted her to trust him and she decided such a promise is enough for her. If he won't harm for fun, he can't be evil, right? And yes, Lily knew it's very easy to break and turn into a beast; she wanted to save her friend from that. And Serp… Well, he isn't Lily: she knew it's very easy to fall so she was much more eager to forgive. Moreover, Sev was her friend. Serp will have more trouble; for him this world of crime is something new and shocking.

Thanks, reviewers!!!

So, lots of philosophy. I hope not too boring!

CRIMSON MOON

The next day

Snape's POV

Do you know how it is to feel like scum? Not the best thing in the world, I assure you. All my muscles ache and I shouted myself hoarse; I exaggerated with yesterday training, oh yes, I did. I forced my body to the extreme; it helps a lot when you can't endure anymore. Four hours of merciless training calmed me down so I could sleep without any drugs. Sleep or rather sink to my bed and fall into the blessed void with no thoughts and no memories. Oh, I'd forget this nice little Cruciatus I used in the end. It's very difficult to curse oneself but I mastered it and every next time it's stronger than the previous one. Strange how physical pain helps in mental sufferings. Yes, it was a good, powerful curse. Good Albus doesn't know; he'd start his tirade about forgiveness, acceptance, redemption, hate and self-harm again. His mind is bright and his wisdom is great but, for hell's sake, what can he know about it? Harm! Self-destruction! Unless my memory has been modified, I came back, FREE WILLINGLY, to the Dark Lord last summer, right? I was in Azkaban, I was in MOM's dungeons several times – how can you, Albus, after all this, call one curse "self-harm"? After all these duels and battles? If this single curse would deserves a long lecture, what about all my missions and tasks, Albus?

But the pain doesn't solve the problems; it just distracts your mind from them for a moment. How could I be SO blind? The day I dueled that idiot Lockhart Serpens used Parseltongue and I didn't guess WHY. The day he fell off his broomstick and nothing happened to him, I should have realized. Fool, fool, fool! Lily, darling, why didn't you tell me? What did you think? Serpens would learn one day he's a vampire anyhow; had I known from the truth, I could have prepared him! Had I known he's my son, Lily! Serpens should have never learnt he ever had anything in common with Potter family. They should be for him only another pureblooded family, which perished during the war; he should never be interested how and why. It just hurt him; both what I did and what Potter brothers did. Yesterday he had a holy father he could admire; now he has nobody. We've hurt him, cheated him, betrayed him; that's all we can do, Lily. Remember, Lily it has always been our task: to spy, to forge and to kill and we can't do anything else. We are pathetic, Lily; everything started with a lie and so it continued: further lies, memory modifications, half-truths, curses and violence. We used these methods all our lives; I wonder whether we'd be able to behave another way. You know what, Lily? I do doubt that.

End of Snape's POV

Vampire room

Harry wakes up and notices a scarlet eagle, perched on the frame of his bed. The bird transforms.

"At last" – says Magnus.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't leave you alone. Carmen and Salazar were here as well but they had to leave."

"You haven't cared an inch about me for fifteen years."

"I was compelled by an oath. Maybe I should have broken it but, on the other hand, a spy and a Cracker I am is not the best parent. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have agreed, anyhow. He doesn't like me."

"He's right."

"I suppose so." – answers the Cracker curtly.

"You're all the same! My mum lied all her life, she cheated her husband all the time, then made a fool out of Snape…"

"She should have told him, in my opinion. Lily, however, thought it was safer not to reveal the truth. She couldn't have known everything; she supposed you'd never meet Severus and so on. He loved you, though he considered you the son of Potter, she couldn't have known his care would vanish."

"He? Caring about me? He has no heart but a block of black ice!"

"If you want to hear the list of people this _heartless_" – he says that with bitter sarcasm – "man saved, risking fate much worse than death, ask Regulus Magne. He's always ready to count them, though I give you a fair warning – it'll be a long list."

"He glorifies him! He's flawless to him!"

"You know what, Serp" – scarlet eyes of Orlov stare straight into emerald ones – "I assure you, if somebody saved you from the doom Regulus faced, you'd build a temple for this man and worship him on your knees three times a day. For you, Severus is Fallen Angel, for Regulus – angel of life and hope. I don't know what they did to Regulus and I don't dare to ask, but…" – he shudders. "I don't find his attitude towards Severus strange."

"How can somebody be so cruel and risk to save his friend the same time?"

"I don't know how but I saw such people many times. Cruel and ruthless but brave and noble. Terrible and kind. I can't tell you how but you can. You can be a great father and a ruthless leader; the best brother and a perilous fighter, a cruel criminal and a great friend."

Harry's POV

For Orlov it's so simple. The greatest nobility and the most heinous cruelty can coexist in one soul. It's hard to comprehend. Snape – who is he?! A murderer and a savior; death and life, a tormenter and a victim. I hate him! He is NOT my father!!!

Neither is James. How could he do it to Sirius?! As Orlov said "Death Eaters were cruel and evil – but they merely repeated the action of the Aurors. It doesn't justify them but…"

BUT

They were all the same. No difference.

I do envy Wood that she drank that poison. She doesn't have to live with such things on her mind. I just wonder how the others managed to live. Maybe some didn't care; they didn't feel guilty at all, like Crouch.

And he looked just like a workaholic. Just obsessed with his duties and career.

I would like to know what Snape thinks about it.

End of Harry's POV

Snape's POV

I do envy Wood that she drank that poison. She doesn't have to live with such things on her mind. I just wonder how the others managed to live. Maybe some didn't care; they didn't feel guilty at all, like Crouch. The malediction came true; I can't help thinking about the moment when the Aurors entered his office and said: "We've apprehended the Death Eaters responsible for Longbottoms' fate." He probably leapt to his feet and started yelling what these "filthy excuses of human beings" deserve. I imagine the change in his face when he heard the names.

I can't help thinking about Serpens. Fear, loathing, disgust and pain in his eyes when he finally learnt everything. Now he has nobody he can trust. The last sparkle of innocence, snuffed. His eyes changed the day he fought Quirrel. He trusted that scum and was betrayed. Then, in his second year, when his "friends" considered him responsible for those attacks. Then, when a "harmless" rat turned out to be a traitor. Then, false Moody… Every next year kills something in him and I killed the rest.

I was the doom of the Potters. I don't feel remorse for George but his parents… Like Carol, in the wrong place, in the wrong time. Like Diggory. Like many others. When I was in Azkaban, I saw all that so many times; I can't understand how Black managed to survive so long there without losing his mind; probably because he had no nightmares soaked with blood to brood over. The Dementors can't suck our souls out but their presence does affect us. I heard Mrs. Potter, screaming "Our sons would never do that!!!"; I saw Roger, who was a spy like me, caught by the Dark Lord, pointing his wand towards his own heart and shouting the Killing Curse out; the Browns, killed with a single curse – they would have murdered the Weasley, the Patils and the Abbots so I had to do it but still… Rowen, killed by an Auror. It was an accident, that woman wasn't really guilty. I saw all the times when I was hurt and humiliated and afraid and endangered and grieving… I could see it all. Fights, kills, escapes, lies. I saw old Pitbull entering our flat to tell me my parents were dead. And the most terrible of it all: when I had to watch and obey, helpless, unable to change anything. I had to look and follow the orders and I did it, clenching my fists in helpless fury. Dumbledore calls it "a necessity". Maybe, but I prefer "a nightmare."

The Potters… It wasn't planned. We left the dungeons, went to Wolfish Cave, the worst pub on Earth, and ordered firewhisky. One, then another one, just to wipe the dungeons out of our memories and after I don't know which glass somebody said: "Let's go get the Potters" and so we did. Four drunken, mad beasts. Somebody said that suffering makes you noble. Rubbish, I wonder what this fool would say under triple Tormenter. No torture makes you better; just the opposite. It crashes, twists, smashes, breaks and burns everything good in you. In the end even the fear leaves you; just hate remains; pure, undiluted hatred to everyone and everything, even to oneself and then you rise from your knees looking for someone you could harm, no matter who. Hate is the most faithful of all the emotions; it stands by your side even if hope is gone; even if you're so weak you can't fight anymore. It is the ultimate force that makes you cling to life with your claws even if the reason says you have no chance to survive this time. It is hatred that makes you endure what can't be endured, survive what can't be survived. It is hate that makes you stand up and revenge.

But nothing in this world is free. You must pay for the strength hate gives you and you do. You leave furnaces of hatred outwardly hardened and strong but it's an illusion. You can't be broken anymore because there's nothing left in you that could break but bones. Your soul is charred, twisted, misshaped and fractured – or maybe it doesn't exist anymore at all. There are two kinds of people who emerge out of the infernal fire of torture: the saints and the devils but the latter are majority. Isn't my name Fallen Angel? I'm not good at Muggle beliefs but I know this name means "an evil demon" and his another name is "a devil", and, well, my name seems to be very, very well chosen.

Harry's POV

I've left the castle; it's snowing heavily and the big, soft snowflakes are gliding slowly down. There's a silent, dark silhouette, standing among the falling snow. Snape! He's motionless like a stone statue; only his cloak ripples slightly in the wind. He ignores me, bastard. He's standing like that, gaping somewhere in space with blank eyes, squeezing a big, silver star adorned with jewels in his left hand. The stones glitter and shine, as if they were alive. Snowflakes melt on Snape's face and roll down like big tears but he doesn't pay attention to it. I can feel magic radiating out of him. This star must be a powerful magical object; I wonder what he's doing with it here in the deserted grounds. Suddenly I see that his eyes wide in fear; he's more than afraid, he's terrified. I have no idea what he sees but I wouldn't care to watch it. What can it be? Voldemort? Snape sinks to his knees with a moan. What the hell? Vampire attack? They told me grown-ups know how to control themselves! Maybe this magic was too strong? I can't let him harm anyone! What to do? I've never seen an attack of another person, I have no experience… Snape's raving, repeating some words, which make no sense at all. If he goes crazy I'm not strong enough to stop him. What helps? Wait, they always approach the raving one, touch him… Ups, to touch such a Death Eater. I must if I don't want him to hurt anyone. I kneel at his side and gently brush his shoulder.

"Professor Snape!" You have no idea how fast he can be. I haven't even noticed his hand before it clenches on my arm with animal force. He raises his head and stares into my eyes; he blinks and his eyes focus again. 

"Serpens? What are you doing here?" – he really didn't notice me before!

"You… It looked as if you had an attack, or something."

"No, but" – he hesitates for a moment – "thank you." My jaw drops. Snape, showing gratitude?! "It's very dangerous when an animal takes over a grown-up nonhuman." – he explains, noticing my confusion. "Much worse than in the case of teenagers."

"So what was it?" – my curiosity wins, as usual. "You were talking to yourself. Something like "dome" and "loose" and "blue"." He rises slowly, wiping snow off his robes.

"Compared to Salazar I'm not a Seer but I've always been better than Trelawney. I can't prophecy, but I have an intuition, I can sense upcoming danger. That's why I show up so often in the times of trouble; I know where something's going on." I look at him thinking what this danger may be if it managed to paralyze him with fear. He's still holding my arm but finally lets it go. "Could you go to Salazar and inform him I had the same vision again? It's important. Tell him to proclaim Crimson Moon."

"Crimson Moon?"

"Yes. That's important." I have no idea what it means but obey him, leaving him in the falling snow. When I repeat his words to Salazar his eyes widen with fear.

"Crimson Moon" – he murmurs and swears in Spanish.

"What does it mean?" – I ask.

"Trouble, great trouble." – he replies and leaves the room in a hurry. What's going on?

End of Harry's POV

Snape's POV

It wasn't "dome" and "loose" and "blue". He doesn't speak German so he misunderstood me. It wasn't "dome" but "Dom" – "a cathedral", not "loose" but "Fluss" – "a river" and not "blue" but "Blut" – "blood". I had this vision again. It comes always when, as Amstaff says "blood is on the air". It keeps coming back lately very often so I tried to overcome it with Mind Reading and I failed again. It's stronger than me.

Snape's vision

A Muggle train stops with a squeak of brakes. Hbf, so my station. I and quickly pace across the corridors. I don't need to look at the signs, I know where der Dom (the cathedral) is. Here it is, tall, impressive, marvelous, shooting up to the sky. It's hard to believe it's made of stone; I do wonder how it was possible to erect it without magic. I love gothic with its sharp arches, enormous pillars and huge windows. It's late at night and the cathedral is illuminated in green, Avada Kedavra green. Still, I admire all that fine details, carved in dark, hard stone. I like to climb one of the towers and sit on the top, thinking but tonight there's no time for it. I'm heading towards the river; it's strange that such an enormous building is placed so close to a big river. As if the builders wanted their magnum opus to stare into the river like into the mirror. Here it is: the river, der Fluss. There are many bridges connecting the banks but I'm heading to the one guarded by four Roman riders of bronze. Here they are, four enormous soldiers, two at each bank. I walk across the bridge and stop in the middle. Still, everything looks peaceful, just the traffic murmurs quietly. The moon rises. Crimson moon.

CRIMSON MOON

It makes me sick. Blood on my hands, blood everywhere. The whole water in the river is scarlet. It isn't water anymore, it's pure blood. Human blood; blood of human wizards; as an experienced Potions' Master I can tell you that by the smell. Massacre. Hecatomb. Genocide. Riverbanks, washed with blood, scarlet waves.

End of vision

The first time I had this vision, I really was on that bridge, gaping at the rising moon. It repeats every time when "the stench of death fills the nostrils of war-horses" (Amstaff again).

Wake up, dogs of war!

Can't you hear your horses

Thud their hooves against the stones?

Can't you hear them snorting impatiently?

They know blood is on the air

Wake up, dogs of war!

Can't you hear your hounds

Scrape their claws against the stones?

Can't you hear them howling impatiently?

They know blood is on the air

Just a silly melody, but very popular as many others songs of Amstaff. It isn't good when such things are on my mind. My intuition keeps warning me all the time; these visions repeat every day now. They leave me tired and trembling, they send me to my knees faster than Cruciatus Curse. What's going on? Is Angriff really back? He died, I saw that! Can you revive the dead, then?

Voldemort. 

Isn't it obvious? Hell. How? By the way, Godric wanted to vanquish him; it wasn't the wisest decision.

But it's IMPOSSIBLE!!!

Relationship spell was considered impossible as well.

That's why I proclaimed Crimson Moon – I set all my coworkers on the alert. All my spies and informers will get this message; there's no more important task now but this: to find orders these attacks, how many people they have, where they reside. And what they want. The Order of the Phoenix will be alarmed as well. If I can't block these visions and Salazar believes they're real there's no time to waste. 

I can't stop thinking about dogs of war, too. Voldemort never hires them; he doesn't trust them. He prefers servants bound to him forever, not mercenaries that come and go; he's afraid they could betray him and steal his secrets. Well, it happens sometimes when you choose the wrong gang. There are dogs and dogs, some more some less trustworthy. Some great, well-trained and organized professionals, like Sabaki or Angels of Death, some just never-sober, cruel criminals capable of nothing more than Avada Kedavra and robbery. Unless they're too drunken.

I can't help thinking about them; something's going on. If that guy, Angriff or his carbon copy hires them, we're in trouble indeed. Of course, not all dogs accept every offer – and if he turns to Sabaki, Pitbull will inform me at once.

There's one more thing I can't comprehend – Serpens' reaction towards me. I saw he had to fight himself to touch me but he did it. I know he suspected I could harm somebody and came to save them as he's always done; still he was very… nice to me. He hates me but, on the other hand, he can overcome it. He's greater than I thought.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hbf, so Hauptbahnhof – main train station

Sabaki (Russian) – the dogs


	18. Cruciatus

DISCLAIMER: Not mine!

Cinnamin911: Who am I? Nearly 23 Polish biophysicist, who wanted to study languages but chose science in the end… But I can speak German and Russian quite well and started studying Spanish last year. And when I was at school I did nothing but read, read, read. And if I can write about emotions it's due to the Great Bard, my Master.

Estrella de la Tarde: There'll be a girl for Serp, I think… Harry, civil to Sev? Why should he? Crimson moon… YES. Dogs of war are coming and there'll be a river of blood. Soon.

Fortuna Fatum: yes, you're right. It's Snape's Death Eater "nickname".

PLZ, read: the last chap before my holidays. I'm leaving in a few hours so I had no time to check it properly. When I come back, I'll reload it, betaed. So, next chappie should appear on 26th July unless I'll have a PC on the camp – and I don't think so.

CRUCIATUS

"So? Why did you call me?" Harry stares straight into Snape's black eyes.

"First" – says Snape slowly – "when we are alone, you may call me Snape but be kind to remember to address me as if nothing happened when the others are listening. I suppose you know why."

"Not to make your boss" – sneers Harry, patting his left forearm – "livid." To his great surprise, Snape seems not to be angry at this rude remark.

"That's the point, Serpens… You don't care an inch about my life, I daresay, but there are more important things than my existence, so I have to keep my cover. Sooner or later he'll learn, anyhow." – he adds after a while, more to himself than to Harry. Harry's struck with the indifference in Snape's voice again.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"For a prepared mind, death is but another great adventure, isn't it?"

"I didn't mean death, actually – I realize you must be used to risk – I meant… what's before it."

"Not death but dying, right?" Snape's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Er… yes. I saw what he did to you last summer."

"It was nothing. You can hurt much more, if you really want to." – replies Snape curtly. Harry's taken aback by his indifference again. There's something in Snape when he talks about pain… Strange? Dangerous? Dark?…. Great? "I've prepared a potion for you." – Snape changes the subject. "It decreases the probability of an attack. Moreover, I think you should join our hunt on Saturday night."

"A hunt?"

"Yes, H-U-N-T. Vampire hunt. It redirects some of our uncontrollable aggression into a safe track."

"Does it look like in my visions? I saw you and my mother and the other three hunting."

"I suppose so."

"It was terrible." Snape scowls. 

"It's in your nature."

"I don't want that! How could humans join you?"

"Humans are as much predators as we are. When they smell blood they react the same way. The only difference is that they have no claws – but they enjoy hunting as much as we do."

"You mean cruelty is natural?"

"And what do you think?"

"An easy way to justify yourself."

"I don't justify anyone." – growls Snape. "But cruelty, kindness, love, hate and all others emotions are natural and there's no difference here between vampires, humans, Veelas, Felines or any other intelligent species. Humans enjoy hunting the way we do."

"I don't want to hunt with you. I don't want to be with you, you Death Eater!"

"Can't you find another insult?" – replies Snape lazily, leaning against the back of his chair. "I'm already bored with this one. There are so many others… Filthy Slies, Salazar's bastards, "You should be expelled the day you are sorted, you Dark cubs" – Flitwick's favorite one, Snakes, reptiles… So many beautiful ways to describe a Slytherin. Or a whole bunch about vampires: bloodies, batties, animals, beasts and many more. Choose one or two you like most." Harry gapes at him, flabbergasted. He could blame Snape for his deeds but his origin and decision of the Sorting Hat weren't his fault, after all.

"I hate you for your crimes, not for your House, or your origin. I've never called any Slytherin like that and I never will."

"Some of your Gryffindor mates think another way."

"And the Slytherin House does a lot to be hated."

"No wonder if the first thing they hear in this castle is usually "You Dark Lord's cubs" if not worse."

"Many of them would die to join him."

"And many would prefer to die than to join him."

"You see your House as all angles."

"I don't but I think that labeling 11-year-olds as "Dark" is a bit unjust, don't you think? Pushing that into their heads just hurts them – it may make them believe that this is their destiny."

"Slytherins consider themselves better than the others."

"You see just a few who were brought up to believe that. I bet you never even looked at normal Slytherins."

"They don't try to make friends with us, anyhow."

"Would they be trusted?" Harry sighs – arguing with Snape is like fencing a much better opponent. "So, drink this potion and you may leave." Harry takes the goblet and drinks; after all he doesn't want any further attacks.

"What should I tell my friends when they ask what happened to me?"

"That Salazar bit you. That's the official version."

"Why him?"

"Because his record is clear."

"So further lies." – sneers Harry.

"The art of war is the art of lies." – replies Snape curtly. "It was a decision of the Headmaster and you should obey him." Harry nods; though he hates Snape, he understands it's the best they can do. He turns to leave but there's one more thing he wants to ask Snape. He must know that!

"Did you tell Sirius?"

"No."

"Will you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"What would it give? I've kept my mouth shut for years – why should I reveal that now?"

"You were silent because you'd have to tell him who murdered the Potters." Snape turns livid.

"Black would not listen so long." – he hisses through clenched teeth. "He'd curse me the moment I'd dare to blame his holy friend…"

"It'd do you good."

"So do it." Snape stands up, crossing his hands on his chest.

"What?"

"Do it. Pull your wand out, point it at me and curse me if you consider it right. You're trained enough to make Cruciatus. Just concentrate on your hatred towards me and pronounce the word. "O" should be quite long, by the way." Harry gapes at him, flabbergasted. "What are you waiting for? I won't sneak to the Headmaster." Harry shakes his head in disbelief. "What? No guts? If you believe you're right, if you enjoy the curse, it'll work." Harry draws his wand out slowly and points it at Snape. His hands are trembling slightly. "Come on. I'm not afraid."

"You wanted me to lower to the level of the Death Eaters."

"No, I didn't. I just wanted to show you what you were talking about."

"What?"

"I wanted you to realize what you were talking about. I just want to warn you: beware. It's in everybody's soul: don't wake it up. Once it is awake, it's very hard to control – and when you finally comprehend what happened to you, you're really deep." Harry hides his wand into his pocket.

"May I have another question? A private one?"

"Ask first and then I'll decide whether to answer it or not."

"You… you defeated me. If you had begged, sniveled, pleaded not to be cursed, I'd have done it, I think, but you just stood upright and looked into my eyes… You said you were not afraid. Why did it stop me?"

"A robbed one that smiles steals something from the thief."

"I don't understand."

"Do you know what's the point of tortures? Why did Voldemort curse you last summer? Why did he want you to duel him? If you use logic, it was a senseless action. It wasn't to make you speak – one can use Veritaserum in such a case - and even under Cruciatus one may lie and many did. It wasn't to teach you a lesson or to frighten the others, too. So, why?"

"For fun."

"What's so funny in hurting a defenseless kid? Think!"

"I don't know. You do so tell me."

"So, you enjoy your POWER, Serpens. It's pure power, you can do with your victim whatever you want. You rule and that's the reason people do it." It hits Harry now.

"So that's why you told me you were not afraid. If you aren't afraid, the one that curse you doesn't conquer you. They may hurt you but you remain kind of free." Snape nods.

"That's the point. If you oppose, they still can harm you – but you rob them of their satisfaction, you show them there are but yellowbellied, pathetic bastards. Silent victim is somebody they're afraid of, somebody they can't comprehend… It makes them furious but what can they do? It's you who wins that game." Harry looks at Snape, for the first time in his life with some respect.

"May I ask another question?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really not afraid, or just stage it to make the impression?"

"If you don't have the guts to do something, pretend you do. Nobody will notice the difference, as my mother used to say. But I am not, if you ask about single Cruciatus. It's only like twenty seconds of physical pain, nothing more."

"It's hell."

"It's a paradise compared to real hell. It's nothing to be afraid of. Such an amount of physical suffering is nothing."

"Most people fear pain more than anything else."

"They're fools." – snaps Snape. Harry sighs. Snape is a great riddle to him; the more he knows about him, the less he understands him. He wants to ask another question.

"How do you overcome it…sir?"

"What?"

"Pain. How do you manage to be silent? I saw a few people tortured and they gave up at once… How do you make it?" Something strange glitters in Snape's eyes.

"A good question. Sit down, Serpens." – he beckons him a chair but he himself remains standing. He props on his clenched fists and starts speaking in a low voice, staring at his own hands. "First of all, Serpens, if they really want to break you, they will. If they know their job well, they will. The question is not if but when. Of course, there are people who are so hard to break that most tormenters would kill them before they managed to break them but that's just a matter of … technical abilities. Tormenters, who are masters of their profession will succeed, anyhow."

"Doesn't sound optimistic."

"People are just people, not gods. You may be strong but there're burdens you won't carry. But you asked me a question… Well, many believe it's a potion, or a shield, or a charm – or something in your blood – that you're tough because you're a non-human or something. That's rubbish, one of the myths many wizards believe. Of course, there are such charms, shields and potions but you can keep your mouth shut without their aid. Some say that martial arts – sports in general - lift your sensitiveness level significantly and that's true but that doesn't explain everything as well. The answer is: you must simply buck, clench your teeth and struggle. That's the whole secret. If I can give you an advice: do something, like singing to yourself, not to concentrate on pain."

"It sounds simple, sir. Too simple."

"I assure you it is NOT easy – but when you really BELIEVE it's worth the fight you can do it. Find a reason why you should fight and you've won."

"What reason?"

"I can't tell you. You must look for the answer yourself: what you consider so important, so precious? But" – he adds after a while – "Powerful wizards can turn immune to Cruciatus. Somebody as great as Dumbledore wouldn't be affected by it at all, I daresay – the curse would simply flow through him, making him no harm. I remember Nazgul Grindewald, nephew of Adolph – Adolph was a Dark Lord in the forties – so Nazgul could be hit with the curse and he just clenched his fists but remained standing. Regulus Magne – the curse just brings him to his knees but he doesn't writhe. Still, it happens rarely. Right, that's all I can say, Serpens. I suppose you should leave now. Breakfast must be nearly over."

Harry leaves the chamber and bumps straight into Sirius.

"Harry!" – shouts Black out. "What has he done to you? What has this Death Eater?.."

"Did somebody mention me?" – Snape opens the door and stares at Sirius with overt hatred.

"Yes! What did you do to him? How did you force Lily…" 

"I didn't." – hisses Snape through clenched teeth. "It'd be bloody hard to force her to anything, by the way. He's my son because she WANTED so."

"Liar!"

"He isn't lying, Sirius." – Harry interrupts him.

"See? He's bewitched you as well! My godson turns out to be a Snake!"

"It isn't his fault, Black, is it?" – growls Snape and his eyes are flashing dangerously.

"What a shame…"

"SHUT UP!" – roars Snape furiously. 

"You fucking, filthy Death Eater, you beast, you batty…"

"Black, one more word…"

"You shouldn't be allowed to have kids at all!"

"So draw your wand and kill Serpens, if he shouldn't exist!" – bellows Snape. "Do it!" Black gapes at him, seething. "Come on, do it if you dare!"

"How could Lily choose a creature like you." – hisses Black venomously. " A bloodie… How did you make her? With Imperius?"

"Black…" – Snape looks more than capable of murder.

"You should have rotten in Azkaban, Sly! Last of the Potters turns out to be a filthy Snake, maybe you'll make another You-Know-Who's lapdog out of him…"

"BLACK!!!"

"I just wonder why Dumbledore trusts you, you filth! CRUCIO!" Harry feels Snape grasping his shoulder and pushing him aside. Black, in his rage, has aimed the curse wrong and it'd have hit Harry instead of Snape, hadn't the latter push the boy aside. Harry feels Snape's hand clenching on his shoulder; Snape's another hand clenches on the doorframe; rapid spasms shake his body but he manages to keep his balance. Sirius gapes at him with his eyes wide open. When the curse stops working, Snape gasps out:

"Get lost, you mongrel. Next time I'll kill you, I SWEAR!" – his voice raises uncontrollably. "You nearly hit Serpens!"

"No Snape deserves anything better!"

"Sirius!" – shouts Harry out. Rage is boiling inside him, he doesn't control himself anymore. "So that's all your love?! You love just Potter, the HEIR, not me?! So listen" – he grasps him by his robes, his eyes are glittering frantically, madly – "Do you know how your sister died? No? I saw that in the Pensieve!"

"What are you raving about?"

"I'm not raving, I saw that! Pensieves don't lie! It was James and George Potter, Frank Longbottom and Mary Wood! They cursed her with four Tormenters at once just because they wanted to know how it would work! They'd have saved her, had they called a Mediwizard but they didn't! Crouch covered them up! They were nothing but cowards and liars! He wrote it was an accident! That's why George Potter was murdered, that's why the Longbottoms were tortured to insanity! That's why Wood drank a poison! That's why all their families are cursed! It wasn't Death Eaters who killed your sister but the Aurors! Just because they wanted to have some fun, you know!" He lets Sirius go and sinks to his knees, sobbing. Black, pale as chalk, stares at Snape.

"How did you manage to make him believe that, bloodie?"

"It's a true story, Sirius. I saw it in the Pensieve, too, and I assure you Severus isn't able to bewitch me." – says somebody quietly. Albus Dumbledore has emerged out of the secret passage. "I'm sorry but Harry… Serpens told you the truth." Black takes a step back and leans against the wall.

"You… you knew that, Headmaster?" – he splutters.

"No, I didn't until recently."

"So… so James KNEW?!" – yells Sirius out. "Snape, you fucking Sly, it's all your fault! You've taken everything from me! My godson and now my best friend! I spent half of my life in Azkaban while you walked free, you Death Eater! Snape, I hate you!!!" – he turns on his heel, transforms and bolts out of sight.

"Easy, Harry" – Dumbledore puts his hand on his shoulder. Harry looks up. 

"What have I done?" – he whispers – "Why have I told him?" He leaps to his feet and stares at Snape. "Why did you attack him?"

"I suppose Professor Snape didn't attack anyone." – says Dumbledore quietly. Harry blinks and takes a closer look at Snape. He's leaning against the wall with his left hand still clenched tight on the doorframe. He must have bitten his lip, because two streams of blood are running down his chin. Harry shakes his head; well, Dumbledore is right. It was Black who started calling Snape names. It was Black who used the Unforgivable. Still, hadn't Snape come out of his chamber…

"Why did you play a hero?" – snaps Harry. "Sacrificing for me, holy Severus…"

"I am not holy." – replies Snape quietly. "But nobody will curse the students as long as I am a teacher here. Excuse me, Headmaster" – he turns to Dumbledore – "but unlike some individuals who have time to run around the castle and cast Unforgivables without looking who they're aiming at, I have a class to teach. I'm already late." He bows to Dumbledore and passes them by with a swish of his robes.

"Severus, you're bleeding." – says Dumbledore. Snape turns on his heel, wiping blood off his chin with his sleeve.

"Next time" – he hisses and a cruel smile twists his face – "I meet the mongrel, there'll be much more blood, I swear." He bows to Dumbledore again and sweeps put of sight. Harry and Dumbledore are silent for a while before Dumbledore speaks up.

"I suppose you'll need another day free. Let's go to your room, Harry… Serpens."

"I don't want that name."

"Your mother gave it to you."

"She was a Dark witch! Look what she's done! All she could do was lying!"

"She was the bravest person I've ever seen, Serp. Ever. I cooperated with a few people from Knockturn, you know, and they didn't know the word "impossible". I must admit, that Lily Evans turned out to be a ruthless person – and cruel as well – you saw it yourself but she was a great human, in spite of her sins and flaws. I don't know what I'd have done without her help. She wasn't evil, Serp – just her life made her so. It is my fault, because I was the Headmaster and I didn't know they had to live on the streets, serving Dark wizards. I should have guessed something was wrong but I was blind. It's my fault that I allowed that to happen. And then it was too late – Knockturn made tough, ruthless, cynical people out of them. "Nothing's free, what do you want of me?" It was the first question Lily asked me when I visited her in Azkaban. They were like wild animals, constantly on the alert, protecting their secrets from everybody. They trusted just a few friends and showed hostility to everyone else. Well, I was shocked when I learnt that she made that shield without Professor Snape's knowledge and consent but she wanted to protect both you and him. It wasn't fair but I see he accepted that."

"He seems to accept everything she did. She took his innermost without his consent and he didn't even say an evil word about her."

"You see, vampires, exterminated for centuries, are often overprotective towards their families and many of them think that the way justifies the means when your lives of your children are at stake. I suppose he'd do the same in her situation – and that's why he forgave Lily her betrayal."

"Betrayal?"

"She cheated him, didn't she? You said yourself she took his innermost, his most private from him. I was flabbergasted at first that he accepted that so easily but I think I know why. Professor Snape knows that, in spite of all Lily's love and devotion to him he was Number Two for her – and you Number One."

"He accepts I was more important for her?" Dumbledore nods.

"He's strange."

"He is." – agrees Dumbledore. "But he isn't as evil as he looks. Don't push him away, Serp. He doesn't deserve that."

"He's a murderer! Don't you know what he did to…"

"Haven't you seen Sirius?" – interrupts Dumbledore quietly. "It's very easy to sink. Very easy" – he repeats, more to himself than to the boy. "Just look at Sirius. And believe me –I don't know who's greater – these who never sank or these who realized they're deep but had the courage to start anew and rebuild what they destroyed."


	19. Reactions

DISCLAIMER: right, you know what should be here...

REACTIONS

The next day

"Sal, are you mental? How will I face the Great Hall?" – whispers Harry.

"Do you want to hide all your life just because you aren't a human?"

"How did you deal with that?"

"In my previous school, Artanigra, it isn't such a big problem. Our Headmistress is an Alpha herself. Artanigra is a place for everybody Gattacca –the Light Arts School - doesn't tolerate. Nonhumans, Muggleborns, not-white kids. There are vampires, Veelas, everyone – so nobody's shocked and nobody would insult you. After all, we are mostly "freaks". Come on, we aren't going to spend the whole day here!" They walk slowly, meeting groups of students. Many stop talking abruptly, when they notice two Alphas. It resembles the situation when Harry was suspected to be the Heir of Slytherin – fear, confusion and hushed whispers when they believe you can't hear them. Suddenly one of the Slytherins Harry doesn't know, waves at them.

"Hi" – smiles the boy, joining them. "Stupid gits panicked, right?" – he beckons at a groups of Hufflepuffs who gape at them with overt fear. "Don't pay attention to them, they're idiots."

"Are you a vampire, too?" – asks Harry. "I haven't seen you in vampire rooms."

"I'm a human. My name's Montague. Amicus Montague. I'm in Slytherin, sixth year" – he points at his badge. "And this is my little sis." – he hugs a first-year Ravenclaw who's just joined them – "Amistad." The girl smiles at Harry and Sal.

"Screw them, that pea-brained…"

"AMI!" – shouts her brother out.

"Mrs. Plectoria always says that!" – pips the girl angrily.

"The Plectorias are our neighbors. They're vampires, Betas." – explains Amicus quickly. "Cool guys, just she – Mrs. Plectoria I mean – loves _strong _language. Always repeats her kids that they shouldn't pay attention to what people are saying about them."

"Kids?" – asks Harry. "Do they attend Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes, we do." Harry turns on his feel to face the twins: they're Slytherins in their third year. They look similar Snape: the same black eyes, the same dark hair but their skin is dark brown. "I'm Dunkelheit and this is my brother Schatten."

"Nice to meet you" – smiles Harry. "You're before your transformation, that's why you don't need separate rooms, right?"

"Yeah." – answers Schatten curtly. "But that's normal, right? Nothing to make fuss about."

"It's so easy for you." – sighs Harry.

"It's normal." They keep going and meet Fred and George.

"It was a cool show, Harry, Sal!" – smiles George. "Goyle fainted, what a pity you didn't see that!"

"It isn't funny to be a vampire." – murmurs Harry.

"But useful! Avada is harmless to you, you don't have to slave away over Animagus transformation like we do…"

"Do you try to become Animagi?" – asks Harry.

"Would be funny, wouldn't it?" – Fred doesn't want to betray that they're working on it as the Phoenixers. The whole group approaches the Great Hall accompanied by hushed whispers and terrified looks.

"Look" – Harry hears the Hufflepuffs whispering – "they're all vampires, I tell you. All of them."

"Ignore them." – hisses Amicus through clenched teeth but after fifth or sixth such a remark he turns to the whispering girl, bows ironically and yells out: "Yes, we are, luv! We turn into dragons every weekend and devour beautiful girls with potatoes and pumpkin juice! But just pretty ones so don't be afraid!" Some students giggle nervously but many look even more terrified. When they finally enter the great Hall, Pansy Parkinson with a few peers shout out:

"Batties!" Harry turns red but before he has the time to react somebody's cold silky voice interrupts them:

"Want a little kiss, Parkinson cow? But I wouldn't kiss such a toad to save my life." It's Draco Malfoy, looking as self-confident as ever, accompanied by Carmen. The girls gape at them with overt fear and stutter something. Draco, with a broad smile, takes a step towards them and they run away, screaming. "I caught a bat in the Astronomy tower yesterday." – he whispers, grinning. "Carmen will let it out in girls' dorm tonight. Come to our common room; we'll have some fun."

Harry and Sal sit down by the Gryffindor table. Weasley twins accompany them and so do Gryffindor Chasers but the others don't; there are a few empty chairs between them and the rest. Harry notices with an unpleasant jolt of his heart that some Gryffindors hesitate before joining the table. They look as if they'd prefer to be hungry than eat in their presence but don't dare to protest aloud, remembering Lupin's wrath. The situation is even worse at the Slytherin table but Snape emerges out of nowhere and makes Parkinson and her fellows shut up, dealing the detentions VERY generously. Harry can't help a smile, imagining Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle scrubbing cauldrons – and Snape will give them the most stinking ones, no doubt. Breakfast passes in strange silence, interrupted only by the twins' forced conversations. They can't pretend they don't see what happened. 

The lessons are even worse as there's only Sal to support Harry. They occupy the neighbor seats and nobody dares to sit by them; even Flitwick seems to avoid them. Luckily, McGonagall behaves normally and takes twenty points form Ravenclaw for calling Harry a "battie".

"It'll be hard." – whispers Harry as they leave Transfiguration class. 

"You should take a leaf out of Ami's book." – smiles Salazar wryly. "Don't worry, they won't dare to hex you."

"But they treat us as if we were going to eat them alive."

"Should I remind you what Ami said? They'll get used to it soon, don't worry."

But the things don't seem to turn OK. During the next break, Harry notices a "Daily Prophet", lying on the floor. Somebody must have lost it. Harry lifts it up and reads

VAMPIRE ATTACK AT HOGWARTS 

_Albus Dumbledore hires nonhumans again. He seems not to notice how dangerous they can be to our kids. Currently there are three nonhuman teachers at Hogwarts: Remus Lupin, a werewolf and two vampires: Severus Snape, Master of Potions' (also accused of the Dark activity in the war with You-Know-Who) and Salazar Redeye  - a Seer, ex-servant of Princesa de la Oscuridad._

"WHAT?!" – shouts Salazar out. "Me?! Her servant?! Rather die!"

They are both vampires so belong to the most dangerous humanoid species… 

Salazar rips the newspaper from Harry's hands.

"Yes" – he murmurs – "You, me, Carmen and Draco… Of course. Dangerous beasts. I just wonder how Severus lies himself out of trouble this time."

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived turned out to be a vampire as well. This explains how he survived Avada Kedavra…

"Rubbish" – snaps Sal – "You were too small. Before transformation a vampire kid isn't immune to that curse."

_They attacked in the Great Hall…_

So" – he grins sarcastically – "we are going to slaughter the whole school and then set the castle on fire. Harry, let's go murder a few innocent beings, OK?"

According to Salazar's words no one dares to hex them or even insult them openly, remembering Lupin's anger but it seems to Harry that a thick, glass wall emerged between the vampires and the rest – only a few: the Montagues, Weasley twins, Gryffindor Chasers and, of course, the Plectorias, keep them company. He sees fear in the eyes of he students, hears hushed whispers, and notices how every room he enters empties very quickly. He sighs – the same thing happened three years ago – but this time it won't end soon, probably.

Late afternoon, Snape's office

"Enter" – barks Snape. "What do you want, Lupin?"

"I happened to overhear the conversation you had yesterday. You were so angry you didn't notice me. Severus, is it really true?" – he whispers.

"Didn't you hear the Headmaster?" – snaps Snape with fury. "Now, pull out your wand and curse me, like Black did."

"I am not a proper person to judge you." – says Lupin quietly. "I just can't comprehend why it happened… How could they…"

"People are capable of much worse things, Lupin."

"I know but still… To harm your friend's sister like that. I can't believe it."

"I couldn't at first as well."

"Severus, are the Longbottom and the Wood families really cursed?"

"Yes, they are, by two good Maledictors."

"They were cursed for murdering Sirius' sister, weren't they?"

"That's right." – answers Snape curtly.

"So the power of the malediction must be great."

"Lupin, Maledictors must have the REASON to use their power, you can't cast a malediction just for fun – and this time, they did have the reason, didn't they? If you're cursed for shedding an innocent blood, nothing will help you, Lupin."

"So are these families really doomed? Does Neville and Oliver have to die?"

"I suppose so." – replies Snape.

"But they are innocent!"

"So what?! Was Carol guilty?" – bellows Snape, leaping to his feet. "That's how maledictions work! They affect the whole families, Lupin, you should be aware of that."

"I was reading yesterday about it, Severus, and it is said that a sacrifice could save you even from the most powerful malediction."

"Right, if somebody involved in the malediction risks his life for the cursed ones, he may be able to break it. Life for life, Lupin."

"So who's involved in this case?"

"Narcissa Malfoy and me are the last alive ones."

"So you could."

"Maybe I could" – spits Snape out – "but maybe I don't want to. I'm fed up with risking my life, you know? After all, we all risk our lives, sharing the classroom with this half-squib. It's a miracle he hasn't hurt anyone seriously yet. I just wonder how such a dumb, brainless kid…"

"Severus, don't blame him for his father's sins!"

"What do you know about it, Lupin? I'd be very obliged if you left my office, by the way." – hisses Snape through clenched teeth. When Remus has left, he sinks to his chair again. Lupin was right, these two are doomed and only his sacrifice could help them – if they're lucky enough to receive his help on time. He sighs – he should talk about it to somebody educated in that matters. He goes to his private rooms and opens one of the chests hidden in the corner of his chamber. There's a mirror on the bottom of one of them. Of course, it's useless for a vampire but this one serves for greater purposes than shaving or making-up: Snape uses it for communication with the Highest Priestess. There is a symbol of the Two Gods on the back of the mirror: a black basilisk fighting a white unicorn. The basilisk has sunk its venomous teeth deep into unicorn's neck but the unicorn's horn pierces its coils. Snape runs his fingers down the relief and whispers quietly:

"The Two rule the world, 

Equally powerful, equally worshipped

Creator, He Who Gives Life

Deletrix, She Who Takes Life Away

Creation and destruction

Life and death

Love and hate

Light and darkness

Prey and predator."

The mirror flickers several times; its dark surface brightens slowly and a pair of shining eyes stare at Snape out of it. It's Panthera Grindewald, the Highest Priestess of the Two. She's wearing only a black, skimpy swimsuit and wrings her long, wet hair, making water drops splash on the stone floor.

"Ave, Greatest Priestess" – Snape bows to her.

"Ave, Master of Potions." – she smiles back, sitting down. "Hail to thee, Severus, thane of Cawdor, that shalt be king hereafter."

"Enjoying this Muggle writer, Highest Priestess?" – asks Snape, smiling. He gave her that book when the met last summer during Potions' Masters meeting in Moscow.

"Could you use my name, Severus?" – she replies. "Nobody does, even my lovers. If not my father and you, I'd forget the sound of it. I'm alone, no one will hear us."

"Right, Panthera." – he replies. "I have a problem."

"I suppose so." – she murmurs lazily. "You wouldn't contact me just to tell me I have pretty legs."

"You do." – he can't help a smile. "The rest of your body is perfect, too, but I suppose there are dozens of men ready to pay you compliments all day long."

"Hundreds of them" – she grins – "as usual when you're a Priestess, especially the Highest one. I had a cool guy last night, by the way" – she grins even more – "his name was… Damn, I forgot to ask him. Doesn't matter, after all. He didn't dare to use mine so why should I remember his?"

"Using the name of the Highest Priestess brings bad luck, doesn't it? It's forbidden." – replies Snape.

"It is." – she laughs aloud. "But nothing has happened to you though you use it every time we meet. Enjoyed our little romance in August, Severus?"

"Sure I did." – he says. Panthera's voice is strangely monotonous and her eyes are blank. Snape knows that's the result of the drugs she used for the ceremony for the Creator – and if he doesn't stop her, she'll be babbling like that for hours. She's a very shrewd and fast-thinking witch usually (she's the youngest Highest One ever, for hell's sake and that means something!) but not when she's sniffed  devil alone knows how much hallucinogens. "Panthera, I need the best Maledictor you can give me."

"I'd be Olga." – replies the Priestess slowly. "But she's busy, you know. She's going to marry that guy, I think, she told me yesterday she wants to leave the Temple… I thought she never would, you know."

"I'm in no hurry." – he replies. "But could she contact me tomorrow when she sobers up?" Today, Panthera is no help for him. How could he forget they have a great ceremony and she will be on drugs? 

"All right" – she replies. "Sorry, Severus, for my babbling but these herbs are so strong… Tomorrow, this hour, right?"

"OK. Go to bed and rest, Panthera."

"Sure, sure" – she murmurs. "I just have to choose a man for tonight. There's a handsome black-haired one, quite similar to you. A Wraith, I suppose, but I'm not sure."

"If he's handsome, he can't be similar to me." – grins Snape. She laughs aloud. 

"See you later, Master of Potions."

"See you later, Highest Priestess. Have a nice time."

"After such an amount of herbs you always do." – she replies. "It sets your body aflame, really. Strong stuff." They turn their mirrors off. Snape hides his own into the chest and slams the lid shut. He'll have to wait for the answer till tomorrow. The life of the Priestesses is regulated by a very strict set of rules: they're not allowed to drink alcohol, or to use drugs; also men aren't allowed into the Temple – unless on special feast days, when it's hard to find a sober Priestess and the one without a lover in her bed – except of these who are standing guard on that day. Ceremonies led to worship the Creator, god of life and joy always resemble great parties with lots of food and wine, with dance and songs – and, of course – men. That's the only time when the worshippers are allowed to look at the Priestesses talk to them. Snape has seen such ceremonies and knows Panthera is absolutely right – it's enough to be a Priestess to have lots of "admirers" – and they aren't only the worshippers of the Two. The Highest Priestess is, of course, the most popular among them, surrounded by dozens of men, dreaming about her. Snape smiles sarcastically – for him Panthera is a great, marvelous, wise woman but many of her lovers would never even look at her – a half-Feline-half-Beta, covered with countless scars she doesn't mask (it's against the rules of the Temple and she doesn't care an inch whether she looks pretty or not – she knows they would desire her anyhow), if she weren't the Highest One. No wonder Panthera treat most of her men like toys, respecting only these, who, like Snape, aren't afraid to use her name – but these are very few. Even people who don't worship the Two, call her Highest Priestess, or She or The Lady of the Temple, not daring to pronounce her real name.

The cult of the Two is ancient but it great rebirth started with Nazgul Grindewald. He, like his infamous uncle Adolph, became a great leader but unlike him he didn't turn the Dark Lord and never craved for power at any cost. Nazgul, Beta by blood, took part in the insurrection of vampires against the Russian MOM, who had decided to exterminate "batties". Soon, Nazgul became their Basileus (the leader of the whole army). Many non-vampires joined him, especially Muggleborn humans who struggled to have equal rights with the Purebloods. Nazgul's success has been incredible – now he's called the Lord of Asia and it isn't an exaggeration. The state he created reaches from the whole Caucasian Mountains and Siberia to Tibet and Gobi desert. The policy of the MOM of the Asian Federation seems to be simple but produces great results: every witch and wizard have equal rights; their origin and species don't matter. No wonder Muggleborns (for example a few hundred refugees from the South America recently) and nonhumans leave for to the Federation, bringing their money and knowledge there, making the country develop and flourish. The mines give gold, silver and jewels; rare animals and plants breed and grow, protected form poachers, producing the precious potions' ingredients. Snape can't help wondering how this man could bring the country from a ruin to welfare so quickly. Just ten years ago, a terrible civil war nearly tore the Asian Federation apart: the followers of a cruel Dark cult started a conflict compared to which Voldemort's terror looks like a mere brawl. Snape took part in this war, too, being the main Potions' Master of Nazgul's army. It was this war that made Grindewald's youngest daughter, Panthera, the youngest Highest Priestess ever. She was just fifteen when she led the army to the great, crucial battle – and won. No wonder she was elected the Highest One soon afterwards. Yes, the Priestesses took part in that war, too – and without their help it could have ended another way. Though many wizards in the Western Europe consider the Temple the bunch of crazy, never sober whores, they can't be more wrong.

The Priestesses are a sinister, lethal army of extremely well trained witches. They choose five years old girls to serve the Temple; he worshippers of the Two are obliged to give their daughters to them if the Priestesses request that; also many non-worshippers agree, if the Highest One knocks their door, asking them whether they want their child to become a Priestess. The chosen girls are trained in No Name, Wand magic, fencing and martial arts – and Snape, who took lessons in the Temple has never seen a more harsh and brutal training. Ten years later, 15-year-old teenagers are considered grown-up and capable of fight. Moreover, the Priestesses are taught much more than just dueling: Panthera is a Potions' Master for example; there are also Transfigurers, Mediwitches, Maledictors and many more. The Priestesses are one of the main forces that keep peace and order in the Federation and their abilities are legendary so no wonder they are really respected. All remain standing in their presence, until allowed to sit down; no one speaks to them without being asked a question, nobody even dares to look at them. It is said that somebody who touches a Priestess without her consent will never touch anything again – and Snape knows it's true. It's forbidden to use the name of the Highest Priestess as well.

Another powerful group in the Federation are the Wraiths – an elite group of Aurors. The Wraiths choose witches and wizards between 13-15 and train them the way the Priestesses would be proud of. No wonder they're treated with the same reverence the Priestesses are; they're also The One You Must Not Look At; their leader's name also can't be mentioned; he or she is called the Leader or the First One.

Seventy Priestesses and a hundred of Wraiths is already the powerful army, making Nazgul one of the most powerful Ministers in the world but his enormous country requires many soldiers to keep it safe; the MOM must deal with the poachers, dangerous Dark groups and cults and also with common robbers, rampaging across the vast forests and deserts. Gold mines and precious animals need a lot of guardians to be safe. No wonder the MOM employs (in addition to Wraiths and Priestesses – the later are obliged to protect the state by the temple rules) 150 Aurors, trained, in Snape's opinion, much better than English ones. Moreover, the MOM hires three very good clans of Dogs of War (about a hundred people) and tolerates a few another groups on its territory under a condition they won't attack the Federation and will inform about any attack they know about. So, Federation army counts over 400 of very well trained fighters and can be enlarged by another two hundreds in a matter of hours.

Two days later, evening, a small village in Scotland

Lucius' POV

The Lord has sent us to investigate that tiny village. I've seen a lot, I've done a lot but I've never had to watch my steps not to slide in the pools of blood. Somebody or something has murdered all the inhabitants, Muggles and wizards alike, with the cruelty I would never use. Narcissa and me enter another Muggle house; broken glass cracks under our feet. Everything's destroyed, everything's shattered into pieces. 

Shreds of glass and plates

Unbearable smell of burnt plastic.

And blood, blood everywhere.

You know, I enjoy Muggle hunting but still… We've never done something like that. I can cast Cruciatus and laugh but this…

"Dad, help me." I freeze on the spot. It can't be Draco, can it? The voice is the same. I follow the pleading whisper and find him.

NOOOOO!!!

My heart must have stopped for a moment. Of course it isn't my son, he's safe at Hogwarts but when I see the fair hair of the boy I stop dead in the doorway. He's a Muggle, of course, but resembles my Draco a lot. The same hair, the same eyes – but he's dying, pleading his father for help. Hell, he must be suffering like that for hours. I kneel at the boy, trying to figure out what's killing him. I've studied some wizarding medicine but I have no slightest idea what it can be but whatever it is I wouldn't' cast it on a child, even on a Muggle. Avada Kedavra – yes, Cruciatus, Knife Curse and many more – OK but not this. It makes me nauseous, though I'm not a gentle kitten.

"What's up, Luc?" – my wife enters the room.

"Look" – I answer.

"It's a Muggle" – she sneers. "Leave him alone and let's Disapparate before it comes back."

"Go, I'll join you in a minute." – I answer. When she disappears, I kneel by the boy again.

"Dad, help me, please" – he moans. Lad, your family's dead and I'm the last person you'd like to call your father. 

Come on, Lucius, it's but a Muggle.

But he looks like Draco.

A Muggle.

Nothing.

They're like the house-elves.

Nothing.

Worse than a Mudblood.

He keeps pleading.

There's just one thing I can do. I point my wand at him and whisper two words that kill.

Bloody hell, I pitied a Muggle, my own father would beat me to unconsciousness for that but I don't feel like laughing among pools of coagulated blood. I simply can't. I leave this accursed place as fast as I can. I just wonder whether the Lord set this thing loose or maybe it's something (or somebody) independent of him. Whatever it is, it loves slaughter and I don't care meeting it.

Two hours later, Dark Manor

I also have another problem. The Lord has learnt my son is an Alpha but neither my wife, nor me, nor Sever were punished for concealing the truth. I don't like it – if he isn't cursing us for hiding that from him, he must be up to something foul. I must learn what – fate of my son is at stake! I love Draco, whether he's a vampire or not. Hell, why did I agree him to join us? If he's endangered, I'll have to ask Sever for help – if he would want to help me.

I didn't know we were going to curse him that summer night but he came and stared at us, at me. There was nothing in his fathomless eyes. Nothing. Void. Indifference. He should have been petrified with fear, or filled with hate but I saw nothing.

NOTHING

His eyes were like frozen Hogwarts Lake at night. Black, cold, fathomless, so you can't see what's hidden below the surface. And then the bloody show began. I don't know how I managed to endure that, how Draco did. I saw he was crying. That's why I insisted on Narcissa so Sever would take care of my son, not because I was afraid or ashamed to have a vampire at home. Vampire or not, he's my son! Maybe I'm not a good father, maybe I wanted to rule his life too much, but I wouldn't reject him, ever. I sent him to Sever because I knew he'd stop Draco from doing something stupid, like attacking Voldemort. Yes, I'm fully aware that my only son hates the Lord more than anyone else, I saw it in his eyes on that night… And I know he hates me. Maybe one day he'll kill me like I killed my own father. 

Maybe.

Still, he's my son and I love him. Maybe I shouldn't allow him to be branded. Maybe I should have agreed so he studies potions instead of preparing him to a Ministry career. Maybe I've never shown him I care, because I was afraid to pull that mask of indifference off my face.

Maybe.

Still, there's one thing I'm sure about – the Lord is up to something and I must protect Draco. At any cost.

Wormtail is an idiot but as a personal servant of the Lord so he knows many things. It's pretty easy to persuade him to speak. I don't like his revelations, not at all. Wormtail is a fool, he doesn't know much more than Avada Kedavra but unless I'm not mistaken… If there's a grain of truth in all his babbling…

No, please, not this.

Not MY Draco.

There's only one way to check it – I must break to Lord's private chambers to look at his notes. I know he's busy right now in the potions lab; Sever is helping him. I just have to get rid of that nasty reptile Nagini. It won't be easy but I am a Slytherin, am I not? I'm a trusted servant so I know the password – and this idiot Pettigrew has the keys.

An hour later

So, I've done that. I hide the copies of documents and notes inside my robes and sneak out of his chambers. I've copied Transfiguration notes that may involve Draco and many other documents for Sever. He may not want to help me for free but if I give him these papers, he should change his mind, I hope.

Hell, I KNOW he's a traitor. I've known for years but he's the only Death Eater I can't frame in. He's saved my live too many times.

During a Quidditch practice when I was knocked off my broomstick.

When I had a car accident.

From the Aurors who cornered me. The first time I saw him killing and he deserves his Death Eater name, I assure you. He's Fallen Angel.

From the Dementor's Kiss.

If a wizard saves another wizard it does create a bond between them. I just can't frame him in.

Here he is, ascending from the dungeons. We are both dismissed and leave the Manor. I grasp him by his sleeve.

"Sever!"

"What?" I hate this indifference in his eyes; I'd prefer pure loathing, really.

"We have to talk. Now."

"Not here." – he barks. "Come with me." We Disapparate and land in an unfamiliar dungeon. 

"Where are we, Sever?"

"Mind your own business, Luc. What do you want of me?

^^^^^^^^^

Amicus means "a friend" (Latin) while "Amistad" – "friendship" in Spanish.

Mrs. Plectoria – form Latin "plectus" – "a bat"

Dunkelheit and Shatten are good names for vampires, I suppose. They mean "darkness" and "shadow" in German, respectively. 

Nazgul Grindewald – Nazguls are creatures invented by J. R. R. Tolkien and belong to him. They're also called the Ringwraiths – that's why Grindewald's Aurors are called like that. Moreover, Tolkien's Nazguls were powerful sorcerers once.


	20. Lucius' suspicions

DISCLAIMER: Just OCs and the plot are mine.

Estrella de la Tarde: The twins and the Chaser are in their 7th year. The Order accepted them because they are of age (though still at school) – and the Order needs people at Hogwarts! The Maledictors: the fourth cursed person was Mary Wood, Oliver's mother. Panthera: well, not – but i think she'll befirend another Malfoy... They're both so spoiled, so arrogant, so sexy ;-)

About the Nazguls: yes, they were kings but the sorcerers as well. Gandalf mentions that. 

This chap is all Lucius' POV and mainly his musings. I hope not too boring or OoC. Well, you can always send me a flamer ;-)

LUCIUS' SUSPICIONS

Lucius' POV

"We have to talk. Now." – I say.

"Not here." – he barks. "Come with me." We Disapparate and land in an unfamiliar dungeon. 

"Where are we, Sever?"

"Mind your own business, Luc. What do you want of me?"

"Sever, I…" Somebody knocks the dungeon door.

"Excuse me for a moment." – he says and leaves, slamming the door shut. I take look around the dungeon. I have no idea where he brought me but it can't be any place belonging to him. He keeps his abodes clean, nearly sterile (a Potions' Master habit, I suppose) and this place is a pigsty: pools of stinking water on the floor, rusting cans and old, rotting papers, rats so audacious they don't hide, seeing a human. I find a relatively dry and clean place to sit down and start reading the documents I've just stolen. I sweep my eyes across the first page and nearly drop it to the floor. It's a detailed description of a torture session. Not that I'm too sensitive to read such stuff but it must be…

It can't be!

It is.

It is an exact description of THAT night: I'm reading about all the stuff that happened to Sever. I've always known the Lord is crazy but I had no idea he is SO mental! I've hurt many people myself – and enjoyed that – but I never planned it! I'm not a psychopath! Everything is written down: the number of curses, their strength, length and succession. Why didn't I notice before this regular pattern? WHY did the Lord use it? Why did he calculate all so carefully? On the bottom of the page he scribbled: "The object endured 9 routes, suffering serious, but not permanent physical damage. No visible mental or psychological injure done." Object?! Sever isn't an "object"! Was it an experiment then? Was Sever his guinea pig? But what for? I've studied the Dark Arts long enough to make some calculations: I count the curses, estimate Sever's weight, fitness and magical abilities: the result is unbelievable. He couldn't have survived that. Well, I can understand how he managed to deal with physical violence and pain. He's a Dog of War, brutally trained since early childhood; he's very fit and tough. That's why he could endure such a blood loss and so many injuries. He has strong muscles, able to protect the internal organs from blows, massive bones, hard to break; his cardiovascular system is used to work in extreme conditions, even under serious hemorrhage. He's physically well prepared to survive, simply.

Since my son transformed, I've been reading all about nonhumans I could get and I suppose that all that revelations about their unbelievable stamina is rubbish. Of course, giants are very hard to stun and vampires immune to Avada Kedavra but I think that their impressive endurance to physical harm and pain is caused more by their fitness than "animal blood". Their parents, simply, have never pampered them – just the opposite, trained them brutally, being aware of the fact that they'll have to face a very hostile world one day. The years of such a treatment did their job: it's been hard to beat life out of them.

I also believe that Sever, aware of the upcoming danger, drank some potions which diminished the injures and made pain more bearable. Moreover, he's a Dark Prince; he's forgotten more about the Dark Arts than most wizards have ever learnt. I think he knows some ways to protect himself.

Still, I do wonder how he survived that – and why the Lord treated him so cruelly. He must have been aware of the possible consequences, he himself calculated all that! Maybe he believes all that rubbish about vampire endurance. Still, he should have suspected, at least, how dangerous it was. Some curses, like Cruciatus, cause brain injures – minute, if only one curse is used but dangerous and irreversible if you repeat the curses or cast a few simultaneously. He could have turned Sever into a plant – the same fate that met the Longbottoms. He could have maimed him for life. Why did he risk that? He needed a spy at Hogwarts! On the other hand, if he had known about Sever's treason, he wouldn't have let him survive, I daresay. Lack of logic, as Sever would say. Or some hidden purpose as he would add. What purpose?

So I keep reading. That's what I was afraid of – Transfiguration stuff. Transfiguration has always been my favorite school subject and I've read quite a lot about it but I can't understand everything. 

I've been reading all stuff I could get about vampires and found an ancient manuscript where the "creation" of Alphas was described. I was shocked. Holy Merlin, called the greatest wizard of his times, wanted to create a perfect army! He mingled a lynx, a wolf, an eagle, a snake and a vampire into one being – an Alpha. The manuscript mentions that only one transformation in ten was successful. Successful? Unless I'm as stupid as a troll it means that just ten percent of children Merlin used to his experiment turned into a "correct" form – the rest died or was maimed or misshaped for life. That what his success really meant. Ninety percent of his victims dead or worse than that. Now I understand why Merlin was torn to pieces by them. It wasn't a murder committed by uncontrollable beasts but a self-defense or revenge, well deserved, by the way.

There was also another, similar experiment, but simpler – mingling humans with big cats, performed in the late 17th century in South America. The "results" are called Felines, cat-people. The "creator" – a witch called Cirque Switch, mingled just two species together but she wasn't as good as Merlin and the felines can't hide their true identity even in their humanoid form. Well, Cirque wasn't as "successful" as Merlin, that is only one in twenty of her guinea pigs transformed correctly – the rest died or turned into misshaped creatures, unable to live normally. she managed to create about a hundred of Felines so you may estimate the number of children that didn't survive her experiments. Hell, and we called Bellatrix "bloody"… Cirque did it all in cold blood; her experiments took years. I can kill, I admit that, but I wouldn't be able to SUCH things. I'm a hunter, I can kill for fun; I'm a hit man, I can kill when I'm ordered to – but I wouldn't have the stomach to fulfill half of the procedures necessary for such a transformation. I close my eyes and imagine an endless dungeon, filled with terrified, screaming and crying children and with big cats, breaking their fangs against the steel bars when trying to free themselves, yelling and roaring in agony and panic. No, I wouldn't have the stomach for that. I can cast brutal curses, laughing, I'm not an innocent man but it'd be beyond my endurance. I could torture somebody for a few hours, for a few days, maybe, but for MONTHS?! She kept like fifty kids at one time and tormented them for months, not for fun, not to avenge – but deliberately fulfilling her plan. By the way, such an action couldn't be led unnoticed, right? But nobody cared, as usual. In Cirque's times slave-ships were sailing all the time from Africa, full of people you could buy for a handful of gold. She could go to a market and look for children with wizarding abilities and buy them – and the wizarding community didn't react, until the Felines became a danger for them. Well, nothing seems to change, doesn't it? It's enough to look at Fudge to see that he isn't able to handle any serious problem. He isn't capable of more than telling "Daily Prophet" to insult somebody. I turn back to reading. It's a very advanced Transfiguration text; I can't understand a half of it by terrible suspicions start growing in my mind. Everything starts fitting together like a jigsaw. 

First, Sever, an Alpha, was tortured – and it seems to me it wasn't just a revenge, it was an experiment. 

Second, nobody was punished for concealing the truth about my son.

Third, Wormtail was raving about Transfiguration books our Master reads.

Now, this text. 

It seems to me that the Lord wanted to test how much an Alpha can endure – because such a treatment is the first step to a transformation similar to those made by Merlin and Cirque. The only snag is that HE tested not a human but an Alpha. Sever is a grown-up, it's too late for him to be transformed in such a way – both Marlin and Cirque used children in their teens for that.

And who, hell, is a teenage Alpha in HIS reach?

HE didn't know it until recently; maybe HE wanted us to find and kidnap some Alphian kids – but now he doesn't have to.

I'm sure HE will use my Draco for his mad experiment. 

MY Draco.

I was a fool.

I sent him to Sever and my only son is a spy like him. I found that in MOM's documents just yesterday. Of course, I bewitched that documents as well as I could – but who, hell, keeps such papers so unprotected that I managed to find and read them?! I'm not a professional Cracker! I think Sever wanted to hide Draco, to protect him, but the MOM interrupted. They forced my son to spy against a sorcerer they don't dare to name. Cowards!

What a fool I was. 

I should have known they'd do that. Dumbledore and Sever had no choice but to inform Fudge – and he didn't care an inch about my son.

I'm an abysmal idiot.

I allowed my son to spy, to be humbled by brainless MOM clerks, hoping against reason that Sever will be able to save him if something goes wrong. Sever is powerful but not almighty; he couldn't resist the MOM – they'd send him and Draco to Azkaban straight away.

Draco won't come to the Lord anymore. 

NEVER. Over my dead body.

I should have come to Sever in the summer. I'm not a gentle, kind man but when I saw what they (WE, Lucius, WE) were doing to him, something inside me broke. I couldn't anymore. Sever is the only person I can trust. I know he liked me not because I was rich, or pureblooded – but simply because he liked the person, not the name. He'd be my friend if I lost all my possession and influence. He saved my life several times, he taught me a lot of useful things. I'm a talented wizard but he's simply brilliant. He's taught me a lot, not only Dark Arts but also some Healing spells, Patronus Charm, Muggle martial arts (It seems Muggles aren't as brainless as wizards usually consider them to be.) I LOVE martial arts, fencing and horse-riding, you know and I'm very good at them. I spend a lot of time, training – that's why I don't look like many my colleagues from the MOM who have already started resembling fat hogs. It was Sever who showed my how a Muggle gun works (this little toy saved me at least two times, I always carry it, though many Death Eaters disdain it, considering it a Muggle invention), it was him who taught me how to throw knives. 

I couldn't protect him from the Lord but I could have followed him later to the Forbidden Forest, helped him, called the Mediwitch…

But I didn't dare to do what I considered right.

Still, my doubts kept growing.

When I saw this Muggle boy, so similar to Draco, my fear grew even more. I suppose the Lord unleashed that mad murderer himself and now is unable to control him. The guy seems not to care about a difference between wizards and Muggles – it attacks them all with equal cruelty. The Lord doesn't care an inch even about Purebloods. The day he won't need his Death Eaters anymore, he'll slaughter us, maybe, too. He doesn't care about anyone's life: human or vampire, Pureblood or a Mudblood, a Muggle or a wizard.

And now he wants to harm my only son, just because he's a vampire. (Lucius, you did the same, hurting people just because were Muggles… - hisses a nasty voice in my head.)

I won't watch that idly anymore.

I'm Malfoy, my ancestors were great warriors.

There's the Scarlet Dragon in our coat of arms. It's time for it to wake up and roar. Draco dormiens nunquam tittilandus, right?

Nine centuries ago my ancestor, Basileus, saved the whole wizarding England. I don't pretend I'm a hero like he was, but, for hell's sake, I'll do something to save my son. If I won't protect my child, who will I be? Even animals are ready to die protecting their young. What is our pure blood worth, if we let our children die?

Sever comes back, slamming the door with a loud bang. He sits down, looks at me and asks:

"So what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"I know." – he snaps. "So maybe another question: what's so terribly messed up that you need me?"

"Just read." – I hand him the Transfiguration papers. He starts reading the first page and his face contorts suddenly. "Sever" – I whisper, feeling like an idiot – "I didn't know, I didn't want that, Sever…"

"Could you drop that subject?" – he hisses malevolently. "Why should I read that? Where did you get it from?" I tell him about my suspicions about the possible experiment.

"It seems to me" – I explain – "that HE wanted to test whether an Alpha can endure all he needs to fulfill the transformation procedure; I fear HE may try the full process on Draco." Sever turns even paler than usual and starts reading anew; I observe him anxiously. Finally he speaks up:

"Transfiguration has never been my forte, Luc, but I think you may be right." – he says slowly, looking at me. "What do you want to do now? Where on Earth did you get it from?"

"HIS private chambers."

"WHAAT?!" – he leaps to his feet, gaping at me, shocked. "Don't tell me you broke into his room and stole it!"

"Copied." – I explain. "I think HE didn't notice anything. He's too arrogant to protect that stuff properly; HE thinks nobody would dare to enter his rooms."

"Luc" – Sever has regained control – "Don't you realize what you've just done? What if HE learns?" 

"If you had a child, Sever" – I stand up and stare straight into his eyes – "would you sit idly and watch HIM torturing your only kid?"

"Draco won't survive more than four-five routes described here." – Sever touches the papers. "I mean that physically he could endure maybe six – if he gets good medical help quick afterwards – but four are enough to ruin his mind irreversibly."

"You survived nine without any permanent damage."

"You're wrong." – he whispers very quietly, staring somewhere in space, seeing things I can't see. "Some damage remains forever. Still, I am quite healthy and sane – though some say I'm totally insane" – he turns to me rapidly – "But what do you think? That I went to HIM naked?!" – he yells at me.

"Naked?"

"Knockturn slang" – he explains quickly. "That means "unprepared" or "defenseless"."

"Pain Killers?" – I ask. 

"No" – he looks at me as if I were a stupid first-year, asking a nonsense question. "There are a few steps of defense. First, you must be fit – strong body endures more, simply. Then – potions that diminish your internal injures. The only problem is that the best ones (I mean such that can save you even if you're hit with four or five Tormenters simultaneously) can't be mixed with Pain Killers…" – he grins sarcastically. "But when you have to choose between shouting your lungs out and dying because of the internal hemorrhage the choice is obvious, I daresay. The third level is the mental defense. You know that Cruciatus and some other curses cause brain damage?"

"Sure I do."

"That's why you have to protect your mind, Luc. Sorry, I can't prepare Draco in few days to survive this. I can give him potions but even if he survives, he'll be like the Longbottoms."

"No!"

"Yes. I managed to defend my brain only because the Priestesses of the Two taught me how to do it. It took me three months to learn and they trained me their style if you know what I mean. Ten hours a day with no mercy. Luc, if the Lord really wants to do it to Draco, it means death for your son."

"Help me, Sever. If not for my sake, do it for Draco. I'll pay you, I have gold."

"I don't need your money, fool." – he barks at me.

"Save Draco, please. If he comes to this madman again, he'll die." Sever's eyes narrow dangerously.

"There's no escape, Luc, and you know it well."

"And YOU say so! Sever, please!"

"I don't know what you mean." – he replies coldly. "Sorry, but I have no time to waste."

"It's my child! Vampire or not, he's my Draco!"

"Since when are you so sensitive? There's no escape, Luc! If he doesn't come, he'll be considered a traitor – and you know what it means."

"You dared to betray him." He freezes for a moment but then he pulls out his wand and, before I have the time to wince, casts Cruciatus at me. 

He doesn't let go for the whole eternity. He stares at his watch, measuring the time; after three minutes he finishes the curse.

"One more such insult, Malfoy, and you'll see why I was called the Dark Prince." – he hisses furiously. "Now, I give you a chance: get lost before I lose my patience."

"I WON'T!" I have no idea what makes me so determined but I won't let go! "What is your price, Sever? What do you want? My possession, my body, my life? Come on, go get what you want! Should I beg you on my knees? Do you want to pay me back for that summer night? I've stolen some other documents, they're yours! Narcissa is a fanatic, she'll hand Draco to him, you're my only hope, Sever!"

"Stand up and stop sniveling." – he barks. "I'm not the Dark Lord, I don't want my boots to be licked." I look up at him, hoping to find a track of warmth in his face, but in vain.

"So you'll help me?" – I whisper.

"Do not expect miracles, I am no god." – he replies sternly. "And now I'm asking questions and you will answer them, is that clear? And stand up, for hell's sake!"

"Yes, Sever."

"Since when have you known I'm not loyal?"

"Previous war, four months before HIS downfall. I saw your documents in the MOM. I bewitched them to make sure no one could betray you."

"Why didn't you frame me in?"

"You saved my life a few times, remember? This Dementor would have kissed me, Sever. I still have nightmares about it… And my mother…" For the first time I notice that his cruel mask breaks a bit.

"Libelle was a great woman." – he whispers softly. "I'm so sorry I was late." He's silent for a moment but then his mask covers his face again and his voice is as cold as usual. "Does Narcissa know?" – he snaps.

"No, she doesn't. She'd frame me and you in at once."

"Do you realize that your only son will be considered traitor, if he disobeys – and maybe you and your wife as well?"

"I do."

"Do you really want to risk?"

"He'll kill Draco if he comes to him."

"Do you realize what happens, if he catches you?" 

"I do, Sever."

"Ready for that?"

"Do I have a choice?" – I reply.

"So, the first thing we do" – he says slowly, still eyeing me a bit suspiciously – "is paying a visit to a good Transfigurer who may help us. I want to be sure what the Lord is up to. Follow me."

"A Transfigurer? Dumbledore or McGonagall?"

"We'll have to pay them a visit as well but not now. We need somebody who's experienced in the Dark Arts. I know somebody who will understand that text well – and maybe will give us some useful hints. Just remember, don't do anything stupid, or…" – his face twists into a cruel smile of a hungry predator. 

So be it. Alea iacta est, the dice have been thrown. I've burnt the bridges; if I say "no" now Sever will kill me on the spot. He said I wouldn't survive the treason and I know he wasn't joking. He wouldn't hesitate. I must do what he demands.

I'm afraid. I'll have to explain everything to Dumbledore.What will I tell him?

What will I tell my son? If he curses me, he'll be right. I didn't want him to join the Death Eaters so much. I served Voldemort, but, unlike my wife, I'm not a blind fanatic. I didn't want my only child to be tortured by Aurors (and I assure you – my best tricks I learnt form them), or killed, or kissed by a Dementor – or rotting in Azkaban. I was there once, in business affair for a few hours only – and I can't imagine how you could spend years there. Death is better. Still, I allowed this to happen – I allowed him to brand my son. I was just a stupid coward who didn't dare to say no. Azkaban… When I was there I saw the worst moment of my life again: my mother dying. My father never loved me, he ignored me the way Crouch ignored Barty – but she was different. She loved me and if she hadn't died, I wouldn't have had that Mark. Of course, my father put all that stuff about Purebloods and Mudbloods into my head but my Mum would have stopped me in time but she died the day I came home after graduation.

She was killed by a Muggle.

My Mum had a magical motorbike and took me for a ride. This filthy, fucking, drunken swine was driving drunken. 

Hit and run.

I'd have died, too, but Sever appeared right in time to bring me to Athene. This vampire intuition of his is priceless, Still, for my Mum it was too late, she died on the spot. I'll never forget how I was lying on the grass, unable to help her, unable to move, because my spine was broken. For the first time in my life I was totally defenseless and helpless – and I hate this feeling more than anything. Athene mended my spine but there were things she couldn't heal.

Sever must have guessed what I'm thinking about.

"Easy" – he murmurs – "I'll be with you."

I'll be with you… It was a bright, sunny day and the Slytherin team had a training. I was a Chaser. I grabbed a Quaffle with my both hands – and this very moment a Bludger knocked me off my broom. I just remember somebody screamed. It was more than seventy feet and I was nearly stupefied by the iron ball so I didn't grab my wand in time. The others on the team were too shocked to react.

VINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!

A sallow-skinned, dark-haired, skinny boy, a first-year who came to watch us saved my neck. He, the youngest of us all, didn't loose cold blood. I wanted to thank him and Nemesis Redeye appeared out of nowhere, looked at us with her uncanny eyes and told me: "Any time you'll fall he won't let you crash." And to Sever she said: "Spell for a spell, life for life." I don't know what she meant, I never saved him – though he did save me so many times.

During that Quidditch practice.

When I had that car accident.

From the Aurors who cornered me. The first time I saw him killing and he deserves his Death Eater name, I assure you.

From that Dementor.

He doesn't let me crash when I fall. Tonight he's grasped me again. He could have rejected me, killed me, tortured me, whatever he wanted. He didn't. He trusts me against logic, against reason.

Let's see that Transfigurer then.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I finished it late at night, so be merciful…

Libelle means "a dragonfly"

Cirque (I hope I spell this name correctly) I took from Greek myths. She was a witch who could turn humans into animals.


	21. Seth Slytherin's letter

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't earn... So don't sue me!

SETH SLYTHERIN'S LETTER

Snape and Malfoy Disapparate again and land in another dark place. The passage leads to a big room. The floor is covered with thick carpet; dark, thick curtains let only a bit of the moonlight in so the main source of light is a huge fireplace. The furniture is made of black oak and richly carved. Snape sinks to a black, leather armchair, beckoning Malfoy another one. After a while, a house-elf appears. "Why so late, elf?" – barks Snape. "Tell your master I'm waiting for him. It's urgent. Then, bring us something to eat and drink, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir, Izzi is come…"

"Could you stop babbling and start working?! Should I remind you how Cruciatus feels?" The elf disappears with a terrified squeak. After a few minutes she comes back with wine and sandwiches (which would do to feed a half of the Ministry).

"Master come soon; he must finish his experiment." – explains the elf. Snape takes a sip of red wine.

"So we have to wait, Luc. Could you give me the rest of the documents you've stolen?" Malfoy hands them to him without a word. Snape lights several candles and starts reading. After a moment he asks: "Does the Dark Lord really keep SUCH stuff unprotected?"

"He does. What's that?"

"Many things, Luc. I don't understand everything but I can tell you they're precious for us."

"Us?"

"Use your brains, Luc. You must fight him now; he's a constant danger for Draco." Malfoy just sighs. 

The door opens soundlessly and a short, ginger-haired wizard sweeps inside.

"Welcome, Severus" – they shake hands. "Mr. Malfoy?" – his uneven, fair eyebrows raise in surprise.

"He's with me." – explains Snape curtly.

"I see." – replies the wizard, still eyeing Malfoy cautiously with his faded-blue eyes but they shake hands as well. "I'm Loki." – he introduces himself. "What's the problem?"

"Just read." – Snape hands him the Transfiguration papers. Loki makes all the candles in the room burn bright, sinks into the armchair and starts reading.

"Who was that "object"?" – he asks after a while.

"Me." – replies Snape curtly.

"You look pretty solid for a ghost." – says Loki. "No one can survive that."

"But I'm alive."

"The Dark Arts are worth studying, aren't they?" – smiles the Transfigurer wryly. "You made good shields, really. Still, you were on the brink, Severus."

"Not for the first time." – replies Snape curtly. The Transfigurer just shakes his head and turns back to reading, making notes and calculations. Snape stares at him, thinking of the past.

Loki was Lily's first boyfriend but they broke and Loki married Red Vanessa (also a Knockturner) when the first war had ended (both were against Voldemort since the very beginning.) It's him who created a fake corpse of Alan White and gave the Auror a new look, making Regulus Magne out of him. Snape has never seen a better Transfigurer in his life – well, maybe except Dumbledore but the latter is less experienced in illegal and Dark transfigurations.

At last, Loki finishes reading.

"I suppose the man who wrote that" – he touches the notes – "was Lord Voldemort."

"That's right."

"He attempts a very dangerous experiment – turning an Alpha into even more powerful being. He is said to be a great Transfigurer himself and to give him his due he is one indeed. However, there are a few weak points in his calculations."

"Weak points?" – Malfoy leaps to his feet. 

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy, it doesn't concern you personally."

"It does! My son is an Alpha!"

"That changes everything." – replies the Transfigurer slowly. "How old is he?"

"Fifteen, soon sixteen."

"Does he bear the Mark?" Malfoy casts a glance at Snape, who nods.

"He does." Loki falls silent again, scribbling on a piece of paper. "Well, Mr. Malfoy" – he says finally – "Lord Voldemort, who himself passed through many transformations, should be aware of a few facts he seems to have ignored. The calculations are wrong; there are serious mistakes in the equations and diagrams. If you hand your son to him, the boy won't survive – and even if Lord Voldemort decides to stop the transformation before it's finished I'll not be able to make the boy recover." Malfoy hides his face in his hands. "However, we could try my magnum opus, couldn't we, Severus? A nice, little suicide for example?"

"Can you destroy the Dark Mark?" – asks Snape, flabbergasted. 

"Such brands aren't just tattoos, Severus, you can't destroy them easily. Still, if it's a y fresh brand I think I could mask it."

"What are you two talking about?" – asks Malfoy.

"My masterpiece." – smiles the Transfigurer with overt pride. "I understand, Mr. Malfoy, that you'd like to keep your son sane and alive, right?"

"He's my only child."

"I suppose it means "yes". So, my masterpiece looks like that: I make a fake corpse of your son, Severus organizes an accident – or a suicide – fake as well – your son is therefore considered dead. Then, I'll transform him into another person and Severus will fetch him forged documents, giving him a new identity. I think" – he turns to Snape – "that Magnus could do it for us. So, Mr. Malfoy, your son can be given a new name and history and he should return to Hogwarts for safety."

"It sounds simple, Mr. Loki."

"It is not, I assure you."

"How will you prepare the corpse? Even if you make it look like Draco the Ministry clerks will perform the blood test and discover it's fake."

"I did it two times before and they didn't. They won't also recognize your transformed son – well, even Albus Dumbledore didn't and that means something."

"And the Mark? The Lord will sense my son's alive!"

"As you probably know, Mr. Malfoy, such brands are very powerful magical objects; I can't remove them, it's far beyond my abilities – but I think I know how to mask them. For old marks it's impossible but your son, I think, was branded this year."

"In July."

"So my trick should work. All I need, Mr. Malfoy, is your son's blood and hair – I must analyze it so I could choose the best corpse possible to make a fake. Then, we must decide how to kill your son. Severus, I suppose it'll be your job." Snape nods wordlessly.

"How much will it cost, Mr. Loki?" – asks Malfoy. Loki bursts into laughter.

"It's a difficult and expensive procedure, I admit that." – he says finally – "but cheating Lord Voldemort is a pure bliss… What a shame, a filthy Mudblood like me cheats him, not for the first time. It's my magnum opus, my masterpiece. I don't want your money, it isn't a job, it's a work of art, Mr. Malfoy."

"I can pay."

"Mr. Malfoy, we'll need a lot of money nonetheless." – says Loki, leafing the other papers. "We'll need your gold soon, I'm afraid. Well, well, well" – he murmurs, reading – "Severus, I must go to my library. Could you come with me?"

"Sure. Excuse us, Lucius." They leave.

"What's up, Loki?" – whispers Snape.

"Have you read this?" – Loki throws him the bunch of papers. 

"Yeah, names, plans and so on." – replies Snape. "I asked Lucius to write down all he knows, by the way."

"And what do you think about THIS?" – Loki brandishes a roll of parchment. Snape unrolls it.

"It's empty or at least seems to be. Revelo!" Nothing happens.

"I think there's something written here." – says Loki slowly. "Sichtbar!" Nothing. "Wait, Severus" – he murmurs – "wait… Use the speech of snakes."

"Not here, I'll ruin your library." They leave and Snape transform in the corridor. Loki's right: when Snape orders the document to reveal its contents in Parseltongue, the letters start appearing:

_Hail to the Reader!_

_You, who read it first, beware, it will not bring you luck._

_You, who read it second, rejoice, my heir._

_I have broken through the gates of death, bringing my husband back to life. It can be done by a powerful witch or wizard, but you who read it, remember this: you can revive only three people in your life._

"Loki, I can't believe it!" – whispers Snape.

_First, you must prepare the potion._

_Ingredients:_

_Dark Phoenix blood, one glass_

_2 Unicorn hearts_

Yew fruits, 5 ounces 

"Quite a lot of stuff." – murmurs Snape. "Hydra's venom, basilisk scales… " He keeps reading the long formula.

_Lapis Animae of a dead person_

"Hell" – murmurs Snape.

"Stone of the Soul" – says Loki. "But you can't simply kill the owner and take it." 

"No" – replies Snape. "They can't be stolen or taken, either from the alive or from the dead. It's impossible unless… Unless somebody, a friend or a lover carries Lapis Animae of the dead person; only in that case the Stone can be stolen or given." They keep reading in silence.

_You, who read it first, beware, it will not bring you luck. Only a fool revives his enemies. We, Slytherins, do not forgive when you hurt our children._

_You, who read it second, my son, rejoice. The first revived one will bring you the fame of a Basileus, you will lead to victory the army England has not seen for centuries. The second revived one will be the joy of your heart. I would have destroyed this documents, if I had not known it would bring you what you miss most. My son, my flesh, I do not know how many centuries part us but I want to give you back what you have lost. You are a Slytherin like I am and I remain loyal to my own family. I know your pain, I lost my love and rejoiced when I brought it back. Follow your path and have no fear; many ancient families will perish in your times but the Slytherins will not._

_Seth Victoria Slytherin-Hengst_

"Can you see that, Loki?" – whispers Snape with mixed wonder and awe. "She did it! She really did it!"

"And you, Severus, are the second person to read it because, I think, Lord Voldemort was the first one. Are you really her heir?"

"I am."

"Are you a Slytherin?"

"That's right."

"Don't tell me you're related to Lord Voldemort!"

"His and my lines forked 12 centuries ago."

"Still, blood fights blood." – murmurs Loki. "A bad sign. "The Slytherins will not perish…" " – he whispers. "She's McKinnon's daughter, isn't she?"

"Who?"

"She." – Loki unfolds the "Daily Prophet" lying on the table. "She, Carmen Esperanza McKinnon. I think she's McKinnon-Snape."

"How did you guess?"

"I have eyes, Severus. I've spent all my life investigating human transformations, I could make Marylyn Monroe out of you. When I look at somebody's face I see the details, the proportions, the similarities and I can see you in her."

"You're incredible, Loki. You know too much."

"But I keep my mouth shut. By the way, unless I'm an idiot, you have a beautiful son, too."

"Is our similarity s striking, Loki?"

"Afraid of trouble, Severus? Well, I knew you, your parents, Lily, I saw her sister once and I remember both Potter brothers and I'm skilled in reading human faces so I guessed the truth. Still, most people will not guess. Not yet."

"Nonetheless I'm in trouble." 

"We all are, Severus. "_The first revived one will bring you the fame of a Basileus, you will lead to victory the army England has not seen for centuries._" Do you realize what it means?"

"I suppose Angriff's back."

"Angriff or not, you're going to be a Basileus and that means trouble. Have you ever been one?"

"I was a Paladin for two months during war of the Asian Federation with the Dark Temple. My mother was a Meinherr, by the way. Still, I'm a Shadowmaster, not a Basileus, I don't have the experience!"

"Well, if her letter makes a sense, you will try something new." – smiles the Transfigurer.

"Loki, it isn't funny." Snape is right: the title of a Basileus does mean trouble. A Meinherr is a leader of one Dog of War gang so he or she rules 15-40 people, depending on the size of the clan. A Paladin is either a leader of 2-3 gangs (if they unite) or an inferior of a Basileus. A Basileus leads the whole army. The title is used when the number of soldiers exceed two hundreds. Snape calls himself a Shadowmaster or a Prince of Liars: this is a Knockturn name for the spymaster. "I don't want that "fame". It means only bloodshed."

"If I had to choose, I'd prefer you than Dumbledore to be a Basileus."

"Why?"

"Because you're Dark. You can calculate with cool logic and act with terrible ruthlessness. You won't hesitate to kill a thousand if you can save a million by it; Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do that. In spite of that, you haven't turned into a cruel psychopath. It must be a Dark wizard or witch to run the war; it's a cruel and Dark game and you must be cruel and Dark to win it. Only a diamond can cut a diamond."

Horses wade up to their fetlocks in blood

_Blades smoke, heated with blows_

_Ravens feed on the corpses of the fallen_

_Grass blossoms with scarlet flowers…_

"Stop that stupid song, Loki!"

"I think we'll listen to Dogs' of War howling soon." – sighs the Transfigurer. "Still, our first task is to ensure the safety of young Malfoy. I need some hair and blood of his."

"I know."

"Then, I'll need Magnus to help me to get the corpses and forge the documents."

"I'll inform him."

"Then, I'll need you to brew the potion that will mask the Mark."

"Where on Earth did you find the formula?"

"In Transfiguration books. The only problem is that it requires blood of three kinsmen and I don't think anyone, except his father, will…"

"That's no problem; I'm related to Draco."

"You? How?"

"Lucius' grandfather Augustus and my grandfather Wolfgang were brothers. Lucius, My daughter Carmen and me will donate the blood, don't worry."

"You don't know the word "impossible", do you, Severus?"

"I'm a Shadowmaster, am I not?"

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

"Wake up, Serp! Wake up!"

"Whaat?" – he yawns.

"Did you forget we're hunting tonight?" – asks Sal.

"What "we"?"

"You, me, Carmen, Draco and Ami."

"He's a human."

"But he wanted to join."

"Isn't Snape coming?"

"Could you stop calling him "Snape"? Don't you know his first name?" – murmurs the Seer angrily. "No, he's gone and we have no idea when he'll be back. After all, he'll go with his fellows for a grown-up hunt."

"What's the difference?"

"Oh, they simply pursue something bigger and more dangerous than the beginners do." They leave the castle; the others are already waiting. Carmen and Amicus are saddling the last horse.

"But I'm not much of a rider."

"I've never seen an Alpha unable to keep the balance in the saddle." – snaps Carmen. "I saw Sal giving you lessons lately, you are good enough."

"Why aren't these horses afraid of us?"

"This strain has been bred for centuries by nonhumans." – replies Carmen curtly. "Climb your mount, brother! Here's your sword."

"A sword?"

"Yes, a sword. Dad must buy you something better soon but this one is good enough for the beginner. You must learn how to kill with a blade at first and only then with your claws. It's more dangerous when you attack without a weapon." The horses trot silently towards the forest, pass by Hagrid's cabin and enter the Forest. Suddenly, Amicus' mount darts forwards; the boy grasps the saddle with his right hand and brushes the snow with his left, as if trying to lift something. Harry notices what it is: it's a hare, running for it but their horses are very fast and agile and after a few swerves a triumphant yell breaks the silence. Amicus approaches them, holding the struggling animal high up in the air. The vampires, except Harry, answer his call.

"You put us to shame, human." – grins Carmen widely. "You're better than we are."

"That's just the beginning, vampire." – answers Amicus. laughing. "My mother is a great hunter herself, she's taught me a lot."

"I didn't know human wizards hunt." – says Harry.

"Of course we do!" – explains Ami. "Many wizards and witches hunt either with bows or with daggers. You haven't seen what Mr. Malfoy can do!"

"Does your father hunt, Draco?"

"He does." – replies Draco curtly; he doesn't like his family being mentioned. "Ami, what are you waiting for?" – he wants to change the subject.

"Right." – the boy cuts the animal's throat with one swift movement; blood gushes out of the wound. Amicus starts drinking it straight from the cut; red streams are running down his chin. Harry blinks – a human, drinking blood? Well, his mum did the same in the visions…

"Enough, Ami, you're not a vampire." – Sal warns him. 

"I'm used to it." – mumbles Ami, swallowing another mouthful. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "I've been hunting since my 13th birthday."

"What?" – asks Harry, flabbergasted.

"Blood-drinking is a vampire custom but many human hunters follow it as well." – explains Draco quietly. "I hunted earlier, too, and we did the same. Many humans drink some blood and eat raw hearts."

"I like it more and more." – murmurs Harry sarcastically.

"Vampires need blood to live so shut up." – snaps Carmen. "I can smell a deer, let's go." She takes the lead, Sal and Draco ride as next; Amicus and Harry are the last pair. Harry keeps staring at the Slytherin; streaks of blood coagulate on his round, face, covered with countless freckles. Ami wipes his ginger hair off his face, leaving red smudges on it. "Humans enjoy the hunt as much as we do." – Snape's words echo in his head. It frightens Harry. People he knew (and considered Light) were peaceful, controllable… civilized. Here he looks at the another part of a human nature: wild, passionate, aggressive and cruel. He can't help seeing Amicus' triumphant grin when he rose the hare up to show it to his fellows; wild, cruel yell of vampires applauding him keeps ringing in his ears. He doesn't want to lose control like that! Suddenly, the horses plunge like arrows; Harry barely keeps his balance. They're following a deer. Unlucky animal chose the wrong way: not among the bushes where it'd be difficult for bigger and heavier horses to pursue it but across the plane where there's little snow and the mounts can gallop at full speed. They form a V, trying to attack the deer from both sides. Carmen stands up in her saddle and yells aloud; the others answer her, making infernal melody, full of hunger and bloodlust. Harry remains silent; he doesn't want to lose control like that; he isn't an animal! Carmen and Amicus slowly approach the deer from both sides. It swerves sharply, trying to escape, but only to meet Sal and Draco. A deadly circle of four predators closes over animal's body. Harry joins them slowly, without much enthusiasm, though the smell of the blood hits his sensitive nostrils, reminding him that he's hungry. He stares at the blood, staining the snow; the deer is lying motionlessly on the ground. Harry watches the eyes of his fellows, filled with wild fire, Amicus face, covered with blood, Carmen's sword, all red… They yell again in triumph. They're so wild, so brutal, so… animal-like that it makes Harry shudder. He watches them drinking blood. So wild… 

"Join us, for hell's sake!" – shouts Carmen out.

"I'm not hungry."

"If you don't drink, you'll have another attack." – snaps the girl. Reluctantly, Harry slides off his horse and joins them. He lets the blood fill his hands, the smell is very seductive though he tries to deny it. He lifts his hands, afraid to taste it… His lips touch the red liquid…

Bliss.

His whole body shudders suddenly.

Bliss.

Pure bliss, stronger than after Imperius, filling every fiber of his body. Harry drinks everything with one sip.

It feels so good.

Let it last forever.

"Not so terrible, Harry?" – asks Ami. Harry doesn't answer; he shouldn't have lost control like that! Carmen opens the deer's chest to pull out a heart.

"I won't eat it!" – protests Harry.

"I'm not going to force you." – snaps Carmen and divides the heart into four equal pieces. She keeps one for herself; the rest she hands to Sal, Ami and Draco.

"How can you do that?" – murmurs Harry on their way back.

"You weren't hungry enough." – explains Sal. "If you had been, you'd have ripped the deer with your fangs."

"Still, it's terrible."

"Why?" – the Seer raises his eyebrows. "If you can eat meat form a plate, why shouldn't you hunt? There's no much difference."

"I understand the vampires but not humans." – murmurs Harry. Amicus hears that.

"Humans have been hunting since millennia, Harry." – he smiles. "It's so exciting, so wild! It's wonderful! You lose control completely, the time stops, the world doesn't exist anymore, there's only you and the animal, fighting an equal battle. It gives you so much epinephrine, you desire nothing but to catch it, to feel the taste of blood… It's so wild!"

"That's why I don't like it." – says Harry to himself. "Wild! He's excited because he behaves like a beast. Wonderful, really."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well?

Loki – I borrowed the name from Scandinavian myths. Depending on a source he was a demon/god and in some books I found he could change shape so this name fits for a Transfigurer. Moreover, Loki was a demon of death so quite fits my Transfigurer who can "kill" you.

Basileus ("a king") was a royal title in Eastern Rome. In my FF it refers to the leader of a huge army but is also a name of Lucius' ancestor because he was a great leader himself.

Paladin – borrowed from history books. Paladins were important king's helpers in the kingdom of Charlemagne and then in many Middle Age states.

Meinherr – German "Mein Herr" so "My Lord". Quite a nice name for leaders, right?

Fiat Lux (Like Pereat, Latin borrowed from the Bible) "Let the light begin" or something like that…

Sichtbar (German) – "visible"


	22. Talks

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine (sob!)

TALKS

Snape's POV

If Angriff's back (and now I'm sure he is) I must know where the Dogs of War are as he may hire a few gangs – or maybe we'll have to. There are Dogs that would never accept his offer because they don't serve Dark Lords but some would do it with zeal. Of course, I'm not able to contact all gangs, let alone control them but it's enough to get in touch with a few best groups. There are Dogs and Dogs: some gangs are just loose groups of bloodthirsty, cruel criminals while the others are highly skilled professionals, having more honor and courage than most Aurors. I'm going to send Lucius to make contact with a few clans; he'll just activate the connections and the Meinherrs will know I need them.

Sabaki ("The Dogs") - meeting point: Krakow, the monument of the dog, near to the royal castle. Password: "Every dog has its day."

Riders of Apocalypse – meeting point: Petersburg, the monument of the Copper Rider. Password: "Peter, dear cousin."

Little Birds – - meeting point: Stockholm, a house with the golden raven. Password: "The eagle has landed."

Good they all have meeting points in the reasonable distance because they live like nomads and it'd be difficult to find them otherwise. These are the clans I trust; I know they won't join any madman who pays but there are also a few others who are dangerous: Black Cats of Moscow, or Chinese Dragons for example. They're real professionals you mustn't underestimate. 

Then, Luc must visit Hard Day's Night in Liverpool – the most squalid pub I've ever seen to - contact Eleanor Ringby who fetches illegal Potions ingredients for me. Oh, and I must warn Luc she's a High as he may not be aware that Knockturn and similar places all over the world also have their aristocracy. A High is an influential or powerful person in this world: a good Cracker, a talented Transfigurer, a skilled hit man or a high-class Dog of War, so people with power. We (I managed to acquire a High status pretty early) are these you see stalking proudly across Dark streets, wearing decent robes and staring at you audaciously from behind our masks. Stupid Low who dares to attack us should be glad if he's hit with Cruciatus only. I remember when Lily was sent to Wolfish Cave by her boss (Who sends 14-years-old girl to such a squalid den of crime?!) and one of the guests touched her. Vampire daggers are sharp; his filthy hand has never touched anything again; she served his hand above his wrist with one quick movement. They said they saw only a glimpse of the blade and heard the scream and I believe that because Lily had her reflexes. Since then every Knockturn scum treated her with the respect she deserved. No one is born a High; you must prove you are worth this name and she did that. 

The rest of Knockturn are the Lows; it's all that human trash: hard drinkers,  druggies, streetwalkers, petty thieves and so on. The Highs treat them with disdain and don't rub shoulders with them unless they really have to. The eagles do not fly with the crows as we say. So, I must tell Luc that, though he may cast Avada Kedavra (or any other curse he wants) on every Low that annoys him, he should be aware that some Knockturners must be treated with reverence. They know how to teach you to respect them if you happen to forget about your manners and it can be a very painful lesson.

Then, I must come back to the castle to inform Dumbledore and McGonagall. The Headmaster reads the documents, deep in thought. I descend to my lab because I have to prepare some stuff for the Dark Lord. I sit down and stare at the simmering cauldron. So many things have happened tonight… Somebody knocks the door. It's Minerva.

"I'd like to talk to you, Severus."

"What's the matter?"

"Malfoy."

"Which one?"

"Lucius. Do you really trust him?"

"I trust very few people, Minerva." – I answer, slightly annoyed. I don't like anyone prying into my spying affairs! I think I've already proven myself competent as a Shadowmaster.

"So: do you trust him?" – she repeats.

"He will know only what he needs to know, for everybody's safety, don't worry."

"But you agreed to cooperate with you!" These Light wizards are irksome sometimes.

"He knew I was a traitor but didn't frame me in; he warned us of the plans concerning Draco and he gave me documents I'd never read otherwise." – I snap, chopping dragon's heart into tiny squares. "Moreover, he can be another Death Eater spy; he's an influential man who holds half of the MOM in his pocket and he's one of the best Death Eaters: artful, well-trained, educated and brave. You don't have to like him, Minerva, but you must admit he offered me a lot for my help."

"Malfoy? Brave?" – she sneers.

"There are different kinds of courage." – I say, throwing the pieces into my cauldron and stirring the potion. "You admire Gryffindor courage: to attack your enemy openly. Oh, yes, it's so heroic but remember, Minerva, that it may turn into stupidity or recklessness." I see her frowning. "Yes, Minerva, Gryffindor students tend to risk without need." – I smile. "Ravenclaw courage is to discover, to find new paths, to think the way nobody did before. It's courage of an inventor, of a researcher, sometimes of a genius. Hufflepuff courage shows in their patient labor and determination. It's very difficult to work for years, day by day, knowing that the results won't come soon, if ever."

"That's the courage of a Master of Potions." – she smiles.

"Exactly. Patience and precision. Slytherin courage is audacity of a spy and believe me, I'd prefer to fight openly than to weave this web of lies. It isn't so easy to look into the eyes of your enemies and manipulate them. Luc is very good at it and he has the nerve for that job. He never panics nor loses control and that requires guts, I assure you. If you don't believe it, try to break into Voldemort's office yourself."

"But when You-Know-Who fell he was the first one to lick the boots of the new Minister!"

"Because he wasn't a fanatic, ready to suffer and die for his Lord. He didn't want to be entombed in Azkaban. Minerva, he served Voldemort to get power and revenge but, like most Death Eaters, he hated him."

"Oh, really." – she snaps.

"Isn't it normal to hate somebody who makes you kiss the hem of his robes, who punishes you with Cruciatus, who shows no mercy? Of course, you can admire such a person, you can be fascinated by his power, but you hate his power over you in the end. Most of the Death Eaters would give half of their possessions so he'd never return to power. They've already built their lives and aren't so excited to risk their lives again."

"So why don't they oppose him?"

"Because they're afraid of him, Minerva." She remains silent while I stir my potion: nine times anticlockwise, then nine clockwise and so on. She's pacing to and fro but I ignore her. Finally she loses patience:

"He's a murderer, Severus!" 

"I know." – I hiss. "So am I."

"You never lowered to his level! I gaze at her, raising my eyebrows.

"I assure you I did."

"You never killed defenseless Muggles! You never laughed, torturing them!" I approach her slowly, feeling my temper rising dangerously.

"Minerva, there are times I myself believe this. However, it is a lie." – I hiss through clenched teeth; she takes a step back. "Yes, I killed very few Muggles but only because wizards were more interesting opponents. I wasn't noble, I simply wanted challenge. It was too easy, too boring, Minerva, _boring_, to attack somebody who won't give you a fight. I treated my victims as cruelly as any other Death Eater. You say I didn't laugh – I didn't when I was sober, that's the truth but I didn't feel remorse, either. I just gloated with satisfaction, maybe without laughing my head off, but nonetheless with satisfaction. I force into my head that I didn't kill unless ordered but it's a half of the truth. Yes, there were precise orders quite often but sometimes they simply sounded: "Terrify them" and I did it. I rampaged like a beast, Minerva, only fulfilling orders" – I mock. "Not to mention my potions" – I point at the cauldron. "I knew very well what they were for. No, Minerva, I'm not an inch better than Lucius." I see how pale she is.

"There are times I'm afraid of you, Severus." – she whispers.

"I'm afraid of myself." She leaves me alone; I start distilling my potion. Potions… How many I prepared so Lord Voldemort could have some fun! Inferno Potion, that burns like molten steel but doesn't harm the victim physically; Bone Cracker, my infamous invention, crushing your bones into dust and then regrowing them, Nightmare Potion, giving you terribly hallucinations… Isn't it ironical that they, like any other poison can turn into medicines? Bone Cracker is the only thing that helps when your bones are seriously injured. It's the potion Athene gave Regulus to glue his bones because even she, a great Healer, couldn't find another way to help him. I doubted whether it would work but it did. Nightmare Potion, combined with Draught of the Living Death and a droplet of Inferno is another my invention: it makes its victim, after a few hours of unbearable suffering to fall into deep coma, so deep you may confuse it with death. The "dead" wakes up after three days with terrible hangover but healthy. This potion also saved many lives. 

I observe violet droplets fall, one by one, like big tears, thinking of the things that haven't happened yet. My visions and Seth's letter fit together. If they're true, countless real tears will fall soon. 

End of Snape's POV

In the morning

"How was your first hunt?"

"It was terrible, Mr. Magne." – snaps Harry. 

"I've already told you to call me Regulus. What was so terrible?" – smiles the Auror slightly. "Did you fall off the horse?"

"No, I didn't."

"So what happened?"

"I don't like it. It's so brutal."

"Well, it is."

"How can Professor Dumbledore agree for that?"

"Hunting is an ancient wizarding tradition, you see."

"It should be banned."

"Why?"

"Don't you know?" – shouts Harry out. "Have you never seen how they jeer, how they yell, drink blood?"

"I hunted myself and I'm fully aware of that."

"And do you consider it OK?"

"It's better to release aggression this way than cursing each other."

"But it prepares you to harm humans! It teaches cruelty."

"Maybe you're right." – sighs the Auror. "Though human beings learn cruelty very fast anyhow… Serpens, you aren't afraid of THEIR brutality; you fear YOURSELF. You lost control, didn't you?" Harry doesn't answer. "You're afraid of the uncontrollable part of you; you don't accept it."

"I don't want to be a vampire!" – says Harry angrily.

"Humans lose control, too."

"I saw that. Ami behaved wilder than any of us."

"Montague? Oh, yes, he's always like that. I sometimes hunt with his family, I know him."

"Do you accept this?"

"There's something uncontrollable in humans as well, Serpens. Maybe we don't turn so dangerous as vampires or Felines but there's something wild and aggressive in us, too. I'm a human but there were times I behaved like an animal. Serpens, all that manners and civilized behavior are just a thin layer, covering an animal. What's the difference between a being and a beast, after all? A bigger brain, nothing more."

"Do you think we're just tamed beasts?"

"You simplify but, well, yes." – says the Auror. "You've fought, haven't you? Do you remember how it feels? The whole world stops existing; the time halts; there's only you and your enemy. You think of nothing but how to win, how to survive or to save your friends, am I right? Aren't you ready to sacrifice your life, though it's against cool logic? Or, have you never wanted to win? Weren't you ready to do risky things? Didn't you feel the bliss of victory? Were you never in pain? Haven't you noticed how all the delusions fall, leaving just a screaming, writhing animal? We and animals share the same instincts, similar bodies" – smiles Regulus – "Try to control all your emotions and you'll never love, never laugh, never cry, Serpens. I understand you fear this part of your soul, that you think it may make you sink into Darkness – and yes, it can, but remember this: you can't rip it off your soul no matter how hard you try. Don't try to chain this animal because it'll win anyhow; all you can and should do is not to allow it to control your life completely. Look at your own father who has to hide all his feelings: fear, hatred, compassion, friendship, everything. Look how it impacts him. Look what this perfect control makes out of him."

"A cold rock." – murmurs Harry angrily.

"Black obsidian on the outside, molten rock within." – says the Auror. "But you'll never bother to look under the surface, I'm afraid."

Meanwhile in Snape's office

"Enter!" – snaps Snape. The door opens with a creak and four students enter. Snape raises his eyebrows slightly: he'd never expect such a company: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang and Theodore Nott. "What's the problem?"

"We'd like to know…" – starts Theo.

"We would like you to tell us the truth." – says Ginny. Snape's heart jolts but his face remains expressionless.

"What truth, Miss Weasley?" – he says slowly.

"About vampires." – speaks Hermione up. "How to live with them. Harry's our friend" – she beckons at Ginny, Cho and herself – "and Carmen is a friend of Theodore. We want to know, sir, what to do so they won't have attacks, we want to know what to do when it happens…"

"So we'd like to ask you, Professor" – continues Theo – "to explain us how to help them."

"That's right." – adds Cho. "It's terrible that nearly whole school avoids them as if they did something wrong." Snape can't help a little smile and beckons them to sit down.

"My first question" – he says – "is: why have you come with this to me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Professor?" – asks Hermione. "You look like a typical vampire."

"There are no typical vampires, Miss Granger." – explains Snape – "just look at Mr. Malfoy. However, there's a grain of truth in every legend – many Beta vampires look similar to me because of their historical background. Nobody is sure where they came from but it seems they emerged out of a small group – a clan or a tribe, maybe. Betas have never mingled with humans much due to prejudices and conflicts; that's why marriages between them were very common and that explains their physical similarity. Still, humans who were turned vampires preserve their looks so you can't distinguish them easily."

"Sir, they didn't look like vampires when they transformed." – says Nott.

"There are two vampire species, Mr. Nott, Alphas and Betas. In spite of physical differences, both share similar vampire reactions. There are a few people in this school who contact them normally. Why? Because they're not afraid. As you probably know an attack is usually triggered by pain, fear or anger. Humans often react with panic and that's a mistake. Uncontrolled transformations are painful and a vampire loses control; like in the case of other nonhumans, emotions overwhelm them. What does a vampire feel?"

"Aggression? Rage?" – guesses Hermione.

"Wrong."

"Bloodlust?" – tries Ginny.

"I feel bloodlust when I have to read your essays." – snaps Snape. "Yes, we feel that but that's not the strongest feeling. What can it be?"

"Fear?" – asks Cho.

"Twenty points for Ravenclaw, Miss Chang. Fear, animal fear. Imagine a wild animal set loose in the Great Hall – it may attack not because it's hungry but because screaming crowd terrifies it. That's why these, who don't panic, who don't try to escape or counterattack can stay in one room with a rampaging vampire without being hurt."

"Do you mean, Professor, that we should remain calm? No rapid movements, no shouting?" – asks Theo.

"Twenty points for Slytherin, Mr. Nott. Of course, you shouldn't risk being in one room with a rampaging vampire because very few people mastered the art of keeping them completely safe. When the vampire wild nature takes over, it's safer to be far away but if it's impossible, you should remain calm. However, bloodlust is a more complicated problem. It resembles normal hunger so it's usually enough for a vampire to drink blood – not human, animal suffices – not to feel it. That's why most vampires have never bitten a human to drink blood. Still, the hazard exists when vampires are in their teens – and most bitten humans were attacked by teenagers."

"Can you see when a bloodlust attack is coming?" – asks Hermione.

"Rapid attacks are a minority." – explains Snape. "A vampire feels when it's coming so has time to avoid it but the teenagers who don't know their own reactions well may not realize on time what's happening to them. The outer signals are usually moodiness, aggression, anxiety and so on. As an experienced vampire notices the problem at once, you don't have to worry that it'll happen in this school – you're endangered mainly if you try to visit an isolated vampire. I know, Miss Granger" – he looks at Hermione – "that there are such things like Invisibility Cloaks" – Hermione blushes – "but I want to remind you it's forbidden to enter the vampire rooms when they're locked – and I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will put strong spells on them."

"If I understand correctly" – says Cho slowly – "we aren't much endangered if we don't try to approach the one who has an attack, Professor."

"That's right. The best thing you can do for your friends is to treat them as normally as possible."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I didn't resist a temptation to have some fun with names.

All Muggle places are real, so:

There's really a monument of a dog in Krakow, located near to the royal castle.

"Copper Rider" is a monument of tsar Peter the Great. Why does Snape use the password "Peter, dear cousin"? Because in my story Snape's related to the Romanoffs and Peter the Great was a Romanoff as well…

The house with a sculpture of a golden raven does exist in Stockholm.

Also the cathedral and the bridge Snape saw in his crimson moon vision are real: you can see them in Koeln. If you visit Germany, you MUST see the cathedral! It's MARVELOUS!

"The eagle has landed" is a movie title.

"Hard Day's Night" and "Eleanor Ringby" are song titles. They were performed by the Beatles and where does this group come from? Liverpool.


	23. Dogs of War

DISCLAIMER: Only the plot and the OCs are mine.

DOGS OF WAR

7 am; Dark Manor

"I have a task for you, my Dark Prince."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You remember Godric Angriff, don't you?"

"I do, Master."

"Kill him."

"I will, my Lord." – Snape bows low.

"He staged his death" – says Voldemort (Snape forces himself not to smile) – "and has now risen again and challenges me."

"What an audacity, Master."

"I don't care when he kills Muggles or Mudbloods but he's just murdered my faithful Death Eaters." Snape's heart jolts.

"Whom, Master?" – he asks quietly.

"The Malfoys, both of them." Snape feels as if somebody punched him in his gut. Lucius!

"I tolerated him but now" ("Tolerated" – thinks Snape "You didn't know how to stop him! You don't even want to admit you revived him yourself. Staged his death, really!") – "I've lost my patience. Bring me his head, Snape."

"I will, my Lord."

"I suppose he's gathered a group of supporters, I want them exterminated, too."

"Yes, Master." – repeats Snape. Voldemort hands him a bunch of checks.

"Money" – he explains. "I won't endanger my faithful servants; hire warriors and spies, as many as you need. Find out where Angriff stays, how many people he has and destroy him, is that clear? The price is not important."

"Your order will be fulfilled, Master."

"You're dismissed." Snape bows again and sweeps out of the room. Now he's completely sure Angriff has come back. He has no idea how many supporters he has but Voldemort must suspect there are many of them because the checks are enough to hire a huge army. An army huge enough to make you a Basileus…

8 am MOM

Lucius Malfoy enters the main hall. He's tired after a busy night but pleased with himself: he's obtained the book Sever have been looking for. When he encounters Fudges secretary, the witch screams and lets her documents fall on the floor.

"Why are you shrieking, woman?" – spits Malfoy angrily. "Have I turned into a basilisk, maybe?"

"No, no… Mr. Malfoy" – stutters the witch. The others appear out of their rooms, attracted by her shriek. They look as shocked as her. 

"What?!" – barks Malfoy. "What the hell?"

"Lucius" – gasps Fudge. "Good to see you!"

"I come here every day." – he replies slowly. "I can't understand why it causes so much interest today."

"Weren't you at home last night? Haven't you read the newspaper?"

"I visited my friend." – lies Lucius with an ease of an experienced liar but suspicion starts growing in his mind. "What happened? Was my house?.."

"Have a sit, Lucius" – whispers Fudge tentatively; he looks very anxious. "I don't know how to tell you…"

"Give me the newspaper!" There's a giant, red title on the first page:

MALFOYS' MANOR ATTACKED

He scans the article fast. Somebody attacked his house last night, killing every inhabitant, that is Narcissa and two other people. The dead man was so massacred that Ministry clerks must have confused Lucius with him.

"My cousin Augustus and his wife Elladora." – whispers Lucius. "They came to visit us yesterday." Augustus was so similar to him that now wonder the clerks confused them. He leaps to his feet. There's one thing he must do at once – contact Sever. Maybe he'll know what really happened. They should hurry with Draco's "death" as well. Lucius strides across the corridors, paying no attention to people gaping at him.

"Where are you coming, Lucius?" – shouts Fudge. Malfoy turns on his heel. This time he can tell the truth.

"To visit my son. He needs me now." He Apparates at the castle gates and literally bumps into Snape who also stares at him, shocked. "I wasn't at home, Sever, I was looking for that book you wanted."

"Hail to every god and goddess who gave you that idea." – replies Snape, embracing him.

"Who was that?"

"Angriff. The Lord told me to kill him."

"It won't be easy, Sever. Just look what he did last night!"

"I'm allowed to hire as many people as I need."

"If the Lord considers they'll be necessary we're in even greater trouble."

"You're right, I'm afraid." – sighs Snape. "We must also ensure Draco's safety. I talked to him yesterday but I think you should talk today as well. Make peace and so on."

When Snape has left both Malfoys alone so they could talk (but he's taken their wands first – he doesn't think it'll be a peaceful discussion) he sinks to his chair to read his correspondence. There are a few letters waiting for him. The first one is from Armand, his spy:

_Somebody (claiming himself/herself(?) the Dark Lord but I'm sure it isn't You-Know-Who) is gathering mercenaries. He/she doesn't come in person but uses messengers so I can't give you any detailed description of this person. The messengers seem to pay more attention to the quantity than quality as they hire everyone – not only professional clans but also literally everyone who's ready to fight for a fistful of Galleons. I know they've already got Black Cats of Moscow and Chinese Dragons – and also about 200 other fighters, mostly of medium or poor quality._

_J. due Plessis_

He also attaches a document where he describes everything in more detail. Snape smiles, sending him a check – at last some useful information! Another letter contains a Muggle postcard inside. Snape smiles slightly, looking at it. The Crown of Lights always means important news. He just has to wait till midnight.

Midnight, Germany

Hooves of Snape's mount, Guerra, hit the pavement with a loud thud.

"Wait for me." – he whispers. The Sleipnir nods her enormous head and Snape sweeps silently across the marketplace. He bows to the emperor's monument (they say that he was a father of one of the Alphian Founders and Snape wouldn't put it past him) and approaches the cathedral. "Alohomora" Wolfish Gate, the door made of a few tons of bronze opens to let him in. He looks up at the Crown of Lights but he doesn't want to light the giant chandelier – it could attract somebody's attention. He starts pacing to and fro. It's too dark to marvel wonderful Byzantine ornaments on the walls or the beautiful details of the golden coffin of the emperor. Snape looks at his watch – it's sharp midnight so somebody should have arrived yet – and indeed, the messenger trots into the church. It's a big, patchy dog-like animal with enormous ears – a Lycaon. It runs around, pretending to scavenge.

"Lycaon, there are no lycaons in Germany."

"Most people won't notice that." – smiles Lycaon, after transforming into a human. He speaks Eastern Slang, used on Dark streets all over Russia and Eastern Europe – a language based on Russian but with simplified grammar and full of words borrowed from German, English, Chinese and other languages. Snape, who grew up on the streets himself can speak this language, luckily. Well, Lycaon is educated as for a Dog of War – he can speak proper Russian, German and quite well Spanish – a lot for somebody who's never even seen any wizarding school. Sabaki, his gang, don't send their children to school but educate them themselves – and teach them mainly the stuff useful on the battlefield. Lycaon beckons another dog to enter. "My sister, Husky." The black skinned girl, no more than 14, bows to Snape. Lycaon is a red-haired, blue-eyed man in his late twenties but Snape doesn't consider the lack of physical similarity between the siblings strange. There are Dog gangs who accept grown-up or teenage volunteers but some, like Sabaki, Lycaon's gang, bring new members up. You can't become a Sabaka, you must be born one. Dogs of War often adopt kids and Husky is such an adopted girl. Her foster mother, Pitbull, has three biological children and about a dozen (Snape doesn't know how many exactly) adopted ones. There are countries where MOMs, due to wars or other problems – or simply because of the lack of competence - don't take proper care of Muggleborn wizarding kids. Dogs of War and Priestesses of the Two swoop around the streets there, looking for the kids the Ministries "overlooked". They search slums and ghettos to find little kids whose parents are either dead or unable (sometimes unwilling) to bring them up. 

"Why have you alarmed me, Lycaon?"

"There's a new Dark Lord in England, Shadowmaster."

"I know that."

"He's gathering an army."

"Chinese Dragons, Black Cats and about 200 of trash."

"Dragons, giants, Wargs, lionwolfs and so on."

"Sounds interesting."

"We've joined his army, too. This very moment we, among the others, are turning some Muggle villages to ashes."

"He isn't wasting time, I see."

"We, Sabaki, are fighters, not butchers. If you want our help, Shadowmaster, we're ready."

"So treason?"

"That's the matter of honor, Shadowmaster. We aren't butchers!"

"Would you give me an exact information about his fortresses, forces, plans?"

"I have them ready." – replies Lycaon curtly, pulling a scroll of parchment out of his pocket.

"Great" – Snape hands him a check.

"If you have two thousands to spend, Shadowmaster, Chinese Dragons can be bribed."

"Do this." – Snape hands him another check. "I want all information possible."

"Smash?"

"Yes, Lycaon. We must smash him."

"But everyone in his castle is ours."

"Except of his prisoners." – says Snape. "But his army is yours if you manage to defeat them. I don't want any robbery but I assure you you'll be awarded generously."

"I know." – murmurs Lycaon, staring at his check. "When do we start a party, Shadowmaster?"

"When I gather enough people to strike. Keep in touch."

Liverpool, 4 am

Snape's come back to England the same night to take the illegal potions ingredients Lucius booked for him two nights ago. He lands in Liverpool and strides towards "Hard Day's Night". Even Hog's Head looks like a five-star restaurant compared to this place. It's a pub where nobody with a bit of common sense sits down without treating the chair with Cleaning Charm. He pushes the door open and enters the gloomy, noisy, crowded chamber; people move aside with respect, letting him pass. He smiles slightly, noticing that. He looks like a High so they treat him with reverence. Only when he wants to climb the stairs, leading to Eleanor's lab, a drunken woman in dirty, red rags bars his way. 

"Are you lonesome tonight, baby?" – she says, trying to sound sweet.

"Make way." – hisses Snape angrily. He wouldn't even touch her, were she the last woman on Earth. ("Why should I keep away from women in that pub?" – asked Luc two nights ago. "When you'll see them, you'll understand." – replied Snape. "Suffice it to say that you'd have to use anti-lice potion afterwards.")

"In bad mood?" Snape hits her with such a force that she falls. He climbs the stairs, cursing her under his breath. He must be discreet and this stupid, filthy scum has disturbed him! He takes the ingredients from Eleanor, pays for them with Voldemort's check, reduces the size of his trunk with a spell so it's easier to carry and comes back downstairs. He wants to leave as fast as possible – Highs appear quite rarely in such dens so he must have been noticed (and the incident with the woman has made the customers to pay even more attention to him) so the faster he disappears, the better. He feels quite safe with his face hidden under a mask but years of spying have already made him very, very cautious. Suddenly a woman (a High) waves at him. He steps towards her table.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure." – he sits down. "What are you doing here, Michaela?" She's one of the Angels of Death – best US group of Dogs of War. What on Earth is she doing in "Hard Day's Night"?

"Hunting." – she whispers in Spanish, sipping her drink. "There are three of them." – he beckons with her head towards another table. "Will you help me?"

"Who are they?"

"Mississippi butchers." A few years ago a group of drunken wizards massacred a small village, killing all inhabitants, mostly children. Families and friends of the victims were looking for justice in vain as some of the attackers had family members in the American MOM so the desperate people united, hired Angels of Death and started a rebellion. Finally, the rebels have created their own state, independent from the US MOM – and the latter isn't eager to attack the wizarding fortress full of Dogs and animals trained for battle. Angels of Death (now the official army of the rebels) are not only standing guard at the borders but also looking for all responsible for the massacre, killing them with terrible efficiency of professional hits. 

Snape's weighting all pros and contras in his mind and the photos taken after the massacre flash through his mind.

"All right." – he says finally. When the three men leave the pub, Michaela and he follow them across the dark streets. Three against two – the fight is brutal and short. Michaela smiles at him.

"Years of peace didn't blunt your teeth."

Morning, Hogwarts

Snape comes back to the castle, smiling – things seem to improve. The Malfoys, after a few hours of rowing (Snape didn't even suppose that Draco knows such rude words) finally made a kind of peace. Well, though Draco hated his father sometimes in the rush of anger, he loves him deep in his heart. At least the poor boy won't have to choose between the loyalty to his side and his father, what was his Boggart lately. Lucius is happy as well; maybe he'd rather die than admitted he loves his son (aristocrats are brought up NOT to show their feelings, after all) but he does love him more than his life. Also war affairs are going well. Snape has spies in his enemy's castle; Sabaki and Chinese Dragons will support him. Priestesses of the Two have already promised help, and so has the MOM of Asian Federation – Snape can count on at least twenty Wraiths. Riders of Apocalypse and Little Birds are waiting for his orders; also Blizzard Gang seems to be interested with his offer. Regulus Magne will give him all the Order and Lucius will "persuade" (here he makes such a gesture as if rubbing two Galleons against each other) the MOM to send some Aurors. If Luc's artfulness (and money) won't do, maybe Albus Dumbledore will. Fudge is terrified by the attacks so maybe he'll agree. "Fame of a Basileus" seems to come soon. Snape sighs – it'll be a huge army and the battlefield may turn into hell but he's Fallen Angel, after all, so he'll be the right man in the right place, won't he?

He enters his son's room. Harry looks up at him from behind a pile of books. 

"Do you ever sleep, sir?"

"Don't call me "sir" when we're alone."

"So how should I address you?"

""Snape" or "Severus" suffices."

"All right, Snape, do you ever sleep?"

"My job often requires a night shift."

"So you probably know what happened last night."

"You mean the massacre?"

"You're really well informed." – hisses Harry. "Your Lord shows his claws again."

"It wasn't him."

"So who?" – asks Harry, flabbergasted. Snape tells him about Angriff.

"And Voldemort really resurrected him and then told you to kill him?"

"The Lords make mess; the servants have to clean it, Serp."

"Will you really gather an army and lead it?"

"Do I have a choice? The MOM won't stop him and he must be stopped before he slaughters half of England."

"How many fighters?"

"As much as possible. I think he has about 300 people and a hundred of trained animals; I must gather forces comparable to that."

"Is it possible?"

"It is." – replies Snape curtly.

"So why don't you strike and smash Voldemort?"

"We could smash Death Eaters only; he would escape unscathed and as long as he's alive the war won't end. I could hire a gang of hits and kill the Death Eaters one by one but he'd find new servants anyhow. It's like with ants: you won't get rid of them as long as the queen is alive."

"You seem to be right, Snape." – sighs Harry. "But no one knows how to kill Voldemort. Do you think that the prophecy is right?"

"Which one?"

"That the flesh of the unicorn and blood of the basilisk will be Dark Lord's end."

"Ask Salazar, he's much more competent in the subject than I am."

"He says it's legitimate."

"So it is. He's even better than his mother and Nemesis was never wrong."

"So what am I to do? Pull out a knife and stab him?"

"I don't know, Serp. "End" doesn't have to mean "death"; maybe it's possible to take his power from him, what would be enough to make him harmless, for example. Maybe."

"And how are you going to kill Angriff?"

"I have a plan." They're both silent for some time and then Harry speaks up again:

"I saw Malfoy in the morning."

"No wonder; he's a student so he lives here."

"Not Draco but his father. He managed to escape Angriff somehow."

"He was lucky not to be at home. Wait!" – a new idea flashes through Snape's mind – "We can kill Draco in the battle."

"Excuse me?" – gasps Harry so Snape explains him all what happened. Harry gapes at him with shock.

"Voldemort treated you like a guinea pig? Do you want to give Draco a new personality to protect him?"

"That's right. Only the vampires, Lucius, the Transfigurer and Professor Dumbledore will know who he really is. I'd keep it secret from you, too, but it's safer when you understand. The Transfiguration may be imperfect in the beginning so you must know." Harry ponders over it for a moment.

"Do you believe that?" – he asks finally.

"What?"

"This story. What if Lucius Malfoy is cheating you? How could he just break into Voldemort's office? He, such a coward!"

"No Malfoy has ever been a coward when his family has been endangered."

"But he may be a double agent!"

"I have my ways and means to learn whether somebody's lying to me or not."

"All right, but he may be forced to speak!"

"Three drops of Veritaserum and everyone will speak."

"Don't tell me you trust him!"

"I trust very few people and I trust no one more than I need to."

"But he's a Death Eater!"

"That's no problem for me for obvious reasons."

"He's a murderer…"

"If you want to win a war without liars, murderers, thieves and forgers, try it. Just try and you'll see what happens. I know who Lucius Malfoy is but I'm not the proper person to judge and condemn him. He wants to help and he can help really a lot so I can't push him away. We must unite to win; we need every wand, also if it belongs to a Death Eater."

"And if the others come you'll accept them as well." – snaps Harry angrily.

"I don't think they'll come." – sighs Snape. "I don't demand of you to like Lucius but understand me: we need him. Look:" we have to maneuver between a brainless Minister, his clerks half of which is too terrified to act and half of the another half works for the Dark Lord; we must ask the other MOMs for help because we don't have enough Aurors; we must hire mercenaries – and therefore we must accept their customs and traditions which may be cruel and barbarian for a typical English wizard. Lucius' connections and artfulness are a great help."

"But, Snape, who'll fight against the Darkness?" – asks Harry. "Half-wild mercenaries, thieves and hit men from Knockturn under the command of a Death Eater?"

"Also the Aurors and the Phoenixers, Serp, but you're right. We could have an army of Aurors but who'll give us people? Fudge? Other Ministers who are happy not to risk their people for us? They don't want to die for Hogwarts, Serp, and why should they? We won't gather such a big army without Dogs, sorry."

"Do you want to fight Darkness with Darkness, then?"

"Only a diamond cuts a diamond. Do you really believe, Serp, that in a war one side is holy and the other all-evil? It isn't chess where the pawns are either white or black! By the way, some Dogs are much more noble than some Aurors.  You call them Dark but the Dark Arts aren't an invention of a psychopath, Serp, they're simply a WEAPON. Cruel – yes, terrible – yes, but just a weapon. It's up to you how and why to use them and I think that using them to stop a mass murderer is a decent reason. However, if you have an idea how to defeat Angriff without a battle, I'm all ears. I'd spare a lot of blood and money and we need both."

"I don't know" – admits Harry after a few minutes of silence. – "But this battle will be terrible."

"I know." – agrees Snape – "and I'm not happy that I have to lead it but what else can I do? Step aside and watch Angriff's attacks?"

"I understand." – replies Harry. – "But it just looks… Well, some people say we're the good side and they're the bad one and you behave as if the end justified the means."

"Some people are fools." – snaps Snape. "I saw evil Aurors and decent Dark wizards so I'm not so eager to badge people with "good" and "evil". Good and evil are in everyone. And" – he adds after a moment – "yes. My "end" is to defeat the Dark Lord because he will bring extermination of English wizarding community. This is my "end" – so I'm not choosy with the "means", sorry. If I'll have to sacrifice a hundred to save a thousand, I will. We face the extermination, Serp! Angriff and Voldemort will kill us all, if we let them and I've sworn, like all Hogwarts teacher, to protect my students and I'll do that! I'll kill and lie if it's necessary!"

"You're crazy." – whispers Harry.

"I just want us to survive." – snaps Snape. – "There are a few hundred children in this school and most will die if Voldemort wins! All will die if Angriff wins." – he adds quietly. "It isn't a normal war when one ruler tries to overthrow the other one; it's the extermination without reason, without sense. I am a wizard and I won't watch idly my world ending. We're like trapped animals, Serp – it we don't fight we'll all die so I'll break all laws, all rules if necessary. There's no room for niceties in this war – either they'll smash us or we'll smash them."

"Jungle law. To kill or to be killed."

"Exactly, Serp. I couldn't explain it better myself. Jungle law." He wants to say more but somebody knocks the door. It's Professor McGonagall, followed by Dumbledore and a wizard Harry doesn't know. The man is sobbing; his hands are shaking uncontrollably. Snape's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Mr. Wood?" – he asks slowly. "What happened?"

"We're in trouble, Severus." – whispers Dumbledore quietly. "I think your help is necessary again. Angriff has kidnapped Oliver Wood."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu was a French politician, described by A. Dumas in "The three Musketeers". If you know the books, you understand, I think, why I made my Armand a spy :-)

Crown of Lights, Wolfish Gate and the cathedral really exist in Aix-de-Chapel (Aachen). 

Sabaka "a dog" is  the singular form of "sabaki" – "the dogs"

_Lycaon pictus_ is also known as African Hunting Dog


	24. Take the mind of the boy

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't earn, so don't sue me!

TAKE THE MIND OF THE BOY

"Exactly, Serp. I couldn't explain it better myself. Jungle law." He wants to say more but somebody knocks the door. It's Professor McGonagall, followed by Dumbledore and a wizard Harry doesn't know. The man is sobbing; his hands are shaking uncontrollably. Snape's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Mr. Wood?" – he asks slowly. "What happened?"

"We're in trouble, Severus." – whispers Dumbledore quietly. "I think your help is necessary again. Angriff has kidnapped Oliver." The man bursts into tears.

"Drink this, Mr. Wood." – Snape hands him a glass. "Why don't you alarm the Aurors, then?"

"Because we can't find him." – says Betelgeuse Strongbow, entering. "We've been looking for him but in vain."

"If you can't find him, how can I?" – replies Snape. "You're better at Mind-reading, Bet, than I am."

"I can't reach him."

"My son!" – sobs Mr. Wood. "My only child!"

"Angriff's left a letter, Severus." – says Dumbledore quietly. "That's why we've come to you." Snape takes a letter and starts reading; he turns very pale. "Take Mr. Wood to the Hospital Wing." – he turns to Professor McGonagall. "Hell…" Harry lifts the letter Snape's dropped and reads:

_I am back. Try to defeat me without your bitch, Fallen Angel. I have kidnapped the boy – you have the time till midnight to save him. If you don't, I'll send you his corpse. We'll see who's more powerful – you or me. Hurry up, Angel, the time is running._

_Godric Angriff, Son of the Snake_

_PS. Maybe our Lord didn't inform you but I robbed the lab in his mansion yesterday. Thanks for your Inferno Potion; I'm really interested how my prisoner will react to it. _

"What is Inferno Potion?" – asks Harry.

"Liquid fire." – replies Snape. "Nasty stuff."

"Stop him, then!" – shouts Harry out. "Do something, he's challenging you!"

"What should I do?" – asks Snape quietly.

"You're a Dark Prince!" – bellows Harry. "Break in, slaughter them all and…"

"And what? Where should I break in? Even Betelgeuse couldn't localize Wood. The malediction seems to work; he's doomed."

"You told me it can be removed by somebody involved into it." – says Lupin, entering. "So you're the only one who can."

"A malediction?" – asks Betelgeuse.

"Wood's family has been cursed. His mother killed an innocent person." – explains Snape.

"Maybe that's why I couldn't find him." – says Betelgeuse slowly. "The malediction stopped me but you should try, Severus."

"You're right." – he sighs. He pulls a silver star off his neck. Harry looks at it with interest. 

"The Star of the Five Elements, also called the Star of Seth Slytherin." – explains Betelgeuse. "Every jewel symbolizes one of the Elements. A sapphire is Air, a ruby – Fire, an emerald – Water, an onyx – Metal and a diamond – Severus doesn't have it in his Star – a diamond is Light."

"Why doesn't he have it?"

"The number of the jewels depends on your abilities in Mind-Reading. Severus' Natural Element is Water so his first stone was an emerald. A ruby is called Fire of Trial, an emerald – Stone of Cunning, a sapphire symbolizes intelligence and hope and an onyx – loyalty. The only one missing is a diamond – Light of Understanding."

"What doesn't he understand?"

"He can't break through all hatred and pain that has grown inside him. That's why he may not be able to find the prisoner – to overcome a malediction you need some positive feelings, you see, and I don't think Severus has them." 

"I can't do that!" – yells Snape angrily. "It repels me."

"That's because you hate the boy." – replies Betelgeuse.

"His mother…"

"He isn't his mother, Severus." – replies the Phoenixer sharply. "And you know it well."

"To know and to feel are two different things." – sighs Snape. "Angriff knew where to strike; I can't do that. Leave me alone, all of you; I must think it over. I must find another way to find him."

"The time is running." – says Harry to Dumbledore when they have left the chamber. "What if he doesn't find Oliver?"

"Godric wasn't joking, I know him well." – replies Dumbledore quietly. "And only Professor Snape can break such a powerful malediction – but I'm not sure whether he will."

"All because he hates Oliver!" – yells Harry out. "Why can't he forgive?"

"I asked him that question once and he replied: Have I ever been forgiven? He was exaggerating but he had the point. Look at yourself: you hate him as well; his own child hates him. Why shouldn't he hate, then?"

"He doesn't care what I feel towards him."

"He doesn't show he cares." – replies Dumbledore. "But it doesn't mean it's indifferent to him. I understand your anger and confusion – I was shocked as well when I learnt the truth but all you did was yelling at him and calling him names. It only worsened the situation. I know it's hard for you to listen to this but I don't think he'll be able to break the malediction alone." Harry ponders over Dumbledore's words for a while and then heads for the Snape's chamber. He enters and sees Snape pouring over thick volumes.

"Snape" – says Harry – "Severus!"

"Don't disturb me, Serp." – replies Snape angrily. Harry takes a deep breath; it won't be easy.

"I'd like to apologize." – he whispers. "I'm sorry, Severus, that I shouted at you." Snape gapes at him, flabbergasted. "It wasn't your fault. I'll repeat that in front of the whole school, just help Oliver, please." Snape stands up and approaches him slowly.

"Bet has told you about the importance of positive feelings in malediction-breaking, hasn't she?" – he says slowly. "You must like Wood really a lot if your friendship made you say this to me. I know you said that only to help him because I can't believe you stopped hating me. Still, it was impressive, I must admit that – few Gryffindors would humiliate themselves in front of me like that."

"You won't help him, then." – whispers Harry. "What should I do to make you change your mind? Beg you on my knees in the Great Hall?"

"I'm not the Dark Lord to enjoy this." – barks Snape. "Do you really think I don't want to help him? However, the malediction is extremely powerful, Serp. It was cast by two good Maledictors and sealed with the blood of an innocent child. It's a very powerful kind of magic, extremely hard to break. I'm so sorry to disappoint you but I'm not strong enough to do that."

"If it was sealed by blood, can't it be broken the same way?" – asks Harry. Snape stares at him.

"Sacrifice." – he says slowly. "You're right… Just one stone missing. The diamond, Light of Understanding. It'll come if you dare to take the mind of the boy... You're right, Serp."

"Excuse me?"

"It was one of Salazar's prophecies." – explains Snape. "His mother mentioned Inferno Potion to me years ago as well. It fits together. The only thing that can save Wood is a sacrifice."

"Do you mean death?"

"Much less and much more than that. Serp, you said you'd beg me on your knees in the Great Hall if it were necessary. Were you serious?"

"Do you want me to do that?"

"No, but I want more."

"What do you want, then?"

"You." – says Snape. "Give me your mind."

"My mind?"

"That's right. I need a medium. That's a very advanced Mind reading but I could try it. I can't help hating Wood but you're his friend, you love him. I'll look for him via your mind."

"All right, Severus."

"Don't agree before you learn why it's called a sacrifice. First, it's highly illegal…"

"I don't care."

"I suppose so because you've never cared about any rules. Second, it hurts, it really does."

"You said that only fools call pain hell. How could I live knowing I didn't help him, though I could?"

"Last but certainly not least, I'll see your memories."

"You… will… what?"

"That's why it's a sacrifice. A humiliation like begging me in the Great Hall, only much, much worse. That's why this magic is considered heinous if used without the consent of a victim. It's worse than rape, they say; I wouldn't even try to do this to you without your agreement. Think twice before you say yes. If you do, I'll enter your mind and see your memories, your dreams, you fantasies. Of course, I won't see it all but I don't know what and how much I'll see."

"But you won't tell anyone what you've seen?" – whispers Harry.

"I swear I won't."

"So do it."

"Serp, you're brave like ten Gryffindors but think twice. It hurts and it'll make you reveal your deepest secrets to me. Moreover, once I enter your mind, we'll have to proceed till I find him. You won't be able to throw me out of your brain and if you try it I'll have to break in by force – and it may harm you irreversibly."

"So I won't oppose, I'll just make way for you."

"You don't know what you're talking about! Will you show me your greatest fears? Your dreams? Your secrets? Will you show that to me? To me, a Death Eater, greasy git the Potions' Master? To me, to Snape, a friend of Lucius Malfoy? To me, who killed most if the Potter family?" Harry's silent for a long time.

"Oliver's life is more important to me." – he croaks finally. "Just don't tell anyone, OK?"

"I've sworn." – replies Snape curtly.

"And… does it hurt much? Is it like Cruciatus?"

"It depends. The more you oppose, the more it hurts but I promise not to cause you more pain than it's necessary."

"Let's start then." – whispers Harry. "Oliver's waiting."

"You're Lily's foal, no doubt." – says Snape, opening the door. "She'd have done the same. Bet, we need your help."

"Are you both crazy?" – she says. "It's dangerous, Sev!"

"Angriff won't hurt MY students." – snaps Snape. "And my son we'll finally see I can do more than casting the Unforgivables!" Harry puts his hand on the Star; Snape puts his own gloved one on Harry's. The jewels start shining, as if they were alive. "Look into my eyes and don't oppose." Harry looks up obediently to meet two pools of black. It feels as is he were drowning in black lake…

FLASH!

The enormous dragon is towering over him…

FLASH!

"Kill the spare…"

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given…"

Now Harry understands what Snape said about sacrifice. He must show him the most terrible event of his life. Death Eaters are Apparating… Voldemort is telling them how he returned… Harry sees himself, running for it… False Moody… Dumbledore blasting the door into pieces… Cedric's parents…

FLASH!

He's six again, closed in the cupboard, pleading his uncle to let him out. Dudley is roaring with laughter.

FLASH!

Professor McGonagall puts the Sorting Hat on his head. "Not Slytherin…" Ups, Snape won't be happy to know this.

FLASH!

Tom Marvolo Riddle – I am Lord Voldemort. The basilisk is attacking him again; Ginny's dying…

FLASH!

People are accusing him of being the Heir of Slytherin.

FLASH!

Cho Chang. Harry doesn't want Snape to know this, so he tries to stop him. Pain bursts out in his head and spreads across his whole body. Snape's been warning him that he shouldn't oppose, but…

"Make way" – Harry hears Snape's voice. "Make way or I'll hurt you. Remember why you're doing this."

FLASH!

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Quirrel bursts out with mad laughter. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he?"

FLASH!

The infamous Mirror of Erised. His parents. It should be Snape standing there, not James… Why did the Mirror lie?

"It doesn't show the truth, remember." – explains Snape. "It doesn't tell you whether the things it shows are true or even possible, it just makes you see your deepest heart's desire."

FLASH!

Harry's standing in the middle of a great hall he's never seen before.

"The Temple of Seth Slytherin, one of our ancestors. All Mind Readers come here to perform more complicated magic. Come with me." – says Snape. Harry marvels the enormous, gothic hall made of dark obsidian.

"Where is it, Severus?"

" "Where" is a wrong question, Serp. This place doesn't exist; it's but a creation of my mind. That's why these who were looking for the Temple, did that to no avail. It doesn't even posses any specific shape but every Mind Reader sees it another way. You see it the way I imagine it."

"Does it mean that only our minds are here, not our bodies?"

"That's right."

"Where are we going?"

"To the altar to make a sacrifice."

"What are we going to sacrifice?" – asks Harry.

"Me."

"What?"

"Mind Readers have won a terrible renown because of that ritual, Serp. Yes, we do sacrifice people – us."

"Are you going to kill yourself?"

"No. I'll just sever the bounds connecting my body and my mind so the latter would be free to look for Wood."

"Why is it called the sacrifice then?"

"Because if I fail and my mind won't come back I'll be worse than dead. The body can exist without the mind but it'll be but an existence, not real life. I'll be like an empty shell."

"You're going to perform Dementor's Kiss on yourself, Severus, aren't you? Don't…"

"The remarkable difference is that this process is reversible so I can come back and I'll be back. Serp, you can't come further." He stops his son with a gesture. "You're not a Mind Reader." Harry halts obediently and watches Snape climbing the marble staircase, leading to the thing he called "the altar". It's a black, marble slab, propped by five stone animals: an Unicorn, a Mngva, a Sleipnir, a Basilisk and a Phoenix. They open their huge eyes, made of jewels and lower the slab so Snape is able to step on it and then they lift it slowly again. Snape's standing there alone, pale but determined. "Ignis!" – he commands sharply. Red flames jump form the marble surface, licking his boots. Harry gasps.

"Don't do it!" – he screams but Snape isn't listening. 

"Gladius" – he says firmly. A dagger appears in his hand; its blade is glittering, reflecting the flames. 

"SEVERUS!!!" The blade plunges into Snape's chest; he sinks to his knees and the flames burst high up in the air. "SEVERUS!!!"

"Easy" – murmurs Betelgeuse. "He's all right."

"He stabbed himself." – whispers Harry. "Died for Oliver and I called him a Death Eater…"

"He isn't dead; he just set his mind free." – explains the Phoenixer. "I suppose he's told you that but you haven't understood. Don't worry, he'll be back soon." Harry looks around – he's at Hogwarts again. Betelgeuse has already put Snape on the sofa; he's motionless and his eyes are completely blank. "So he imagines the sacrifice literally." – smiles Betelgeuse, after listening to Harry's story. "Dying on the altar. Interesting."

"Do you imagine it another way, Mrs. Strongbow?"

"Every Mind Reader does it another way. Nothing in the Temple is real, even the Temple itself. He killed himself only in his mind, not in the real life. It's all here" – she touches her forehead. "And the sacrifice… That's why Lord Voldemort will never be a Mind Reader. Death is his Boggart and to perform any good magic there you must kind of die." – she runs her fingers through Snape's hair gently. "Because you separate your mind from your body. That's why Severus is a very good Mind Reader – because he knows that death is only a heartbeat away. We must wait, Serp, that's all we can do."

"And what if he fails?"

"The custom is to wait for an hour – and in this case we'll wait even longer and if he doesn't come back…." – she pulls out a thin dagger.

"You can't do that!"

"He doesn't want to be an empty shell." – replies Betelgeuse sternly. "But he'll be back. You showed that you care about him – not because of Oliver, but because of him. That's the best anchor you could give him." Harry stares at his watch.

Five minutes

Ten.

Twenty.

Thirty.

Forty.

Forty-five.

"I've found him." – Snape sits up suddenly. "Serp, I need your mind again." This time he doesn't use the Star but grasps his son by the shoulders and stares straight into his emerald eyes. Harry screams – it hurts now, much, much more than the previous time. The stream of memories runs through his head like a speeded-up movie, it hurts more and more… Suddenly Snape's grasp loosens. They're in the Temple again but this time Snape leads him towards the door made of light. "The Light of Understanding." – he explains. "I hope it won't burn me to ashes." He puts his hand on the doorknob and pulls the door open. Harry sees his silhouette disappearing in the sea of dazzling, white light.

"Good Lord" – whispers Betelgeuse, helping Harry to stand up. "That was something."

"Where is he?" – whispers Harry.

"He's gone." – replies the Phoenixer. "Mind and body."

"What?"

"He went to fetch Oliver." – she replies. "It requires a great power to do it – I mean to Disapparate like that. No anti-Apparating spell seems to be able to stop him now. Look" – she lifts Snape's Star – "the diamond. It's here. He understood. He broke through his hate and prejudices. Oliver will be free soon."

"I'm back." – they can hear a low growl. Snape's holding Oliver in his arms.

"Is he hurt?" – asks Harry.

"Just stunned." – replies Snape. "Bet, take him to the Hospital Wing, please, and let his father know he's safe and sound." When she's left he sinks to the chair, breathing heavily. Harry hands him a glass of water.

"Thanks." – murmurs Snape, taking a sip. "Hell, that was a piece of good magic." – he smiles. "What a pity you couldn't see Godric's face when I Disapparated with Wood before his very eyes." – he starts laughing. "He couldn't believe his own eyes; the Poisons' Master made a fool out of him again. Thanks for your help, Serp."

"Thank you." – says Harry quietly. "I was just a helper, you did most of the job."

"Why didn't you want to be in my House?" – asks Snape suddenly.

"Because I knew Voldemort was in Slytherin."

"And Pettigrew in Gryffindor." – replies Snape. "Devil alone knows why, this coward. The Hat was right, though – you are a Slytherin, because I am. You're Vipera's descendant and a Parselmouth, like Carmen. You should belong to that House."

"But my mum was a Gryffindor!"

"When I look at you it makes me think of her." – sighs Snape. "Not only because you have her eyes but because you have her character, not mine. She would have risked the way you did, I wouldn't."

"You nearly died."

"You're exaggerating" – smiles Snape – "it just looks terrible but it's relatively safe compared to another things I did."

"I know." – says Harry quietly. "Why weren't you in Gryffindor?"

"Why isn't Miss Granger in Ravenclaw?" – replies Snape. "The Hat has to choose somehow. Why was Perceval Weasley in Gryffindor? He worked like a Hufflepuff and had more ambition than the half of my House. Stupid ambition, unluckily. He'll turn into an evil Auror, I'm afraid; he follows the orders too eagerly. But we'll see; he'll fight in the battle – we'll see what he'll do."

"When will the battle be?"

"During Christmas holidays, I think." – replies Snape. "In a week, probably."

"So soon?"

"What should we wait for? Another challenge?" – Snape leaps to his feet. "I have to contact Panthera; I completely forgot about it! She'll kill me!"


	25. The army

DISCLAIMER: Not mine!!!

Lots of descriptions, not much action. Forgive me but I couldn't resist the temptation!

THE ARMY

Harry's POV

That's how I started trusting Sn… Severus. I call him by his first name now because it's, well, more polite. He's saved Oliver, risking being worse than dead so he deserves some respect at least. Not that I love him – I still don't call him "father" and I don't think I ever will - but I respect him. He's cruel, ruthless and manipulates people with an ease of a very experienced politician but he's also brave, brilliant and steadfast. Maybe he's ready to sacrifice a thousand to save a million (I see the point – that's the best thing you can do in such a situation but his cold logic still makes me tremble) but, unlike many other leaders, Fudge for example; he is ready to sacrifice himself as well. I know that when he makes a promise, he keeps it. Severus seems to be much less tense now when talking to me, too. I don't know a lot about maledictions but I'm sure that it was eating him from the inside like a slow-working venom (no wonder – it happened to me I'd never forget it as well…) and now he's free. I have no idea about Mind reading as well but I think that this door of light he went through burnt some of his hatred away. It was Light of Understanding, after all – he broke through all his feelings to help somebody he hated. He valued Oliver's life higher than his own and few people would do that. He's more cheerful now, he smiles more often – though I know there are many things he has to worry about. 

I've made peace with Carmen and Draco as well. I know they were Dark and both have the brands they hate, but now, due to Severus, I understand what Magnus said: that cruelty and nobility can occupy the same soul. I'd never suspect Draco to be brave enough to face Voldemort but he does it, though he's aware of the danger. I hope that this Transfiguration trick works well and he'll be safe at last. Hell, I start worrying about my new family! Severus is my father, Draco's my cousin (though a distant one) and Carmen the Jaguar my half-sister. There were times when I'd have preferred not to have a family at all than to have such a one – but I must admit I was wrong. They're Dark, sometimes cruel, they kill, lie and steal – but they aren't evil. When Magnus tried to explain that to me I couldn't understand it but now I do. The only one I can't trust is Draco's father. I can't understand why Severus likes him – but he's the Shadowmaster, after all, so I trust his experience. I know that he knows what he's doing. What is he doing now, by the way? Preparing to smash Angriff…

End of Harry's POV

Snape takes the mirror out again. Panthera, the Highest Priestess, this time completely sober, answers his call.

"So tomorrow, 8 am English time." – she says. "All right. Remember that I need a very special bed."

"Sure, sure." – murmurs Snape. "A very special bed." – he smiles when he comes back to his bedroom. Panthera is a half-Feline-half-Beta so she does need it. Every Feline turns into a giant cat at night (during the day they may transform at will); Panthera, being a halfblood is able to remain in her human form after the sunset but she turns into a cat when she falls asleep so her wish is very well justified. Not every bed can support a thousand pounds of a winged (she has bat wings due to her vampire father) black panther. 

Next day, 8 am.

"You can look at the army through this mirror." – explains Dumbledore, letting Harry into his office. Harry takes a look: Snape's waiting at the gates. He's on horseback: his Sleipnir, in her best harness, is pawing the ground impatiently. Snape's wearing his best robes, all black, only the inside of his cloak is scarlet. Lucius Malfoy is on his left, on a white Pegasus and wearing white. Professor McGonagall, in scarlet, on a griffin, occupies Snape's right. "Your father greets them as a Basileus; Lucius Malfoy represents the MOM and Professor McGonagall – the school."

"Why is Malfoy representing the Aurors?"

"Because Minister Fudge has given us so many Aurors only due to his _actions_." – smiles Dumbledore. "He also made the way clear for the Order of the Phoenix - _somehow_" – Dumbledore makes a gesture as if rubbing two coins against each other, smiling – "They're officially called "volunteer group" and are led by Regulus Magne."

"Still I can't believe that you trust him." Dumbledore sighs.

"Your father is the Shadowmaster and I trust his experience and wisdom. He's the only man I know able to gather such an army and if he needs another Death Eater to help him… They're coming, look!" The first group Apparates. "Our Aurors." They're coming in pairs, all in light-gray robes. 

"Fifty." – murmurs Betelgeuse Strongbow angrily. "Five groups, two of which greenhorns. Fudge isn't generous."

"It's Percy!" – shouts Harry out.

"It'll be his first real fight." – says Dumbledore quietly. "I hope not the last one." The Aurors enter through the gate and the next group appears. "The Phoenixers." Forty people in gray robes, adorned with the Three Phoenixes, march into the castle. 

"Everyone we could gather." – explains Betelgeuse. "All great fighters. We have a Cracker as well - Magnus, of course."

"The Priestesses of the Two." – whispers Dumbledore. "I don't care fighting them." Fifty women in black robes rimmed with crimson, riding on huge Sleipnirs, trot towards Snape. Their leader is carrying their symbol: a unicorn fighting a basilisk. They're leading a group of enormous wolves: the Wargs. 

"Severus couldn't choose better helpers." – says Betelgeuse. "These women will smash every enemy to dust." The next group is coming: also in black and on Thestrals. "The Wraiths. Fifty. Much more than we supposed – Nazgul Grindewald must have taken Angriff very seriously."

"What beasts are they leading?" – says Harry, surprised. The animals are even more extraordinary than Thestrals: they're bare skeletons of giant cats, not covered by hide or muscles. Red lights shine menacingly in the empty sockets of their white skulls.

"The smilodons." – explains Betelgeuse. "It's very hard to kill them with magic: you usually do it with a sword and it's very difficult, too. Wounds made by their fangs heal very slowly and bleed much."

"So we have more fighters than we counted on. Chinese Dragons and Sabaki make another fifty." – says Dumbledore. "How many together?"

"240." – counts Betelgeuse. "Plus ten smilodons, twenty Wargs, fifty Thestrals and fifty Sleipnirs."

"Look, another ones!" – shouts Harry out.

"French Aurors" – explains Dumbledore, looking at the marching fighters in navy-blue adorned with gold. "Three experienced groups." Another ones are Apparating: Spanish Aurors in red (also thirty), Irish in dark green (forty) and German in steel-gray (twenty.) "360."

"I'm glad I'm not Angriff." – smiles Betelgeuse. "Do we expect anyone more, Headmaster?"

"Dogs of War, I suppose. Look, they're coming." Indeed, a group on griffins has come through the Megaport. They're wearing black robes adorned with silver. 

"Angles of Death." – explains Betelgeuse. "Only ten but they couldn't leave their own people unprotected." Next group, on Mngvas (twenty five people) in dark crimson are Little Birds from South America. "Riders of Apocalypse won't come. They're busy, Severus told me yesterday so I suppose that's everybody."

"No, look! What are they riding on?!" – shouts Harry out, flabbergasted.

"Unicorns." – whispers Betelgeuse in awe. "Unicorns, trained since foals to fight and kill. They're terrible; wounds their horns make don't heal for months. Sweet Merlin, Severus managed to get Blizzard Group. They're five times more expensive than an average gang and choose their masters really carefully – I have no idea how he managed to persuade them to join us."

"I think he offered them some precious potions." – smiles Dumbledore. "I've heard they're impressive but I didn't expect this." Indeed, seventy unicorn riders in stunning white are a something you won't forget. "And we have another group."

"Artanigra." – says Betelgeuse. "Headmistress Fuchs hasn't left us alone." Forty people (on foot and leading ten enormous creatures – the lionwolves) march into the castle. They're wearing red and have Artanigra badges: the school coat of arms is a jaguar, a serpent, an owl and a beaver surrounding letter A. "Over 500 people." – whispers Betelgeuse. "10 smilodons, 20 Wargs, 50 Thestrals, 50 Sleipnirs, 10 griffins, 25 Wargs, 70 unicorns and 10 lionwolves. Five Crackers, three Invokers – Artanigra has two, I can recognize them because they are wearing special robes; Carmen is the third one. England hasn't seen such an army since centuries."

Meanwhile at the gates

Lucius stares at the coming fighters, deep in awe. He would never expect such a huge army! He and Snape are talking in hushed voices.

"Smith is leading our Aurors, Sever, and he's an idiot. You may have problems with him."

"I remember him." – hisses Snape venomously. "I can't understand how he became a leader."

"If Fudge became a Minister… Who's that, Sever?!" Lucius has never seen such a woman in his life. Maybe most people wouldn't call her a beauty but he thinks she's stunning. 

"You look stupid with your jaw dropped, Luc." – replies Snape. "The Highest Priestess, I've been telling you about her. Fifty fighters, she's generous."

"But what is she?" That's a good question indeed. She's tall and muscular – you can see she's a trained warrior. She's a mulatto with waist long black hair but the Lucius doesn't mean this. He knows how Alphas, Betas and Felines really look like but he can't decide how to classify her. She has Beta fangs but Feline face: with cat-like ears. Her left eye is as black as Snape's eyes while the right is a yellow cat one.

"Her father is a Beta and her mother – a Feline." – explains Snape. "But she affects you like a Veela." – he smiles. "Intelligent, educated, terrible in fight… Hundreds of men would die to be her husband."

"I thought they couldn't marry."

"The Priestesses aren't allowed to have a family before they turn 25. Then, they may leave the Temple though many stay there all their lives. They aren't well prepared to marriage, after all – they're brought up in the Temple since early childhood, they are used to be treated by others in a very special way and so on. It's hard for them to adjust but some take a risk. The Highest Priestess must leave the Temple anyhow, whether she wants it or not."

"Why?"

"Tradition, Luc. They elect a new one every ten years and the former one must leave not only the Temple but also the Federation. It's wise, isn't it? They're very influential and powerful women so this tradition prevents the Temple from obtaining too much power and the Highest One from turning into a dictator."

"So they kick her out, right?"

"Kind of. That's her last year, by the way, though she's only 25. I hope she'll find her place in the world but it'll be hard for her."

The army occupies one of the school wings, closed for students so very few people in the castle are aware of their presence. After all, most students have already left for Christmas holidays, though Snape wanted all to stay as he fears Voldemort attack.

The animals have been located on the ground floor, changed into huge stables; the fighters occupy higher levels. The attack is planned on Sunday so they have only 5 days left. The time is scarce so they must learn to cooperate in few days but they have no other choice; Angriff must be destroyed as fast as possible. Harry, Draco, Carmen and Salazar are allowed into the Army Wing so on the next day Harry decides to visit the stables. His father has told him the animals are well trained and won't attack without an order. He enters slowly: that's the most extraordinary stable he's ever seen. It's very high as the animals are enormous. Harry jumps back when a huge muzzle touches him unexpectedly and he makes a bucket topple over. 

"What the hell?.. Potter…" – Lucius Malfoy's frosty blue eyes bore into his green ones. "Watch what you're doing!"

"What's the problem?" – Charlie Weasley emerges out of one of the cages.

"Potter makes noise." – answers Malfoy.

"Harry!" – smiles Charlie. "Do you want to take a look?"

"Of course." – Harry's glad he doesn't have to stay with Malfoy alone; he doesn't trust him an inch.

"The Thestrals" – Charlie leads him along the cages, showing him black horses with dragonish heads and bat wings. Their hide is hanging loosely on their skeletons and you can see all the bones. "They're very fast and brave in battle."

"Not to mention these are trained to bite and kick." – adds Lucius. "And they can bite your palm off easily." Next to the Thestrals are Sleipnirs – also black, carnivorous horses with bat wings but much bigger – from 8 to 10 feet in their withers. They turn their enormous heads to look at the newcomers and their huge, scarlet, snake-like eyes stare at them, making Harry shudder. Suddenly, one of the mounts rears, neighing and tossing his blunt, heavy head. Harry notices that his plate-sized hooves wear horseshoes with nails. The other horses answer his call, making infernal noise.

"Whoa, Inferno!" – shouts Lucius out. "He's mine." – he smiles with overt pride. "Nearly 4000 pounds of muscles and bones, bred for the single purpose – to kill." He pats the blunt head affectionately and kisses huge muzzle. "Nervous? Can't wait to taste blood, can you?" – he murmurs to his steed, scratching him between the ears.

"They're all crazy about their animals. Many come and talk to them or just sit and look at them." – whispers Charlie to Harry. "No wonder but I didn't know that Malfoy is also the one who can spend hours here, just gaping at them. Well, that's the only good thing I can tell about him."

"The unicorns" – whispers Harry, touching snow-white mane. "I had no idea that they are used as war horses."

"Blizzards have been breeding them for centuries, selecting the boldest ones. The wild ones are timid and shy while these are born in hell. The wounds made by their horns heal very slowly."

"And most people hesitate to cast curses on them." – says Malfoy. "That's one of Blizzards' card up their sleeves. Their enemies fear to fight them – not to mention that these Dogs are worth all gold they demand and they're very expensive. My uncle told me that during Adolph Grindewald's war twenty of them smashed a hundred of experienced Aurors. The fools feared to kill the unicorns and when they finally made up their minds and started casting curses, half of them had already been dead."

"Did they fight for the Dark Lord?" – Harry gapes at him, surprised.

"They did." – replies Lucius curtly. Next are the griffins, beautiful beasts with lion bodies and eagle wings, heads and front paws. 

"I must ask Angles how they train them." – says Charlie. "They're very hard to tame." Next are the Wargs – pony-sized wolves, so big and strong that you can ride them. They yawn, showing their huge fangs. "All big animals are hard to stun and kill." – explains Charlie. "That's why they're used in battles. It requires two-three Avadas to kill a mature Warg."

"One is enough if you hit into the eye." – says Lucius. "Or straight into the heart."

"That's extremely easy in the battle when they're galloping and jumping." – murmurs Charlie.

"But possible." – replies Malfoy. "Smilodons are much worse – the only thing that helps is a sharp sword." Giant skeleton cats are lying sprawled on the straw. Harry looks at their dagger-like fangs and curved claws and feels happy he doesn't have to fight them. Even the red lights shining in the empty sockets of their skulls make him shudder; they're even more menacing than the other animals that have at least hides on. "You must hew the head off."- explains Malfoy. One of cats raises its head (rather its skull) and roars. The sound echoes against the stonewalls and the other cats answer the call. The Mngvas, horse-sized crimson tigers scratch their claws against the floor, sniffing. They lash their sides with their tails impatiently, angry that the roar has woken them up. The last cages are occupied by the lionwolves – animals nearly as tall as the Sleipnirs. They look like lions but their heads are undoubtedly canine. Now Harry understands their name – their look as if somebody added a wolfish head to the lion body.

"Why can't we attack Voldemort with this army?" – asks Harry, when Malfoy has left.

"Because the Death Eaters wouldn't wait till we kill them." - smiles Charlie wryly. "They'd Disapparate while Angriff's army won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Severus believes that and I think he knows what he's doing."

Evening, the stables

"Inferno, my sweetheart" – Lucius hands his stallion another rabbit liver. "You're the best steed I've ever seen."

"I suppose my Satan is better." – Malfoy turns round and sees Panthera.

"With all the respect, Highest Priestess, I think you're wrong." – he bows to her. Panthera yawns.

"Another abysmal fool that doesn't dare to use my name." – she whispers in Russian.

"You forgot to introduce yourself, you arrogant woman." – hisses Malfoy, also in Russian. Panthera laughs aloud.

"Grindewald. Panthera Yekatherina Grindewald, you arrogant guy."

"Lucius Augustus Malfoy." – he introduces himself and they shake hands. 

"You challenge me. Let's test our mounts, OK? Let's make a race."

"Bet you lose." – murmurs Malfoy. She whispers something to him and he laughs out.

"Such a bet? To make such an offer to a mourning widower." – he tries to sound offended but his eyes betray him. "You sex-obsessed…"

"Very mourning." – she rolls her eyes. "I'm not blind. I can see that you can't take your eyes off me. In five days I may be dead so I don't wont to waste such an opportunity."

"But what will Sev say?"

"Severus?" – she smiles. "I don't love him; he doesn't love me so no problem. It's rare, Lucius" – her eyes turn sad suddenly – "to meet a man who fancies Panthera, not the Highest Priestess and I see you do."

"They're fools." – murmurs Lucius. "They have no brains at all." Panthera smiles wildly.

"Ready for a race or not?" – she grins.

^^^^^^^^^^

"A smilodon" is a Latin name of a saber-toothed tiger.


	26. The prophecy

DISCLAIMER: Not mine!

Wolf of Avalon: Draco: yes. Harry: read this chap.

Jedi Knight Hunter: Don't worry I won't shed more Malfoy blood. Lily – after the battle.

THE PROPHECY

"Severus!"

"Yes, Minerva?" – he yawns. It's early in the morning and last night they worked long, preparing a strategy. Even with a huge army the attack will be difficult, very difficult.

"Who's that blonde?"

"What blonde?"

"This half-Veela you kissed when you both had left your _private_ rooms."

"Her? Freya, Blizzards' Meinherr."

"Yesterday it was somebody else."

"Of course" – he growls angrily – "Yesterday it was the Highest Priestess. If you're looking for her, knock to Lucius' rooms." – he smiles wickedly, seeing her blush. "I'm not joking."

"Severus, I didn't think you…"

"I'm just polite, Minerva."

"Do you call sleeping with them "politeness"?" – she's shocked.

"I assure you we didn't sleep." – he can't help teasing her. "Minerva, I'm a grown-up man, so don't lecture me, please. I'm just polite to them, I'm not going to marry them all and have a harem in my dungeons but they're Dogs, remember! I'm the Basileus, the main leader, but I'm not the Dark Lord – that is I don't have absolute power over them. They have their laws, customs and traditions and I have to respect them if I want them to obey me." Professor McGonagall just shakes her head.

"I didn't think you'll invite these half-wild barbarians…"

"Only these "barbarians" seem to be interested in stopping Angriff – and capable of that." – snaps Snape. "I know their traditions may be strange or even shocking for you but I ask you to respect them – we need Dogs, Minerva. And don't look at me as if I did something terrible. According to Dogs' tradition my behavior was polite and proper, it showed my hospitality and trust – yes, trust, Minerva – no Dog will accept you in their chamber unless they trust you. Shocked?" – he mocks. "They live in constant danger, don't you understand? They won't let you to their beds if they aren't sure you won't try to harm them, it's obvious! And to tell you the truth, it was FUN! I enjoyed it! Minerva, you weren't so shocked when Lily, Roger and me were coming back from out missions, though we were stealing and killing! It was more acceptable to you! When I yell "Avada Kedavra" you consider OK but when I behave like a normal man you are shocked. Am I so non-human? In-human, maybe?"

"Sorry, Severus." – she replies quietly. "I just thought you loved Lily…"

"Bring her back." – he says sharply. "Bring her back if you can and I won't look at any other woman again." They're silent for a moment.

"Sorry again." – she says shyly. "I'm just confused with all that events. Angriff's back, Lucius is you helper – though I don't trust him an inch…"

"No need." – hisses Snape.

"And this army. I've never seen such people before, I don't understand their language – at least not the Dogs."

"Because it's a slang. Three kinds of our slang."

"Our?"

"My parents were Dogs of War."

"Good that you understand them at least but, Severus, I worry about the students. If someone gets here accidentally…"

"They'll be brought to the Headmaster and obliviated. They can't know the army is here – but most are at home now so I hope no one will stroll here."

"Don't you understand? Your soldiers may hurt them!" – she shouts out. His face darkens suddenly.

"Don't you worry about my students, then? Devil alone knows what I can do to them on the detention in the dungeons, when they're alone, just with a Death Eater and a Dog of War in one person… No, Minerva, I've chosen people who wouldn't harm our kids, I assure you. They don't drink and then run around cursing everyone in sight, I tell you. The only ones I don't trust completely are the Aurors, to be honest. I know most of them are decent people but there can be a bastard among them. The Dogs aren't dangerous and if somebody hurts the student physically or by magic I set the Mortal Ring at once."

"Mortal Ring?"

"This kind of execution lasts five to eight hours usually." – he answers curtly, making her gasp.

"Would you do that?" – she whispers. His eyes narrow dangerously. 

"Be sure of it." – he hisses and his face twists with a cruel, sadistic grimace. "As sure as of the sunrise."

"I didn't know their customs are co cruel."

"Locking people up in Azkaban with the Dementors is far crueler in my opinion." – he whispers, thinking of his own imprisonment. "Any other problems, Minerva?"

"Yes. They're building a stake…"

"To make sacrifices."

"I hope you won't let them…"

"They'll just burn a bull for Mitra and some birds for Nemain. If they believe it helps I won't protest. It can't hurt, after all."

"And these candles?"

"For Fortuna, Imperatrix Mundi. She's a very popular goddess."

"And your Priestesses?"

"There'll be a party tonight. I've already bought food and wine."

"A party?"

"That's how the ceremonies for the Creator, god of life and joy look like. Lily called them "sex, drugs and rock-and-roll", Minerva; nothing for such a respectable lady like you. They believe in balance of the two forces, you see. The battle will be a bloody sacrifice for Deletrix – the goddess of death, destruction and so on – so, to keep the equilibrium, the Creator must be worshipped first."

"Don't they beg Deletrix for mercy?"

"She and mercy?" – Snape laughs aloud harshly. "She's the Lady of war and death! She wants blood and pain and hates weakness! She hates being begged, she wants to see courage. Well, they sacrificed children for her but they dropped that custom centuries ago." – he adds, shocking her even more. "They stopped doing this centuries ago, I assure you." – he smiles.

"A propos" – she says – "How old are the Dogs when they start to fight? I saw some children here."

"Some gangs accept grown-up or teenage volunteers." – he explains. "But family clans don't send their kids to school but teach them the art of war instead. A young Dog must pass a difficult exam to be considered grown-up and join the fight."

"How old are they when they take it?"

"When they're ready. Dogs don't have the documents so they often don't even know how old their children exactly are. Don't be shocked, they pick most their children from the streets so how can they learn that? They usually say "He was born in the summer when we fought with…" or "We suppose she was four when we adopted her". But back to your question – they're between 14 and 16, depending on the gang and their talents."

"Don't tell me you'll lead such children to war, Severus!"

"I'll have to. I can't tell them not to – they'll feel insulted and leave."

"You can't!"

"Find me another army then, Minerva. That's their tradition and I have to respect it – though I don't like it – if I want them to help me."

Two hours later

"Do you ever sleep, Severus?"

"When I have time, yes."

"Sal and Carmen are going to fight, aren't they?"

"That's right, Serp. Carmen is an Invoker so she may be very useful. Angriff has many beast and Invokers know how to enchant them and can make them submissive to their orders."

"I want to fight, too."

"Don't be silly, Serp."

"Why? I've already passed through many ordeals…"

"Are you eager to pass through more?" – snaps Snape furiously. "You can't even cast Avada! No, Serp, you aren't ready."

"How can I be ready when nobody teaches me to fight? The Dark Arts, fencing, even martial arts – why can't I learn that?"

"If I were the Headmaster, I'd do that, Serp. I believe that knowledge itself doesn't make you evil and that all children should be taught to fight, to defend themselves. However, I can't teach you that without Headmaster's permission, sorry. I'll talk to him – and you should talk, too." – replies Snape slowly. "However, you're NOT READY. You have no idea how the battle looks like."

"No one knows until they see it."

"Serp" – says Snape in a very low voice. "I'm afraid you'll fight, sooner or later. You'll see enough to turn you into a psychopath, a madman or, in the best case, into a cold cynic, afraid to show what he feels. Don't speed it up, it'll come anyhow."

"You're the greatest optimist I've ever seen."

"But a realist."

Noon, Army HQs

"What are they going to do, Albus?" – asks Professor McGonagall, observing coming Meinherrs and Auror leaders. 

"It's an ancient tradition, continued by the Priestesses of the Two, most Dogs of War and even by Aurors in some countries." – explains Dumbledore quietly. "The prophecy must be made before they start a war. Some of them would leave if we didn't agree for that."

"You know, Albus" – she whispers – "I'm fed up with them. Severus and his women…"

"They are all grown-ups, Minerva." – smiles Dumbledore gently. "They live in constant danger so no wonder that they don't waste their time but devour life as fast as they can. Not that I like it but as long as everything is consensual I can't protest. Well, even if I did I doubt it would help."

"All that sacrifices, all that wild religions…"

"Minerva, they'll leave soon, you won't have to endure their songs and ceremonies forever!"

"And they take children to war!" – she nearly shouts it out. Dumbledore's face darkens.

"I don't like it, believe me but what can we do? That's their tradition…"

"You could tell Severus not to accept this!"

"I did."

"And?"

"He replied that no Dogs would come if he does it. They'd feel insulted. Look, Salazar's coming!"

Salazar brings his most powerful prophesying object: Mirror of Fate. It's now standing in the middle of the chamber and everyone are staring into its blank, dark surface. Salazar stands up and touches the cold glass; all eyes are boring into him and silence is ringing in his ears. 

"The boy with the scar" – he says suddenly in a hollow, unnatural voice. "The Boy-Who-Lived." Professor McGonagall clasps her hands against her mouth; Regulus Magne leaps to his feet. "Take him to the battle. Take him as your Cracker. He has what his mother had. Take the Boy-Who-Lived as your Cracker if you want to come back. Take him or your Sleipnirs will break their fangs on the castle walls; take him, or your blood will melt the snow and the crimson river will flow. Take him, if you want to survive. Take him and smash your enemy." The silence is even stranger now.

"What did his mother have, Basileus?" – asks Freya, Blizzards' Meinherr. 

"Magnus?" – asks Snape. "Could she?.."

"Yes, she could Guess." – admits the Cracker. "She was the only Cracker with that gift in the world, I daresay. She could Guess. If the boy can do it he may save us all."

"So we must call him here." – says Smith, the leader of English Aurors but Professor McGonagall protests aloud:

"He's but fifteen! You can't!"

"Our children start fighting when they're fourteen." – growls Pitbull, Sabaki Meinherr, who somehow managed to slip out of Godric castle to join the meeting. "If he's necessary for the victory, he has to go. We fight to live, madam, we don't want to die in vain."

"I agree." – Wraiths' leader supports her. "I have fifty people, they all have families so I want to bring them back home. Some of my fighters aren't much older. If the boy doesn't come, we will leave. We have our duties, we won't die because of somebody's cowardice." The murmur of consent runs around the table.

"Let's vote." – says Snape. "I leave the decision to you. Professor McGonagall?"

"Against."

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Against."

"Regulus Magne?"

"Against. He isn't prepared."

"Highest Priestess?"

"For." – says Panthera, after a long silence. "I can't break the Temple law." Also all the Meinherrs are for (no wonder as prophesying is their ancient custom and they consider it very important.) Also Artanigra and some Aurors are for. Snape sighs, standing up. 

"The majority is for." – he says quietly. "Magnus, please fetch the Boy-Who-Lived." The Cracker leaves the chamber without a word and the row breaks out. 

"Severus, how could you?!" – shrieks Professor McGonagall furiously.

"He couldn't do anything, Professor." – says Regulus Magne quietly. "They'd have left…"

"How can you gamble with life of your own son, Severus?!" – she yells. The chamber goes quiet at once; all eyes bore into her and Snape.

"Minerva…" – moans Snape. "That was all we needed…"

"Basileus" – Blizzard Meinherr turns to him. "Is he your son? Is Harry Potter really your child?"

"It wasn't polite to cheat us." – Adds Sabaki Meinherr; a few others support her. Snape swears under his breath; there are too many of them to obliviate them at once – and if he tried they'd be furious.

"Meinherr Pitbull" – he turns to the Sabaka – "I remind you that, as the Basileus, I have the right to keep some information secret, as long as it doesn't endanger the fighters without need. Therefore, due to my position – most of you are aware what I mean - I didn't introduce my family to you. I didn't consider it necessary. However, if you demand it…"

"We do. It's important." – growls Pitbull.

"I agree." – adds Smith. Snape pierces him with his glare.

"I'm telling you this in confidence." – continues Snape and his voice is shaking slightly with wrath. "Carmen McKinnon, the Invoker and Harry Potter – or rather Serpens Evans are indeed my biological children. I suppose this information suffices. Whoever makes this secret leak out of this room will be executed." The door opens and Magnus comes back with Harry at his heels. "Well, Serp" – says Snape – "Your wish has come true. You're going to battle if you want."

"His wish is NOT important" – barks Little Birds Meinherr – "We won't risk our lives if…"

"I am aware of that, Meinherr Falco" – replies Snape. "However, he's my son, not my slave. I can't force him."

"What am I supposed to do?" – asks Harry.

"He's really yours, Basileus." – murmurs the Wraith. "You always asked the same."

After the meeting

"Magnus, Salazar, Lucius, please, stay." – says Snape. "Sal, for hell's sake, why?.."

"You know I don't rule what I say. I'm but a medium. I'm sorry but I couldn't stop it."

"And _thank you_, Minerva." – hisses Snape venomously. "You, Gryffindors, are brave but have no brains at all. Thank you. Now they all know Serp is my son. I wonder what will the Dark Lord do when he learns."

"Severus, I'm so sorry, I didn't think…"

"That's your problem. You DON'T think." – he snaps.

"It's water under the bridge, Severus." – says Regulus quietly. "What's done is done."

"Since when are you a Cracker?" – Snape turns to his son. 

"Mum sent me her books last summer." – explains Harry. "I've been learning all the time."

"Right." – replies Snape curtly. "I don't like it but I can't help it so the first thing…" – he casts a glance on four people who haven't left the chamber yet – two Aurors and two Meinherrs. "Gladius!" His sword materializes in his hand. "You must swear loyalty and obedience – yes, Serp – _obedience_ – to me."

"Why?"

"I'm your Basileus. The oath is legitimate from the moment it is sworn till the end of the battle. If you decide to take it, put your hand on the hilt of my sword." Harry's hand, slightly trembling, touches the cold metal. Snape's gloved one presses his. "Do you, Serpens Wolfgang Evans-Snape swear loyalty and obedience to me, Severus Serpens Snape-Romanoff, your Basileus?" The four people are eyeing them cautiously.

"I do."

"I accept you as my fighter and promise to fulfill all Basileus' duties." – replies Snape. "So now, Magnus, test his Cracker knowledge and teach him all you consider necessary."

"Yes, Basileus."

"But first – damn, we don't have much time… Lucius, do you know what spells the Dogs require of their recruits?"

"I do. I even have the list."

"So test Serp. Teach him as much as you can and answer his questions – he's a bright boy, he'll understand. Magnus, you'll test his Cracker knowledge later."

"NO!" – shouts Harry out angrily. "Do you want this Death Eater to teach me?.."

"Unguis." – says Snape coldly. Harry yelps as the curse cuts his arm. "Next time it'll be Cruciatus." – hisses Snape through clenched teeth, lifting Harry's chin with the tip of his wand, forcing him to look into his black eyes. "I give you a fair warning, it wasn't a joke. I'm your Basileus, you swore to obey me just few seconds ago. Lucius Malfoy is my Paladin, so your superior as well and you are obliged to fulfill his orders, too. Is that clear?" Harry doesn't answer. "IS THAT CLEAR?" – repeats Snape and Harry realizes he's ready to fulfill his threat. Well, he's sworn, after all, so Severus is right but why he's a cruel git again…

"Yes." – he replies, staring at his father with pure hatred.

"Yes, sir or Yes, Basileus." – barks Snape.

"Yes, SIR." – snaps Harry. Lucius grabs his arm.

"Haven't you heard the order?" – he barks. "Let's go then." They descend to the dungeons; Harry stares at his bleeding arm.

"Bastard." – he whispers but Malfoy catches his word.

"You abysmal idiot" – he hisses, grasping Harry by the arms. Though he's a human, his eyes pierce Harry like vampire ones. "You hopeless moron, haven't you seen that four? Don't you understand why they stayed? They wanted to be sure that your father – hell, he's your father, would you ever guess – will do what he promised to them. They wanted to be sure he won't let you escape or something. And what did you do? You defied his first order, you fool, in the presence of his inferiors! What would they have thought if he hadn't reacted? Be glad it was only this curse, according to tradition it should have been Cruciatus! If you want to discuss his orders do it when you're alone with him or, at least, be polite!"

"It seems that the leader doesn't have much freedom."

"The Basileus, Po… Serpens. Imagine you're the Headmaster and a student disobeys you when they teachers are watching. What would you do? Pretend you didn't hear?"

"Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have cursed me."

"People who watched you were Dogs of War. If they defied Severus, he'd use Cruciatus so they expected him to punish you the same way. I hope they won't be murmuring he treated you too lightly – but maybe your age justifies you a bit… They aren't slaves but proud and dangerous folk! If you want them to obey you, you must respect their laws." – snaps Malfoy, opening the door. "Enter. Well," – he unrolls his list – "I have no time to teach you all that… You can break Imperius, right?"

"You should remember that, Mr. Malfoy." – hisses Harry venomously. Malfoy reacts so fast that Harry doesn't even notice him pulling out his wand.

"IMPERIO! To your knees, now!" – he bellows. The curse is very strong and it takes Harry nearly a minute of fight to break it. "Good" – says Malfoy slowly. "You did it."

"How did you make it stronger?"

"I yelled it out." – replies Malfoy. "In many cases the strength of the spell depends on how loud you say the incantation. What else?… Protego?"

"What's that?"

"A shield of medium strength. It can't stop Cruciatus or Pereat but for many hexes and curses Protego will do. Let's start then." After half an hour Malfoy decides that Harry can do it well enough. "Rest. I don't want a vampire attack."

"What if I get out of control in the battle?"

"There are spells that will keep you under control. They say they aren't pleasant but what can you do? What about Patronus Charm? Can you do that?"

"Expecto Patronum!"

"Good." – says Malfoy, astonished. "Have you ever tried it in the presence of Dementors?"

"There were dozens of them."

"So you can really do it but I think you can't cast Avada Kedavra."

"I don't want to kill!"

"Listen, boy" – Malfoy stares at him – "I bet you will want it when a giant cat attacks you."

"Straight into the eye or the heart." – murmurs Harry.

"Exactly. We'll start on rats. In the case of so small animals it doesn't matter where you hit. So, you must hold your wand like that…"


	27. Guessing

DISCLAIMER: You know what should be here....

GUESSING

When Harry comes back to his room, tired and bruised, Snape's poring over a thick, old volume again.

"Feeling OK, Serp?"

"No." – he barks - "First your Malfoy made me kill rats and then Magnus trained me so hard that it forced me to transform."

"And?"

"What "and"?"

"And how long did your attack last?" – explains Snape patiently.

"It wasn't so bad." – says Harry. "I knew who I was and were I was – I could control myself though it was hard."

"That means that blood-drinking and my potions do their work." – murmurs Snape. "In few months you should be able to control your nature completely – unless under severe distress, of course… Show me your arm."

"What?"

"Your arm. Of course, Lucius didn't close the wound to make you feel what you did and Magnus' healing spells are on Lockhart's level" – They both can't help a smile – "so he didn't even try." Snape closes the cut with one spell. "Sorry, Serp, for all that."

"Malfoy yelled at me like mental." – murmurs Harry – "Explained me why you did this. Would you really use Cruciatus on another person?"

"Don't doubt it."

"Now I believe you're the Heir of Slytherin." Snape turns livid.

"You're one, too, remember." – he hisses venomously. "And don't think that such an open disobedience would be punished with a single Claw Curse if I were the Dark Lord."

"I believe that." – sighs Harry. "OK, I understand why you did it, Malfoy nearly yelled his lungs out to make it clear but there are many things I can't get."

"For example?"

"Are you a leader or not? You care so much not to insult them; Voldemort does what he wants."

"Because my warriors aren't my slaves. They're free and proud and won't obey you if you don't respect their customs. I've never been a Basileus before; why should they trust me? Their lives are at stake; they want to know whether the leader is competent. I had to give them the proof."

"All right, I can understand this but why did you force me to obey Malfoy?"

"Because I know he can teach the Dark Arts. It's difficult and dangerous and I was sure he wouldn't blow you and himself up."

"I think that these… Meinherrs? Yes, Meinherrs - they're also competent enough."

"But a half of them can't speak proper English and another half would teach you their style."

"So what?"

"So eager to feel more pain?" – grins Snape sarcastically. "They're very brutal, that's all. I didn't want you to transform."

"But Malfoy could kill me!"

"Many people in this castle can kill." – snaps Snape. "But Draco's life is in my hands, remember."

"So you blackmail him."

"Kind of. If he wants his son to live he must support us, whether he likes it or not. He may still share Dark Lord's _philosophy_ but he must fight him. No alternative, no choice." – smiles Snape.

"It isn't funny."

"Has anyone promised that life would be funny?" – he snaps. "Tomorrow at noon you have the meeting with the other Crackers and then lessons with Lucius and Magnus. Now you're free."

"Can I go to the party?"

"You're a fighter."

"Does it mean "yes"?"

"Unluckily, Serp. Just don't be shocked; it's wild. And don't drink much – I won't give you Anti-hangover Beverage. And think before you act, for hell's sake."

"I won't spend the night drinking to unconsciousness, I promise."

"I hope so."

"And what about girls?"

"What girls?"

"Professor McGonagall has already lectured me about them. She thinks I shouldn't rub shoulders with them."

"They won't eat you alive, Serp. They just don't waste time."

"Yes, when they fancy you they don't wait for ten dates before they kiss you. They stick their hands under your shirt straight away."

"Oh, I see you've met them already." – laughs Snape aloud. "That's right. Poor Minerva, she has to endure them… No, Serp, I see no sense in lecturing you about girls. I've been a teacher too long to believe that my babbling would work."

10 pm.

Harry sits down at the table with a glass of water. The party has just begun and he sees why Severus called it "wild". Three Invokers make music; it's slow and rhythmic now but the beat increases slowly. Multicolored torches burn brightly and sweet smoke fills the air. The crowd is still warming up but you can already see that they're slowly entering the trance, due to Invokers' power, alcohol and the fumes. They're wearing robes in all possible colors, adorned with flowers, feathers and gems. Harry's never seen before people who look so wild and untamed. Now he understands what Snape said: this dance is like a drug– you can't withstand it long, you must join it. He stares at the graceful but powerful movements of the dancers, listening to the rhythm beaten by they bare feet (you aren't allowed to wear shoes at the party).

"Your first time, kid?" – a tall blonde with waist long hair sits on the table. Harry recognizes her: it's one of these who stayed to watch him swear loyalty to his father. Her name's Freya and she's Blizzards Meinherr.

"Yes." – he replies.

"Drink." – she puts a glass in front of him. "Enjoy."

"Thank you."

"Afraid?" – she laughs. He's considered her a cruel, ruthless woman but her laughter resembles tiny, sliver bells.

"No."

"Liar. Only madmen feel no fear." – she laughs again, leaning across the table and her long hair touches Harry's face. "No need to be ashamed. You know" – she takes a look at the crowd – "I like watching them. They enter one by one like drops of water; they gather here like the sea and the Invokers make them dance like the wind makes the water surge."

"Is their music like Imperius?"

"No, it doesn't force you to do anything, it just makes you feel fine so you forget about your worries and join the dance. Look, the waves have already woken up." – she beckons at the dancers again. "In the end they'll be like the raging see – invincible and untamed. That's the point of this party – to make the fighters feel united and strong. We must be one to win. It'll be a hard fight."

"How long have you fought?"

"Ten years." – she replies curtly.

"And may I ask you how old are you, if it isn't rude?"

"I'm twenty five. I left the school – I was in Ravenclaw, by the way – and joined the Blizzards when I was twelve."

"Why?"

"I was bored. The school wasn't a place for me. Herbs, History of Magic… Rubbish. Just DADA was cool but the Dogs can teach you more about that and the Dark Arts in one year than all the teachers together I seven years."

"I don't doubt that."

"Will you dance with me?" – she smiles at him.

"I can't…"

"I'll teach you; it's easy." He hesitates for a moment but then takes her hand.

In the morning

"Serp, wake up!"

"Whaaat?" – he yawns.

"It's eleven in the morning." – smirks Draco. "Time to wake up and wash this silver lipstick off your face because it looks stupid."

"High time, Draco, to change your robes." – says Snape, entering.

"Why?"

"Because they look stupid inside out."

"We went swimming in the lake." – replies Malfoy, looking straight into Snape's eyes.

"In December?" – Snape raises his eyebrows, trying to look astonished. "So you're more stupid than I thought. Up, boys, and to work!"

"I just wonder how can he dance all night long and look as fresh as anything." – murmurs Draco when Snape's left. "He danced with all important women! I doubt whether he had any rest; he's fit like hell!"

"And what did you do?"

"Mind your own business." – snaps Draco. "Damn, this lake was so cold, why did I bet to take a swim…"

"Whom did you bet with?"

"Falca and Vipera."

"Who the hell are they?"

"Vipera's from Artanigra; Falca's a Little Bird."

"You don't waste your time, Draco."

"And you caught the Meinherr at once."

"I didn't…"

"Shut up, you two." – snaps Carmen, entering. "I worked all night and you don't let me sleep!"

"You were incredible." – says Draco with admiration. "Could you kill with your song?"

"Sure. Who's your enemy?" They all burst out with laughter.

Two hours later, Snape's office

"Serp, we should talk before…"

"Before Magnus or Malfoy kill me with their training."

"You wanted to be a fighter so feel how this life looks like." – replies Snape curtly. "I want to talk about Freya."

"We were just kissing! She started it…"

"No doubt, I know her. Serp, I don't care what you were doing, as long as you weren't hurting yourselves (and I doubt Freya would be so stupid) or somebody else! You even could go for a swim in that blasted lake if you wanted."

"Do you really believe that Draco?.."

"I've already told you it isn't my business. I saw boys doing more stupid things to show off, by the way. If he's grown-up enough to kill, he's also grown up to smoke herbs with Dogs of War and even swim in December. I hope YOU weren't swimming, by the way." 

"We went to the stables because Freya wanted to show me her unicorn, Mercury, and…"

"Let me guess." – smiles Snape – "You met Lucius and Panthera there, arguing…"

"How did you know?"

"They've already had a fencing duel and at least ten races to decide finally whether Satan is better than Inferno or vice versa. They're planning to breed Sleipnirs after the war."

"I didn't know that. Will she stay, then?"

"She can't come back – her time in the Temple is ending. It'd be good to have her as a guardian." – he says. "Serp, I wanted to talk to you about Freya. She's a great Dog – just twenty-five and already a Meinherr and that means something. Moreover, the Blizzards are a an extraordinarily good gang, the best in the world, I daresay."

"You're talking as if I told you I wanted to marry her!"

"I wouldn't protest if you did. Even if you wanted to join them and go with them, it'd be your decision. I'm a Dog myself so why should I say no? I'm not a typical father, am I?" – he laughs out, noticing Harry's confusion. "I don't care about your girlfriends, if they don't serve the Dark Lord." – his face darkens suddenly. "And you should be aware of such a possibility."

"That someone could try to become my friend to sell me to him?"

"Yes." – sighs Snape. "Freya won't, by the way. She's a Blizzard. So: not everyone who tries to win your trust is your real friend, so you should be cautious. Second, remember that life is short, especially now."

"I shouldn't love so I wouldn't mourn if my friend dies?"

"You'll mourn anyhow." – Snape's tone is grim. "It was just a warning so you wouldn't try anything stupid."

"An optimist, as usual."

"The battle's coming and then the war. And remember, if you ever fall in love with a Dog, that they aren't always serious. Never trust the Great Party, as my mum always said; it's this music and herbs that makes you feel so fine; in the morning everything can change."

"And what did you feel in the morning?"

"That all my muscles ache because I danced all night." – smiles Snape. "Honestly speaking, grief."

"Why?"

"I know all these people, Serp, at least I know their names and often much more. Some fought here in the previous war; some in Asia when Nazgul Grindewald was a Basileus and now I have to lead them to death. Now I understand why Nazgul looked so sad when he thought no one could see him. I don't want them dead! But" – he changes the subject, not wanting to reveal his feelings – "I suppose you have Magnus to visit."

Magnus' chambers

"So what does it mean "to guess", Magnus? Why is it so important?"

"Well" – the Cracker takes a card out of his suit and puts it on the table, face down. "What is it?"

"A card."

"What card?"

"How can I know?"

"You must Guess."

"How?"

"It's a gift, Serp. If you can Guess, that means you know such things. You can guess the password, for example. Your mum could do that, though it wasn't easy, especially when under pressure – but you can try."

"What should I do?"

"Concentrate and try."

"The king of hearts."

"Wrong. Lily said she could see such things. Concentrate." Harry brushes his hand gently over the card, trying to see what it is.

"It's black…"

"Correct."

"It's high… An ace… The ace of clubs!"

"That's right. Next one." After guessing about twenty cards in a row without a mistake, Magnus makes him repeat all Opening Spells and teaches him another one. Then, it's time to meet Malfoy who gives him a lecture about Imperius Curse. It isn't so easy as it seems to be.

"Again, Serpens" – commands Malfoy, making the rats come back to the cage easily. "You must IMAGINE what they're supposed to do."

"Malfoy, teaching me the Unforgivables." – sighs Harry quietly but Lucius catches that.

"I fulfilled the Sense Sharpening Ritual years ago." – he snaps – "With the help of your father, by the way, so be careful with your tongue."

"Going to curse me?"

"An exciting possibility." – says Malfoy, smiling nastily. "Though I couldn't hurt my friend's son so easily. Sweet Merlin, Fallen Angel and Evans the Cracker!"

"Anything against my mum?"

"No." – replies Malfoy curtly. 

"She was a Mudblood." – hisses Harry venomously, trying to infuriate the man he hates.

"Nonetheless he wanted to make her a Death Eater."

"You're joking!"

"No, I am not. A good Cracker is precious and the one who can Guess – and they said she could – is priceless. Who do you think worked on the wards of this castle? He believed she could open it for him; she knew where the Chamber of Spells is, after all. If she had managed to force this building to obey her will, imagine, what would have happened."

"It's very difficult to compel such a castle to obedience, even from the Chamber of Spells."

"Indeed." - admits Malfoy. "I know enough about Cracking to be aware of that but your mother could rob the goblins in her sleep. It'd would be good to have her here. All right, try to make this rat dance once again. Imagine it!"

Army HQs

"Well" – says Snape slowly – "we attack in twelve hours. The Mediwizards will be stationed here" – he points at the map – "and more at Hogwarts. Mr. Malfoy" – he turns to Draco – "and Miss Feuervogel" – he bows to the brown-haired woman in her early twenties – "our Healers, will support us on the battlefield. Remember, please, that their lives are Red Class."

"What does it mean?" – whispers Harry to Carmen.

"That they should be saved at any cost."

"But Draco…"

"I know! Shut up and listen!"

"The Invokers – also Red Class" – he turns to three girls – Carmen and two Artanigra students – to Harry's surprise one of them is Blaise Zabini who's already won renown as a very promising Invoker – "Blaise Zabini and Vipera Fuchs come from the North as we suppose the beasts to attack through this passage" – he shows it on the map – "while Carmen McKinnon takes these three" – he points them one by one – "possible passages of attack."

"Basileus" – interrupts one of the Dogs – "is your daughter competent enough to handle so much alone? There are dragons…"

"She's Carmen Esperanza McKinnon-Snape." – says Artanigra leader. "More famous as the Satan's Daughter in the Jaguar War." Harry notices the surprise appearing on many faces.

"I'm sorry, Miss McKinnon" – the Dog bows low to Carmen; he stares at her with awe and respect. "No objections, then." Snape keeps explaining the plan, telling everyone their positions and tasks. " The Invokers' task is to compel the beasts to attack Angriff's army. The Priestesses are going to lure the nundus out" – he looks at Panthera – "and I'm going to destroy them."

"How?" – asks Smith, English Aurors' leader.

"Mr. Smith, this is the matter of highest confidence; we've discussed that already." – says Snape, frowning. "You are supposed to wait with the attack till we deal with them unless you want your people dead and our plan displayed to the enemy." Snape keeps speaking and answering the questions until he turns to the Crackers. "However, the exact time of our attack depends on the Crackers. You'll be divided into three groups and led into the fortress by Sabaki. Two groups will reach the Chamber of Spells, while the last one will set the _toys_" – one of the Crackers giggles and Harry can't help a smile, knowing what Severus means. "Unless the fortress is compelled to obey, we don't stand a chance to enter it." Harry gulps – such a responsibility isn't the funniest thing in the world. He and two others are to reach the Chamber of Spells while Magus, helped by another Cracker, is going to join them as well. The rest will arrange the "toys". It won't be easy for sure – though fighting the nundus won't be easy, too.

"Mr. Snape" – Smith keeps refusing to name Snape "Basileus" to the overt anger and disgust of the Dogs and even many Aurors – "I don't think our lives should be in the hands of children and thieves…"

"Crucio" – Snape's drawn his wand so fast that Harry hasn't even noticed it. Though the curse is neither very strong nor long lasting, it forces the Auror to scream. Disdaining sneers show on many faces. "I suppose you know my rules, Mr. Smith." – hisses Snape. "I am NOT interested in my warriors' activities or private affairs as long as they don't endanger the success of the battle, is that clear?"

"This Smith's going to cause trouble." – murmurs Carmen angrily, when they're leaving the chamber. "He may try to buck the orders."

"What if he does this?" – asks Harry.

"English Aurors dead and the whole plan broken down, as you've heard. Luckily, we have another one but this would be much more difficult and expensive."

"Expensive?"

"The current of the battle is blood, isn't it?" – she smiles wryly. "If he screws that up, I'll rip his head off myself, unless the nundus do it before I have the opportunity to put my hands on him."

"I suppose Severus would do it before the nundus."

"You start understanding the way our dad thinks." – she laughs aloud. "I like it in him. He's like my previous Headmistress. Tough like hell."

"Brutal and ruthless."

"Like the war."


	28. The Chamber of Spells and the Architect

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse. SOB!

Hi! Thanks for all the reviews, remarks, comments etc. I know I made you anxious, forcing you to wait for the battle so long but now it starts at last. I showed so much pre-battle events on purpose; I wanted to emphasize all the work necessary to gather and prepare such an army – from the tasks of spies through the gathering to the problems you may have with such a lot of people. I also wanted to involve Serp and show his reactions to this world, new to him. I also hope that I managed to show you the people most call "barbarians" or "criminals" as humans. Well, some are non-humans but you know what I mean – beings with feelings, not just bloodthirsty beasts. I know that some of their customs and traditions you may consider wild and cruel as McGonagall does – but it's just the matter of your point of view. For Minerva it's normal that you lock a murderer in Azkaban with a bunch of Dementors – and the Dogs consider it inhuman. We consider "normal" what we're used to, simply.

OK, just wanted to make you think a bit. I hope this ff will make you think a bit about good and evil, about the choices you have to make and such stuff. If you want to let me know what you think about it, send me an owl.

All right, the battle begins! Check your seatbelts! Ready, steady, go!

THE CHAMBER OF SPELLS AND THE ARCHITECT

"Enter" – says Snape angrily. The attack's about to start so he doesn't need any nuisances. "Arthur? Take a sit, please."

"I suppose you know my reasons... Why I am here…" – stutters Mr. Weasley nervously.

"All five of them."

"Five?"

"Charles, William, George, Frederic and Perceval. Five."

"That's right, Severus… The boys have told me they belong to the Order, except of Percy, of course… Severus, please…"

"Ask your gods for help, if you believe in some, Arthur. I swear I've been doing my best but I can't give you any guaranties, sorry. REALLY sorry." – he adds softly and quietly.

"Serp!" Harry (he still thinks of himself as "Harry" but has already started reacting to his new name) turns round to face Snape. The Basileus is hesitating, as if he didn't know what to say: "Watch out… son."

"I will. Draco, good luck. Don't let them REALLY kill you. Carmen, be careful."

"Not my first time." – laughs the Invoker out. "Ad victoriam, brother!"

"Ad victoriam." – whispers Harry, repeating the traditional Dog good-bye. 

"Wait!" Freya appears out of nowhere. "Take it!"

"What's this?"

"Brings good luck." – explains the Blizzard.

"Won't you need it yourself?"

"Take it or I'll curse you."

"Thanks." – he hangs the amulet next to the Crystal of Hope Severus sent him last summer and his Stone of the Soul – a diamond.

"Ready?" – asks Magnus. "All things prepared?"

"Yes."

"So see you in the Chamber of Spells."

"See you, Magnus."

They use the Portkey to get near to Angriff's fortress but the last few miles they have to travel on foot. Sabaki have been already waiting for them. The Crackers split into three groups and silently approach the castle, every group using another road. Harry's Cracker companions, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are talking in hushed voices. They have two Sabaki "bodyguards". Though they're all disguised as Dogs, Harry doesn't feel safe. He knows that Sabaki and Chinese Dragons are traitors but the anxiety doesn't leave him. Last year "meeting" with Voldemort seems to be a piece of cake compared to this. Will they really compel this giant castle to obey them? That's one of the most difficult tasks for a Cracker. Finally they reach the gates and enter; the guardians, Chinese Dragons, wink at them. Harry notices how many people and beasts are gathered here and understand why Severus needs such a huge army. Guildenstern looks at his watch.

"We must hurry." They descend to the dungeons, still undisturbed, walk along the long corridor…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Somebody pushes him aside; the whole dungeons shake with curses and yells and everything goes quiet after few seconds, just the smoke fills the air. It takes Harry a minute or two to realize what happened.

Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are dead. (Forgive me, Master Shakespeare, I couldn't resist this! – Naya Snake)

So are Sabaki.

Their enemies too.

He's ALONE.

"War isn't chess" – Severus' voice echoes in his head. "You can't be sure of anything. The best plan can fail. Often you must improvise."

Improvise.

Alone.

In Angriff's castle.

Was it a treason or simply somebody's blunder? Maybe they'll never learn this. Harry takes a few deep gasps of air – the view makes him nauseous. 

Improvise.

The only reasonable thing is probably to continue his task. He knows the way – if the plans he had to memorize weren't just rubbish.

You can never be sure. It's a war, not chess. There's only one rule in this game: There are NO rules at all.

Harry starts walking, trying to be as quiet as possible. Suddenly, the explosions shake the walls – the "toys" have been triggered. He can hear the curses and furious yells – that means Sabaki and Dragons have started the fight. It would be good if they managed to prevent anyone entering here. Angriff isn't an idiot – he will realize that the Chamber of Spells can be attacked. What's that? The Dementors! "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" They escape but his voice could attract somebody's attention. He keeps walking, for the first time glad to possess vampire senses. His next opponent is a dragon but Malfoy, luckily, has taught him how to defeat the beast. He hits the reptile into the eye with his second aim but dragon fire managed to burn his arm. The pain is searing and hard to bear but Severus' potion calms it down at once. It seems that the Chamber of Secrets was kids' stuff. Harry reaches the fork and takes the left path. Only his Quidditch reflexes and vampire senses make him escape the spiky tail of a wyvern. "Stupefy! STUPEFY!!!" The spell seems not to affect the animal at all. Harry triples over something and his enemy's towering over him. "IMPEDIMENTA!"

"There's only one effective way to get rid of a wyvern" – Lucius Malfoy's cold voice rings in his head; he can see his frosty blue eyes piercing him like daggers – "with your knowledge of the Dark Arts. The only way. The Unforgivable."

"Crucio!" The animal is thrown backwards but leaps to its feet quickly.

"You must ENJOY the pain you cause to make this curse work. There are ways to make you feel pleasure even if you don't want it but these Dark Arts are far too advanced for the beginner."

The claws miss him by inches, ripping only his robes.

"Only one way" – repeats Malfoy in his head. Harry gulps. He knows WHAT to do but he fears it. Malfoy made him repeat this curse for hours, till he got hoarse. Still, this is but a wyvern and hundreds of lives are at stake.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The light dazzles him for a moment; wyvern roar goes quiet at once. Harry gapes at the limp corpse with astonishment. He did it. He managed to kill a big animal. Another two passages are safe; the only thing he has to do is to use a few, relatively simple, Cracking spells. Suddenly human smell hits his nostrils. It's impossible to hide – two Dogs are coming and they aren't his friends. He turns into his Alphian form but they show no fear; probably they are the members of a good gang and have already faced greater dangers. The fight is desperate but short – no teenager, a vampire or not, is a match for two experienced fighters.

"Well, well, well" – smiles the Dog nastily – "look who we have here. Lord Angriff will be pleased." The magical chains he's put on Harry don't give under vampire claws – Severus warned him of it just yesterday. The Dog leers at him with overt pleasure. His curse hits Harry, making him scream; it isn't Cruciatus but it hurts a lot. Both Dogs laugh out aloud but their jeer is disturbed by another four fighters. 

"Watch out!" – they shout out. "The bastard blew five of us into pieces! Bloody white devil! He uses No Name!" The curse makes one of them collapse on the floor; another five hover in the corner, using Harry as a shield. Who on Earth can use No Name? Severus, the Priestesses, probably, at least some of them… Maybe the Wraiths? But the white devil turns out to be Lucius Malfoy. He eyes his enemies cautiously, trying to find a soft spot to strike; it won't be easy to do that without hurting Sever's son. Harry keeps wriggling and fighting and the chains loose a bit, making him able to reach for his extra wand, hidden in his robes. Malfoy notices that and stares at him, trying to make him understand. Harry notices his tiny nod; he knows what these cold, blue eyes command him to do. Severus has repeated him several times that this is the best way out when fighting more enemies but he can't make it. Suddenly the noise breaks out somewhere behind Malfoy's back; more enemies are coming. If he doesn't do it now, they won't see the sun again. Malfoy made him repeat this curse for endless hours… "AVADA KEDAVRA" He feels that the Dog lets him go; he falls to the floor and the next moment a wave of fire rolls over him. Malfoy makes his chains break with one spell and lifts him to his feet; Harry catches a glimpse of Dog's eyes, wide open and blank.

Malfoy made him repeat this curse again and again, explaining to him its importance.

Severus told him, in harsh and short words, that sooner or later it must happen if he decides to be a fighter; he said it'd probably happen in this battle.

Professor Dumbledore told him two days ago that no curses used in this case will be punished. There was no twinkle in his eyes and his voice was grim.

Carmen talked to him about this.

And now it has happened. It looked scary when there were just rats. It looked terrible when it was a wyvern. 

But it was a human this time.

Like Cedric.

Harry gapes at the man, unable to move, deaf to the shouting that gets louder and louder. Malfoy keeps casting the shields that should stop their enemies for some time.

"RUN!" – he bellows at Harry. "RUN!!!" But Harry keeps staring at the dead fighters, petrified. Malfoy grabs his arm and starts pulling him with his full force. "For hell's sake, RUN! IMPERIO!" Harry's too distracted to break the curse at once; he does it only two floors deeper, far away from that place. A wall slides aside and Malfoy pushes him into the hidden chamber. 

"What's wrong, Lucius?" Harry looks up and notices Magnus, looking as calm as ever. "Where are the others? What's wrong with Serp?"

"He's the only survivor." – gasps Malfoy. "And the boy… His first time, you see."

"Oh" – that's the only Magnus' comment. "What?"

"Avada Kedavra." – replies Malfoy, pulling Harry to his feet and making him sit on a chair. "The style everyone would be proud of." Harry feels nauseous; good Severus didn't allow him to eat anything before the fight. Malfoy notices that and uses a spell; it makes Harry feel much better, at least physically. Malfoy forces some potion into his mouth. "The first time's always difficult like hell." – he says softly and quietly. "I reacted even worse."

"Can't you cast some Dark Arts on him?" – asks Magnus.

"The only curse that helps to numb this kind of pain is far too dangerous." – snaps Malfoy. "It makes you believe for an hour or two that you did the right thing – and after a dozen or two of Ice Heart Curse you REALLY start believing it. Look at Angriff and the Dark Lord; I don't think Sever would like this to happen to his son."

"I think you would get used to cruelty without the curse as well." – murmurs Magnus. "Ice Heart doesn't make you cruel, it just eases the process." The old Cracker doesn't force Harry to help him, giving him time to calm down and rest. For the first time in his life Harry sees the Chamber of Spells. Malfoy doesn't answer Magnus, busy with casting wards on their chamber. Harry stares blankly at Magnus who keeps bustling around something that resembles the aircraft's control panel more than anything magical. It's a big board with countless shining and twinkling lights in every possible shape. They switch on and off and keep moving all the time.

Every magical castle is protected by wards more powerful than just walls. You may use some spells independently but more complicated and advanced defenses are organized in a system that makes Harry think about computer firewalls and antiviral programs. Every fortress obeys the will of its owner or ruler – this person is the only one who may change the passwords to the chambers, open all the rooms and the gates or seal them, etc. In Hogwarts the ruler is the Headmaster or the Headmistress. Of course, there can be people who'd like to make the castle to obey their will illegally. To make a break-in more difficult the only room in which the ruler may give fortress orders is well hidden and protected – and that's the Chamber of Spells.

Suddenly a wild roar shakes the walls and the door, though bolted with many spells, yields with a loud crack. Now Harry believes why the Dogs called Malfoy "the white devil". He proves again that he's the best European sword master, a match even for the best Priestesses and a talented Dark wizard. Harry just gapes at flying curses and glittering blade and the fight is over as rapidly as it has begun.

"Magnus!" – shouts Malfoy out, noticing the unconscious Cracker. "He's alive" – he sighs with relief after examining him – "but there's no way to wake him up until tomorrow at last. I'll send him with a Portkey to the Healers. Serp, your turn now. You must break into the panel. Now." Harry sits by the multicolored table and his hands are shaking. He wasn't supposed to deal with this alone! Finally, after a quarter, the defense gives way. Now they're able to conquer the fortress. There's just one problem – he's never dealt with such a big and complicated panel alone. They had no time to train a lot of the reprogramming but he has to try. He gapes at the twinkling and moving lights and sighs. "Libelle Montague's Huge Fortress System, model J-23." – he hears Malfoy saying. Harry gapes at him, astonished.

"How do you know it?"

"I saw all J systems being constructed." – replies Malfoy. "She built them with me on her lap."

"Montague? How?"

"She was my mother, boy. Her maiden name was Montague. Step aside." Malfoy's fingers start running on the panel with the skill of a virtuoso pianist. 

"Was she a Cracker?"

"No, but she constructed such panels. Beauxbatons, Basilisk's Lair, French and German MOMs, some banks and shops have her steering systems; she was a match for such people like Evans. A fascinating duel between a Cracker and an Architect. Due to her I know more about this job than all the MOM clerks responsible for the Ministry defense systems. Give me your mother and father and we'll throw the MOM to your feet in ten minutes. Well, this MOM would fall with me as an Architect, you as a Cracker and Draco as the guardian." – his face twists with disgust. "Fudge's an idiot." For the first time in his life Harry considers Lucius a likeable man… "I've got you!" – smiles Malfoy widely. "Look, now we can rule this blasted castle." Indeed, all the lights are out, meaning that the panel is ready to be reprogrammed. "There were a few Chambers in this castle" – explains Malfoy, pointing at the different parts of the panel. "Luckily the other groups switched them off as well. It's so called parallel defense – a few nods, instead of just one. Even if one is destroyed, the others take its task. You must switch them all off." 

"They're all off, Mr. Malfoy. We may start." Lucius nods and his fingers start their dance again but the panel seems to buck new orders; the lights appear, one by one, in the same pattern as before.

"It doesn't want to listen to us!"

"I can see that!" – snaps Malfoy and looks at his watch. "Shit, if we don't hurry, they'll attack the fully armored fortress! What the hell…" Suddenly he turns pale as chalk. "J-23. Jigsaw two-three. The name tells you all, my mother always said that. Jigsaw means parallel – a few independent nods; TWO visible defense systems – the first were the spells Magnus broke before we entered this chamber and these panels were another one…"

"And there's another system, right?"

"Indeed. The Core. It switches on if the former two systems fail. J-23 is not only parallel but also multi-layered, you see. The two layers work all the time, so they're visible; the third one is usually dormant so impossible to discover. Moreover, when it switches on it triggers all the alarms."

"So they know we're here."

"That's right, Serp."

"What now, Mr. Malfoy?"

"We must overtake the Core."

"The Core? Alone?"

"And in thirty minutes, Serp."

"They'll be waiting for us there."

"No, they won't."

"Why?"

"They'll run here first. Few people know about the Core; most Crackers would stay here, trying to overtake the nods again. If we enter the Core before they realize what we did, we can lock ourselves inside and few wizards are able to break into, I assure you. Then we'll take the Core over and then Disapparate. There's no time to waste, hurry!"

"Why should I trust you?"

"I'm your superior so I can order you to come with me but you can stay here and wait for Angriff, if you prefer. You can make them crash on the castle walls, if you don't care." So Harry has to follow him; the Core is now on so he can localize it with a spell. Malfoy is right: there are no Dogs on their way to the Core. Still, there're many creatures and curses and Harry, to his disgust, owes his life to Lucius several times now. No wonder that this man wins sword duels with the Priestesses, by the way; he hacks down the smilodons and the other beasts Harry doesn't know (and doesn't want to get familiar with… Especially with that one with long tentacles) with the effectiveness of an experienced predator. Reflexes are something the vampires are born with but humans may reach the same level by training and Lucius is certainly a match for any beast. "And I was in Slytherin" – he snaps, hewing off the head of a big snake with his sword and killing another one with a curse. "The door to the Core, Serp. Open it. Show me you're an Evans."

Meanwhile

Snape's plan is to lure as many beasts and fighters as possible out of the fortress and defeat them in the open field and then to attack the castle. Luring the them out gives the Crackers a chance to reprogram the castle and breaking the defenses gives the army a chance to enter the fortress and vanquish Angriff.

"They're coming." – whispers Panthera to him. "The nundus, look." Indeed, huge tigers, so protected with their natural magic that it takes a hundred wizards to control a single cat, walk slowly, side by side, sniffing. "English Aurors are to attack when the nundus are killed, right?" Snape just nods. He stands up in his stirrups to have a better view. He knows how to kill the animals but they must come nearer… Nearer… Patience is the most important of all the virtues, both for a Potions' Master and a Basileus. Suddenly, a noise breaks out.

"What the?…"

"English Aurors." – whispers Panthera, turning pale. "They were told to wait until…"

"I'll set the Mortal Ring for Smith, even if they'll throw me to Azkaban for that." – hisses Snape.

"Severus" – Charlie Weasley has broken the ranks – "Percy!" Snape halts him with his hand.

"We must wait."

"He's my brother!"

"And you'll kill another three, attacking now." Snape stares at the attacking Aurors. He can't attack now, he must wait!

"Percy!"

"STOP!" – Snape grasps Charlie by the arms. "You have three other brothers to worry about! Don't kill them all."

"Not all the Aurors attacked." – says Panthera slowly. " Twenty-odd but no more."

"Idiots." – adds another Priestess. Snape realizes that twenty Aurors aren't a match for seven nundus but he can't attack until the other beasts are blocked; he must wait for the Invokers. Here they are: a high-pitched, piercing cry, as if somebody mingled the falcon cry with wolfish howling. It echoes against the wall of the forest and another, similar sound answers it. Snape slides off Guerra: he can't attack on horseback. Charlie and the Priestesses eye him cautiously.

"Wait for me." – commands Snape. He's still waiting for the last of the Invokers; for Carmen's song. When she's ready, she'll let him know. At last, her voice pierces the air; Snape, who knows quite a lot about the Invocations, realizes at once how powerful his own daughter is. He's trusted her with three passages and she won't fail him, no doubt. Now it's his time. Charles gapes at him with astonishment; even some Priestesses can't help a gasp. Black, glittering scales start covering Snape's skin; when he opens his eyes they're covered with snake glass-like lids; the face turns into a big, blunt reptilian head…

"Good Lord" – whispers Charles in awe.

"You don't see such things every day, do you?" – says Panthera to him. "A hundred feet of a basilisk; Deletrix, Lady of Death, take the blood of our enemies and bring us victory." The giant snake, resembling more a black, glittering river than an animal, slithers towards the nundus with great speed.

"But they're immune to basilisk eyes!" – says Charlie.

"But not to the venom or the force." – replies Panthera. The first cat, grabbed by enormous jaws, flies high up into the air; the snake strikes it with his tail before the cat hits the ground, sending it up into the air again.

"Playing a Beater, Severus?" – grins Panthera wildly. Another nundu is pierced with the fangs before the cats notice the new danger. They attack together but their fangs slide helplessly on smooth, hard scales. Snape sends another half-ton cat high up into the air and lets it crash; he grasps the next one with his fangs and shakes the animal like a shark shakes its prey – it causes serious internal injures – and the venom finishes the job.

"This fight deserves a song, for Deletrix's sake." – whispers one of the Priestesses. "He's promised us to do the worst task himself and he's kept his word." The basilisk slithers back to them and transforms into Snape again. The Priestesses raise their swords up in the mute praise for their leader. Snape mounts Guerra again. 

"Go" – he commands Panthera's group. He himself stays with Charles and a few others who serve as messengers and guardians but before he has the time for another command he notices something.

"English Aurors!" – shouts Charlie out. "They survived!"

"These Aurors didn't attack." – murmurs Snape. "They did what they were told to do." Indeed, these Aurors, a group of twenty-five people looks unscathed but terrified and furious. They're led by Phineus Baddock and Elladora Perks; both look livid. Snape scans the group fast – there's no Perceval and no Moody among them.

"What the hell?" – hisses Snape venomously – "Are you deaf or dumb or both?!"

"Smith screwed it up!" – barks Elladora – "Gave the command to attack, fucking pea-brained moron!"

"We wanted to stop them" – gasps Phineus – "but Moody started barking nonsense about your Dark past, Severus…"

"And who is he himself?" – shouts out a young Auror angrily. She stares straight at Snape. "Maybe you really were a Death Eater, Basileus, but Dumbledore trusts you and he knows what he's doing! My father was an Auror during the previous war and told me a few _interesting _stories about Madman Moody!"

"I don't give a damn who you are, Professor" – this Auror has just graduated and still keeps calling Snape "a Professor" – "but you know what to do! You ripped that nundus to pieces. We are paid to obey orders, not to judge, after all!" The murmur of consent runs through the group.

"So" – continues Elladora – "some followed Smith and Moody and we led here the rest."

"I should have killed them both." – hisses Phineus.

"You did your best." – replies Snape. "If you had attacked them, you'd have slaughtered each other but you both were wise and managed to bring me 25 great and loyal fighters. Thank you – and I would like to thank everyone who followed Mr. Baddock and Mrs. Perks. Thank you for following a difficult order. The treason is always the greatest enemy of every army and staying loyal can be extremely difficult. Thank you once more."

^^^^^^^^

Phineus Baddock and Elladora Perks – I borrowed the names form the different HP books, simply

Well?

Next chap: Harry and Lucius enter the core; Invokers yell their lungs out and so on…


	29. The Core

DISCLAIMER: Everything recognizable belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Well… You have the prophecy at last. 

Yes, I borrowed the party idea from Zion. Also all that Cracker/Architect stuff is borrowed either form Matrix or computer technology. We don't learn anything about magical wards from HP books (except how to break Fidelius and that the sacrifice is a strong protection) so I decided to make it similar to computer systems.

THE CORE

Carmen looks down, counting the coming beasts. Dragons are hard to control but if she manages that, they'll turn against their enemies with all their terrible force. Her father asked her to "take care" of three passages Angriff will probably use to lead the animals; Vipera and Blaise, younger and far less experienced, have to deal with another two. It'll be a difficult task: dragons walk along the first road; Dementors along the second and huge, winged bulls fill the last one. It won't be a piece of cake to make three totally different species obey you simultaneously but she's Carmen McKinnon, for hell's sake! She clears her throat and starts muttering in the language only Invokers understand now:

"Listen to me

Listen to my voice

Look at me

Look at me

Listen

Look

Listen

Look…"

This incantation serves to attract the attention; it's a common one, enslaving most species; she used similar one, but weaker to start the Great Party. Vipera and Blaise have already started similar songs but more specific, as they have only one kind of beasts to conquer. Carmen notices that her song does what it's supposed to do; she smiles and starts another song. It should make the minds of the animals easier to penetrate. She sees dragons' eyes going dim; the Dementors stop, not knowing what's happening to them. It's time for the Ruler Song – Invokers' Imperius.

"I am your Lady

I am your Goddess

Your brains are mine

Your bodies are mine…"

It takes her nearly a quarter to break them but finally she manages it. She goes quiet for a moment. Cruel, audacious smile twists her lips.

"Her father's smile." – thinks Salazar, who's one of her guardians. Carmen takes a few deep breaths and begins another song: this one should make the animals attack their own masters. It isn't any human language anymore; the Invocation starts in Parseltongue (Of course she can speak it! Every Romanoff was either a Parselmouth or a snake Animagus and her grandfather was Salazar Romanoff, after all) and then bursts into a wild melody, made of animal voices. Her guardians are protected from her song by an Incantation she's used before the battle; otherwise it'd force them to attack as well. Salazar clasps his hands against his ears; he's immune to the meaning of this uncanny voice but can still hear it – and, in his opinion, it's a match for Cruciatus. Carmen can feel her Jaguar throbbing and her Stone of the Soul (a sapphire) burns her neck; the magic she uses is so powerful that it starts interacting with the brand and the jewel. In spite of this, she raises her voice even more; the world stops existing; there are just minds of the animals she has to rule. Suddenly she sees the world through the eyes of one of the dragons; the next seconds she sniffs the smell of the bulls as one of them; then she senses the beings as a Dementor. The three scars on her cheek have opened again but she can't feel it; she wouldn't notice even several Cruciatus Curses now. She can hear Vipera and Blaise signaling that they've accomplished their tasks with hundreds of ears; she sees the world through many eyes. The smells and sounds and colors hit her from all the directions; she's in many minds at once. Now she must command them what to do. One by one, animals' minds are filled with new contents; every sensation, every emotion is erased and replaced by single thought and desire: to destroy, to smash, to kill. The animals halt abruptly, not knowing who or what their aim is but soon the Invoker feeds them with this information. Carmen comes back to the real world and stares at standing beasts with satisfaction. They know whom to attack and that's the only desire they possess; it burns them more than lust; it torments them more than thirst. The only thing the Invoker has to do now it to trigger her victims' action. With one, high-pitched, piercing tone she does it. It's like opening a dam; the beasts surge towards their own army with a terrible roar. 

Sabaki and Chinese Dragons have no idea who failed; they have no time now to ponder over it. Maybe it's treason or simply a blunder. The important thing is that Angriff's servants have realized that the Crackers are inside so the Dogs start their task - making the castle clear - as fast as possible. Curses fly in the air; swords and arrows swish as they make their way, step by step. They're a minority but better trained and organized than most of their opponents. Pitbull laughs out cruelly; their opponents run away disorderly, instead of making a defense. A dog-like howl, Sabaki's war cry, echoes against the walls; Dragons' "Hail victory", yelled in Asian slang joins them.

Meanwhile in the dungeons

"And I was in Slytherin" – snaps Lucius, hewing off the head of a big snake with his sword and killing another one with a curse. "The door to the Core, Serp. Open it. Show me you're an Evans." Harry takes a step towards the huge, iron door. 

"Portus revelo" – he points his wand at it but nothing happens. Of course, this door must be protected with more powerful magic than this. Harry sighs and starts whispering a long litany of spells. Malfoy looks at his watch again. Twenty minutes left. Finally, after "Offen" and "Enigmaportus" the lock appears. Harry takes a close look at it. "Muggle style" – he whispers.

"What do you mean?" – asks Lucius. He's been casting protective spells all the time, trying to keep their enemies at bay. They may appear again soon so they should hurry.

"The cipher is Muggle style, Mr. Malfoy. Look, if I want to open this I must give the door the correct number."

"So what are you waiting for? We have fifteen minutes!"

"There are thirteen digits in this number, Mr. Malfoy. It'll take the whole eternity before I find the right one."

"But we have only a quarter to open this blasted door and overtake the Core! Hasn't Magnus trained you in Guessing?"

"That's right." It isn't so easy as you have to concentrate hard to Guess and Harry's never done it under such a pressure. "5-1-2-2-0-3-9…" An explosion shakes the castle, making the dust fall on their heads and distracting Harry. "5-1-2-2-9-0-1-2…" The cipher doesn't work at all.

"Twelve minutes." – whispers Malfoy. "You're an Evans, you'll make it!"

"It's strange to listen to a Malfoy praising a _Mudblood_." – snaps Harry.

"Mudblood, Muggle, Veela or whatever she wanted to be" – replies Malfoy – "I don't care if her talent prevents Angriff from paying us a friendly visit."

"A strange talk for a Death Eater."

"This Death Eater cares more about his son's and his own necks than about Evans' background. Start again."

"Right" – sighs Harry. "1-2-2-9-0-1-2-7-4-1-8-5-3. Avanti!"

Nothing.

"1-2-2-9-0-1-2-7-4-1-5-5-3. Avanti!"

Nothing.

"They're coming." – whispers Malfoy, clenching his wand tightly.

"1-2-2-4-0-1-2-7-4-1-5-5-3. Avanti!" The door opens slowly. Malfoy grabs Harry and throws him inside. He himself casts a curse at the attacking beast and then jumps inside and locks the door again.

"Now they'll have to use the cipher or break it down by force." – he sighs with relief. They both approach an enormous panel. "The Core" – whispers Malfoy in awe. 

"Ten minutes." – adds Harry. Malfoy pulls a few small slabs out of his pocket. They're covered with strange symbols; Harry recognizes some of them – he's learnt about them from his Cracking books but the meaning of the whole text isn't clear to him.

"There's just one way to overtake the Core" – explains Malfoy while his fingers are running on the panel – "The loop of the impossible. I have it written down here." – he beckons at his slabs. 

"Two equally important commands contradicting each other?"

"That's right. The system doesn't know how to fulfill them and goes haywire. However, J-23 is clever enough to deal with this – when it realizes that its ruler did something like that, it shuts down and then reloads itself. The only moment when it's weak enough to be attacked is after it starts reloading and before it finishes it." Malfoy sits down and gapes at the dancing lights. "Time?"

"Eight minutes."

"We must wait till it reloads." – he sighs. "It takes some time."

"I've never known you're an Architect, Mr. Malfoy. Voldemort said…"

"Only fools trust his words."

"And YOU say that!"

"I say that because I know him well. He's clever; he's never announced such stuff to all the Death Eaters; he knows some could be too talkative. Indeed, I was his Architect, Sever – his Potions' Master, Bella – his Maledictor and Godric – his Dark Prince."

"I thought Severus was a Dark Prince as well."

"Do you know what this name means? Many believe that a Dark Prince is a child trained in the Dark Arts since childhood but it isn't the truth. A Dark Prince is somebody who knows No Name spells, simply. I know three, if you want to know. Sever taught me one years ago and Panthera the rest. As people usually fear Wandless Magic like hell, they often believe it's an enormous power while it's not. It's powerful and dangerous but doesn't make a demigod out of you, though many think so."

"So Severus isn't as powerful as some believe him to be? No demigod of war? Some say that…"

"He's very good in the art of war but surely no god. It's human imagination that makes people believe that Nonamers are so powerful, Serp. Even educated wizards often believe that every Nonamer is a potential Dark Lord but it's a lie. Yes, Sever knows quite a lot of No Name, he's the best Potions' Master I've ever seen, he's good at fencing" – explains Malfoy – "but his forte are Potions while Godric was trained in the art of killing exclusively. Godric is half-Voldemort, Serp. Sever, though he's a Dog of War, is no match for him."

"And I thought he was."

"Well, not when he's alone but he's already dealt with Angriff once when your mother helped him. I believe he'll attack him with the help of the Priestesses or Wraiths. Look, the shutdown starts. Time?"

"Five minutes." Malfoy curses under his breath.

"Hurry up." – he murmurs, looking at the panel anxiously. "Hurry up, please." The panel goes completely dark. "It should start reloading soon. Time?"

"Three thirty." The first light appears and then another one and another.

"Reload" – whispers Malfoy. He starts typing again, even faster than before. Harry observes his watch - the time is mercilessly running out. Three… Two thirty… Two…

"Avanti" – says Malfoy. "It should obey to me now." And again his mad race with time begins. He switches some wards off, opens some passages and locks the others, knowing that he must hurry. Harry observes him cautiously. He'd never suppose that this man knows much more than the Unforgivables – and again, he judged somebody wrong. It resembles Dudley's computer games a bit – but with two important differences: Malfoy really "plays" for their lives and of course, the player is far more intelligent than Dudley. Malfoy's mind would be enough for ten Harry's cousins, probably – if not for more.

"What the hell?!" – Angriff barks at the trembling Dog. "What's this?!"

"My Lord…" – moans the unlucky man.

"Stop "mylording" and tell me what's going on!"

"Nundus are dead; the beasts have already smashed the whole army we set against them…"

"And the traitors are hacking down the army inside my fortress." – barks Angriff. "And somebody's already switched off two first levels of defense. Brilliant. I'm impressed."

"But the Core, sir…"

"I know." – laughs Godric's out. "They'll break their teeth on the walls. But who managed to kill my nundus?"

"They say it was a basilisk, my Lord…"

"A basilisk..." – hisses Godric venomously. "Flesh of the unicorn, blood of the basilisk will be Dark Lord's end. It must be Snape, then. I had no idea he can transform like that but it must be him; that's why he protected Evan's cub so fiercely. He's cunning, to give him his due. The boy must be his but he gave him to this Muggles so nobody would know." He must admit that Snape's plan is brilliant. Godric, who has no much experience as a Basileus, made Pitbull the Sabaka the leader of his army. Today, when Snape's warriors have appeared, Pitbull has ordered to attack them outside of the castle with full force and Godric trusted her experience. Now he has to look as the Invokers make his animals attack their own masters; how his soldiers are slaughtered by Wraiths and Priestesses; how his Dogs fall under the curses of the Aurors and Artanigra. No, Pitbull hasn't made a mistake; she's far too experienced and artful for that.

She's done it on purpose.

She knew very well what she was doing.

This bitch is a traitor. Her Sabaki are killing his faithful fighters now, yelling like madmen. Still, not everything is lost and the game is still on; the Core should stop this bloody Poisons' Master.

He comes to the window. "Great. Snape ante portas. Break your neck, Snake." The ring of his enemies stops suddenly; only a few fighters come nearer: Snape, Panthera, Regulus and a few others. 

"Armageddon!" – shout the Nonamers.

"Pereat!" – yell the others. Godric smiles sarcastically; the Core will bounce all the curses back but his smile fades when the walls start to crumble and fall down. 

It means just one thing.

The Core is down.

This bloody Snake has hired an Architect who guessed the truth.

Sabaki and Chinese Dragons, who have already hidden safely in the upper castle yell triumphantly and attack with doubled zeal. The Basileus have promised them the victory and though it'll be much more expensive than they supposed, it'll come.

Godric swears aloud. He shouldn't have trusted that woman! She's a Dog of War, like Snape, and it seems they hang together – at least some gangs do. How did this Poisons' Master manage to gather so much people and animals? Blizzards' unicorns are spreading panic, as usual; few wizards dare to attack them. Yelling smilodons and enormous Sleipnirs are ripping his army to pieces. How on Earth did that battie manage to bring the Priestesses?! Promised them a few tons of drugs?

It's time to act. If somebody's able to switch off the Core it could be Malfoy and Evans. She's dead but maybe her brat is here… Snape's son! Godric smiles nastily. Snape will pay for his audacity.

Though the castle has already fallen, the battle keeps going on. Freya swears under her breath, looking at her ripped calf. 

"Don't worry." A fire sphere – a Phoenix - has appeared out of nowhere. It has white-silver plumage and pale blue eyes and transforms into Draco. He glues her bone easily. The next Blizzard is less lucky: his injures are so serious that Draco, after doing all he can, has to send him to Hogwarts.

"Will he survive?" – asks Freya anxiously.

"Sure but he'll spend at least two weeks in bed." – replies Draco. A Blizzard woman in her thirties rides towards them.

"Meinherr" – she bows to Freya – "Wargs coming from the north."

"More beasts?" – Freya raises her eyebrows and mounts her unicorn, Mercury, again. "Thanks, Healer. May Fortuna bring you victory."

"Ad victoriam." – replies Draco, turns into a phoenix again and flies high up, looking for other people who need a Healer.

"Where are the Invokers?" –  shouts Snape out.

"Waiting for your orders in the HQs." – replies Salazar. "Very well guarded, I assure you. Severus" – he adds suddenly in a strange voice. "Severus, it's time!"

"Time for what?" – asks Snape anxiously.

_The first Five_

_Children of the Dark Arts_

Four Riders 

_Serving the Dark Lord_

_Hatred and greed_

_Pride and prejudice_

_The Basilisk grows among them_

_False, forked tongue_

_Death of the others_

_The second Five_

_Children of Knockturn_

_Five friends_

_Serving no one_

_Friendship that is impossible_

_Love that should never happen_

_Living in Darkness_

_Light growing in their hearts_

_Loyalty beyond death_

_The third Five_

_Children of the Night_

_Five brave hearts_

_Serving the Castle_

_Love out of hatred_

_Trust out of enmity_

_One blood, one dream, one aim_

_Living to see the daylight _

_When the night is gone_

"Who is he talking about?" – whispers Draco, who's just flown and transformed into a human again.

"The first five were the Dark Princes and Voldemort." – whispers Snape. "The second – Serp's, Carmen's and Sal's mothers, me and our friend Rowen."

"And the third one?"

"I don't know. Sal says it hasn't happened yet."

"Sal, who are the third five?" – asks Draco. He receives the answer at once:

"_When the Dark Prince saves the Unicorn again_

_When two predators meet in the moonlight_

_When the Sleipnir and the Phoenix fly together_

_The Son of the Snake will fight the Basilisk_

_The Unicorn will slash his flesh_

_The Mngva will rip his throat_

_The Phoenix will blind him_

_The Sleipnir will crush his skull_

_And the night will be over_

_The new day will come."_

"Don't you understand, Severus?" – whispers Draco. "It was you who saved Serp, sending my dad to help him. Remember what the Dogs said? That the Crackers are dead but the Core is down. It means my father saved Serp."

"So what?"

"Two predators… A Mngva and a Sleipnir so Carmen and Salazar, they were together, weren't they? And I flew with Carmen no more than an hour ago."

"What do you mean, Draco?" – a suspicion starts growing in Snape's mind.

"Angriff calls himself the Son of the Snake, right? You're a basilisk, I am a phoenix, Salazar – a Mngva, Carmen transforms into a Sleipnir and…"

"What "and"?"

"What is Serp's Animagus form?"

"He hasn't transformed yet." – replies Snape. "But Lily was a unicorn and sometimes you inherit such things… O Fortuna, you cruel goddess. The time has come indeed."

^^^^^^^^^^

So, there'll be one-two chapters more and then… Then I'll start a sequel, called "War in our veins" (probably). Severus will find his love, Draco will have a new identity, Harry will finally accept who he is – and Voldy will start rampaging.


	30. Nothing must remain

DISCLAIMER: Not mine!

Well, the final chap. The sequel, named "War in our veins" (I'm good at finding stupid titles ;-)    ) – coming soon. It'll be rated R, mainly due to all that "gloom and doom". It'll be the last part of the story. Everything that has been prophesied would be fulfilled – just have patience, dear readers! And then there'll be something completely new.

I AM SO SORRY for these cliffs but how could I put all that in one chap?! Bloody impossible…

NOTHING MUST REMAIN

"Are we safe here, Mr. Malfoy?" – asks Harry.

"I hope so." – replies Malfoy quietly. "If more of them comes, we're in trouble."

"And if Angriff comes?"

"We are dead." – snaps Lucius. "He's more powerful than we are." They are sitting in awkward silence, both too exhausted to risk the way back. After all, that's the safest place in the whole castle.

"Lucius" – hisses a cold voice. "You? With this traitor?" Malfoy leaps to his feet fast like a cat; he points his wand at the newcomer. Harry stares at the tall, brown-haired man. Is it?…

"Godric." – whispers Malfoy. He's turned white as chalk. "What traitor?"

"Severus Snape." – replies Angriff calmly. "And this" – he points at Harry – "is his bastard son."

"What?" – Lucius laughs out aloud; Harry must admit that he's a great actor. "Godric, this is Harry Potter, son of that Auror!"

"No, no, no." – hisses Angriff. "So what is he doing here with you?"

"He's a Cracker like his mother, don't you remember the She-fox?" – answers Malfoy. "He's really good and he can Guess."

"Well…" – says Godric slowly. "I believe, Lucius, that he's her brat but his father is Snape, I tell you."

"That's impossible." – laughs Malfoy out. "Severus is a Death Eater and she was a Mudblood."

"He's a traitor!" – barks Godric. "He and that bitch fought together to defend this boy! Can't you comprehend it, Lucius? Maybe he gave that brat to the Muggles, maybe he told them a fairy tale or whatever – Snape is a cunning man – animal, I should say – but I'm sure that this Potter of yours is his son. Blood of the basilisk, flesh of the unicorn, don't you remember that, Lucius? Her Animagus form was a unicorn and his…"

"A basilisk, king of serpents." Snape has appeared in the doorway, accompanied by Draco, Salazar, Carmen and a huge group of Priestesses. Godric smiles nastily and before anyone has the time to curse him, he waves his wand...

This charm works like a Portkey but is far more advanced. It has allowed Godric to kidnap people he has chosen and to Apparate with them. However, he can't catch everyone he'd like so he decides for Snape, Sal, Carmen, Harry and Draco. They all Apparate far away from the castle. 

"And now" – hisses Godric – "We duel, Snape, unless you want to watch them die."

"You haven't changed, have you?" – says Snape slowly. "What do you want this time? My service again? Don't be a fool, the Dark Lord is more powerful…"

"Shut up, Snape. I want just one thing. To see you defeated, you traitor. To see you suffering. To see you begging. To see you dying."

"That makes four things." – says Snape. "ANIMA DELETRIO!!!"

The curse that nearly killed Lord Voldemort years ago hits Godric now but he's ready. He replies with the same No Name curse. Anima Deletrio is not an everyday spell – not even because it's No Name – that is, you cast it without using your wand. Anima Deletrio belongs to Killing Curses and has been invented to destroy the most dangerous and very well protected enemies. It's enough to say that it stopped Voldemort for so many years to understand its force. It rips the soul out of its victim (and the Stone of the Soul can't protect you in this case – the curse is too powerful), enabling the assaulter to destroy it.

Snape and Angriff are locked in stalemate; none of them is able to break through the attack of the other. However, Godric is more powerful.

"Severus will lose." – whispers Salazar.

"NO!" – yells Carmen out. "We must help him!" The Song of Death echoes against the trees; that's the most powerful one Carmen knows. She doesn't care an inch that her own music can harm or even kill her; she directs all her anger and hate towards Godric. 

"CRUCIO!" – shouts Draco as loud as he can. For the first time in his life he uses this curse willingly; there's enough hatred and anger in him to make it work.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" – Salazar joins him. 

"Sever, though he's a Dog of War, is no match for him."

"And I thought he was."

"Well, not when he's alone but he's already dealt with Angriff once when your mother helped him."

The conversation with Malfoy rings in Harry's head. He looks at four wizards fighting the enemy who's stronger than any of them. Still, if they work together… Harry draws his wand, points it at Godric and uses the Killing Curse again.

_The third Five_

_Children of the Night_

_Five brave hearts_

_Serving the Castle_

_Love out of hatred_

_Trust out of enmity_

_One blood, one dream, one aim_

_Living to see the daylight _

_When the night is gone_

The Castle is Hogwarts; it's obvious for Salazar now; they're all one blood – all vampires so Children of the Night, and they're all related. There's still a long way to trust and love but surely they relationships have improved.

No one of them knows where they really are – somewhere in their minds, probably. Even Severus can't say whether the curse has brought them to the Temple of Seth or to another place because all the pictures are blurred – and, after all, they have no time to take a closer look.

When they attack each other, the real world disappears; Snape feels he's transformed into his Animagus form again and Godric is really a snake. After some time – Snape can't tell whether it's seconds or eons – another Animagus joins him.

She's a Sleipnir – an enormous, black horse with snake-like eyes and bat wings. Her huge hooves hit the floor with a dull thud as she lands to help him. Carmen, his daughter, hasn't let him alone.

Then, the song of the phoenix burst out high up in the air and a marvelous bird attack the snake with fury. His white-silver plumage is shining as if made of flames and his pale blue eyes are burning menacingly. Draco has come; his Stone of the Soul – a ruby - glitters in the light.

And the huge Mngva – a scarlet, horse-sized tiger joins them. This is Salazar, a Metal wizard, with his onyx.

But still they're not enough to break the defenses of the Snake. Snape feels he won't stand this much longer – and that it means death to all of them. Desperate, he forces himself to strengthen the curse…

No, he must be seeing things.

It's impossible.

Impossible.

Impossible.

Impossible.

A unicorn, a snow-white unicorn with green eyes is galloping towards them. When he lowers his head and his horn glitters like a sword, Snape understands. 

There's a lighting-shaped scar on the head of the charging Animagus. Lily's son has come to help them.

_When the Dark Prince saves the Unicorn again_

_When two predators meet in the moonlight_

_When the Sleipnir and the Phoenix fly together_

_The Son of the Snake will fight the Basilisk_

_The Unicorn will slash his flesh_

_The Mngva will rip his throat_

_The Phoenix will blind him_

_The Sleipnir will crush his skull_

_And the night will be over_

_The new day will come._

"Where am I?" – croaks Harry weakly.

"Hospital Wing." – answers somebody quietly. It's Salazar.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." – replies the Seer. "I woke up yesterday and we had already been here. Somebody must have brought us here; I think our own power."

"And Angriff?"

"Dead as a doorknob." At last some good news.

"Carmen?"

"She's woken up this morning. Have you heard her Death Song? Good Lord, that was something!"

"So she really can kill with it."

"That's right. I've seen her doing that before."

"Before?" Right, she was a Jaguar-Turned-Spy and it isn't her first war!

"What about Draco?"

"They've already brought his fake corpse. The Transfigurer has started transforming him. I believe he'll come back after Christmas holidays but with the new identity. But remember, officially he's dead."

"I know. And his father?"

"Doing the bookkeeping."

"What?"

"Somebody must pay the Dogs when Severus…"

SEVERUS

"He can't be… He isn't?" – stutters Harry.

"He's alive but still in coma." – says the Seer. "He's here."

"Will he be all right?" – for the first time Harry feels anxious about him.

"He's taken the main impact of Angriff's attack on himself." – explains Sal quietly. "Even the Healers can't say when he'll wake up. He's been raving all the time, calling his friends. My mum, Carmen's one as well but mainly yours. Lily, Lily and Lily all night long. They must have really loved each other, Serp." Harry leaves his bed to take a look at Severus.

"Malfoy told me that, though he was weaker than Angriff, he could kill him, when my mum helped him."

"That's why we should be united." – whispers the Seer.

"Strange that it was Lucius Malfoy who told me that." – says Harry. "Are they friends? I mean Severus and Lucius?"

"They couldn't be schoolmates." – replies Salazar. "I was reading some Hogwarts annals and found out that Lucius was nine years older than your father so they could have made friends later but I'm not sure. Ask Severus when he wakes up."

"What if he doesn't? What if it injured his mind or something? You said he was raving!"

"I don't know, Serp." – whispers the Seer quietly. "I am the one who should know such things but I can't help you now."

"You know, there were times I hated him." – says Harry slowly. "But now I miss him."

"Because you've seen another side of him." – replies Salazar. "And, moreover, blood ties are hard to sever."

Harry keeps looking at the unconscious man, unable to tell what he feels. There were times he hated him – but how can you hate somebody who saved your life? Your own father? Emotions are boiling inside him. What about Avada Kedavra he used? How could he call Severus or Lucius "murderers" when he did the same? Well, maybe not _exactly_ the same thing but he understands them more now. How can he hate Malfoy now when the man saved him several times? When he helped him with the Core? Without him he'd have never even reached the blasted chamber!

How can he blame anyone for anything when he's seen so much?

The Aurors using cruel curses for fun.

Sirius who cast Cruciatus and hasn't shown himself since then. He loved a Potter, not a person. God, how it hurts. It would be better to be hit with that curse.

Death Eaters, showing courage and loyalty he'd never ever expect them to posses. 

Wild Dogs as only people able and interested in stopping Angriff. Fudge wouldn't have snapped his fingers, if Malfoy hadn't bribed him and a few other clerks.

It's good he hasn't seen much of the battle but he's seen enough. 

How will he come back to Ron and Hermione then? He isn't allowed to tell them anything and he'll keep his word. Well, even if he told them, they wouldn't understand. The battle has changed everything. He's closer to the Aurors, to the Dogs, even to the Death Eaters than to other students now. His musings are suddenly broken by a deep, hollow voice:

Diamond cuts diamond 

_And steel shatters steel_

_Fang breaks against a fang_

_Darkness will kill the Darkness._

_The Heir has bred his greatest enemy himself_

_And will bring another one back_

_They'll join again_

_And ride across the forest once more._

"What are you talking about, Salazar?" – whispers Harry. Sal has his seeing fit again.

Courage of the Gryffindor 

_Cunning of the Slytherin_

_White and Black_

_Man and Woman_

_Wizard and Witch_

_Flesh and Blood_

_Emerald and Diamond_

"What happened?" – asks Salazar.

"You've made a prophecy again."

"Oh… right. I remember it now; I used it before when Severus asked who would defeat Voldemort."

"Emerald and diamond?" – asks Harry, looking at Snape. "He has an emerald!"

"So maybe it refers to him." – smiles Salazar wryly – "But maybe not. He's not the only one with the Water Stone."

"But it seems that just two people will kill Voldemort! It took five to finish Angriff off, Sal!"

"I don't know, Serp, but imagine if two wizards – or a wizard and a witch – because the prophecy says "a man and a woman" use Anima Deletrio together. Maybe it would be enough? No, wait! Something has changed but I can't put my finger on it… Wait… The future isn't definite; it's a bunch of possibilities. Of course, some choices already made lead to the other choices in the future so some events are inevitable but many decisions are still to be made. Something has changed lately; that means somebody has made an important decision. It may influence everything, Serp. Of course, the prophecies are still legitimate but the way they'll come true can change. What happened?" He concentrates hard and new pictures start flowing through his mind:

_Draco dormiens nunquam tittilandus_

_The Dragon_

_Who was asleep_

_For dozens of years_

_Has woken up._

_Draco dormiens nunquam tittilandus_

_The Dragon has woken up_

_He's breaking the chains_

_Fear and lies hold him no more_

_He's spreading his wings._

_Draco dormiens nunquam tittilandus_

He has opened the door 

_The door leading to the truth_

_The truth he fears more than death_

_He will never forgive the treason_

_Draco dormiens nunquam tittilandus_

_Who pays with treason for loyalty_

_Who robs the most precious jewel_

_Will receive measure for measure_

_Vengeance of the Dragon will be sweet._

_Draco dormiens nunquam tittilandus_

_Draco dormiens nunquam tittilandus_

_Draco dormiens nunquam tittilandus_

Harry gapes at him in amazement; this time he has not the slightest idea what these words mean.

"In my opinion" – says Carmen, who's just entered – "it seems that somebody was loyal to somebody else for a long time. For dozens of years, you see. However the superior cheated that person, betrayed him. The betrayed one didn't realize it at first - Who was asleep – because he was enchanted by lies and paralyzed with fear but it's the past now. He has opened the door leading to the truth he fears more than death – he has learnt what his boss was up to, I suppose, and he won't forgive him that." 

"But why the Dragon?"

"When the prophecy describes a person as an animal, it may refer to this person's Animagus form, a name, a family name, a coat of arms, an animal this person likes a lot and so on." – explains Salazar. "That's why Severus has always been described as a basilisk – due to his second name, Animagus form and his coat of arms. Carmen is usually a Sleipnir, a singing predator or something like that." – he keeps explaining. "Professor Dumbledore would be a phoenix, maybe a white one or a bumblebee, I think. Your mum, Serp, was a unicorn."

"Can't the prophecies be more exact?"

"Would you like me to give you everything in detail?" – smiles the Seer wryly. "It's good we aren't so enslaved by Fate, don't you think?"

Harry stands up and looks out of the window. He recognizes people walking down the path.

"The Weasleys? What are they doing here?"

"Their five children fought in the battle." – reminds him Carmen.

"And?"

"They fought."

"Are they OK?!" – yells Harry out.

"Ask Meinherr Pitbull; she's dealing with counting the loses." – sighs Carmen. "She should know."

"Where is she?"

"I'll show you the way." Pitbull, a straw-blonde in her forties looks at Harry with her watery-blue eyes. 

"Who are you looking for?" – she asks in a tired voice.

"Weasley brothers; there were five of them…"

"Weasley…" – murmurs Pitbull, tapping a red scroll with her wand. "The list of the wounded." – she explains. "Already complete. Weasley… Charles. A dragon burn but he's already been released from the Hospital Wing so don't worry, boy. Frederic… Hit with a Claw Curse… Nothing serious. Released." Harry sighs with relief. "Boy, don't be so happy." – growls Pitbull in a very dog-like manner, taking a black scroll.

"The dead." – whispers Harry quietly.

"Indeed. Have a sit and drink some wine, boy. Weasley." Pitbull stares at the black scroll and sighs: "I'm sorry."

"Who?" – whispers Harry. 

"Perceval." Harry hides his face in his hands.

"How? Why?"

"The nundus." – growls Pitbull angrily. "He was with English Aurors; they were ordered to wait till Basileus dealt with them but some disobeyed. Traitors!" – she barks furiously. "Many of us died only because of their stupidity! If their leader had survived, we would have shown him…" – she bares her teeth. "I won't forgive him my people, never, even in ten next lives!"

Harry leaves her chamber, feeling as if somebody hit him hard in the stomach.

"This is the war." – murmurs Carmen quietly. "It's always the same. The red and the black scrolls. Serp, let's go outside." Fresh, cold air sobers him up a bit.

"What are they doing?" – he asks, pointing at the Dogs, who have gathered on the lake bank.

"Funerals." – replies Carmen quietly. "Dog style. According to my knowledge Artanigra, the Priestesses and the Wraiths also follow this custom. Even some Aurors do, German and French do." When they've come closer Harry notices wooden ships, anchored to the bank. They're long and are adorned with dragonheads, carved out of black wood. 

"We put the corpses of our dead on their boards. They're called the Drakkars, dragon-ships." – explains Freya, who's just joined them. "They're stuffed with straw and other flammable stuff. They'll be sailed to the middle of the lake and then set on fire."

"Why?" – asks Harry.

"So nothing remains. What the fire doesn't devour, the water will swallow. Nothing must remain. Nothing." She's silent for a moment. "My best friend is there." – she beckons the biggest ship. "Her name was Millicent."

"I'm so sorry." – whispers Harry.

"It's normal, isn't it?" – replies Freya quietly. "The cycle of life has made another turn. In forty days her soul will find another body to live in and everything will start again. The story will repeat once more. Creator has given her life and now Deletrix has taken it and then he'll give her life again… It must be like that."

"It's sad."

"If you decide to be a fighter you must see a lot of death." 

They come closer. The Priestesses have already started singing; many Wraiths, Dogs and Aurors join them and finally the Invokers' uncanny voices burst out. Their music, carried over the lake, echo against the Forest. The Drakkars, led by magic, leave the shore one by one, stop in the middle of the lake and then burst into flames. They burn like giant torches, sending the sparks high up into the dark sky. Harry looks at the raging flames and their reflections, dancing on the smooth, black surface of the lake. He sees the first ship sinking slowly with the hiss of flames, then another one… Nothing must remain. Nothing has remained out of his previous life; Deletrix, the goddess of destruction, has taken everything. Or maybe it was Fortuna? Or Nemain, Lady of War? Or maybe just the blind Fate? Who cares, after all. All his life is like the Drakkars: it has turned into ashes and sunk into nothingness. 

He stays at the bank even when all the ships have sunk, gaping into the dark surface. Finally, he sighs and walks back to the castle, accompanied by Freya. After all, there's no creation without destruction. He's lost everything but received a family instead. Maybe it isn't the family he's been dreaming of but nonetheless a family and blood ties are indeed hard to sever. They'll help him to rebuild his life. He must start anew.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

THE END

"War in our veins" – next week

Thanks for your time and reviews

Naya Snake


End file.
